The Son of Lord Voldemort
by shopaholic1369
Summary: Voldemort never killed Harry, instead he killed his parents and kidnapped Harry to raise as his own son against Dumbledore and the light. Dark/Slytherin Harry. Eventual M rating.
1. Harrison Riddle

Key for the story:

**parseltongue**

_letters/writing/'thoughts'_

**xxxxxxxxxx** change of POV during same time

* * *

It was a wet and windy night, the last day in October. The man appeared out of nowhere. Tall, pale skinned, and slender, the man strode forward with a sense of purpose, power, and determination. His jet-black hair perfectly styled, it didn't as much as move from the wind. His ice blue eyes were glaring straight ahead. He passed shops with windows covered in paper spiders and children dressed as pumpkins. As he looked around at everyone dressed up in ridiculous costumes, he sneered._ 'Filthy muggles.' _He thought bitterly to himself. _'I could kill them, it would be so simple, but unnecessary, yes quite unnecessary.' _He continued with long gliding strides. He had been waiting for this day for many months, ever since his loyal servant told him of the prophecy.

Oh yes, the prophecy. When he heard it at first he was furious. How could a mere child, an infant at that, be the one to destroy him, the one to lead to his downfall? In the beginning, he was planning to kill the little brat, but then he came up with a much better plan. If the boy was so powerful, why not raise him himself? This way the boy and his power would always be aligned with the dark. _'Oh yes, I can't wait to see the look on Dumbledore's face when he finds his savior gone.' _He smiled a malicious smile.

After a few minutes, he came upon the reason he came to the town of Godric's Hallow. He could see it now that the Fidelius was broken, a two-story cottage stood at the end of the street. So beautiful and peaceful it looked. He made less noise than the dead of night did as he strode towards the house. He peered through the front window; they had not drawn the curtains. The occupants inside, like the house, looked quite peaceful for they did not know that this night would be their last. He saw, quite clearly, a man, tall with black hair and glasses sitting upon the floor. Puffs of smoke were coming out of his wand, which a small laughing boy was trying to catch with his little fists.

A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched yawning.

The gate creaked a bit as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door which burst open.

He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy; he had not even picked up his wand.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

_'Hold me off without a wand in his hand.'_ The man thought sneering. He laughed before casting the curse. "Avada Kedavra!"

An emerald green light shot from the man's wand, filling the cramped hallway. It caused the banister to glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut.

He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped like an animal. He climbed the steps listening with faint amusement at her attempts to barricade herself in. She had no wand upon her either. How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for a moment.

He forced the door open and cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with a lazy wave of his wand. She stood in the middle of the room with the boy in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into his crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, if he wanted the boy dead he would die. The foolish woman in front of him wouldn't be able to stop it from happening. However, this was not why he was here; the boy was not to die.

"Not Harry, please, not Harry!" The woman screamed, tears rolling down her pale white face.

The man laughed a high, cold cruel laugh. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time. He stood standing, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up at any moment, laughing.

The man strode over to the crib and looked down at the boy. He had bright emerald green eyes, fair skin and a tuft of black hair, dark as the night. The man lifted up the boy and held him in his arms. The boy looked up and smiled, "Dada!" The boy questioned, obviously mistaking this man for James.

"I am now Harry." The man said gently, more gently then the man would usually speak. "Or should I say, Harrison Riddle. You are now my son."

The man then lifted up his wand once more and pointed it at Harry, now Harrison. "Gemino," he said quietly but clearly.

There on the ground in front of him an exact replica of the boy in his arms lay quite motionless. _'Yes this will do, they will believe the boy dead.' _He then pricked the boys fingering with care, making sure not to hurt him too much, then he used his wand to put it in the replica so there would be no doubt who the dead infant was.

Then without another word, a faint pop was heard and they were gone.

A few short minutes later a man appeared. A tall slender man, with long white hair and a beard so long it was tucked into his belt. He was wearing robes of a jewel like blue. The man began looking around somewhat frantically. He ran over to James to see if he could find any signs of life and when he couldn't he shook his head sadly and made for the stairs. He quickly made his way up the stairs towards the nursery. Frightened at what he would most likely find, but he had to know. When he reached the nursery, he saw that the door was blown away. Upon entering, he saw the body of Lily Potter lying on the ground. Her eyes screwed up in fear, wet tears still on her beautiful face.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a baby boy, lying on the floor as if asleep in light green pajamas. He ran over, with any luck he would be alive. He was dead. Dumbledore lowered his head and began to cry._ 'Oh Harry, what have I done.'_

* * *

The house stood on a hill. It was large manor house with large windows and ivy spreading over the walls. It was, without a doubt, one of the grandest homes in all of England. Behind the house were many large magnificent gardens. Flowers grew in abundance and fountains were placed here and there. One fountain carved out of pure gold was shaped like snakes, and another fountain looked to be a dragon. Beyond the gardens was a beautiful pond full of frogspawn with lily pads floating peacefully on the top.

If you were to go beyond the gardens, you would come across a forest. This forest was full of many different creatures. One would have to be careful, just because you ventured forth into this forest doesn't mean you would ever leave it. For some of the beings that lived in this forest were, without question, some of the most dangerous creatures, or in some people's opinions monsters, to ever exist.

It was in this home, that with a slight pop, the man, Tom, appeared. The man walked through the front door and a moment later, another pop was heard.

"Does master be needing anything?" A small house elf with large eyes like tennis balls squeaked out. She was wearing a black uniform with the Slytherin crest on the chest. Her ears bounced with every step she took.

"Is Harrison's room ready?" Tom asked, walking briskly towards the grand staircase.

"Yes, Master Voldemort. Master Harrison's room be ready."

"Good, now leave me."

The small elf bowed low before disappearing with a pop.

Tom walked up the staircase; it was a beautiful black and white marble. Flecks of gold strategically placed in the floor caused the stairs to shine like the night sky when the light hit them just right. He came upon the second floor, but he didn't stay. He walked to another staircase, a spiral one with a beautiful dark wood carved railing, which led up to the third floor. The third floor of the manor was Tom's private quarters. No one, not even his Inner Circle of Death Eaters, was permitted access.

He passed door after door until, finally, he stopped at the last one on the right. He opened the door and inside was a large room, larger than most Master Suites. The walls were painted Slytherin green with silver stripes. Three chandeliers hung from the ceiling. A black crib with green and silver silk sheets was in the middle of the room. Toys were lining the shelves. Two doors were on the left side of the room. The first led to a walk in closet, while the second led to a large private bathroom. This bathroom had a vast bathtub, with dozens of taps (each doing something different), a large glass shower, and more than enough counter space for a dozen people.

Tom walked swiftly towards the closet. Upon entering, he chose a pair of dark blue pajamas. Once Harrison was changed, he walked to the crib and placed his new son comfortably under the soft sheets.

"Goodnight, my son." Tom said quietly, brushing his son's dark locks away from his forehead.

He walked to the door but, before leaving, he pulled out his wand. After setting up some wards to alert him when Harrison awoke, he left the room.

While walking down the hall a great snake joined him. She was twelve feet long and was a poisonous green color with little flecks of black. Her red eyes gleamed in the dark hallway of Riddle Manor.

**Did everything go as planned Master? **Nagini hissed.

**Yes, my dear Nagini, it worked out as well as I expected. The parents were no match for me. **His lips twisted into a smile that was both amused and cruel.** They didn't even have their wands. **He let out a cruel laugh.

**When can I meet the boy?** Nagini asked as they made their way down the stairs to the second floor.

**Soon, Nagini. When he awakes tomorrow, you can meet Harrison.**

**Harrison?** Nagini asked. **It is a lovely name.**

**Yessss.** Voldemort hissed happily. **Yes, it is. **A strange glint entered his eyes.** And a much more suitable name than something as common as Harry.**

They walked down the hall of the second floor and entered a room. The room was large and dark. Upon entering, Tom flicked his wand and a fire appeared in the grate causing the room to brighten up considerably. A large desk covered in neatly stacked papers stood in the far corner. Two black leather chairs sat before the crackling fireplace. Bookshelves lined the walls from floor to ceiling on two sides while portraits lined the other two. He took a seat on the large black chair that sat behind his desk.

**Will you be performing the adoption ritual tomorrow Master?**

**Yes, my dear Nagini, I will be. **Tom rubbed Nagini's head absentmindedly. **With any luck, the ritual will allow him to speak Parseltongue.**

**It would be nice to have another speaker.**

**Yessss, it would.**

* * *

The following morning, as soon as the sun rose into the sky, Tom entered his main dining room, his familiar not far behind. The room was large, about half the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. A large fireplace, about twelve feet high, was on one wall with a portrait he found in the Chamber of Secrets during his youth of Salazar Slytherin hanging above it. Salazar, as he usually was at this time, was asleep in his high-backed chair. The dining room table was large, seating thirty-two.

Tom sank gracefully into the chair at the head of the table. Nagini coiled herself by his chair. A moment later, a plate of food appeared before him. It was his usual, two slices of toast, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, and a hot cup of coffee. Halfway through his meal a large black owl swooped in, carrying with him this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet. He untied it from his bird's legs and glanced at the front page. A picture of James and Lily Potter adorned the front page. He smirked, unfolded the paper, and began to read.

_Potter Family and Peter Pettigrew Dead, Sirius Black sent to Azkaban_

_By John Rivers_

_Last night James Potter, Lily Potter, and their son, Harry Potter, were brutally killed in their own home. Sources say that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named personally went to the Potters. No one will say for certain why the Potters were targeted. All that is known at this time is that he came to their home last night and performed the killing curse on James Potter and his wife Lily. What makes this story even more tragic? Their infant son, Harry Potter, barely a year old, was also killed. Sources say the killing curse was used on him as well._

_The Potters were said to have put their home in Godric's Hallow under the Fidelius Charm. (For details on how the Fidelius Charm works, see page 5) Sirius Black, long-time friend of the Potters was apparently their Secret-Keeper. Unfortunately, the Potters put their trust in the wrong person. Sirius Black betrayed the Potters, which led to their untimely deaths. Upon receiving the news, Peter Pettigrew, also a longtime friend of both the Potters and Black, was reported to have gone after Black himself. He went after Sirius Black and cornered him in the early hours this morning. Sirius Black then sent a curse resulting in the death of twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew._

_Aurors soon arrived on the scene. Sirius Black was arrested and taken in to custody. He was found guilty of thirteen counts of murder and of being a Death Eater. Sources say Peter Pettigrew is being nominated for an Order of Merlin First Class._

_Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, had this to say. "The deaths of the Potters are a tragedy. I knew them well, and I can honestly say;they will be missed."_

_Good friend of the Potters, Remus Lupin, was asked for a statement. He politely declined._

Tom finished reading the article with a cruel smirk plastered on his handsome face.

**Black was sent to Azkaban.** He stated with amusement. **Bella will love that.**

Nagini hissed happily.

A small beeping noise alerted Tom that Harrison was now awake.

**Come Nagini. Harrison is awake.**

Tom made his way to the third floor with Nagini following close behind.

As he entered the room, he saw Harrison lying there awake, but looking peaceful. After he picked him up Nagini spoke.

**He's perfect! **Nagini hissed, pushing herself up to see his face. **Everyone will love him.**

**Yes, they will. **Tom said smiling down at the boy in his arms. **I must get him dressed so I can perform the ritual. The sooner I do it, the better.**

Twenty minutes later, Harrison was bathed and dressed. Tom carried Harrison to his office and conjured a crib. He walked to his desk and pulled out two vials. Inside the vials was a potion he had made personally. This potion would genetically link Harry, now Harrison, and Tom together. Harrison will, after digesting the potion, slowly inherit some of Tom's traits and physical characteristics. After pricking his finger, he poured several drops of his blood into the vial. Then he pricked Harrison's finger and put his blood into the other one. After drinking the vial containing Harrison's blood, he poured the contents of the other vial into a baby bottle. He then put the bottle to Harrison's lips and had him drink. Once both vials were empty, Tom smiled. Not his usual cruel smile, but a genuine happy smile.

**When will you introduce him to your Death Eaters?** Nagini asked, while she sat observing the young infant.

**I do not know. I will introduce him to the Inner Circle tomorrow. As for the others, they will learn of his existence in due time. For now, I believe it will be best for only my most trusted to know of his existence.**

* * *

The next morning came too quickly for Tom. Today was the day he would introduce his Inner Circle to his son. None of them, of course, know that he was once a Potter. To them it does not matter, he is the son of their Lord, and they all know better to question their Lord. Soon after Tom finished his breakfast, the wards went off alerting Tom that Harrison was awake.

Upon entering Harrison's room and peering at him in his crib Tom instantly noticed a few differences in his son's appearance. They were subtle, but different. His eyes were still Avada Kedavra green. Tom was thankful for that, he liked his eyes, they were different. His skin, however, had lightened a bit. _'He isn't as white as Lucius' son, Draco.'_ Tom thought to himself _'but still lighter than he was before.'_ His hair also wasn't a complete mess like it was last night, for which Tom was eternally grateful.

After finishing his bottle, he was given a bath, and then it was time for his wardrobe. Tom spent several minutes picking out the perfect outfit for Harrison to wear. First impressions were everything after all. Finally, Tom decided on black pants, a black silk shirt, and emerald green robes. They would complement Tom's dark green robes nicely. He combed his hair, which, thanks to the adoption potion, was now controlled.

Once Tom was sure Harrison and he looked perfectly presentable, he walked down to the first floor. He entered his sitting room; this was one of the rooms he used when he had guests over for non-Death Eater occasions. It was large and bright. People assume because he is a Dark Lord he likes everything gloomy and dark. Well, this is not the case. His manor is a mix of dark and light, all luxurious of course, for he would accept nothing less. However, he does enjoy the brightness caused by large windows and expansive fireplaces. Large comfortable couches and chairs in, earth tones and greens, are everywhere throughout the room. Portraits hung on the walls. Vases and expensive artifacts sat upon the mantelpiece and the coffee tables, which sat in front of every couch.

At exactly nine o' clock, sounds of apparition were heard. Tom turned to the entryway to see his Inner Circle walking in. In the front was a beautiful woman with long curly black hair and heavily lidded eyes. This woman's name is Bellatrix Lestrange. Behind her was Lucius Malfoy a tall, blonde, aristocratic looking man. To Lucius' right was his wife Narcissa, in her arms was their son, Draco. Narcissa is not a Death Eater; however, Tom wanted her to meet Harrison. For, if he needs someone to watch his son, the Malfoy's would be his first choice. Narcissa had long straight blonde hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin, the opposite of her sister Bellatrix. Their son was about the same age as Harrison, give or take a few months, Tom did not know for sure. He had white hair and grayish-blue eyes. Following them were Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus is the husband of Bellatrix. Antonin Dolohov, a muscular man with dark hair, Thorfinn Rowle, a blonde man with piercing blue eyes, Walden Macnair, Samuel Nott, and Evan Rosier followed in next. Barty Crouch Jr was the next to enter. Barty is the youngest of the Inner Circle; he is a tall gangly young man with light brown hair. Finally, a tall pale man with a hooked nose and sallow skin entered with black robes billowing behind him. Severus Snape inclined his head in greeting.

Upon entering, all of the Death Eaters bowed and said, "My Lord."

"My loyal Death Eaters. I have called you here for a joyous occasion. Today you will all finally meet my son." Tom walked towards a crib that sat before the fireplace. He bent down and picked up his son. "My son, Harrison Riddle."

Tom may be a heartless Lord but when he is just with his Inner Circle, he is somewhat different. To his Death Eaters he is a cruel man who will Crucio you for any mistake. It is no different with his Inner Circle, however, when they are together for non-Death Eater related reasons, he is much less hostile. He wouldn't go so far as to call them his friends, but he allowed them to be less formal when they weren't discussing Death Eater business.

The Death Eaters stared at Harrison. All of them had different emotions and thoughts running through their heads. They knew what they were called for, but to actually see their Lord's heir was exciting. Would having an heir change their Lord? This could be a good thing, but it could also turn out to be a bad thing. Only time will tell. Narcissa was the first one to speak.

"He is precious my lord," Narcissa said smiling at the boy in his arms.

"Yes he you, Narcissa." Tom told her while staring at his Death Eaters. He was gauging their reactions. None seemed upset by him having an heir. _'This is good.'_ Tom thought._ 'That means I don't have to kill anyone of value today.'_

Tom placed Harrison back in the crib and turned to his Death Eaters. "Narcissa you are welcome to put young Draco in Harrison's crib. That way we can all enjoy some tea."

"Of course." Narcissa said, walking over to the crib to place Draco down.

The two infants stared at one another before Harrison made a gurgling sound and an adorable smile graced his face. The blonde boy eyed Harrison like he was a new toy before he smiled too, showing a small baby tooth.

Several hours later, all the Death Eaters were gone. Once he was fed, Tom laid Harrison down for a nap then went to his office with Nagini.

**That turned out better than I thought.** Tom hissed. **None of them will be a problem.**

**Yes, it seemed to go well. What are your and young master's plans for tomorrow?**

**Our plans? I have no plans for the day. Harrison is still getting used to the house. Thankfully, he took to me instantly. However, I want him to get used to a routine before I get back to work. Then he will need to get used to Narcissa, she will be the one to watch him when I am busy. He will also have a young playmate in Draco.**

**That is good master; he will need a good friend.**

**Yes, he will. Soon though, Nagini, I will begin my plans to, once and for all, take over the Wizarding World.**

* * *

**1-It's almost the same as the first two chapters of Son of Darkness but a few things were added or changed. Don't worry started in the next chapter more things will change and by the time he starts at Hogwarts it will be completely different.**

**2-Harrison WILL stay dark.**


	2. Diagon Alley

If you were to look at Riddle Manor from the outside you wouldn't think that much had changed in the past ten years. The manor was still grand and the large windows still gleamed as though they were made of diamonds. Ivy still grew on the walls and the gardens were still immaculate. Frogs could still be found hopping from lily pad to lily pad in the pond and the forest continued to add to the beauty of the grounds.

Inside however everything was different. Ten years ago the manor was quiet and usually devoid of people besides Tom Riddle, with the exception of meetings. Expensive paintings hung from the walls and antique vases decorated the rooms. Now moving pictures of a young boy laughing, flying, and running around hung next to the expensive paintings. Portraits of a handsome man with ice blue eyes and a young boy with eyes that shone like emeralds hung above fireplaces and laughing could be heard throughout the manor. Young kids frequented the manor, something which ten years ago would've never happened.

The changes were caused by Harrison Salazar Riddle, the son of Tom Marvolo Riddle, and the heir of the great Salazar Slytherin himself. Over the past ten years Harrison had grown into a handsome young man. He was tall for his age with short jet black hair that was always styled perfectly, he had pale skin and eyes that shone like the brightest emeralds. Harrison had also become exceedingly smart, some would even go so far as to call him a genius or a prodigy. Ever since he could read he would spend hours every day reading books and trying to learn as much as he could. Harrison, along with his best friends had also been tutored in magic by Tom and several of his death eaters.

As well as learning about magic Harrison also learned several languages, something which his father told him would come in handy as he got older. He was fluent in French, Italian, Bulgarian, and Latin. He had never counted parseltongue as a language since he had been able to speak it for as long as he could remember.

The day after Harrison's eleventh birthday found Harrison sitting down in one of the dining rooms at Riddle Manor with his father. The dining room was large with a black marble floor and a long dark brown table that seated twelve. There was a roaring fireplace that was ten feet tall along one wall and a pair of tall double doors along another. There were several paintings of various landscapes on the walls and an antique chandelier hung from the ceiling. This was the darkest of the dining rooms, but also the smallest which is why they would normally eat breakfast in there.

As soon as Harrison sat down a small green snake with shimmering scales poked its head out of his sleeve. The snake slithered out and moved up one of his arms until it was lounging around his shoulders. The snake was two feet long and the tip of its tail was the only part that wasn't green, instead it was a bright silver color.

"I trust you slept well?" Tom asked his son as he sat down his cup of coffee.

"Yes," Harrison said while cutting a piece of ham for his familiar. "I fell asleep as soon as I laid down actually."

"Good," Tom replied. "You had a long day yesterday, I'm not surprised that you were extremely tired."

"Speaking of yesterday, thank you again for my presents," Harrison said sincerely. "Especially for Ares."

Ares was the large black owl his father had given him as one of his birthday presents. Harrison had chosen the name Ares because that was the name of the Greek God of war, bloodlust, and violence. Those who knew what the name meant had found his choice amusing.

"You're very welcome," Tom remarked with a warm smile.

**I don't like him.** The snake around Harrison's shoulders hissed.

Harrison rolled his eyes, he knew that his familiar was talking about his new owl. **He's not replacing you Nani, **he fed her another piece of ham.** I need an owl for school.**

Nani made an annoyed hissing noise just as a house elf popped into the room. The tiny elf had several envelopes and a newspaper in her hand, she bowed low before setting them down on the table in between Tom and Harrison.

"The owls delivered this mornings post," the small elf squeaked.

Tom nodded and reached for that mornings Daily Prophet. He waved a hand dismissively and the elf bowed low before disappearing with a pop. Tom froze once he had the paper in one hand, he stared down at a letter addressed to Harrison written in green ink. A smile spread across the Dark Lords face as he picked up the letter and handed it to his son.

Harrison grabbed the letter and grinned when he saw it, his Hogwarts letter had finally arrived. He quickly broke the waxed seal which was the crest of Hogwarts and pulled out the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock of the Wizengament, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harrison had rolled his eyes after reading the part concerning Dumbledore but he was smiling by the end. He had grown up hearing stories about Hogwarts from his father, his godparents, various honorary aunts and uncles, and the older kids of his fathers death eaters. When he was younger he would listen closely as they would talk about the classes, the Great Hall and quidditch games. Regulus Black, or Uncle Reg as Harrison called him would tell him stories about the latter; he had played seeker for Slytherin when he attended Hogwarts.

He had dreamed about going to Hogwarts for as long as he could remember and now he'd finally be going. He already knew all of the spells he knew they'd learn in first year but he was still excited to go. It was all him and his friends talked about for the past several months. He would even bother his father by asking questions that he'd already asked dozens of times before. He would interrupt meetings not caring if someone was being held under the cruciatus curse or not, he would walk into the meeting room and start pelting the Dark Lord. He was extremely lucky that his father would never curse him or else he was sure he'd have been in the long term ward at St. Mungo's by now.

"Dad, can we go to Diagon Alley?" Harrison asked looking up from his letter.

"I spoke with Lucius last night at your party," Tom said before pausing to take a sip of his coffee. "We will meet Lucius, Narcissa and Draco along with Bellatrix, Rodolphus and the twins tomorrow in front of Ollivander's at nine."

Harrison's grin increased and he nodded his head before looking back down at his letter.

Tom was pulled from his thoughts when Severus Snape appeared in the flames of his fireplace. Snape's greasy hair was framing his face and his face was stoic as usual, his onyx eyes not revealing any emotion.

"Severus, you better have a good reason for fire calling me at midnight," Tom said in a quiet voice that held power.

"I do my Lord," Severus said respectfully. "May I come through."

Tom waved a hand in a gesture for him to come through, and a second later Severus Snape was standing in front of him brushing off soot from his black robes. The man bowed his head as a sign of respect and Tom gestured for him to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"What is so important Severus?" Tom asked as he eyed his spy with hidden curiosity. Severus Snape wasn't one for social calls, especially not at that late hour.

"Dumbledore called me to his office this afternoon," Snape began and Tom's eyes instantly snapped up to his.

"Oh?" Tom asked. "Do go on Severus."

"He had apparently just finished going over the list of new students to be attending Hogwarts this year," Snape continued. "He was worried when he came across Harrison's name on the list."

"Does he know Harrison is my son?" Tom asked quickly. His plans wouldn't work if Dumbledore was to find out that Harrison was the Dark Lord's son.

"He had considered that option, however he was hesitant to believe it," Snape told him. "He doesn't think you would ever want kids, and no one outside of the Death Eaters and their immediate families know that you have an heir. He asked me if I knew if you were a parent and I told him that you weren't, and that the only children I see at headquarters are children of Death Eaters. He is appeased for now, but I fear he will be watching Harrison closely for any signs that you might be his father."

Tom's mind was working a million miles a second. If Dumbledore found out that Harrison is my son he would no doubt try to turn him against me. I know he'll never betray me, however when Harrison refuses to help which he would he'd then be in danger. Finding out he's my son would also lead to questions about his mother, and eventually the old fool would figure out that he is my son, but through blood adoption and not conception. And if Dumbledore were to find out that Harrison Riddle was Harry Potter than he didn't know what would happen. What he did know was that no one was taking his son away from him, especially not the old fool of a headmaster. He decided that he would need to speak with his son about not attracting Dumbledore's attention.

"Severus, you will make sure that the old fool doesn't figure out I am Harrison's father," Tom said, there was a hint of warning in his voice. "If he begins to get suspicious I want you to tell me immediately. You will also inform me of anything significant that happens concerning my son, whether or not he doesn't want me to know. He won't be happy about it but I can't protect him if I don't know what is going on."

Severus nodded. "Of course, my Lord."

The next morning at eight o' clock Tom took Harrison's hand and apparated them to one of the apparition points in Diagon Alley. Harrison tried to keep his emotions under control as he landed perfectly on his feet, he let go of his fathers hand and straightened out his green silk robes. He was feeling extremely excited to finally be getting his school supplies, but his father had always told him to keep his expressions to a minimum when in public. At home he could grin or brood but in public he needed to act respectful and proper, and he didn't think grinning like an idiot and running from store to store would be considered proper.

He was slightly annoyed at himself for being so excited to only be buying school supplies, but he couldn't help it. He had been raised to be proper and educated, he learned everything from Charms to the Dark Arts. He had been groomed to be a powerful wizard both politically and magically for as long as he could remember. He spent so much time acting the part of an adult and heir to the Dark Lord Voldemort that he was excited to be going to Hogwarts where he could make a name for himself without his fathers help. He loved his father more than anything in the world, but he wanted to make a mark on his own without his father guiding him and pulling the strings. He knew that one day he would rule by his fathers side above the muggles and pathetic light sided wizards and witches, but right now, he just wanted to get his school supplies and attend Hogwarts.

The thing he was looking forward to getting the most was a wand. He had a wand already, nine and a half inches made of Elder wood with basilisk venom for the core. It was one of the gifts he received for his seventh birthday from his father. The wand was untraceable so he could perform magic outside of school and it was extremely powerful. He liked his wand but it hadn't picked him, and even though one of his fathers death eaters who knew wand lore said it was a perfect fit he still wanted one that chose him. Some of his older friends had told them about the days they got their wands and he couldn't wait to finally get a wand that chose him, and not one that his father had made.

"We need to go to Gringotts," Tom said as he led the way to the large white stone building.

"Okay," Harrison replied as he followed his father through the packed street of Diagon Alley.

The sun shone brightly and the morning air gently caressed Harrison's face as they passed the early morning shoppers. They passed a shop that had a dozen cauldrons of different sizes in the window, a shop where hooting could be heard coming from inside, and a store Harrison knew sold high end clothing. There were shops that sold telescopes and odd silver instruments, as well as shops that sold quills and globes of the moon.

A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

They reached a tall imposing white marble building that towered over the shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a goblin. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard, and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside.

Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harrison's lips twitched as he read the inscription, he had always found that little poem to be amusing. His father had always told him not to underestimate the goblins, that they had powerful magic in their own right and that they weren't to be crossed.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. The floor glittered from the light of the dozen gold chandeliers that hung from the high ceiling. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, and examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There was a goblin holding a ruby the size of Harrison's fist and another placing large emeralds into a velvet pouch. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

"Good morning," Tom said in a language Harrison knew was gobbledygook. His father spoke the language of the goblin's for as long as Harrison could remember. "I am Tom Riddle and I am here to enter my vault, the number is 769."

The goblin looked at Tom, Harrison could tell he was impressed. The goblin snapped his fingers, a second later a goblin appeared next to the teller and the first goblin spoke. "Very well, Mr. Riddle. Griphook will take you and your son down to your vault."

"Follow me Mr. Riddle," Griphook said as he led Harrison and Tom towards the entrance to the vaults.

Griphook held the door open for them. They entered into a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and the cart took off. At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages, but then they began to plunge even deeper. Harrison's eyes began to sting from the cold air as it rushed past so he looked down.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine and after several minutes they came to a quick stop. They were in the deepest level of Gringotts bank where only the richest families had vaults. The walls were high and made of stone, stalactites hung from up high and stalagmites rose from the floor. It was cold and murky down there, their only source of light came from the torches that hung on the walls every five feet. He could see a dragon in the distance, it had pale skin and a long spiked tail. It saw them in the cart and the dragon let out a mighty roar. Griphook grabbed a small bag and pulled out several metal instruments.

"Stay here," Griphook ordered as he got out of the cart.

Griphook slowly walked towards the dragon and began shaking the metal instruments causing an annoyingly loud ringing noise to echo off the walls. The dragon instantly let out a loud roar and a large stream of fire shot from his mouth and lit up the cave. Harrison could now see several more vault doors including the Riddle vault. Griphook continued to shake the clankers and slowly the dragon retreated away but not before letting out several more ear splitting roars.

Griphook returned and gestured for them to follow him to their vault. They reached a portion of the stone wall that appeared to have an archway carved into it about the width of four normal sized doors and around twelve feet high. The numbers 769 were engraved in the middle. Their vault had no key hole, only a goblin could open it. If anyone else were to try to open the vault they would die a death that would be neither quick nor painless. Griphook ran one of his long fingers over the numbers and the door began to dissolve.

"Come out when you're done," Griphook grumbled before stepping back to allow them access.

Harrison followed his father into their vault and looked around, it looked as it normally did. The vault was crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets with the Slytherin crest, silver armor, swords with glittering emeralds in the hilts, the skins of strange creatures- some with long spines, others with dropping wings- potions and poisons in jeweled flasks, and a skull still wearing a crown. There was a silver bowl filled to the brim with rubies the size of eggs and several other bowls filled with various different stones.

"What are you looking for father?" Harrison asked as he watched his dad moving things on a shelf of what looked like expensive cloth.

Harrison knew they hadn't come to Gringotts for money, his father had a money pouch that was connected to their vault. He would think of the amount of money and it would appear in the pouch, Harrison had one as well, he received it for his eleventh birthday. The only time they came to Gringotts was if his father needed to store something or retrieve something other than gold.

He watched as his father grabbed something wrapped in silver paper and store it in his cloak.

"I'll show you later," Tom said in a tone that told Harrison he'd get nowhere by asking again.

Ten minutes later Harrison and his father were walking down the marble steps of Gringotts. The sun was now brighter than only a half an hour earlier the street was now packed with people. Harrison could see parents chasing after kids and teenagers greeting friends. With only a month until school was to start everyone was out buying their school supplies.

"We have thirty minutes," Tom said as he checked his gold watch. Instead of numbers, there were twelve small emeralds that sparkled when the sun hit them. "We can go to Quality Quidditch Supplies since you said you need more stuff for your broom polishing kit."

Harrison gave his father a small smile and led him to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Out front there were a group of boys looking into the window with grins on their faces. The newest broom on the market, the Nimbus 2000 was on display. Harrison had received one for his birthday from his godfather.

"It's the fastest broom ever," a boy who looked to be a year younger than Harrison said.

"It looks amazing," the boys companion marveled with a hint of awe in his voice.

Harrison walked past the boys into the shop. The large bright shop smelt like wood and broom polish. There were rows of quidditch gear, everything from keeper gloves to elbow pads. There were practice snitches, boxes of quaffles, and bludgers as well as a large floor to ceiling case of various quidditch books. There were books on different professional quidditch teams, seeker tactics, chaser tactics, professional players biographies and a book Harrison had read a dozen times, Quidditch Through the Ages.

Along the back wall were dozens of brooms hung up on display, every model on the market was hung up for viewing. There were Nimbus 1000's, Silver Arrow's, Twigger 90's, Comet 260's, Bluebottle's, Cleansweep's and two dozen other models. There were even several small broomsticks meant for younger kids, some for children as young as a year old. He knew that there were charms placed on the children brooms to stop kids from going to high and fast or falling off.

Harrison walked over to a shelf with various broom polishes. He scanned them all until the one he was looking for, diamond high-finish handle polish. He grabbed a jar and made his way to the counter. Once he paid he found his father who had been standing near the door with an expressionless mask on his face as he stared at a group of rowdy kids. Harrison however knew his father well enough to tell that the man was annoyed by the obnoxious kids.

"Are you done?" Tom asked when he spotted his son, Harrison nodded. "Good, we need to be at Ollivander's in five minutes."

They left Quality Quidditch Supplies and Harrison stowed his broom polish in his cloak. They walked past a group of giggling girls, an annoyed looking mother dragging a small boy by the hand, and a man carrying bags of books while a young girl spoke rapidly about starting her electives at Hogwarts. They were one shop away from Ollivander's when Harrison spotted the people they were meeting and he grinned.

A tall blonde man with aristocratic features stood wearing splendid forest green robes, his silver eyes were flicking back and forth between the woman at his side and the people in the alley. The woman next to him was tall, slim and had a gorgeous face. Blue eyes shimmered and pink lips were pursed in disapproval as a small girl ran by almost running into her. Light green robes clung to her body showing that she still had a good figure even though she was in her early thirties. A boy stood in between them, his short blonde hair styled neatly and his silver eyes looking out into the crowd as if looking for someone. His black and dark blue robes fit him perfectly. Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa, and their son, Draco, looked the part of the perfect, rich, pureblood family.

Lucius Malfoy was Harrison's godfather, he was like an uncle to Harrison. He spent a lot of time at Riddle Manor since he was Tom's right hand man. He taught Harrison and Draco about politics and the art of negotiation. He would tell them stories about various Wizengamot sessions and he would sneer as he would tell them about a man named Arthur Weasley. According to Harrison's Uncle Lucius, Arthur Weasley was the worst sort of wizard. Lucius could seem cold and uncaring to those who didn't know him but in truth he was funny and extremely protective. If anyone was to mess with someone he cared about it would be the last thing they would ever do. He was also one of the most prejudiced people Harrison knew, he hated muggles with a burning passion.

Narcissa had been like a mother to Harrison for as long as he could remember, she was also his godmother. She was the person who taught Harrison how to dance and proper etiquette. In public she kept up a mask of indifference and superiority but when she was alone with those she cared about she was caring and kind. She wasn't a death eater but she frequented Riddle Manor quite often. Whenever Harrison was at Malfoy Manor, which was several times a week she always made him feel as if it was his second home.

Draco was one of Harrison's best friends, he was like the brother he never had. Out of their group of best friends they were the closest, they were practically inseparable. Wherever one was the other one was usually right next to him. They grew up doing everything together; flying, swimming lessons, history lessons, learning about the Dark Arts, sneaking out into the forest at Riddle Manor when they weren't supposed to, ganging up on the lower ranked death eaters, traveling with their parents and talking about anything and everything. They weren't blood related but they considered each other family.

Standing next to the three Malfoys was a family of four; Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Leo and Cassiopeia Lestrange. Bellatrix was Narcissa's sister and she had long black curly hair and large light brown eyes. She wore black robes with silver snakes stitched into the seams. A long silver necklace with an emerald hung around her neck, the stone was the size of Harrison's palm. Harrison had always considered Bellatrix to be an aunt, she always treated him like she did her nephew Draco. She was fiercely protective of Harrison, she even had a nickname for him, her little snake. She helped teach him the Dark Arts and even showed him several spells that she had invented herself. Harrison knew that she was also very fond of torture, he'd overheard some of the lower ranked death eaters talking about how persuasive she could be.

Rodolphus was Bellatrix's husband, he was extremely tall and well built. He had a strong jaw and short black hair, he had the same eye color as his wife. Like Lucius, Rodolphus spent a lot of time at Riddle Manor and around Harrison. He taught Harrison physical self defense, Tom thought it would be good for Harrison to know how to fight without magic. From what Harrison had heard, he was just as twisted when it came to torture as his wife was.

Leo and Cassiopeia were the eleven year old twins of Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Leo looked like a mix of his father and mother, he had short black hair and light brown eyes. He had his mothers large soft lips and eyes, whereas he had his father's facial structure. He had an air of extreme arrogance around him and he wore a superior look on his face as he looked at a family of four walk out of Ollivander's. His twin sister looked like a miniature version of Bellatrix, she had long curly hair that went to her waist and large light brown eyes. Her eyes held a sharp gleam as she eyed a small boy near them, like she was itching to hex the boy into oblivion for daring to breathe near her. The twins were two of Harrison's and Draco's best friends, and being Bellatrix's children they were Draco's cousins. Harrison was extremely close to them and he spent almost as much time with them as he did Draco. They were like family to him, Leo the arrogant brother and Cassiopeia or Cass as everyone called her the sister with a twisted sense of humor.

The twins bickered constantly with each other but that didn't mean they weren't close. They were as close to each other as Harrison was to Draco. They would argue back and forth but if someone messed with one of them the other one would be there in a flash. If you messed with one you dealt with both of them.

"Harrison," Narcissa greeted, her eyes showing that she was glad to see him.

Everyone turned to look at him when Narcissa spoke and several seconds later Cass' arms were wrapped around him.

"Hi Harrison," Cass said as she hugged him tightly.

"Hello Cass," Harrison greeted.

"Hey Harrison," Leo said with his usual arrogant grin.

Draco smiled. "You're finally here."

"Leo, Draco," Harrison said to his best friends.

"How are you this morning dear?" Narcissa asked as she went to give him a hug.

"I'm good Aunt Narcissa," Harrison told her. When he hugged her he smelt a strong scent of fresh linen and flowers.

"You'll be getting your wand today," Bellatrix said as she hugged him almost as tightly as Cass had.

"Finally," Leo said haughtily. "All that rubbish about not being able to get a wand before eleven."

Cass rolled her eyes. "We have wands you idiot."

Leo glared at his sister as Rodolphus cleared his throat in admonishment, no one was supposed to know that they had wands. Leo looked slightly sheepish, very few people could make Leo feel embarrassed and his father happened to be one of them. The look of sheepishness was quickly masked only to be replaced by his usual arrogant look.

"Shall we?" Lucius gestured to Ollivander's after everyone finished their greetings. "We have a lot of stuff to get today and I have several errands to run."

Rodolphus opened the door to Ollivander's wand shop and everyone walked inside.

As they entered the shop, Harrison felt a chill go up his spine. It was as if the shop was filled with some secret magic. It was a small, dusty shop with only one spindly-legged chair. Moments after the entered, Ollivander walked up towards them. His creepy silver misty eyes boring into their souls.

"Hello," Ollivander said. "Hogwarts? Here for your wands?"

"Yes," Draco said as the blonde tried to looked behind Ollivander to see the wands.

Harrison didn't answer, in actuality, he was trying not to roll his eyes. They were eleven and walking into a wand shop, of course they were looking for wands.

"Very well, let's see," Ollivander said as he pulled out a tape measure which began measuring Leo.

It measured him from head to toe, hand to shoulder and around his waist. Harrison could tell that Leo was annoyed when the tape measure began to measure between his eyes.

"Bloody thing was annoying," Leo said to Harrison once the tape measure moved to his twin.

Harrison's lips twitched when he saw Ollivander shoot Leo a speculative look when he heard the boy complain. The wand maker handed Leo a wand, it looked to be about ten inches.

"Try this," Ollivander said. "Holly and dragon heart string, ten inches."

Leo took the wand and waved it causing a nearby vase to explode. Ollivander snatched the wand away and handed him another one. Leo impatiently tried wand after wand until finally he was handed a ten inch walnut and dragon heart string wand, silver sparks shot from the tip. Leo smirked triumphantly while the adults clapped politely.

Cass took about the same amount of time as her brother had. She tried a birch and unicorn hair that was eleven inches, a cedar with dragon heart string that was ten inches and a maple with a unicorn hair that was eight inches. Finally green sparks shot from a nine inch walnut and unicorn hair wand. She grinned as Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked on proudly.

"Try this one," Ollivander said handing Draco a wand. "Ten inches, birch wood."

Draco waved the wand and nothing happened. The second wand Draco tried caused the same vase Leo exploded and Ollivander repaired, to explode. The third wand caused a small fire to catch onto Draco's sleeve and he scowled at Ollivander as the man snatched the wand away. Lucius glared at the wand maker and Narcissa pursed her lips as she placed her hand on her sons shoulder. Ten wands later and finally Draco found his match, his wand was made of hawthorn and was ten inches with a unicorn hair core.

Finally it was Harrison's turn and Ollivander handed him a wand, he waved it once and nothing happened. The second and third wands were the same, they didn't even feel like wands to him. It felt as if he was just waving around a stick. After twenty wands he was starting to feel silly and he was long past annoyed.

"I wonder..." Ollivander stared at Harrison looking thoughtful. "I'll be right back." He turned and walked into the back of the shop.

"Where's he going?" Leo asked as he tried to see where Ollivander had gone.

"To find a wand," Cass said as though talking to an infant.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Leo said harshly.

At that moment Ollivander came back carrying a box. He pulled out a wand and Harrison felt a pull towards it, he had the feeling this would be his wand.

Harrison took the wand from the box and instantly he felt a warmth spread beginning at his fingers. He looked on as silver and green sparks shot out of the wand.

"Curious...very curious." Ollivander muttered.

"What's curious?" Harrison asked as he put his wand into the wrist holster his Uncle Rodolphus had given him for his birthday.

"Your wand is eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather. The phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather, just one other feather." Harrison who hadn't been listening closely instantly snapped his head up to look at Ollivander, he knew that brother wands were extremely rare. They usually meant that the two wizards either are or will be connected somehow. Ollivander continued to speak. "It just so happens that the other wand, is the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We can expect great things from you young sir, after all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible things, yes, but great."

The Malfoy's and Lestrange's exchanged looks of pride and awe. Tom gave his son a proud yet calculating look. The twins and Draco looked between Harrison and Tom before catching Tom's stern eye and quickly looking away.

Harrison's mind was whirling, he had the brother wand to his fathers. His father had done many great things and was capable of magic that most people could only ever dream of. For his entire life he dreamed about being as powerful as his father and he hoped that this was a sign that he would be. He wanted to be able to do anything he wanted with a flick of his wand like his dad, he wanted to be able to do wandless magic like him and to have the amount of power that he did. He looked at his dad and saw his proud smile but he could also see a look in his eyes that showed he was thinking about what having brother wands could mean.

After a minute of silence the adults paid for their kids' wands and they left the shop. The sun shown down on them and the sound of laughter and loud voices could be heard from every direction.

"It's almost ten," Lucius said as he checked his watch. "You four should go get your school robes, supplies and pet. We will buy your Potions ingredients and books."

"Where will we meet you when we're done?" Draco asked his father.

"We'll be outside of Gringotts," Tom answered for the man.

The children handed their parents their book lists and then left the four kids alone.

"Were should we go first?" Cass asked.

"Since our parents are getting our books we don't need to go to Flourish and Blotts," Harrison said as he thought about what they needed. "We should probably go to Madam Malkin's first since it's the closest."

A few minutes later the four eleven year old walked into 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions'. Immediately a squat little witch walked over to them.

"Hogwarts?" The woman Harrison knew was Madam Malkin asked, before they could speak she continued. "Come on back and I'll get you all fitted up."

She led them to the back where a younger woman was waiting. She gestured for Harrison and Draco to stand on the stools and they did so. Immediately she slipped long robes over each of their heads and began pinning them to the correct lengths.

"Madam Malkin," Harrison said in the charming voice he used when speaking to adults he didn't consider family. "I would like five sets of these robes, not three like the school list says. Also I would like double the amount of required ties, vests and every other clothing item required for Hogwarts."

Madam Malkin gave him a small smile. "That will be quite expensive, are you sure your parents are okay with that?"

Harrison felt a flash of annoyance but he pushed it down. "Yes, my father is okay with it. In fact, it was him who suggested I get the extra pieces."

"Alright dear," Madam Malkin said as she made a note on a piece of parchment.

"I'd like the same," Draco told the witch as he pulled out the robe that was finished being altered.

Madam Malkin smiled. "Okay, I'll mark that down."

After Harrison and Draco were finished, Cass and Leo were fitted and then the four left Madam Malkin's with shrunken down bags. Cass and Leo bought the extra uniforms as well and the four also bought several different winter cloaks.

The next shop they went to was filled with various types of quills, ink and parchment. There were quills with short feathers and some with long feathers. There were snowy owl feathers, black owl feathers, eagle quills, peacock quills and several types of exotic quills. Some of the quills were auto-correcting quills, quick-quotes quills and self-inking quills. Harrison bough a dozen different quills, but he stayed away from the quick-quotes quills, he hated those.

The shop had every color of ink you could think of as well as unusual inks. There was ink that changed color as you wrote, ink that glowed red if a word was spelled wrong, instant drying ink, ink that wrote invisible and could only be seen with a revealer and ink that glowed in the dark. Harrison bought several different colors, all of them instant dry. He didn't want to smudge his homework because his ink didn't dry quick enough. He also bought enough parchment to last for the school year.

After that they bought their cauldrons, crystal vials and brass scales. While they were buying their telescopes Harrison suggested they each get globes of the night sky, it would make Astronomy homework go by much quicker.

"Hogwarts should make those globes mandatory," Leo said as they exited the small shop. "That way it wouldn't be required to take a class at midnight." He had been complaining for weeks that his sleep schedule would be ruined because of Astronomy, they had been told by an older friend that the class takes place at midnight.

"Not everyone can afford them," Cass said annoyed. Although she looked like she agreed with her brother.

"It's not my fault not everyone is rich," Leo said pompously. "However, those of us who are wealthy shouldn't have to suffer because Hogwarts allows poor people into their school."

Harrison decided to speak up before the twins contemplate killing each other. "We only have to get you three your pets and then we're done."

"There's the Magical Menagerie," Draco said as he nodded in the direction of a large shop.

The twins glared at each other before following Harrison and Draco into the shop. It was large on the outside but there wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing.

Nani poked her head out of Harrison's sleeve, she'd been curled up his arm sleeping for most of the day. **I don't like this place.**

Harrison looked around to see if anyone, but his friends could overhear them. **We'll be out of here soon, go back in my robes. **He didn't want the worker to ask too many questions, and an eleven year old with a snake wrapped around his arm would lead to questions.

Nani hissed in displeasure, but ducked her head back up his sleeve.

A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank. Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, and a basket of funny custard-colored fur balls that were humming loudly. Several large exotic birds stared at him from their cages. Harrison wrinkled his nose in disgust when his eyes landed on a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.

"Do you know what you want?" Harrison asked Draco, the Malfoy heir was watching a white rabbit turn into a hat.

"An owl," Draco said as he tore his eyes away from the black magician's hat.

"We can go to Eeylop's after we leave here," Harrison suggested. "I need to get Ares some owl treats anyways."

A moment later Cass walked over to them carrying a tiny black kitten. Leo was walking beside her, a large black bird on his shoulder.

"It's a demon," Leo hissed.

"No she isn't," Cass snapped as she looked down at the purring kitten.

"What's wrong?" Harrison asked upon seeing Leo's eyes narrowed on the kitten in his sisters arms.

"That demon cat attacked me and now she's buying it," Leo explained as Cass walked up to the counter.

"She's not a demon," Cass said turning to glare at her brother. "You pet her too rough, it's your own fault."

As the twins continued to bicker Harrison took a good look at the bird on Leo's shoulder. It was a large black bird, about twice the size of an owl. It had silver eyes that shone oddly and talons that looked as though they could kill a person with one scratch. It was a magnificent creature and it had a haughty look, something Harrison didn't think was possible for an animal to have. Harrison internally snorted, some people say that a familiar shares the personality of their master and in this case it's true.

Ten minutes later the four walked into Eeylop's Owl Emporium. The store smelt almost as bad as the Magical Menagerie had. There were cages everywhere filled with different types of owls. There were snowy, barn, brown, screech, tawny, eagle and several other types of owls.

"Do you know what type of owl you want?" Harrison asked as he picked up a box of owl treats.

"No," Draco said as he began to browse the various owls.

After looking through the entire store Draco finally decided on an eagle owl which he named Scorpio.

Having finished buying everything they needed to they made their way to Gringotts. They scanned the crowds until Harrison spotted their parents sitting on a round table near the steps of the wizarding bank.

"You're done already?" Narcissa asked sounding slightly surprised.

"We found what we needed to quickly," Harrison told her.

"That's a large bird," Bellatrix said upon seeing her sons new familiar. "What's his name?"

"Cronus," Leo said as he stroked his birds feathers.

"A cat?" Bellatrix said when her eyes landed on the black kitten in her daughters arms. "I thought you wanted an owl?"

"I did," Cass said. "But when I saw her I knew that I had to buy her." Leo scowled. "I named her Morana."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "After the Goddess of Death I presume?"

"Yes," Cass nodded her head.

"How did you know that?" Leo asked his sister incredulously.

Cass rolled her eyes. "I read."

"So do I, but I didn't know that," Leo told her.

"That's because you're an idiot," Cass said as though it was obvious.

"Cassiopeia be nice to your brother," Rodolphus said as he looked down at his watch.

Cass scowled while Leo smirked, Harrison and Draco exchanged amused looks.

"We need to go home now," Rodolphus said looking back at his kids. "I need to be at the Ministry soon."

"As do I," Lucius said as he stood gracefully from his chair.

Goodbyes were exchanged and plans were made between the kids, soon the only two left of the group were Harrison and Tom.

Tom looked at his son. "Do you need anything before we go home?"

"No, I have everything I need," Harrison assured him.

"Then let us leave," Tom said holding out his arm.

Harrison grabbed his fathers arm and they disappeared without a sound.


	3. Hogwarts Express

The next four weeks flew by in a blur for Harrison. He spent his time being trained by his father and Aunt Bellatrix; they doubled his training sessions since he would be gone for the next nine months. He woke up before the sun rose and went to bed long after the moon came out. Draco and the Lestrange twins would sometimes join him for his lessons, and when they did he would work even harder. Harrison and his friends were perfectionists, especially him, Draco, and the twins. When one had a spell down the others worked non-stop until they too could perform the spell with little effort.

Harrison enjoyed his lessons with his father and aunt, they challenged him and he was always learning something new. His father also taught him to use simple charms and spells to do things one wouldn't expect. A good example was when he told Harrison that a simple levitation charm can be used to levitate a shard of glass through someone's chest. Tom told him not to worry so much about what the book said to do, if you want something you can will your magic to do it. That was one of the reasons why Harrison was so good in Transfiguration, he would picture what he wanted and he would will the objects to change into it.

He spent all of his free time that he wasn't using to study with his friends. Harrison and his best friends would play five on five quidditch, swim in the lake at Riddle Manor, duel under the supervision of one of the death eaters and quiz each other on the first year material. Harrison was the only one who had done extensive training growing up, his best friends all had some training, but none of them learned a quarter of what Harrison had. So it was usually Harrison firing question after question at his friends while they were floating in the lake.

The night before September first Harrison laid on his bed reading through a large leather bound tome. _Dark Arts Revealed_ was printed in silver ink on the spine and the pages looked worn, like it had been read through hundreds of times. Harrison had found the book in the large library at Riddle Manor, his father told him that it had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. His father had taken it from the Chamber of Secrets during his sixth year at Hogwarts.

Harrison closed the book when a small pop sounded in his room, he looked up to see a small house elf with droopy ears standing next to his bed.

"Masters trunk is packed," the small elf squeaked.

"Where is it Mipsy?" Harrison asked the elf.

"Mipsy put it in the sitting room on the first floor of the east wing," Mipsy responded as she shifted slightly.

Harrison nodded and waved a hand dismissively. "Good job Mipsy, you may go."

The elf bowed low and left with another pop.

Harrison pushed himself from his bed and looked around his room. The room was overly large and rectangular and the floors were white marble with swirls of black onyx and silver. An ornate silver chandelier hung from the ceiling brightening the room and a white marble fireplace made the room warm. A four poster bed was against one wall, a green and silver silk comforter was neatly tucked in and several pillows were pushed against the headboard. On both sides of the bed there were night stands, they were both black like his bed frame. In front of the fireplace was a white polar bear rug, a half circle couch, and two chairs surrounded over half the rug. On the fireplaces mantle there were several photographs of his friends and family.

There was a large black desk with a high backed green chair behind it. There were stacks of parchment and several quills lined up, a few ink wells were near them. A large red book was in the middle opened to somewhere towards the middle. A piece of parchment covered in elegant writing was next to it; Harrison had been taking notes from the book earlier.

One of the walls had several floor to ceiling book shelves filled with books. There were books about Transfigurations, some about the Dark Arts and even some about wizarding politics. There were a dozen shelves on one of the walls where wizards chess pieces, sets of gobstones, unique silver instruments, a globe of the moon, and other things perched. A hand carved dresser was against one wall and on either side was a door.

One of the doors led to a bathroom with a bathtub the size of a small swimming pool, there was also a large glass shower. The bath had dozens of taps each doing something different; some caused large purple bubbles to fill the tub, some spouted thick white foam, and others had bubbles that wouldn't pop no matter what you did. The second door led to a massive walk in closet filled to the brim with clothes, he had enough summer clothes alone for twenty people to have an entire wardrobe.

Harrison walked over to a mirror that hung near the door to his closet. His green eyes stared back at him, he was glad he had perfect eyesight because he would hate for his eyes to be covered. He had never been as vain as Draco, and he was definitely not as arrogant as Leo, but he knew that he was good looking. And he had always liked his eyes most of all, they were large and looked like two emeralds. His father called them Avada Kedavra eyes. His strong jaw and high cheek bones made him look slightly older than eleven and his lips were full and pink. His normally perfectly styled short black hair was slightly messy from laying down, it looked like it did after he was done flying.

He spun around when he heard his door open, Tom was standing in the doorway with the silver package he had retrieved from Gringotts a month ago.

"Dad," Harrison greeted as he took a seat in a nearby green chair.

"Harrison," Tom said as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Tom strode over and sat down in a plush leather chair across from his son. He sat the package down next to him and stared at his son. Harrison eyed the package, he had been wondering what was in it ever since that day in Diagon Alley. He hadn't asked since the first time as to what was in it, he knew that either his father would tell him or he wouldn't. He looked up at his father after a minute.

"Are you finally going to tell me what's in that package?" Harrison inquired, he tried to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

Tom smirked, showing Harrison that he failed to hide his true emotions. Harrison internally scowled, he had never been able to hide his emotions from his dad. Tom could always tell when he was angry, annoyed, happy, sad, and even lying. And the latter was never a good thing to do to the Dark Lord. He would never physically harm Harrison, instead he would make him read advanced books in a foreign language and write essays. He didn't mind learning new information, after all knowledge was power, he just didn't like that he wasn't able to hang out with his friends until he was done. He finally learned to just tell his father the truth.

"I am," Tom said as he waved his hand and the package went flying onto Harrison's lap.

The package felt like air in Harrison's lap. He slowly pulled back the silver paper and he couldn't stop the look of surprise from coming onto his face. Folded on his lap was a shiny, silvery cloth and he recognized it as an invisibility cloak. He ran a hand over it and it felt like water woven into material. He didn't understand why his father was giving him an invisibility cloak, he had always told Harrison that a good wizard didn't need an invisibility cloak. A powerful wizard could cast a disillusionment charm powerful enough to make a person completely invisible.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Harrison asked as he unfolded the cloak.

He held the cloak up and it reached the floor. It appeared to be big enough to be able to cover three or four people. Ways he would be able to use it at Hogwarts came flooding into his mind. He would be able to be out after curfew and no one would know he was outside of his dorm room. The possibilities were endless.

"Do you not want it?" Tom asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No, I do," Harrison assured him. "It's just random for you to give it to me."

"I'm always buying you things," the amusement in Tom's voice was even stronger now.

"I know that," Harrison said exasperated. He knew that his father was now just messing with him. "But an invisibility cloak is different than broomsticks and gold watches."

"It is," Tom said before adding in an emotionless voice. "That cloak belonged to James Potter."

Harrison's head snapped up upon hearing the name James Potter and the cloak slipped out of his grasp. He knew that James Potter was his biological father, Tom had told him the truth about his parentage when he was seven. He knew that Tom had come to Godric's Hollow and killed his birth mother and father before taking him. He knew that he should've been mad, but he hadn't been. Tom Riddle blood adopted him; after the ritual he was legally, biologically his father. Harrison loved Tom and it didn't matter to him if he hadn't been there when he was conceived. After the day where he learned the truth he never spoke of his biological parents. Tom was his father, he didn't care about two people who were long dead.

That was why Harrison couldn't believe his ears when he heard Tom say the name James Potter. His name hadn't been mentioned in Riddle Manor since that day, with the exception of a few times by Snape when he told Harrison and Draco stories about Hogwarts. His Uncle Regulus had mentioned him once when he told them about his brother Sirius, who was in Azkaban. Apparently his brother Sirius had been best friends with the man. Other than those few times he hadn't heard or spoken the name.

"This is James Potter's?" Harrison asked for clarification as he snapped out of his daze and picked up the cloak. Tom nodded stiffly. "Why are you giving it to me? And how exactly did you get it?"

"I'm giving it to you because I believe that it can be of use to you while at Hogwarts, that just isn't any ordinary invisibility cloak," Tom informed him. "Do you remember when I told you about the Deathly Hallows?"

"Yes," Harrison said.

When Harrison was younger he liked hearing the story about the three brothers from the tales of 'Beetle the Bard'. As he got older his father told him that the story was inspired by three real brothers: Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell. Harrison knew that his dad was directly related to them because one of Cadmus' granddaughters married into the Slytherin line, which meant that he was related to them as well. Antioch had made a wand that was more powerful than any other, some called it the wand of destiny, the death stick or the elder wand. Cadmus created a stone that could bring the dead back to life, although they wouldn't last long and they would never truly be happy. The youngest brother was Ignotus and he created a cloak of invisibility that would never decay.

Harrison's eyes snapped down to look at the cloak. He was beginning to wonder how James Potter's cloak was still working. Most invisibility cloaks lasted no more than five or six years, if this had belonged to James Potter it was much older. And if Harrison was right in thinking that this cloak belonged to Ignotus Peverell than it was much older than five years, older even than five hundred years. Harrison knew his father had the stone, it was one of his horcruxes. He also knew from his father that Dumbledore was the owner of the elder wand. If this was the cloak than it meant that all three hallows were still in tact, he was impressed with the durability of his ancestors magic but he quickly pushed that thought aside. He looked back up at his dad who was watching him intently as to gauge his reaction.

"This is the cloak of invisibility that belonged to Ignotus Peverell?" Harrison asked, but it was said in a tone that showed he knew the answer already.

"Yes," Tom told him. "When Dumbledore found James and Lily Potter's bodies along with the fake dead body that was supposed to be you, he called Severus to him. Severus checked the house when Dumbledore was off trying to find Sirius Black and he found several interesting things. He found this cloak in the master bedroom and he brought it to me along with several Order of the Phoenix documents."

"And I can have it?" Harrison asked as he stood up and threw the cloak around his shoulders.

Harrison looked down and saw that his body was gone. It was a strange feeling looking down and seeing nothing, he walked towards the mirror and saw his head floating in the air. It was the strangest thing he'd ever seen, and living in a Dark Lord's manor a person sees many strange things.

"Yes," Tom told him. "It is rightfully yours after all."

"Thank you," Harrison said as he pulled the cloak off. "I'm sure it will be nice to have once I'm at Hogwarts."

"I'm glad you like it, use it well," Tom said before turning serious. "I have something else to give you." He pulled a small box from his pocket.

"What is it?" Harrison asked as he sat down, he laid the cloak over the arm of the couch.

"Open it," Tom said as he levitated the small black velvet box to his son.

Harrison grabbed the box from midair and looked at it, it looked like a box that jewelry comes in. He lifted the lid and smiled as he saw what was inside. A four inch long silver snake hung from a silver chain, there were two eyes the size of his pinky nail made of shimmering emeralds. He pulled it out of the box and the body of the snake glittered in the light. When he moved it the snake looked as though it was alive. It felt like he was picking up a feather, he guessed there was a feather light charm on it. He put it over his head and the necklace hung low. It looked well crafted and very expensive.

"It's amazing dad," Harrison said honestly. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Tom said before continuing in a business like tone. "Now, that necklace isn't just for show. It is also an emergency portkey, it will go through any wards even the ones at Hogwarts. If you are ever in trouble all you need to do is say 'home' in parseltongue and you will appear in my office and I'll be alerted. No one ,but you or myself will be able to remove it if you're wearing it. I didn't feel okay with you going to Hogwarts with the old fool as Headmaster without you having a way to get out of trouble. Promise me Harrison, if you are ever in danger you'll use that portkey. I know that you think you can handle everything, but you are still just a child. Dumbledore may be the supposed leader of the light, but he can be tricky and I'd be a fool to deny that he's powerful."

Harrison couldn't deny the truth in his father's words. He had always been hesitant to ask for help, he always wanted to prove that he could do everything on his own.

"I promise," Harrison assured his father.

"Good," Tom said as he looked into the crackling fire. "Did you pack your two way mirror?"

"Of course," Harrison answered.

Harrison had a two way mirror, it was six inches in height and length. His father and his best friends all had mirrors as well, all he needed to do was say their name and their mirror would heat up. They could talk whenever they wanted to, they were good to use when his father was out of the country on 'business.' Harrison and his friends would use them late at night when they wanted to talk. Harrison normally kept his in his pocket so that way he would always know if someone was calling.

"It's getting late," Tom said when he checked his watch. "I have a few things to discuss with you before you go to sleep." Harrison looked at his father. "While you are at Hogwarts you will conduct yourself like a proper heir to a noble family. You will not act like some hyper mudblood or annoying little child. You can relax around your friends, but behave like a Slytherin around everyone else. If you need to speak with me use the mirror, however I won't be able to answer if I'm in a meeting. If it's an emergency than go to Severus, and if you ever need his help go to his office."

"I will," Harrison told him as he listened intently.

"Good," Tom replied before continuing. "I want you to do your best in all of your subjects, I expect you to be number one in your year. You have had more training than anyone your age, I want you to show everyone that you are the best. While you are at Hogwarts I want you to make friends with as many people as you can. I know I already told you that, but I am saying it again. We will need as many people on our side as we can during this war. If you have to pretend to like mudbloods than do it. However, if they aren't worthy of your attention don't give it to them. If they aren't strong or extremely bright do not waste your time on them. After all mudbloods have no political connections so, if they aren't strong mentally or magically inclined, they are of no use to me."

Tom paused to make sure Harrison was still listening, he then continued. "I won't be there to protect you so I want you to be on your guard. If you think you are in danger I want you to use that portkey and come home straight away." He put emphasis on the last four words. "If you need anything write to me and I will send it out as soon as I can." Harrison nodded. "I also want you to continue your training while you're there. I want you to read the books I had the house elves put in your trunk and the ones I'm going to periodically send you. The next time I see you I want you to have read all of them. Do you remember the room I told you about?"

"The Room of Requirement?" Harrison asked.

Harrison's dad told him about a room on the seventh floor at Hogwarts that could be anything you wanted it to be. He had been looking forward to trying it out ever since he was told about it. He wanted to test the limits of the room, and he figured it would be a place that other students wouldn't know about. He had told his best friends about the room after he learned of it and all of them were excited to try it out.

"Yes," Harrison told him. "I was thinking about using it to practice magic."

"Good," Tom agreed with the faintest hint of a smile. "The last thing I have to tell you is this, do not do anything foolish. If you slip up Dumbledore will find out that you're my son and if he digs too deep he might find out that you were originally Harry Potter. I will not allow him to take you from me. So, be on your best behavior around the professors, and remember that I have eyes and ears everywhere. If you do something foolhardy I will hear about it and I will not be pleased."

"You're a tad bit of a megalomaniac, you do know that, right dad?" Harrison said with a teasing smile.

"Excuse me Harrison, but it is for your own good, so the thought behind it more than offsets any megalomania on my part," Tom chided with a smirk.

Harrison rolled his eyes but his lips twitched in amusement. He enjoyed the moments where his father relaxed and allowed himself to joke around. "Don't worry so much, I'll be fine dad. Severus will be there and so will all of my friends. I already know most of the Slytherins and they know I'm your son so, I'll have an entire house behind me. I also know a lot of Ravenclaws, and you know how responsible they are."

"I know," Tom admitted as he ran a hand over his handsome face. "I just worry about you." Harrison knew that the admission pained him, he rarely let his worry show and when he did, it was only around Harrison. Dark Lords weren't supposed to be overflowing with emotions.

"I know," Harrison told him as he gave his father a small smile. "I'll be careful, I promise."

* * *

The next day Tom apparated himself and Harrison to King's Cross Station at 10 o' clock. They appeared in one of the apparition points in Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. There were several points people could apparate to for those who didn't want to deal with coming in the muggle way. Harrison was wearing his brand new Hogwarts uniform with the exception of his hat, he was thankful those were only worn on the first day of school and when Hogwarts had guests. He didn't like the look of it at all so he kept it in his pocket, he would put it on before the sorting. The snake necklace his father gave him was hanging from his neck and he wore a silver watch adorned with small emeralds, a gift from his Uncle Lucius.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock. Harrison looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between the legs of their owners. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

"There's Draco," Harrison said, looking in the opposite direction of his father.

Draco was standing with his parents, they were talking in hushed voices. The Lestrange twins, Bella and Rodolphus were standing next to them. The small kitten Cass had purchased in Diagon Alley was in her arms, she was slightly larger than before. Leo's large bird was swaying on his shoulder as it glared at everyone. Harrison could see a group of small children looking at it as though it would explode. The three first years were all wearing their Hogwarts robes as well.

Harrison pushed through the crowd of parents and students with Tom right behind him. He caught snippets of conversations as they walked.

"He may be in Slytherin, but he's still hot," a girl with curly hair said to a blonde girl with a large nose.

"I'll write home every week," A tall burly boy was saying to a sniffling toddler.

"I lost my Potions essay," A scrawny boy with blonde hair complained. "Snape is going to give me detention for sure."

"I wonder who our new Defense professor will be," a girl with pigtails mused to whom appeared to be her mother.

He reached his friends and they all exchanged pleasantries. Both of his aunts gave him longer hugs than normal and he shook both of his uncles hands.

"I can't believe my dragon is finally going to Hogwarts," Narcissa said as she hugged her son.

"Mum," Draco whined sounding slightly exasperated.

Harrison had to stop himself from laughing at the nickname. His Aunt Narcissa had called Draco her dragon since they were both in diapers. Given some of his nicknames he didn't have room to talk, but he still found it amusing. Only the fact that he knew it'd upset his aunt stopped him from at the very least snickering.

"Make sure the four of you make the house of Salazar Slytherin proud," Lucius told them seriously.

"We will Uncle Lucius." Harrison, Cass and Leo said in unison.

"Of course father," Draco replied with a nod.

"Good, make sure that you do," Lucius said before his eyes landed on a large family all with flaming red hair. "Weasley." He spat the word like it was the worst word in existence.

Harrison turned around and saw a short plump woman with short frizzy hair. She was surrounded by five kids, four boys, and a little girl. The oldest boy was standing with his chest puffed out, Harrison could see a prefect badge on his robes. There were two boys that appeared to be identical; those must be the twins Harrison had heard about. According to one of his older friends, the Weasley twins were infamous at Hogwarts for all of the pranks they pulled. A tall lanky boy who looked to be about Harrison's age was trying to get his mother to stop rubbing his nose, something Draco found amusing if his snicker covered by a cough was any indication. The girl was holding her mothers hand and she looked about ready to cry.

"So those are the Weasley's?" Harrison asked, Lucius spoke about Arthur Weasley quite a bit. None of it good.

"Yes," Lucius sneered, his eyes held a disgusted gleam.

Narcissa looked as if she had just got a whiff of something disgusting and Bella's hand was itching towards her wand. Tom's face was expressionless and Rodolphus was looking at the family of red heads as if they were nothing more than slugs. Harrison heard Leo whisper something to Cass about second hand robes and she had to hold back laughter. Draco's sneer matched his fathers, he hated the Weasley's even though he'd never met them.

Tom broke the silence of the group. "You four should get onto the train so you can find a good compartment." He turned to Harrison. "I'll see you for the Christmas holidays, don't forget everything I told you."

"I won't," Harrison assured him.

"Have fun my little snake," Bellatrix said as she gave Harrison a parting hug.

Harrison caught Draco's eye and the blonde smirked while his eyes danced with amusement. Harrison glared at him as he returned his aunts hug.

After saying goodbye to everyone the four first years boarded the Hogwarts Express. With a last wave to their parents they began the search for an empty compartment. The third one they checked was empty, Harrison pulled open the door and walked inside. He stowed his trunk in the overhead compartment, his owls cage was shrunken down in his trunk. He had told Ares that morning to meet him at Hogwarts. Nani was as usual curled up his arm under his sleeve, he had received permission from Snape to be able to bring his familiar.

After stowing his trunk Leo opened up the window. "Meet me at Hogwarts." Cronus made a sound, it was a mix of a hoot and an odd sound Harrison couldn't place. The large bird spread his large black wings and soared out of the window.

Harrison watched as several people's eyes grew wide upon seeing the large bird, and a few young kids looked wary. He rolled his eyes, some people could be so dramatic, it was just a bird.

"Do you know when the others will be getting here?" Cass asked as she stroked Morana's fur.

"I'm not sure," Harrison answered as he continued to stare out of the window.

Harrison watched as friends greeted one another after a summer apart and watched as parents hugged their kids goodbye. Leo kept up a commentary, he made snide comments about some of the people he recognized and didn't like. He pointed out the people they knew and commented on the obvious lack of money that the Weasley's had when the mother walked by holding the little girls hand.

Harrison finally pulled his eyes away from the window when he heard the compartment door open. Standing in the doorway was one of Harrison's best friends, Blaise Zabini. He was a tall boy with skin that was normally white, but today looked tan like he had been out in the sun a lot recently. He had hair as black as Harrison's although his looked messy like he just got out of bed. He had light blue eyes that sparked with mischief. He had an air of cool indifference around him, like nothing in the world could bother him.

"Hey," Blaise said as he carelessly shoved his trunk into the rack.

"Hi Blaise," Harrison greeted his friend. "You're here later than I thought you'd be."

Blaise plopped onto the seat next to Harrison. "My sister brought me because my mother's in Europe with husband number seven." He rolled his eyes. "And since she wasn't home there wasn't anyone to make Anastasia hurry up, and you all know how long she takes to get ready."

Before anyone could reply the door opened again to reveal five people, Harrison's other best friends. The first was a beautiful girl named Daphne Greengrass, she had long straight blonde hair and the bluest eyes Harrison had ever seen. She smiled when she saw Harrison showing off perfect white teeth. The girl on her right was Tracey Davis, her normally straight black hair was in a braid that went half way down her back. Her light green eyes were filled with warmth and kindness as she looked at her best friends.

Pansy Parkinson was on Daphne's left, she had brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her brown eyes took in everyone in the compartment and she smiled. Next to her was Jenna Moon, a petite girl with a pretty face. She was the shortest of the group and had wavy strawberry blonde hair. Her light green eyes were framed by long eyelashes.

Theodore Nott, or Theo as his friends call him stood slightly behind the girls, he had brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a slightly exasperated expression and Harrison could see a large book tucked under his right arm.

"Hi!" Jenna exclaimed happily as she ran over to Harrison and engulfed him in a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"You just saw me four days ago," Harrison said, amusement seeping into his voice.

"I know," Jenna said pulling back. "But that doesn't mean I can't be happy to see you." She the turned to Leo and pounced on him nearly knocking the breath out of him.

"Don't mind her," Pansy told the group as she helped Draco store her trunk. "She didn't get much sleep last night."

"What's her excuse every other day?" Harrison teased causing Jenna to playfully swat his arm.

After everyone finished with their greeting everyone got comfortable. Harrison sat in between Blaise and Daphne, Draco was sitting across from him with Leo and Pansy on either side. Cass sat next to her brother and Jenna took the seat next to Pansy. Tracey sat next to Daphne and Theo took the empty seat by Blaise. Theo opened up his book and began to read while everyone else broke into conversations.

Harrison looked around at all of his best friends and he couldn't stop the feeling of elation from forming inside of him. They were finally going to Hogwarts. He would get to be a normal kid at least for awhile. He loved being the son of the Dark Lord, he loved practicing the Dark Arts and watching his Aunt Bella torture muggles. However he wanted to be able to relax away from the pressure of being perfect all of the time, he'd be able to laugh with his friends without worrying about being late for a Dark Arts lesson. He knew that by the time he was of age he'd be helping his father rule over the wizarding world, and that didn't leave a lot of time to just be a kid.

He wanted to join the quidditch team next year, he knew that first years weren't allowed. He had wondered if first years would be allowed to try out, but his older friends said they couldn't. He wanted to make connections that would help his father win the war and he wanted to hex students that annoyed him with his friends.

Harrison was pulled from his musings when he heard Jenna's loud laughter. Jenna was clutching her stomach and laughing at something that Pansy had said. He shook his head, Jenna had always been loud and hyper. You could normally tell where she was because she had the tendency to laugh at the most random things. Out of all of Harrison's best friends, Jenna was by far the kindest.

His eyes roamed to Pansy, she had always been like one of the boys. She loved quidditch almost as much as the boys and she wasn't afraid to get dirty. Unlike Jenna who flat out refused to go into the greenhouses at Riddle Manor. His eyes flickered to Daphne who was showing Tracey something in a copy of Teen Witch Weekly, her and Tracey had always been the most girly of the group. They could talk for hours about clothes and not get bored.

Harrison looked towards the window and his eyes caught Cass and Leo, they were arguing about whether or not her cat had attacked him. He pushed down his amusement, their fights were normally funny unless they got out of hand. Cass once blew up the training room at Riddle Manor when she got mad at her brother and her accidental magic caused an explosion. She reminded Harrison of his Aunt Bella, she had a twisted sense of humor, it was almost sick. Leo took after his mother in some aspects, but others were more like his Uncle Lucius, for instance no one was more arrogant than Leo. He also flaunted his wealth more than him and Draco combined.

Harrison switched his gaze to Theo who was still reading quietly. Theo had always been the quiet one of the group, they would have sleepovers and everyone would play gobstones except for Theo who would sneak off to the library. When he did join in he wasn't half as loud as everyone else. He was good company when his nose wasn't shoved into a book, but even when he was Harrison enjoyed his company. Being around Theo made you feel relaxed and comfortable.

Harrison looked at Blaise who was ruffling his hair as he talked to Draco about quidditch. Blaise was almost on par with Leo when it came to being vain. Blaise always looked effortlessly cool. He never did anything with his short hair, he would just role out of bed and leave it looking windswept. He spent galleons like they fell from the sky and frequently made jokes about his mothers past husbands, all of whom had mysteriously died leaving his mother even richer. Like Cass and Leo, him and his sister bicker, however they would fight to the death to protect one another.

"Are you alright mate?" Blaise asked looking at Harrison.

"What?" Harrison asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"You were staring at me like you were in a trance," Blaise told him matter of fact.

"I was just thinking about something, but it isn't important," Harrison said.

The train began to move and Harrison could see parents and younger siblings waving goodbye. He saw the Weasley girl half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Houses began to flash past the window and Harrison looked back at his friends.

"Exploding snap?" Harrison asked.

Twenty minutes later Harrison, Draco, Blaise, and Leo had finished a game of exploding snape. Draco's robes were singed much to everyone's amusement so he had to change into another one. The train had finally carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

All of the first years pulled out money bags and stood up. The cart had everything from Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to licorice wands.

"I'll take two chocolate frogs and a cauldron cake," Harrison said as he pulled out the correct amount of money.

"Here you are dear," The woman said handing him the sweets and taking his money. Harrison sat back down while his friends made their purchases.

Harrison opened up a chocolate frog card and the frog instantly jumped, his hand shot out and grabbed it. He took a bite of its head before looking down at the card.

"Dumbledore," Harrison drawled in an annoyed voice.

"What?" Draco asked looking up from his pile of sweets.

"I got Dumbledore's card," Harrison said as he threw the card out of the open window.

"I hate getting him," Blaise scowled. "It's a waste of a perfectly good card."

"Speaking of Dumbledore," Leo cut in. "I'm not happy about spending the next seven years with the old fool. Hearing his name is bad enough, I don't want to see him every day."

Cass pursed her lips. "For once I agree with you."

"With any luck he'll be dead before our seventh year," Draco said with a glance towards Harrison. "Then we'll at least have one year without him."

"Why can't your dad kill him now?" Blaise asked. "It would save us all headaches."

"You know it isn't that simple," Harrison told them as he pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm over their compartment.

"But your dad is way more powerful than Dumbledore no matter what anyone on the stupid light side says," Blaise pointed out.

"Never underestimate your enemy," Harrison said seriously. "Dumbledore is powerful, you'd be an idiot to deny it. My father has a plan and that plan requires several things to happen before he can kill him, but don't bother asking what because I don't know myself."

"Your dad didn't tell you?" Jenna asked in surprise.

Harrison gave her an incredulous look. "Dumbledore is a legilimens, I don't think he'd use it on me and neither does my dad, but there's always the chance he will. I know occlumency and I could keep out a normal legilimens, but not someone as seasoned as Dumbledore. I'll be able to one day, for sure, but I can't right now, I can't even keep Severus out at the moment if he were to push hard."

Blaise opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when the compartment door was thrown open. A boy with a round face and brown hair stood next to a girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. The boy looked as though he had been crying.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville here has lost one," the girl said, she had a bossy sort of voice.

"A toad? Why on earth would anyone want to bring a toad?" Draco sneered causing Pansy to laugh and Blaise to snicker. Harrison watched as Neville's eyes watered and the girl turned red.

"I would've lost it as fast as I could if it was me," Leo said pompously.

"I was just asking. My name is Hermione Granger by the way," she said putting her hand out for them to shake.

Draco and Leo looked repulsed at the idea and Harrison could've sworn he saw Blaise recoil slightly. Cass looked at Hermione as if she was a slug she wanted to squash. Pansy wrinkled her nose and eyed her like she was a dangerous explosive. Daphne, Tracey, and Jenna stared at her blankly while Harrison remained expressionless.

"Granger," Leo said as his face turned stony. "That isn't a wizarding last name."

"That's because it isn't," Hermione said, Harrison thought he heard a hint of pride in her voice. Harrison raised and eyebrow, he didn't think being a muggleborn was anything to be proud of. "I'm the first person in my family with magic, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was pleased of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough." She said proudly not noticing the looks she was receiving from everyone in the compartment. Although Harrison had to admit she seemed smart, most people wouldn't willingly read all their course books during the summer. "I read all about the four houses as well, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sound like the best." The temperature in the compartment dropped ten degrees. Harrison forced himself not to glare at her but no one else was refraining from doing so.

"Gryffindor," Draco sneered. "Is the house of idiots."

Hermione looked taken aback.

"Now now Draco play nice," Harrison cut in with a charming smile. Everyone in the compartment turned to stare at him with varying looks of disbelief. "I'm Harrison Riddle, I must say it's a pleasure to meet you. Excuse my friend for stating his opinion so bluntly." Hermione opened her mouth then closed it. "These are my best friends Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Leo Lestrange, Cassiopeia Lestrange, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson, and Jenna Moon." He turned to Neville who looked like he didn't know whether to run from the compartment or not, his eyes had widened upon hearing Draco's last name. "Who might you be?"

"N-N-Neville Longbottom," the boy stuttered out looking extremely nervous.

Harrison stopped his surprise from showing, that nervous boy was the son of two of the Ministries best aurors? He seemed like he would pass out if someone yelled 'boo'. He forced himself to give Hermione a lopsided grin causing her to blush.

"You said you were looking for Neville's toad?" Harrison asked as he pulled out his wand.

"Yes," Hermione said as she eyed his wand warily.

"Accio Neville's toad," Harrison said waving his wand.

Hermione frowned. "Are you sure that's a real spell."

Harrison once again had to stop himself from glaring. "I'm sure."

A second later a large green toad soared into the compartment and into Harrison's hand. Hermione and Neville's eyes went wide, but no one else looked surprised. He held out the toad and Neville took it with shaking hands.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked, awe evident in her voice.

"Magic," Harrison said giving her a roguish grin causing her blush to deepen.

Harrison saw Daphne shoot Hermione and annoyed look.

"I know that," Hermione frowned. "But how did you know what to do?"

"One of my tutors taught me," Harrison told her.

Hermione's brows furrowed. "Tutors?"

"Stupid mudblood," Blaise muttered under his breath so quietly only Harrison heard him.

"We were all tutored growing up so we'd be prepared for Hogwarts," Harrison explained. He didn't think he would need to explain such a simple concept to a girl who less than five minutes ago seemed smart.

Hermione looked panicky. "Prepared? Are we supposed to know spells before coming here? Professor McGonagall told me that I wouldn't be able to practice magic before coming to Hogwarts, and that wizard raised students wouldn't be any further ahead than me."

"Well, she lied," Leo drawled, he seemed to be getting more annoyed by her presence.

Harrison shot Leo a silencing look. "Most parents don't train their children in magic before coming to Hogwarts. but ours did. Most students don't know any spells before coming here."

Hermione looked slightly appeased, but still a bit unsure. "Okay." She bit her lip for a moment.

"Did you need something else?" Cass asked in an emotionless voice.

"Why did you say that Gryffindor was for idiots?" She directed the question at Draco.

Draco shot her a disdainful look. "Because Gryffindors are rash and reckless, it's full of idiots who can't even string enough words together to form a sentence."

"What house do you want to be in then?" Hermione asked slightly ruffled.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin," Draco said with pride.

"You can't know you're going to be in Slytherin," Hermione said bossily. "No one knows until they're sorted."

Draco's grey eyes narrowed. "All of my family have been in Slytherin, I'm a Slytherin through and through."

Neville looked even more nervous at Draco's proclamation.

"But you can't know for sure," Hermione said stubbornly.

Harrison had to give her points for not backing down. but it was obvious to him that her attitude wasn't endearing her to his best friends. The fact that she was a muggleborn didn't help either, he could tell that Cass was a minute away from hexing her half to death. With a mother like Bellatrix Lestrange she knew how to do it too.

"Yes we can," Leo cut in looking cross.

Hermione opened her mouth but quickly shut it when she finally realized all of the glares she was receiving. "I should go," she told them. "It was nice to meet you." She turned around and left the compartment taking Neville with her.

Once the door was shut everyone turned to stare at Harrison who stared back unwavering. Draco looked like he didn't know whether to be angry, annoyed, or exasperated. Leo and Cass both looked beyond agitated and Daphne was glaring at the shut door. Blaise was looking at him like he couldn't believe that conversation had just happened.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Blaise demanded. "She's a mudblood!"

"I know that," Harrison said in a tone one would use to speak to a toddler. "I also know that I shouldn't ostracize her just because of that. My father told me to make as many friends as I can so we can turn them to his side. You know that as long as a muggleborn is smart or powerful my dad is willing to let them into his ranks, albeit grudgingly. The way she was talking it seems like she at least has a decent level of intelligence. I'd like to see if my hunch is correct before calling her a mudblood up and down the train corridors. Or do you not remember your parents telling you to try turning people to our side?"

"I know," Blaise snapped before sighing. "I just don't like mudbloods you know that, and none of you do either."

"I know," Harrison said in understanding. "But we have to do what we have to do. If she turns out to be an idiot I give you permission to do whatever you want to her, you can even call her a mudblood every day if you want. Just wait until we see what she's like, we need as many people on our side as we can get." He turned to Cass who he knew would be the most hostile. "Can you play nice."

Cass scowled. "If I must."

After that the ten future Slytherins broke into two groups. The boys pulled out gobstones and the girls pulled out several magazines. They talked about what classes they were looking forward to and which classes they were dreading. Jenna complained for five minutes about not wanting to go to Herbology while Theo went on for twice that long about looking forward to Charms. They passed neat fields, woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. After awhile it became dark. Harrison could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train even seemed to be slowing down.

A voice echoed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

They all came dressed in their uniforms so, all they needed to do was put away everything they had taken out. Harrison opened up his trunk and stowed away his gobstones while everyone else packed their stuff. Draco piled all of his leftover sweets into his trunk and Tracey grudgingly put her magazine away. Harrison pulled out his wand and cast a heating charm, it was a spell his father taught him a few weeks ago.

"Can you cast the heating charm on me?" Daphne asked as she pulled her cloak tighter around her body.

"Yeah," Harrison waved his wand and soon his other friends were asking for him to do the same to them.

Once everyone was warm they joined the throng of students in the corridor. Harrison and his friends ended up near a group of seventh years with Hufflepuff badges on their robes. Leo sneered at them and Harrison quickly gave him a stern look. He internally sighed, several of his friends weren't going to make befriending muggleborns and Hufflepuffs easy. He wasn't any happier than they were about the prospect of spending time with muggle raised students, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harrison rolled his eyes at the shivering students, had no one heard of heating charms, even if you can't do them yourself just ask your parent or a prefect. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students; Harrison saw a giant of a man, about eight feet tall with a large black beard, and small beetle eyes yell out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Harrison and his friends made their way over sneering. "C'mon follow me, any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Fir's years follow me! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper here at Hogwarts."

"Is that man safe to be around children?" Pansy asked rudely.

"I don't think so," Draco drawled as he stepped over a puddle.

Slipping and tumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harrison thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. Harrison pushed down a rude remark and a cruel sneer, he couldn't believe anyone could be so wimpy. If he had a toad he would've been happy to lose it.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant said. "Jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooooh!" Harrison rolled his eyes, yes it was beautiful, but he wasn't about to gush over it.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harrison, Draco, Blaise, and Leo took one boat while Daphne, Tracey, Cass, and Pansy took another. Jenna and Theo ended up sharing a boat with some of the ten future Slytherins other friends, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. Terry had brown hair and eyes while Anthony had the opposite, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid who had a boat to himself. "Right then, FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

Harrison was staring at the half giant as the boats continued the journey to the castle. Someone had told him something about Rubeus Hagrid he just couldn't remember what and it frustrated him. He had an exceptional memory and he rarely forgot things, he was about to stop thinking about it when he remembered where he heard the name. His father had spoke of him before, Hagrid was the one who his father framed for the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. Harrison suppressed a snort, people thought that oaf was the heir of Slytherin? He didn't know whether to laugh or bang his fists against his head.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oi, you there! Is tha' yer toad?" Hagrid asked as he checked the boats as people got out.

"Trevor!" Neville cried blissfully holding out his hands. Draco rolled his eyes, Harrison could almost hear Draco thinking foul thoughts towards the toad-less boy and had to suppress a laugh at the look on his face.

"I wonder what he would do if his toad were to have an accident," Cass said in a hushed tone.

"He'd probably never stop crying," Leo said with mock concern causing Blaise to chuckle.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	4. The Sorting

The large doors swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and several wrinkles around her brown eyes. Harrison instantly recognized her from her father's description. This must be Minerva McGonagall, his father had told him all about her. He had also heard stories about her from his older friends, they said she treated all of the houses equally except when it came to quidditch.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid announced.

"No, duh," Leo murmured.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," McGonagall told him.

She pulled the door wide to reveal the inside of Hogwarts. The entrance hall was a large square room, the stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. Harrison heard several exclamations of shock, but he didn't think it was anything special. The entrance hall at Riddle Manor was larger and much more grand.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harrison could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closely packed together than they would usually have done. Harrison noticed that most of the students were peering about nervously. Harrison internally rolled his eyes, it's just a bloody hat we have to try on, shouldn't everyone know that? Harrison was squished between Cass and Draco, the latter scowled when a sandy haired boy bumped into him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

Harrison exchanged smiles with his friends; they have been like his family for as long as he could remember. He knew that he would go to Slytherin, there wasn't a doubt in his mind about it. He was excited to finally be in the house that his father, godparents, and most of his older friends were in.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

"Smarten ourselves up?" Cass repeated scathingly, only Harrison and Leo heard her remark and they both covered snorts.

McGonagall's gaze snapped to them before her eyes roamed to Neville who's cloak was fastened under his ear. Harrison didn't even know how that was possible. Her eyes then flickered over to a boy with red hair who had a smudge on his nose before she left the chamber. Harrison watched as the red headed boy conversed with two other boys. One was a tall black boy and the other was the one who had bumped into Draco.

"Weasley," Draco spat when he saw where Harrison was looking.

"Wonderful," Leo said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Cass wrinkled her nose. "He really should wash his face."

Harrison smirked at Cass' comment before focusing on the other students. He recognized some of his friends, he waved at his friend Lisa Turpin who grinned when she saw him. She had long shiny black hair and a button nose. He watched as several students attempted to smooth out their robes or flatten their hair. Neville was looking around nervously and Hermione appeared to be muttering under her breath.

"She's mental," Cass muttered to Harrison with a glance at Hermione.

"My brother says we have to fight a troll!" The Weasley boy exclaimed.

Harrison didn't know whether to burst into laughter or call the boy out to be an idiot. Was he truly stupid enough to believe that the professors would allow any student, let alone a first year fight a troll? He could practically feel amusement pouring off of Cass as Leo gave the boy a disdainful look.

Draco snorted causing the Weasley boy, and the two boys he was talking to turn around. "What?" Weasley snapped.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the tone. "Do you honestly believe they would let a bunch of first years fight a troll?" Draco drawled. "And that if they did an eleven year old would be able to defeat it? Their skin is thick and resistant to basic hexes, and considering the lack of education most new first years have," Draco's gaze flickered to Hermione who frowned, "most first years would be killed before dinner was served."

Weasley's ears turned red and he glared, "Shut up."

By now all of the other soon to be first years had stopped what they were doing to watch. Harrison's face didn't betray any emotion as he scanned the faces to read everyones reactions. Some of them, like Neville, looked like they'd rather be anywhere else while others, like Blaise, looked highly amused.

"My, my, someone has a temper," Draco drawled in a way only a Malfoy could. "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Harrison heard Blaise let out a low chuckle.

Weasley turned bright red and looked as if he wanted to punch Draco but the sandy haired boy grabbed his arm. "And you must be a Malfoy. My father has told me all about you...and your Death Eater father."

There were several gasps and a few people paled at the words Death Eater. Harrison felt Draco stiffen beside him, but the blonde didn't let his face betray his emotions. He saw from the corner of his eye Leo move slightly as if preparing himself to draw his wand if need be. On his other side he saw Daphne grab Cass' wrist, the youngest Lestrange was very protective over her best friends. Her brother, Harrison, and her cousin Draco in particular. He knew that if the red head said anything more about Draco's dad she'd hex him with a spell no normal first year would know.

"Don't you dare say a word against my father weasel," Draco spat. "My father is a respectable man unlike yours. Tell me, how can he even afford to send you to school here?"

Weasley's entire face turned red at the nickname 'weasel', "Don't talk about my dad!"

"You talked about his first," Leo's cold voice cut in.

Weasley turned to the dark haired boy. "And who are you?"

"Leo Lestrange," was the tart reply. "And that is my Uncle you just called a Death Eater."

Weasley's eyes went wide when he heard Leo's last name. The Lestrange's had never been arrested, but most people believed them to be Death Eaters, it was rumored they were as close to Voldemort as it was possible to be. For once the light side had gotten something right, but in the eyes of the law they were outstanding citizens. Donating money to charities and hosting fundraisers for St Mungo's.

"You're parents are death eaters too!" Weasley exclaimed, Harrison could detect a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"I'll kill him," Cass hissed. Thankfully only Harrison and Daphne heard her since everyone else was too focused on Draco and Weasley.

"That's not something you should go around saying," Leo said coldly. "Especially since it's not true. My father is a respected member of the Wizengamot and my mother spends her time helping those less fortunate."

Weasley went to open his mouth in order to retort, but quickly shut it when several students screamed. Harrison looked in the direction of the yells and saw several ghosts floating through the wall. He didn't bother to resist rolling his eyes, it was a magic school what did people expect?

Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" Harrison internally rolled his eyes, some of the older kids of the Death Eaters had told him all about Peeves, and that he tends to leave the Slytherins alone, for fear of inciting the wrath of the Bloody Baron.

"He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

"What does he think we're doing here?" Cass said under her breath.

"Waiting to be sorted," Leo said as he checked his watch.

Weasley looked at Leo when he spoke and when he saw his gold watch with a diamond in the center his red face went redder. Ah, jealousy, he decided to file that reaction away for later.

"New students!" Said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned holding a roll of parchment. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall ordered the first years, "and follow me."

Harrison stood up straight, smoothed out his robes and began to regally follow the professor into the great hall. It really was a beautiful room Harrison thought, just as father described it. It was definitely more impressive than the entry hall or the small chamber they had to wait in. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Harrison quickly scanned the staff table. Dumbledore was seated in the center in a large gold throne like chair. Arrogant bastard, Harrison thought, as his eyes moved over the empty seat on Dumbledore's right. Snape was seated two seats away from Dumbledore next to a man Harrison recognized as Quirinus Quirrell, a Death Eater. He had only met the man once and he seemed decent enough. The large half giant Hagrid was seated on the far right next to a tiny man. The small professor had white hair and a matching beard. A plump witch was next to him and a young pretty professor sat next to her. A few other professors completed the staff.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up towards the staff table, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Harrison looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It was as if the ceiling opened to the heavens. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Harrison heard Blaise quietly snort.

Harrison quickly looked down as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty. He saw Draco wrinkle his nose in disgust and just barely managed to suppress a snort. He knew that Draco took pride in his hair and the blonde wouldn't enjoy having that placed on his head.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall_,

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_,

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_,

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Several of the first years wore looks of awe and surprise as they clapped. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat?" He heard Weasley ask a tall black boy. "I'll kill my brother Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll." Harrison internally rolled his eyes; didn't Draco tell him that they wouldn't allow first years to fight a troll? Poor and stupid; What a brilliant combination.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward and unrolled the roll of parchment she had been carrying.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harrison recognized the last name which meant the girl was at least a half blood.

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat.

The second table to the left clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harrison saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

Harrison looked up at the name, Bones? Amelia Bones was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she had a niece named Susan. Maybe becoming friends with her would be beneficial. The girl in question had long straight red hair and a pale, round face.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah wearing a grin.

"Boot, Terry!"

Harrison watched as his friend walked up to the stool. He knew which house he'd be in before the house yelled it out, every Boot for several hundred years had been in the house of intellect.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the right clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. A third year named Roger Davies, one of Harrison's older friends clapped him on the back.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harrison could see two red heads who were identical catcalling, he recognized them from the platform. They had been with Weasley, his brothers, he presumed.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Harrison had met Millicent a few times, but they weren't friends.

"Carrow, Abigail."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The tiny blonde girl looked relieved as she took the sorting hat off her head and handed it to McGonagall.

"Corner, Michael."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The curly haired boy walked over to the cheering table.

"Cornfoot, Stephen."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"SLYTHERIN."

The large boy walked awkwardly to the Slytherin table.

"Davis, Tracey!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harrison clapped as his friend walked towards the table of the snakes.

"Entwhistle, Kevin."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

A boy with dark brown hair walked up nervously to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harrison noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others, it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy who was talking to Weasley, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Goldstein, Anthony."

The blonde boy walked up to the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"She's going to be annoying," Blaise whispered.

"RAVENCLAW!" Shouted the hat, and the Ravenclaws cheered.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

After a moment the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Goyle, Gregory."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Lestrange, Cassiopeia."

Cass walked up to the stool with her head held high as the Gryffindor table broke into hushed, whispered conversations. Harrison saw some of the Gryffindor giving her distrusting looks and felt annoyance bubble inside of him.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted after barely touching her head.

The Slytherin table broke into loud cheers, Cass smirked and made her way to join her new house mates.

"Lestrange, Leo."

Leo strutted up like he owned the castle and sat down.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Leo wore a satisfied expression as he went to sit by his twin.

"Li, Sue."

"RAVENCLAW!"

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool causing Draco to snort. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to Morag MacDougal who was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Macmillan, Ernie."

A boy with a pompous expression and dark hair walked up to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Draco swaggered forward when his name was called; the hat yelled out his house as quickly as it had Cass', "SLYTHERIN!" Draco strutted to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Tracey.

There weren't many people left now. Jenna, Theodore and Pansy were all sent to Slytherin. Then a pair of twin girls named Patil, one went to Gryffindor and the other, Padma went to Ravenclaw, next Sally-Anne Perks was sent to Hufflepuff- and then, at last- "Riddle, Harrison!"

Dumbledore and Snape instantly looked towards Harrison who was gracefully walking up to the stool. The Slytherins, who knew that Harrison Riddle was the son of the Dark Lord, all looked up with rapt attention. Those Ravenclaws who knew who he really was also looked at him intently. Albus Dumbledore looked at Harrison with an unreadable expression. However to the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and most of the Ravenclaws this was just another new first year.

'_Well, well, well what have we here?'_ That hat asked.

'_Just sort me hat.'_ Harrison said briskly. '_I already know I'm going to be in Slytherin.'_

'_There are other houses you would do well in.' _The hat contradicted._ 'I haven't seen someone with as much intelligence since your father Tom Riddle.'_

_'You know who my father is?' _Harrison asked sharply.

That wasn't good, if he knew that his father was the Tom Riddle that attended Hogwarts he would also know he was born a Potter. His mind spun a million miles a second.

_'Yes, but do not worry, I cannot reveal your secrets.'_

Harrison felt relief at the hats words. His father had told him the hat couldn't reveal the secrets it learned, but he was glad for a confirmation.

_'Good because if you do I won't hesitate to set you on fire.'_

_'There is no need to threaten me.'_ The hat told him. _'Now where was I? Yes, you would do well in Ravenclaw. You are also extremely loyal.'_

_'Don't even think about sorting me into Hufflepuff.'_

_'Don't worry I wasn't going to.' _The hat assured him. _'You are braver than most, you don't fear many things.'_

_'If you even think about sorting me with those idiotic fools...'_ He left the threat unspoken.

Harrison could've sworn he heard the hat chuckle.

_'I'm not, you are clever, resourceful, cunning and ambitious. You'll destroy anyone who gets in your way. The house you would do the best in is...'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harrison took off the hat and stood up amongst cheers from the Slytherins, he was receiving the loudest cheer yet.

Snape sent him a small smile, which to anyone else would have looked like nothing at all, but Harrison had spent so much time around the man he could easily read him. He took a seat next to Daphne and across from Draco.

"Good job Harrison.", said Marcus Flint, fifth year, prefect, quidditch captain, and son of Death Eater, Andrew Flint, getting up to shake his hand. He was a muscular boy with dark hair and big eyebrows. He had an air about him that made you want to respect him, and his glares could be as harsh as Snape's.

"Thank you Marcus," Harrison told him with a curt nod.

There were only four people left to be sorted now. Zacharias Smith became a Hufflepuff and Lisa Turpin became a Ravenclaw. Finally the red headed boy was called.

"Weasley, Ronald."

Ron was pale green by now. He sat down and a second later the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Not surprising," Draco sneered.

Finally, it was Blaise's turn, "SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, Blaise smirked and made his way over to the Slytherin table, he sat in the seat to Harrison's left.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harrison looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was, the chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes may be good, but they didn't fill you up. Harrison was hoping that the food here was going to be edible.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. It took all of his self-restraint not to sneer at the old man. His long white beard shone almost as brightly as the ghosts and he peered at them from over his half moon glasses. He wore atrocious purple robes with an odd silver design on the sleeves.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody minus the Slytherins clapped and cheered. Harrison just stared at him as though he had lost his mind.

"I didn't know he was delirious as well as mental," Leo said.

Cass sniffed. "I always knew he was crazy."

Harrison watched as the dishes in front of him became piled with food. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

"Who in Merlin's name eats those?" Jenna wrinkled her nose at the peppermint humbugs.

"The headmaster," an older girl answered.

"Violet," Harrison greeted the girl.

"Harrison," Violet Macnair's eyes lit up. "How was your trip?"

Violet Macnair was the daughter of Walden Macnair and was starting her fifth year. Harrison could see a silver prefect badge pinned to her robes next to the Slytherin crest. She spent a lot of her childhood at Riddle Manor, along with her two younger brothers, and had become like an older sister to Harrison. She had a gorgeous face; piercing blue eyes, large red lips, sunken cheeks that gave her face a regal appearance, thick curly eyelashes and long black hair.

"It was good," Harrison answered as he piled boiled potatoes onto his plate. "It didn't take as long as I thought it would."

"Did you guys meet anyone interesting?" The girl next to Violet asked.

Harrison looked at the girl who had spoken, it was Anastasia Zabini, Blaise's older sister and Violet's best friend. She looked like Blaise; they had the same black hair and light blue eyes. However, unlike Blaise's, her hair was perfectly styled in large waves that fell slightly past her waist. Like her brother, she looked like she had been out in the sun a lot. She had a very defined face and a slender neck with manicured nails that were painted red.

"Some stupid mudblood came charging into our compartment," Leo answered with a glare towards the Ravenclaw table.

"She brought along Neville Longbottom," Harrison added. "He had lost his toad."

"He was crying," Draco sneered. "Harrison summoned it for him."

Violet wrinkled her thin nose. "He brought a toad? Those went out of style a century ago."

"Apparently he didn't get the memo," Cass said dryly.

The topic soon switched to classes, the older students telling the younger students about what they'd be learning first.

"Last year the first thing we learned in Transfiguration was how to turn a matchstick into a needle," Odette Warrington told the first years.

Odette was the twin sister of Ophelia and the younger sister of Cameron Warrington, they had a younger sister who would begin Hogwarts in two years. Odette and Ophelia both had silvery blonde hair and forest green eyes. They were both extremely short and looked much younger than twelve, in fact they looked younger than all of the first years. They weren't identical, but they looked close to it. Odette's face was thinner while Ophelia's was rounder, Odette also had slightly larger features.

"I've been able to turn a matchstick into a needle since I was eight," Cass complained.

Ophelia gave her an understanding look. "That's the only downside to learning magic before coming to Hogwarts, the lessons are boring when you already know the material."

Harrison listened as Ophelia and Odette continued to tell them about classes. He looked up at the staff table and saw that Dumbledore was looking at him, as soon as the headmaster saw him staring he turned back to McGonagall. Harrison had to fight down a scowl, he knew that the headmaster would be watching him, but the man didn't have to be so annoyingly obvious.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later, the desserts appeared; Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding. Harrison had to admit the food was pretty good, not as good as the food at Riddle Manor, but it would suffice.

"Harrison," Marcus called out and Harrison looked at him. "Are you going to try out for the quidditch team?"

Marcus knew he could play because whenever the older kids played quidditch Harrison would join them. The first time he asked to play with them they said yes just to humor him, however they all ended up surprised when he beat an older boy to the snitch after going into a spectacular dive. After that they would always invite him to play, and to this day he has yet to fail catching the snitch.

"I want to," Harrison answered honestly. "But first years aren't allowed on the team."

Marcus looked smug. "I received permission from Professor Snape, if you want to try out you can."

Harrison grinned. "Brilliant, I'll owl my dad and have him send me my broom."

"Good," Marcus' smugness increased. "Slytherin has won the quidditch cup for the past five years, and with you as our seeker there's no way we can lose."

"Who's Gryffindors seeker?" Harrison asked curiously.

"As of right now no one, there seeker just graduated," Marcus answered. "Wood is going to have to find a new one."

"Oliver Wood?" Harrison questioned. Harrison had heard about him from Marcus and several of his other friends. "Was he made quidditch captain?"

Marcus scowled. "Yes."

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again making hall fall silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harrison could see startled expressions on several of the students faces. His face, however, turned stoic as he eyed the headmaster. Why would the man announce that to the entire Great Hall? Only a fool would think that telling students that wouldn't make them curious. He himself wanted to know what was so dangerous. Harrison looked at Draco and could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

"I wonder what's in there," Tracey whispered to Daphne.

Daphne frowned. "I don't know."

Harrison saw Cass giving the headmaster a calculating look, he could practically hear the wheels in her head turning.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harrison noticed that the other teacher's smiles had become rather fixed.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times, although most of the Slytherins. including Harrison, didn't sing. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"What are we? Bloody horses?" Blaise sneered.

"Like Leo said earlier, he's mental," Theo told him seriously.

"First years follow us," Violet said gesturing to herself and Marcus. "We'll lead you to our common room."

Harrison stood up and followed the two prefects through the chattering crowds. They left the now loud Great Hall and walked to the dungeon entrance. They walked into the dungeons which were darker than the other parts of the castle they'd seen so far. The halls were lit by large torches and it was cooler than the rest of the castle, Harrison was thankful he had used a warming charm. As they continued deeper into the dungeons, they saw portraits that were whispering and pointing as they passed. After a few minutes they arrived at a blank stretch of wall opposite a portrait of several snakes, who were hissing quietly.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room," Violet said loudly so that the fourteen new Slytherins could hear. "You are not allowed to bring students from the other houses into our common room without permission from one of the prefects." She gave them a look that said they wouldn't like what would happen if they were to bring someone in without notice.

"The password is 'Aconite'," Marcus added, "The password changes every Monday, make sure you know what the new password is before you leave for the Great Hall on Mondays. Ask a prefect and they will tell you."

The first years all nodded their heads then followed Violet and Marcus into the Slytherin common room. The common room was a large rectangular room with a low ceiling and lamps that gave off a greenish glow. Harrison assumed it was because the dungeons are partially under the lake. The floor was made of nice looking black and gray stones. He looked up and noticed that there were four large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The room was full of dark green leather couches with bookshelves covering the walls in dark wood. It has a grand atmosphere and was warmer than Harrison would have thought it would be, he attributed it to the four large roaring fireplaces. In front of the fireplaces were large black leather chairs and love seats with green and silver throw pillows. There were several large tables with high backed chairs, Harrison assumed they were used for doing homework and several portraits hung on the walls.

The first years were led to a wide stone staircase that led further down. "The boys' dormitories are down the stairs to the right and the girls are down the stairs to the left." Marcus informed them pointing down the stairs. "Your luggage will be waiting for you when you go down."

"We know you're probably tired, but we have a few things to go over with you first," Violet told them. "Now you all know that I'm Violet Macnair and that's Marcus Flint, we're the fifth year prefects. Those two are our sixth year prefects," she continued pointing to a boy and a girl. "Geneva Carrow and Anthony Dolohov. And our seventh year prefects are Gracelyn Derrick, who's also head girl, and Evan Rosier the third."

Harrison knew all of the prefects having grown up around them. Geneva Carrow had long blonde hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, she had kind blue eyes and she was short for her age. She looked innocent, but Harrison knew that she was far from it. Anthony Dolohov was a tall muscular boy with dark hair and a chiseled face. His arms were so large he looked like he could crush you to death with one hug. Gracelyn had delicate features and light brown hair that was in a loose bun, several strands of hair falling into her face. Evan Rosier looked the spitting image of his father, he had a handsome face and looked like what people would call a 'pretty boy' with messy black hair that looked as though he had been thoroughly shagged and didn't bother to brush his hair afterwards. He was well-built and he exuded both confidence and power.

Geneva smiled at the first years. "Hello, I know most of you already, but for those of you I haven't met it's nice to meet you." Harrison guessed that only Vincent and Gregory hadn't met her because he knew that everyone else had, including Abigail and Millicent. "If you ever need anything, you can come to me or Anthony at any time. As sixth years we don't have to worry about OWLs or NEWTs like the other prefects do, so come to us for help first."

"If you have problems with other students, as it is bound to happen, we'll be glad to help you out," Gracelyn told the first years. "The other houses, especially Gryffindor think that we're all evil. We tend to stick to ourselves and Ravenclaws, so just ignore everything the other two houses say. It won't do to dwell on the taunts of adolescents."

"Don't worry about getting lost, one of us Prefects will escort you the first week to your classes," Violet said. "Breakfast begins at seven-thirty every morning and ends at nine while dinner begins at six and ends at seven. Lunch is different for everyone, it depends on your schedule which you will receive tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Slytherin is a noble house and we don't want you to do anything to disgrace it," Evan said seriously. "If you're going to break the rules don't get caught because Slytherins are cunning, we don't run around yelling about what we're up to like some hot-headed Gryffindors. Do your best in your classes and outside of this common room show a united front. If you have a problem with a fellow house mate don't bring it outside of the privacy of this room. It won't help us any if the other houses see us fighting."

"Now our head of house Professor Snape has a few things to say to you," Geneva finished.

Harrison hadn't even realized that Snape was in the room. Snape walked up from behind them and stared at them each in turn.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, the Potions master here at Hogwarts and your head of house. The first thing you all should know is that students of Slytherin house stick together, loyalty isn't just for Hufflepuffs. Solidarity is our best defense; the other houses are biased against us, assuming all Slytherins are evil. I will not stop you from talking to students of other houses, but you will come to find most other students tend to avoid Slytherins. No member of Slytherin house is to maltreat another in any way, if you have a problem with a fellow Slytherin, work it out in the house. The problems of Slytherin should stay within Slytherin." He paused here to make sure everyone was paying attention. "If you have problems pertaining to school work, other students, or anything at all, do not hesitate to seek out help or guidance from your Prefects. My door is also always open to any Slytherin. You will all receive your class schedules at breakfast. Any questions?" Snape looked at all the first years, "Good. I will see you all in the great hall tomorrow morning." He then turned on his heels, robes billowing behind him and left the Slytherin common room.

The way Snape gave his speech it sounded like he had given it many times before, he probably uses the same one every year. He was surprised Snape even said anything, he didn't really say anything that the prefects hadn't.

"You are all free to go to sleep now unless you have a question," Geneva told them. "Be here at seven-twenty and we will take you to breakfast, don't be late."

"Can't we go later?" Abigail Carrow asked.

Geneva looked at her younger sister. "No Abby we can't. We need you all to learn the way to the Great Hall and receive your schedules. We also need to take you to your first class early so that way Marcus and I can make it on time to our first class. We're already going to miss the end of our lesson in order to take you to your second class, there's no need for us to miss the beginning as well."

"Any more questions?" Marcus asked the group of first years. When nobody said anything Marcus nodded. "Good, we'll see you in the morning."

Harrison and his fellow first years trudged down the staircase, the boys said goodnight to the girls at the bottom and the boys went right while the girls went left. They walked all the way down the hall until they came in front of a dark brown wooden door with the words _'Slytherin First Years'_ written on a silver plaque.

Harrison pushed the door open and the first year Slytherin boys got a look at the room that would be their new home for the next seven years. There were seven plush four-poster beds hung with green, silk curtains. There was a trunk at the foot of each bed, the trunks they had left on the train. Beside each bed were two night stands, one on each side. A long shelf hung above each night stand. A wardrobe, a desk with a black high back chair, a bookcase and a dresser were sat to the right of everyone's bed. In the middle of the room sat two black leather couches, four large chairs, and a dark wooden coffee table.

Harrison walked over to the bed with his trunk in front of it, his bed was the one in between Draco and Leo's. Blaise's bed was directly across from Harrison's, Theo's was across from Draco's, Goyle's was across from Leo's and Crabbe's was next to Goyle's.

The boys decided to unpack that night so Harrison opened his trunk and pulled out all of his book he brought for recreational reading. He organized the books by topic and put them in his bookcase. He had a feather light book bag which held all of his books, several rolls of parchment, three quills and two ink wells. He placed that next to his desk and stored the rest of his parchment, quills, and inkwells in his desk. He pulled out all of his clothes and uniforms and stored them in the wardrobe. His normal clothes on one side and his Hogwarts uniforms off to one side. His scarves, gloves, and undergarments went in the dresser. There was a magically expanded drawer on the bottom of the dresser meant for shoes.

He pulled out a black leather box and sat it on top of his dresser, the box held watches and other accessories. He pulled out his gobstones, wizards chess board, and pieces along with the other trinkets he chose to bring. He stored all of those things in his night stands while several photographs were placed on his shelves. There was a photo of him with his Aunt Bella and Aunt Narcissa in France, one of him and his best friends on a beach in Italy, and one of him with his three favorite as a nine year old. Astoria Greengrass, Carina Black, and Melody Warrington waved at him from inside the photograph. He had a picture of him and his father that he put on his desk, it was taken that past Christmas Eve at the annual Malfoy Christmas Ball; Harrison was wearing blood red dress robes while Tom wore green dress robes made of velvet. A few other pictures sat on his dresser.

Once everything was unpacked with the exception of his bathroom products he pulled those out. He carried the bag containing his toiletries and went to the bathroom. It was a large bathroom with a black marble floor and green walls with silver snakes trimming the ceiling. A large silver chandelier hung from the ceiling and torches lined the walls. Seven stalls, which led to showers on the far wall; his uncle told him about those showers, some Slytherin parents donated money to have them updated years ago. If you tapped your wand on the stall, it will turn into a large tub with many different taps, sort of like the Prefect's bathroom. There were seven separate counter spaces, each with a large mirror and a deep sink. He claimed the one next to Draco.

"Are you done unpacking?" Draco asked as the blonde turned off his sink.

"Yeah," Harrison answered as he finished putting away his toiletries.

Leo came and claimed the space on the other side of Harrison just as Harrison was leaving.

"I'll see you guys in the morning," Harrison told his friends before walking back into their dorm.

Harrison pulled on his green silk pajamas and grabbed his two way mirror before closing the curtains.

"Dad," Harrison said as he looked at the mirror.

Less than ten seconds later Tom's face appeared in the mirror. "Hello Harrison."

"Hi dad," Harrison replied before coming up with an idea and internally smirking. "Something uh happened."

Tom's expression turned worried. "What's wrong?"

"I wasn't sorted into Slytherin," Harrison said quickly while putting on a worried face.

Tom's expression turned into one of confusion. "What?"

"I was sorted into Hufflepuff," Harrison said adding shame to his voice.

Tom's look of confusion instantly switched to annoyance. "No you weren't."

Harrison smirked. "I know, but you believed for a second that I wasn't in Slytherin."

Tom scowled. "How amusing Harrison."

Harrison's smirk widened. "I know."

Harrison's father shook his head. "How was your first night?"

"It was good," Harrison answered. "But there was this one boy Ronald Weasley who called Uncle Lucius, Uncle Rodolphus, and Aunt Bella Death Eaters. I have a feeling I made my first enemy today."

"He's a Weasley," Tom said the last name distastefully. "It isn't a loss." He paused before continuing. "Did Dumbledore say anything to you?"

"No," Harrison replied. "He did stare at me quite a bit during dinner though."

Tom frowned. "That's not pleasant, however it's not to be unexpected."

Harrison nodded before he remembered what Marcus told him. "Marcus spoke with Severus, he said that I can try out for quidditch." Excitement was evident in his voice. "Can you send my broom?"

Tom smiled at his sons enthusiasm. "Of course, I wish you luck. Not that you'll need it of course."

"Can you send it to Marcus?" Harrison asked. "I don't want anyone outside of Slytherin to know that I'm trying out." Tom nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," his father told him.

Harrison covered up his mouth when he yawned.

"You seem tired, I suggest you go to sleep," Tom told him, but it sounded more like an order.

"Alright dad, good night," Harrison said.

"Goodnight son," Tom said quietly.

Harrison gave his father a sleepy smile before he disconnected the mirrors. He opened his curtains and saw that all of the others were asleep. Blaise was laying on top of his covers, he hadn't even bothered to close his curtains. He could hear snores coming from both Crabbe and Goyle's beds. Harrison sat his mirror on his night stand and re-closed the silver curtains. He yawned once more then laid his head on his pillow.

* * *

As Harrison drifted off to sleep a ten year old girl hundreds of miles away woke with a start. She knew that she was a seer, but she also knew that just because she saw something it didn't mean it would come to pass. One small change would change a persons destiny. Turning left instead of right, going to work five minutes early, saying yes instead of no, deciding to go for a swim instead of reading a book. Every little choice a person made paved the path to their future. Her dreams showed her one possibility of what could be, the future that would be most likely to come to fruition.

What she saw that night made her rethink all of her beliefs. She was only a child but she had the maturity of someone twice her age. She saw the death of many and the destruction of things that everyone held dear. She saw unexpected betrayals and fierce loyalty between the best of friends. She saw people fall in love and hate fester in the depths of the purest souls. She saw unimaginable sacrifices being made and new lives being created. She saw monumental changes and the biggest war the world has ever seen. The future she saw wasn't always happy and it certainly wasn't always good, but it was one she wanted to be a part of. She knew that there would be many people who would oppose it, that there would be many deaths and that lives would forever be changed. However, she knew that if the future she saw were to happen that the world be better off for it even if not everyone believed so. For sometimes, one had to step into the darkness in order to save the world.

In that moment she decided that when it was time, she would seek out the boy from her dream. She would seek out the handsome boy with the emerald green eyes, and she would do whatever it took for the future she saw to come to pass.

* * *

**1-Someone pointed out that Harrison seemed to boss his friends around. Sometimes Harrison bosses his friends around, it's not far fetched since his father is the Dark Lord. I'm trying to make it where he picked up several of his fathers tendencies.**

**2-In this story all of the compartments on the train have ten seats, five on each side.**


	5. Lessons

Harrison woke up the next morning and stretched out his arms. He pulled open his curtains and grabbed the watch off his night stand, it had just turned six. He got out of bed and looked around, he had been too intent on talking to his father the night before to notice what his friends and dorm mates had done to their private areas. Theo's space looked to be perfectly neat, not a book or quill out of place. Harrison saw that Blaise's desk was the exact opposite, it looked like he just dumped everything without a care of where it went.

He saw that Leo had a pinned up poster of the Montrose Magpies Quidditch team above one of his night stands. A box on the shelf underneath it Harrison knew held his solid gold wizards chess pieces. Draco had a photograph of his parents on his night stand and Crabbe and Goyle's areas were just as messy as Blaise's.

He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his uniform,minus the hat since they only wore it for the opening feast and special occasions. After taking a quick shower and washing his hair with a shampoo that caused too much foam to cover his hands he went back to his dorm. Theo was sitting on his trunk reading A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration. Draco and Leo were pulling out their uniforms and Blaise was still asleep.

"Is someone going to wake Blaise?" Harrison asked as he secured both of his wands in his two holsters. Harrison always kept his first wand on him. He wouldn't use it while at Hogwarts unless he was going to practice dark magic,but his father told him to carry it just in case. His new wand went on his right forearm in a holster, it was invisible once his wand was in it. It cost more than normal holster, but it was worth it. That way no one could see it if he was wearing short sleeves. It also couldn't be summoned, only removed by Harrison willing it to and flicking his wrist. His first wand was secured on his other forearm with the same type of holster.

"Don't look at me," Draco said putting his hands up. "The only way you wake up Blaise is if you have a death wish."

Harrison rolled his eyes and walked over to Blaise, he stopped at the foot of his bed and pulled out his wand.

"Aguamenti," Harrison chanted with a wave of his wand.

A stream of water shot towards the sleeping boy hitting him directly in the face. Blaise shot up and looked around wildly causing Leo and Draco to burst into laughter. Upon seeing Harrison smirking he narrowed his eyes.

"Bloody prat!" Blaise yelled, his face turning red.

"You weren't awake and it's almost seven," Harrison told him, not in the least bit apologetic. "If we aren't in the common room by seven-twenty Violet will come looking for us. You know how she gets when she gets annoyed and none of us want that."

Blaise muttered something unintelligible under his breath as he grudgingly got off his bed. He glared at the still laughing Draco and Leo as he walked into the bathroom.

"That was brilliant," Draco said in amusement as his laughing subsided. "Only you could get away with spraying a sleeping Blaise in the face with water."

Harrison smirked before rolling up his sleeve. **If you come to my classes you'll have to stay in my sleeve.**

Nani flicked her tongue out. **That's fine.**

Twenty minutes later Harrison and his friends walked into the common room, Crabbe and Goyle lagging behind them. Harrison saw that all of the first year girls were waiting for them along with Violet and Marcus.

"There you boys are," Violet said walking towards them. "Do you all have your books and supplies?" There were various answers of the affirmative. "Good, it's time for us to go to breakfast. Once you're all done eating and you have your schedules we'll show you to your first class."

Violet and Marcus led them out of the common room past older students flipping through texts books. He waved at several of his older friends as they left the room and entered the dungeons. Harrison made sure to pay attention to the path they took so he would be able to get back to the common room on his own.

They entered the Great Hall and the only people there were the professors and a dozen Ravenclaws. Harrison sat down in the middle of the Slytherin table, Leo and Draco on either side of him. The table was covered in every breakfast food imaginable from sausage and bacon to fresh baked cinnamon rolls. He speared a pancake onto his plate and added several spoonfuls of scrambles eggs as well.

Harrison watched as Leo and Cass argued about nothing in particular,Blaise glare at Draco who was telling Violet about the formers unconventional wake up and Theo flip through their Charms text book. Soon more students began to trickle into the Great Hall and the noise level increased.

"I wonder when we're going to get our schedules," Pansy said as she pushed her empty plate away.

"I hope its soon," Jenna chimed in. "I want to see what our first class will be."

A few minutes later Snape walked down from the staff table with a stack of schedules. He started at the end of the table and when he reached the first years he gave them their schedules before moving on. Harrison and the other first years all looked down to read their schedules.

_First Year Slytherins,1991-1992 school year_

_Mondays,Wednesdays, and Fridays_

_9am-10:30am Transfiguration with Ravenclaw_

_11am-12:30pm Charms with Gryffindor_

_12:30pm-1:30pm Lunch_

_1:30pm-3pm Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor_

_Tuesdays and Thursdays_

_9am-12noon Potions with Gryffindor_

_12:30pm-1:30pm Lunch_

_1:30pm-3pm History of Magic with Ravenclaw_

_3:30pm-5pm Herbology with Hufflepuff_

_Wednesdays nights_

_midnight-1am Astronomy with Ravenclaw_

"We have three classes with the Gryffindors," Blaise groaned.

"We have Potions with them," Draco smirked and elaborated when Blaise stared blankly at him. "With Severus for the professor we'll get away with everything."

Blaise cheered up at the thought of being able to torture the Gryffindors and get away with it.

"Honestly Blaise," Cass said before pausing to take a sip of her pumpkin juice. "For someone so smart you can be really thick sometimes."

Blaise glared at her while Draco covered up a snort with a cough.

"I for one am glad we have Potions and Defense with the Gryffindors," Leo joined the conversation. "Those are the two classes where the most accidents happen, and it would be easy to make non-accidents look like accidents." A cruel gleam entered his eyes that reminded Harrison of Leo's mother. "And I'm sure I can find a way for accidents to happen in Charms as well."

The rest of breakfast was enjoyable, Harrison spoke with several of his friends from other years. His friend Lucy Bole, a second year girl with a short black bob and dark brown eyes told her that McGonagall was a good teacher but Binns would bore him to death. Callidora Rosier, the thirteen year old sister of seventh year prefect Evan told Harrison that the first lesson of Charms would be theory but it would be fun once they started practicing the actual spells. Callidora looked like a female version of her brother, she had a pretty face that was framed by wavy black hair and ice blue eyes.

At twenty till nine Violet got the attention of the first years. "It's time for us to take you to your first class." She stood up. "Grab your stuff and follow Marcus and I."

They followed Violet out of the Great Hall and down a corridor before walking outside into a courtyard. It was a large outdoor area with a huge tree growing in the center, dark green grass covered the ground, fresh dew noticeable because of the bright morning sun. They walked across the grass and through an archway leading back into the castle. They took an immediate right and Violet gestured towards the first door.

"This is the Transfiguration classroom," Violet told them. "We'll be back to take you to your next lesson."

"Don't forget to do your best," Marcus reminded them. "Pay attention and if possible earn Slytherin as many points as you can."

Harrison walked into the Transfiguration classroom followed by the rest of the first year Slytherins. It was a large room surrounded by high windows and filled with book shelves. There were multiple rows of three person desks. Several cages lined shelves filled with squawking birds and squirming mice. Harrison took a seat in the middle of one of the desks in the front row.

"I'm surprised the Ravenclaws aren't here yet," Leo said.

Harrison didn't say anything in response, instead he stared amusedly at the black and gray cat sitting on McGonagall's desk. The cat stared back for a moment before looking at the other students. That must be McGonagall, father told me that she was an animagus.

The Ravenclaws filed into the classroom with several minutes to spare before class started. Several of them looked annoyed that all of the desks in the front row were filled. Harrison and his friends returned the waves from Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Lisa Turpin, and Sue Li. He noticed a few of the Ravenclaws giving the Slytherins curious looks after the display of acknowledgement but none of them said anything.

Sue Li was an average looking asian girl with a short stature. She had small water drop shaped eyes and thin lips. Her straight black hair was held back with a blue head band. Lisa's midnight black hair was pulled into two braids,each with a bow tied around the end.

"Where is she?" Draco asked quietly.

Harrison smirked and replied in a hushed tone. "She's an animagus."

Draco looked confused for a second before his eyes lit with recognition and his head snapped to the cat. As if on cue the cat leaped off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall wearing dark blue robes and a stern expression. Harrison heard gasps from most of the Ravenclaws and Millicent.

"That was amazing Professor!" Hermione exclaimed from the seat behind Draco. "How did you do that? Will we learn how to do that?"

"I am an animagus Miss Granger," McGonagall explained. "And no,you will not be learning the animagus transformation. It is extremely complexand it isn't something taught at Hogwarts,it's something one must learn on their own if they wish once a person is of age. It's illegal to become one under the age of seventeen, but enough of that." Her gaze roamed over the students. "Transfiguration is some of the most complexand dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone caught fooling around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Harrison heard several more gasp and he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. They're at a school of magic what did they expect to see? If their expressions were any indication, the other Slytherins with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle felt the same way. McGonagall took roll and then made them copy down notes for half an hour.

"I am going to give each of you a match," McGonagall told them as she handed one to Daphne. "I want you to try turning it into a needle. If you need to re-read your notes than do so as many times as necessary. You will attempt to do so for the rest of the lesson,once you have your match you may begin. Raise your hand if you require my assistance."

Harrison looked down at the match in front of him and with a wave of his wand and a quietly spoken incantation a perfect needle sat in front of him. It was silver, shiny and very sharp. He had always found Transfiguration to be easy even those most people considered it to be one of the hardest branches of magic. He had been taught to not only speak the proper incantation and wave his wand the correct way but to visualize what he what to happen. If he wanted to change a match into a needle he would picture the match in his head turning silver and sharp. Magic was based more on emotion than words, which is why witches and wizards could perform silent spells. His father told him that it all came down to intent.

McGonagall had been talking to Tracey and saw Harrison's transfiguration from the corner of her eye. She quickly walked over and picked up his perfect needle and poked her finger with it.

"That's a perfect needle Mr. Riddle," McGonagall said with a small smile. "Ten points to Slytherin." She sat the needle down. "Can you transfigure it back?"

"Yes Professor," Harrison told her as he waved his wand and quietly spoke the reversal.

"Impressive Mr. Riddle, take another ten points for Slytherin House," McGonagall praised. "I've never had a student transfigure the match on their first try, it usually takes students hours of practice. You can begin the homework, it's written on the board."

Harrison gave the professor a small smile and pulled out his Transfiguration book. He was officially on McGonagall's good side, something that would help him immensely.

"Show off," Draco muttered, but with no malice.

Harrison shot his best friend a smirk. "You're one to talk."

By the end of the lesson Draco,Leo, Blaise, Cass, Daphne, and Tracey had all successfully transfigured their match into perfect needles. The only Ravenclaw to successfully transfigure theirs was Terry, however, Hermione's did become silver.

After Transfiguration Violet met them at the door. They walked back inside the castle, down a long wide corridor and up a flight of stairs. They reached another flight of stairs that moved as soon as they stood on it causing them to have to go the long way. They finally made it to the third floor and Violet showed them the door leading to Charms. They thanked Violet and walked into the classroom, it was long and rectangular. A large floor to ceiling window took the space of an entire wall making the room extremely bright. There were three rows of raised desks so that you'd look down on the teacher. Blaise wanted to sit at the top so they walked up the little stairs to the top row of desks.

Harrison sat in the empty seat next to Leo and pulled out his Charms book.

"Oh look," Leo sneered. "It's the Gryffindors."

Harrison turned to the door and saw the first year Gryffindors walking in. Ron,Dean and Seamus were complaining loudly about their first class. Apparently none of them liked History of Magic. Unfortunately, Ron took the seat in front of him with his two friends on either side. Neither Leo or Blaise looked happy with the seating arrangement. Before anyone could say anything, the small Charms professor walked in with a cheery smile on his face.

"Good morning class, I am Professor Flitwick your Charms professor," Flitwick said in a squeaky voice.

Flitwick spent five minutes explaining some of the things they'd be learning over the course of the school year. Harrison pretended to be interested in what he was saying.

"I'm going to ask several question's just to see what you all know," Flitwick announced. "If you know the answer, raise your hand,if you don't know it, don't feel bad." He looked around at everyone before asking the first question. "What does the incantation 'Wingardium Leviosa' do?"

All of the Slytherins except Crabbe and Goyle raised their hands.

"Mr. Riddle?" Flitwick pointed to him.

"It's a levitating charm sir," Harrison answered promptly.

Flitwick smiled. "Very good Mr. Riddle, five points to Slytherin."

Ron turned around and glared at him, Harrison raised an eyebrow in response.

"Does anyone know the incantation for lighting the tip of ones wand?" Flitwick questioned.

Once again all of the Slytherins with the two exceptions raised their hands.

Flitwick called on Leo who replied,"Lumos."

"Correct Mr. Lestrange, five points to Slytherin," Flitwick said. "Now we will begin todays lesson,the proper way to hold a wand for casting charms."

The rest of the lesson dragged on as Flitwick walked by every student correcting their wand grips. Harrison didn't really see the point in it since there wasn't really a right or wrong way to hold a wand,only the suggested way.

Once the lesson was over Marcus met them at the door and led them down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"How did you like Charms?" Marcus inquired.

"We didn't do anything," Jenna told him. "He asked a few questions then showed us how to hold a wand."

"That sounds about right, that's all he did with us during my first year," Marcus said. "I'm sure you'll find it fun once you begin to have practical lessons."

Upon entering the Great Hall Harrison saw a couple dozen other students already eating. He sat down across from Odette and Ophelia Warrington who were piling salad onto their plates.

"Did you enjoy your lessons?" Odette asked curiously.

"They were okay," Harrison said with an almost unnoticeable shrug. "I didn't learn anything I didn't already know."

"It had to be better than History of Magic," Odette grimaced. "Binns is just as awful as he was last year."

"That's one class I'm not looking forward to," Blaise joined the conversation.

"No one does," Ophelia replied. "Most people either take a nap or work on homework for other classes."

"They really should hire another teacher," Odette added.

"Preferably one who's still alive," Anastasia Zabini dead-panned as she sat down next to her brother.

Evan Rosier the third sat down across from Anastasia with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" Anastasia asked the seventh year prefect.

"Sprout assigned us a three feet essay that's due on Wednesday," Evan complained as he roughly grabbed a roll.

"Well it is your NEWT year," Anastasia reminded him.

"Don't remind me," Evan muttered.

"Ignore him," Anastasia told the first years. "He hates homework."

"Well not everyone can be a genius like you," Evan said with mock flattery.

Anastasia glared at Evan with such ferocity that Snape would be proud.

"Leave her alone Evan," Violet said joining her best friend in glaring. "How you ever became a prefect with your lack of work ethic astounds me."

Evan put a hand over his heart. "You wound me Vi."

Violet's eyes turned cold, it was like looking into shards of ice. "Don't call me Vi." She turned to the first years and her eyes softened. "Don't ever follow Evan's example, he waits until the last moment to do his work."

"It's not my fault that I have better things to do than essays about obscure plants no one, but Professor Sprout cares about," Evan complained.

"If you don't like Herbology you shouldn't have taken it," Violet said exasperated.

Harrison hid his amusement as he watched Violet and Evan bicker. He knew that Evan only cared about girls, quidditch, alcohol, and even more girls. He'd overheard Evan's father Evan Rosier Jr tell his dad that his son would be in for a rude awakening when it was time for him to work for the family business. And Violet was obsessed with perfection; the perfect hair,the perfect body, the perfect grades, and the perfect image. The two of them had always gone at it for as long as Harrison could remember. Anastasia always said that one day they would both get over themselves and get together,but until then Harrison enjoyed watching them bicker.

Once all of the first years were finished with their lunch Marcus led them outside to the same courtyard they were in earlier. They walked back inside and Marcus opened the door across from the Transfiguration room.

"Normally Defense Against the Dark Arts is in a classroom on the third floor," Marcus explained. "However, since the third floor corridor is out of bonds, this is the temporary classroom."

Harrison walked into the classroom, it was almost as bright at the Charms classroom and it had four large stone pillars. There was a pedestal in the middle,Harrison assumed that's where the professor would stand. The desks were large enough for two people, Harrison sat down and Daphne took the seat next to him.

"I wonder what Professor Quirrell will be like?" Daphne asked.

"Hopefully decent," Harrison replied. "I know he's a decent wizard, or at least that's what Aunt Bella told me."

"If Aunt Bella says so than it must be true," Daphne said in mock seriousness.

Harrison gave Daphne an amused look as the Gryffindor walked into the classroom. He saw that Ron was glaring daggers at Draco and Leo,the former was glaring back while the latter seemed unconcerned.

"I don't like that boy," Daphne murmured.

Harrison didn't respond because at that moment Quirrell walked into the room. A large green iguana was draped over his shoulder, Harrison and Daphne exchanged amused looks.

"How cute," Daphne quietly giggled.

Harrison shot her another amused look before looking back at Quirrell. He had been wondering why Quirrell was here at Hogwarts. He knew the man was a low ranking Death Eater,so he didn't think his father would trust him with something important. Harrison had asked his father what Quirrell was doing teaching at Hogwarts, but to Harrison's frustration he didn't tell him. All he said was that it was of significance which contradicted the fact that he wouldn't trust him with anything important. That confused Harrison, something which rarely happened and it annoyed him to no end. Harrison was pulled from his thoughts when the professor called his name.

"Here," Harrison said.

Quirrell spent almost the entire lesson explaining what they would be doing that year. He asked a few questions and the Slytherins earned thirty points for their house. Harrison found it hilarious that every time one of the Slytherins would answer a question Ron's ears would turn just a little bit redder.

"Your first day of classes is officially over," Marcus said once they exited the Defense classroom. "You still have three hours until dinner and you're all free to do whatever you want. However, I would recommend finishing your homework. Violet and I will be in the common room at ten till six to escort you to the Great Hall."

"Do any of you have any question before we go to our next class?" Violet asked as she adjusted the large Ancient Runes book she was holding.

"Where's the library?" Theo unsurprisingly asked.

Violet gave him a knowing smile. "Why don't all of you follow me. If I show you where the library is now I won't have to later."

Violet led them down the corridor that was packed with students and through several doors. They walked up flights of stairs and passed dozens of tapestries until they reached the third floor. Violet stopped in front of large wooden double doors and Marcus pushed them open. The scent of old books and parchment assaulted Harrison's nose. The library was huge, it appeared to be almost twice the size of the Great Hall. There were rows of books and the walls were covered in them from floor to ceiling. Tables with chairs littered the room and large antique chandeliers gave the room light. He saw a door on the far right wall with the words Restricted Section on a gold plaque.

A tall thin woman who looked like a vulture eyed them with her beady eyes as they walked inside.

"That's Madam Pince," Violet said in a hushed tone. "Don't talk too loud or she'll kick you out."

"And whatever you do be gentle with the books," Marcus warned. "That's woman is like a lioness and the books are her cubs."

Daphne and Tracey giggled causing Madam Pince to send them a sharp look which just increased their amusement. Harrison rubbed Daphne's back to get her to calm down and Draco did the same to Tracey.

"We'll leave you to do whatever you want," Violet told them. "We'll see you in the common room."

Violet and Marcus left leaving the first years behind. Harrison looked around and saw that a group of older Ravenclaws were staring at them. He gestured for his friends to follow him and he led them to a table that was just big enough to seat ten. While the other four Slytherin first years went to a different table.

"I already finished the essay for Transfiguration," Harrison told his friends.

"Great, that means you can help me," Daphne said with a playful wink.

"That's right," Harrison said as though just remembering something. "You suck at Transfiguration."

Daphne swat him playfully on the arm. "I'm amazing at Transfiguration, thank you very much."

Harrison put on a mock confused face. "But, you just said you needed help."

Tracey broke into a fit of laughter at the look on Daphne's face.

"Play nice," Pansy teased.

"We can work on the Charms homework," Draco suggested. "It's only a foot long essay."

"That one will be easy," Tracey said. "All we have to do is summarize the first chapter. You all read it didn't you?" There were murmurs and nods of agreement. "Good,we can get that one out of the way first."

They all pulled out their Charms books and opened them to the first chapter. Half an hour later Harrison folded up a pice of parchment and closed his book.

"You're finished already?" Pansy asked, peering at him from over her book.

"Yeah," Harrison answered as he pulled out his Defense book.

Theo was the next one to finish and he joined Harrison in doing the essay Quirrell assigned.

Harrison and his friends made it back to their common room at the same time Violet and Marcus did. The two fifth year prefects' arms were ladened with books,and Marcus looked agitated.

"Have you all been in the library this whole time?" Violet asked as she sat her books down on the nearest table.

"We wanted to finish all of our homework," Theo gave for an answer.

"That's good," Violet said. "The more time that goes by the more homework you'll get and you don't want to fall behind."

"We're going to go put our books away then we'll escort you to the Great Hall," Marcus told them.

Twenty minutes later Harrison and his friends walked into the noisy Great Hall. He noticed that most of the noise was coming from the Gryffindor table. By Leo's sneer he guessed that the Lestrange heir had noticed it as well.

"Do Gryffindors even know how to be quiet?" Leo demanded.

"No," Marcus answered coming up from behind them. "They're always like that."

"Lovely," Cass said dryly.

"Just ignore them," Violet advised. "It's what I do."

Harrison sat in the middle of the table and as soon as he was seated Pansy began piling vegetables onto his,Blaise's,Draco's and Leo's plates.

"What are you doing?" Harrison asked slowly.

"You four need to eat healthy," Pansy replied as she added peas to Leo's plate. "And at the feast last night all you ate was meat, potatoes, and dessert."

Blaise made a face. "You can't tell us what to eat."

Pansy glared at him so fiercely a snake would recoil. "If you don't eat it, I'll tell your sister."

"You wouldn't," Blaise said as he looked around to make sure Anastasia wasn't around.

Pansy smiled like a hyena that had cornered her prey. "Try me."

"Fine," Blaise half snarled,half whined. "I'll eat the blasted vegetables."

Pansy wore a triumphant look as she began eating her own meal.

Harrison tried not to let his amusement show as he ate the carrots on his plate to appease his friend. Even though she was only eleven Pansy had always taken on the role of the motherly one. Whenever it was cold out she would remind them to bring cloaks and she would tell them to go to bed when it became late. Harrison wasn't one to let anyone that wasn't his father order him around but he knew she meant well so he just went with it. He found it more amusing than anything else because it always annoyed Blaise.

"Wait," Blaise said when his spoon was halfway to his mouth. "You didn't put any vegetables on Theo's plate."

"She didn't put any on my plate because, unlike the four of you, I know how to eat a balanced meal." Theo stated. He turned the page on the advanced Charms book he checked out of the library without looking up.

"I know how to eat a balanced meal," Leo interjected looking insulted.

Cass rolled her eyes. "Only when the house elves serve you."

"The house elves always serve me," Leo told her.

"Not here they don't," Cass reminded him. "And you know mum would have a fit if she knew all you ate was junk." Her eyes flickered to Harrison. "Your father wouldn't be happy either, and I know Aunt Narcissa would have a fit if her precious dragon didn't eat his veggies."

Draco flushed. "Don't bring me into this."

Cass sniffed. "I was just proving a point, Cousin."

"Well prove it without me," Draco told her.

The subject soon moved onto other topics and Harrison broke off a small piece of ham for Nani.

**Thank you.** Nani hissed as she swallowed her dinner.

**You're welcome.** Harrison hissed back quietly so only his familiar, Leo and Blaise could hear him. Neither of the boys reacted to the parseltongue as to not draw attention to it.

After dinner Harrison and his friends got comfortable in the common room. Harrison sat in between Daphne and Cass on a large black leather couch in front of one of the fireplaces. Flames flickered casting an odd glow over their faces.

"Hello little firsties," a tall broad shouldered boy with dark spiky hair said.

"Hey Abraham," Harrison replied.

"Firsties?" Tracey raised an eyebrow. "Very mature."

Abraham Montague, fifth year Slytherin smirked as he took the seat opposite Harrison. "So, Marcus tells me you're trying out for the team."

"Yeah," Harrison answered.

"Brilliant," Abraham grinned. "Those Gryffindors won't stand a chance with you playing."

"He hasn't made the team yet," a tall dark haired boy joined the conversation.

"Shut up Alexander," Abraham retorted causing the boy to chuckle.

"I was just messing with him," Alexander Dolohov said. "Harrison knows that."

"Of course I do," Harrison rolled his eyes at the younger brother of the sixth year male prefect.

"So have any of you had any trouble with the Gryffindors yet?" Abraham asked.

"Only with Weasley," Draco sneered as he said the name.

"Ah," Alexander gave them a knowing look. "If he's anything like his brother I feel for you."

"Which one?" Blaise asked. "There's a million of them."

Abraham gave a deep chuckle. "The one in our year, Percy."

"He's the worlds biggest prat," Alexander elaborated. "He thinks he's Merlin's gift to wizard kind because he's a prefect."

"So all of the Weasley's are idiots?" Draco surmised. "I'm not surprised. Father did always tell me that the Weasley family were the worst sort of wizards."

"Some families need to be obliterated," Cass gave her opinion. "When your father takes over I hope he kills them all." He eyes took on a faraway look. "Slowly."

"You spend too much time with Aunt Bella," Jenna told her seriously.

Harrison snorted as Cass turned to glare at Jenna.

* * *

The next morning Harrison's eyes scanned the front page of the Daily Prophet. There was a large picture of three goblins standing in front of a vault,none of them looked happy to have their picture taken it. Not that goblins ever did look happy.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_By John Rivers_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July,widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_"But we're not telling you what was in there,so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._

Harrison sat back as he pondered who would actually be foolish enough to break into Gringotts. Everyone knows that goblins are fierce creatures who would kill a thief on sight. You'd have to have a death wish in order to break into the wizarding bank or be extremely powerful. Harrison froze as his mind flashed back to July 31, it was his eleventh birthday and his father had been absent until lunch. Harrison had been surprised because his father always wished him a happy birthday at breakfast,but he hadn't been there. Instead his godparents, Aunt Bella, Uncle Rodolphus, Cass, Leo, and Draco were there. His uncle had told him that his father had important business.

Surely his important business wasn't to break into one of the most secure buildings in Britain? But maybe, just maybe if something he needed was there he would attempt it. If anyone could break into Gringotts and get away with it,it was his father. But what could possibly be so valuable? His mind instantly went to the third floor corridor, the out of bounds third floor corridor. He closed his eyes briefly and internally cursed his stupidity. Whatever his father wants is in the third floor corridor and that's why Quirrell is here.

What could be so valuable? Why would Dumbledore keep something that the Dark Lord wants in a school? And why in Merlin's name would he send Quirrell of all people to retrieve it?

"Harrison," a voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Are you okay?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Daph," Harrison said in a reassuring voice.

"Well them come on," Daphne said. "Violet and Marcus are taking us to Potions."

Harrison gathered up his things and followed the two fifth year prefects out of the Great Hall and down into the dungeons. They stopped outside a large door and Blaise pushed it open. It was a large square room with a dark stone floor. It was darker than any room Harrison had been in so far and much cooler. There were jars all around the room filled with pickled animals and strange looking liquids.

"This room is kind of creepy," Tracey said making a face.

"It's Severus," Blaise reminded her. "Of course it's creepy."

Harrison agreed with Tracey,he may be the son of the Dark Lord but even he found the room creepy. However he was used to Snape's private Potions lab at the manor which was worse so it didn't bother him.

While Harrison was pulling out his Potions supplies the Gryffindors walked into the room. He saw the two female Gryffindors turn slightly green at the sight of the jars. A minute later Snape came walking in,his black cloak billowing behind him.

"I swear he uses a charm to get that effect," Daphne whispered.

"Severus and Dumbledore both," Harrison murmured. "There's no way that twinkle in his eyes is natural."

Daphne covered her mouth with her hand as giggles escaped her lips. Several of the Gryffindors turned to stare at her, but Snape didn't say anything.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Snape began in a quiet silky voice, but everyone still caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here,many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes,the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"That was a good speech until the dunderhead part," Blaise said under his breath.

Harrison looked at the Gryffindors,they all wore varying expressions. A girl with light brown curly hair and an Indian girl exchanged uneasy looks,he remembered after a moment that their names were Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Ron didn't appear to be paying attention while Seamus and Dean shifted uncomfortably. Neville looked fearful and Harrison could've sworn he saw the boy shaking. How in Merlin's name did he get into Gryffindor.

Harrison saw Leo looking at Neville with distaste. "Pathetic excuse for a pureblood," he said quietly.

"Weasley!" Snape snapped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Ron looked startled that the professor asked him a question before a look of confusion took over his features.

"I don't know," admitted Ron.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut tut. Let's try again shall we? Weasley,where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Ron looked even more confused than before and his ears were beginning to turn red. Harrison could feel Leo shaking with suppressed laughter and he could see amusement dancing in Snape's black eyes. Harrison personally found it amusing,after what he said on the night of the sorting he deserved to be embarrassed.

"I don't know," Ron said looking both embarrassed and annoyed.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Weasley?"

Ron was now so red he resembled a tomato. Dean and Seamus were shooting him sympathetic looks.

"What is the difference,Weasley,between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," Ron ground out through gritted teeth.

"Tut tut," Snape then turned towards Harrison. "Mr. Riddle, would you care to answer my questions."

"Yes sir," Harrison smiled. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane,that was a trick question,they are the same plant,which also goes by the name of aconite." All of the Slytherins, sans Harrison, were now smirking at the Gryffindors.

"That is correct Mr. Riddle," Snape gave an approving nod. "Fifteen points to Slytherin."

Ron turned to glare at Harrison who just gave Ron a charming smile back before refocusing his attention on Snape.

"Well, why isn't everybody writing that down?" Snape snapped,and there was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise,Snape added," And five points will be taken from Gryffindor house for you failing to be prepared, Weasley."

Ron looked to Harrison as though he wanted to make a rude remark back, but he saw Seamus kick Ron under the table causing Ron to scowl but stay silent. Harrison could tell all of his friends wanted to burst into laughter at the look on the red heads face,even Theo looked amused.

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing the Gryffindors and complimenting the Slytherins. Every time he would pass by Neville the boy would begin shaking and sweat would form on his forehead.

He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Theo had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was sweeping across the stone floor,burning holes in people's shoes.

Within seconds the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville,who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed,moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" Snarled Snape,clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Someone take him to the hospital wing," Snape snapped. "I want him out of my sight."

"I'll take him professor," Harrison said politely.

All of the Slytherins looked at him like he had grown a second head and the Gryffindors were shooting him suspicious looks. Harrison gave his friends a significant look and they all got the message, he was going to use this opportunity to try befriending the boy.

"Very well," Snape said. "Five points to Slytherin for helping a fellow student."

Ron's suspicious look morphed into one of anger and Harrison saw his hands ball into fists. Harrison felt like sighing, he was way too easy to make angry.

Harrison gently grabbed Neville's arm and began to lead him out of the Potions classroom,on the way out he heard Snape yell. "You, Weasley, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another five points you've lost for Gryffindor."

Internally Harrison was grinning like the cat that caught the canary, but he didn't let it show.

After a few moments of silence,Harrison decided to talk first. "You'll be alright; the healer will be able to fixyou up quick."

Neville who was still whimpering in pain looked at Harrison giving him an odd thoughtful look. "Why are you helping me? I mean you're a Slytherin..." He trailed off looking at Harrison for an answer.

Harrison raised an eyebrow and morphed his features to look insulted. "Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm evil. I have no problem talking to students in the other houses, in fact I have many friends in Ravenclaw."

Neville looked at him in surprise. "Really? I thought you'd be like the rest,you know,hexing people just for walking down the corridor."

Harrison had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "No, that's not my style. If you don't give me a reason to hate you, then I won't." He paused for a moment to decided what would be the best for him to say. "However, that doesn't mean the others won't. There are some Slytherins who only associate with Slytherins,however, I'm not one of them." He paused. "Don't let the Slytherins that are mean get you down,you're a Gryffindor show them that you can stand up for yourself."

Neville frowned and gave Harrison a sidelong glance. "You aren't just saying that so that you can bully me later?"

Harrison sighed. "Look Neville,I'm trying to be nice here because you seem like a nice guy. I noticed that you don't talk to the other boys in your house, why is that?"

Neville blushed. "They don't like me much, they think I'm almost a squib. They laughed at me in Transfiguration for not being able to transfigure the match."

Harrison rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous, you can't come to Hogwarts unless you have magic. And I've seen Ron in class, if anyone is almost a squib it's him. And in regards to Transfiguration,Professor McGonagall told me that most people don't get it in the first lesson." He chose his next words carefully. "Don't listen to them Neville, with practice you'll be a great wizard. I'll tell you what, during the next Potions lesson I'll be your partner. I'll walk you through the entire potion."

Neville looked hopeful at his words,the look made Harrison feel slightly uncomfortable. "Really?"

Harrison forced himself to smile. "Really."

They reached the infirmary and Harrison helped Neville over to a bed while the healer came bustling over. She was an older woman with blonde hair flecked with gray and quite a few wrinkles.

"I'm Madam Pomfrey, what's happened here?"

"Potions accident," Harrison answered for Neville. "It was supposed to be a potion to cure boils, but..." He tried off gesturing to the boils covering Neville.

Madam Pomfrey tisked. "I see,thank you for bringing him Mr..." She trailed off giving Harrison a questioning look.

"Harrison Riddle," Harrison replied giving her a charming smile.

"Yes, thank you again,you can get back to class, he will be fine soon." Pomfrey said before walking towards a cupboard.

"Thank you," Neville muttered quietly.

"Of course," Harrison told him. "Good luck in your next class."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Draco said setting down his fork. "You told Longbottom that you'd partner with him in Potions? You saw what he did today, have you gone mental?"

"Maybe we should take him to the nurse," Blaise suggested seriously.

Harrison rolled his eyes. "I haven't gone mental, you all know why I'm doing it. Father wants me to befriend as many people as I can,and yes that includes Gryffindors." Draco shut his mouth. "And besides I can do worse than Neville, he comes from a wealthy pure blood family."

"He's practically a squib," Pansy pointed out.

"I don't think so," Harrison said. "I can feel a lot of power coming off of him."

"Off of Longbottom?" Leo asked for clarification.

Harrison ran a finger down his nose. "Yes Leo, from Neville. You know I can sense magic and peoples power, when I'm near him, I can sense a great deal of power. He just seems so nervous all the time, I think if I can get him to relax he can reach his true potential."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Theo asked hesitantly. "What if he becomes a powerful wizard and he chooses not to side with us. Then all you would've done was created a powerful enemy. I mean, his parents are known for being powerful aurors. What if all that happens if you create the next powerful auror."

Harrison glanced at the Gryffindor table where Neville was eating alone. "I have a feeling that he won't be an auror."

"A feeling?" Draco said incredulously. "What are you now,a seer?"

Harrison gave Draco a look showing him that his sarcasm wasn't appreciated. "No, but my feelings tend to be right and I have a good feeling about Neville."

"Great," Blaise rolled his eyes. "Next you'll be telling us that you want to befriend the bushy haired mudblood."

Harrison stared at Blaise with a blank expression and Blaise's eyes went wide.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Blaise hissed. "You want to befriend her? Why her of all people?"

"Look at her," Harrison said as he looked at Hermione. The girl was seated by herself reading a book. "She has no friends, I have yet to see her with anyone. She isn't loyal to anyone and who better to make her loyal to than me?"

"I don't want to befriend a mudblood," Draco said bitterly.

"Well you don't have a choice," Harrison said with a note of finality. "You know what my father said." His eyes narrowed. "Or do you want to be the one to tell him we didn't recruit as many people as we could because you didn't want to associate with mudbloods. I'm sure he'll love that, make sure you tell me what happens." He added as an afterthought. "That is if you're still alive by the end of it."

Harrison had always liked telling people what to do, he had always loved the feeling of power when giving a command. He loved being a child with the ability to control the actions of adults. However he didn't like controlling his best friends, but he knew that if he didn't order them befriend Hermione they wouldn't. He watched as Draco paled and stiffly nodded.

"Fine," Draco said so quietly Harrison barely heard him.

"And before you get any ideas,no calling her a mudblood to her face," Harrison said. "When it's just Slytherins call her what you want, but don't call her a mudblood in front of her or Neville. I don't think Neville will agree with the use of the word, at least until he's firmly on our side."

Draco nodded stiffly and everyone went back to their lunch.

Once everyone was done eating Violet and Marcus led the first years to the History of Magic classroom on the first floor. The classroom was smaller than any one Harrison had been in so far,there were large windows that were open. He could hear birds chirping and the smell of grass filled his nostrils.

Harrison had always found history to be fascinating, however, from what he had been told about the class he wasn't expecting much. When class began a ghost floated through the wall and introduced himself as Professor Binns.

Harrison had heard stories about him, he had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. He spoke in a boring drone and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. None of the Slytherins bothered to take notes, in fact, Crabbe and Goyle had fallen asleep within the first ten minutes. The Ravenclaws took notes, but every single one of them looked bored with the exception of Hermione. She was writing at a speed Harrison didn't know was possible and she was listening intently.

Once the clock struck three everyone quickly packed up their stuff in an effort to get out of the classroom as quickly as possible. Harrison waved his friends off by telling them he'd meet them outside of the room. He walked up to Hermione who was rolling up a piece of parchment.

"Hello Hermione," Harrison said politely.

Hermione looked up startled. "Harrison," she bit her lip. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to see how you were so far, I know you're new to the magical world," Harrison explained with a charming smile. "And it can sometimes be hard at first for those new to the whole magic thing."

"Oh, I'm okay," Hermione told him as she gathered up her quills and ink. "There's a lot to learn, I've found some amazing books in the library."

"Yeah,there's a lot of interesting things to read," Harrison said. "I saw that you almost got the transfiguration of turning a match into a needle."

Hermione sighed. "It didn't turn into a sharp needle like yours." She sounded extremely disappointed, he internally smirked, he could work with that.

"Would you like to partner in Transfiguration tomorrow?" Harrison asked. "I can help you."

Hermione looked shocked but the shock was quickly replaced by suspicion. "Why would you want to help me? How do I know this isn't just some joke?"

"I wouldn't do that to you Hermione," Harrison said in an assuring tone. "Why would you think that?"

Hermione frowned as though recalling something unpleasant. "Ron Weasley always makes fun of me in the classes I share with Gryffindor." She looked down. "He called me a know-it-all."

Harrison forced himself to frown. "That's not very nice, there's nothing wrong with being intelligent. He's just jealous that you know more than him even though he's a pureblood and you're not."

Hermione wore the same hopeful look Neville had given Harrison,on her it caused him to be even more uncomfortable. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah," Harrison replied.

Hermione slowly nodded and stood just a little bit straighter. "I'd love to be your partner in Transfiguration."

Harrison grinned showing off perfect teeth. "Brilliant. I have to go no now, if I'm not out there soon Violet," he elaborated when she looked confused," our fifth year prefect and an old friend of mine will come in here. Believe me when I say you don't want that to happen."

"Okay," Hermione smiled slightly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Harrison left the classroom after shooting her one last grin. Daphne grabbed Harrison arm as soon as he stepped out of the classroom.

"How did it go?" Daphne asked quietly.

Harrison smirked. "I offered to be her partner tomorrow in Transfiguration and she accepted."

He looked at Draco who was scowling, but the blonde didn't say anything. Violet and Marcus led the first years out of the castle and down a slope that led to the greenhouses. The sun was shining bright but there was a fierce wind causing the first years to feel a slight chill. They entered the greenhouse and saw that the Hufflepuffs were already seated. There were large square tables that seated four, Harrison saw a table with two girls and decided to join them.

"Hi," Harrison said as he sat down,Leo took the second empty seat.

The two girls looked up and shock flickered in their eyes. The first girl had long red hair and a pale face, she had red lips and kind eyes. She was pretty and Harrison could tell she'd be very attractive when she started to hit puberty. The girl next to her had a round face and her blonde hair was in pigtails.

"Hello," the red head greeted. "I'm Susan Bones."

"Harrison Riddle," he replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Hannah Abbott," the blonde said quietly.

When Leo introduced himself, Susan looked slightly uncomfortable, but she gave him a polite smile.

"Are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Harrison inquired,doing his best to seem genuinely interested.

"It's amazing," Susan said with a smile that lit up her light blue eyes. "I love Charms, Professor Flitwick is amazing."

Harrison turned to Hannah and gave her an impish grin and rose a questioning eyebrow.

Hanna's cheeks tinged pink. "I like Charms as well, but I'm not as good as Susan."

"Don't sell yourself short," Harrison supplied with a wink.

Hanna's cheeks went from pink to flaming red and Harrison was internally grinning like the mad hatter. He gave Leo a sidelong glance and he could see the amusement in his eyes. The door opened and Harrison turned to see a dumpy witch with flyaway gray hair walk inside. There was dirt on the front of her green robes and underneath her short fingernails.

"Good morning first years," the kind looking woman said. "I'm Professor Sprout and I will be your Herbology instructor for the next five to seven years. This year we will learn how to take care of and identify your basic magical plants."

An hour and a half later Harrison and the rest of the Slytherin first years walked up to the castle with the Hufflepuffs. Upon entering the castle Harrison turned to the Hufflepuffs.

"Enjoy the rest of your day ladies," Harrison said with an over the top bow.

Susan and Hannah giggled while three Hufflepuff boys glared at Harrison. The first was a pompous looking boy with dark hair, Harrison recalled that his name was Ernie Macmillan. The second boy was named Justin Finch-Fletchley, his brown eyes were filled with distrust as he looked at the Slytherins. A tall slim blonde boy with an upturned nose was standing slightly behind the other two boys but looked equally annoyed. Zacharias Smith was his name, Harrison recalled from when roll was being taken.

"Bye Harrison." Susan and Hannah said in unison as they walked in the direction Harrison assumed was the Hufflepuff common room.

"You made new friends I see," Theo said.

"Yeah, Susan Bones would be a good ally," Harrison replied.

"You do know her aunt's Amelia Bones, correct?" Theo asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Harrison shrugged almost unnoticeably. "But there's always a chance she might join us."

Before anyone could comment further an unwelcome voice called out.

"Why did you help Longbottom?" Ron demanded coming up with Seamus and Dean.

Harrison stopped walking and spun around. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Ron snapped. "Why did you help Longbottom? What are you playing at?"

"Playing at?" Harrison repeated. "I'm not playing at anything Ronald. Neville was injured during a Potions lesson and I helped him to the infirmary."

"I know you're up to something," Ron snarled looking between the first year Slytherins. "You're all trying to do something and I'm going to figure out what it is."

Blaise snorted. "Do you really think we have some nefarious plot involving Longbottom? Are you delusional?"

"Maybe you should go to the school nurse," Cass suggested with mock concern. "While you're there she can try to figure out where your brain went."

"That's not possible considering he never had one," Draco said dryly.

Ron's face turned red and Seamus and Dean glared. Harrison had to suppress a snort, he'd seen five year olds that looked more frightening.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled.

Draco slow clapped. "Good come back."

"Very witty," Leo said mockingly.

Ron's face turned even more red and his hands balled into fists.

"Is the little Gryffindor getting angry?" Cass asked in a baby voice. Harrison was surprised how much she sounded like Bellatrix when she used that voice.

Ron pulled out his wand, Harrison noticing the movement pulled his out as well.

"Expelliarmus!" Harrison yelled before Ron could even open his mouth.

Ron's wand went flying into the air and into Harrison's outstretched hand. The three Gryffindors looked shocked while the Slytherins wore looks varying from amusement to triumph.

"Resorting to physical violence?" Harrison asked in mock disappointment. "Gryffindors really are much too rash." He took a several steps until he was three feet from Ron. "If I were you I wouldn't pull your wand on those who know more magic than you can ever dream of knowing."

"Are you threatening me?" Ron demanded as his blue eyes blazed with anger.

Harrison laughed quietly,it was a creepy laugh that caused the hair on the back of the Gryffindors necks to stand up. "No." He thrust Ron's wand into his chest. "Believe me, when I'm threatening you, you'll know." He turned around and walked back to his smirking friends,he turned his head. "Next time you pull your wand on me I'll use more than a disarming spell." He smirked. "That was a threat."

Harrison and his friends left the three fuming Gryffindors and made their way back to the dungeons. Once they were in their common room Blaise burst into laughter.

"That was hilarious," Blaise choked out. "Did you see their faces when you disarmed him? I thought they were going to go into shock."

"They're pathetic," Cass chimed in. "I doubt Weasley could've done anything besides send sparks at you."

"He probably thought Harrison would be scared at the sight of his wand," Theo pointed out.

Harrison rolled his eyes. "It takes more than Ronald Weasley to scare me. I've been dueling for years, I could beat him with one hand tied behind my back while wearing a blind fold."

"I have the feeling he'll be watching us closely," Theo mused. "The way he looked at us, I think he really believes we're evil."

"But we aren't, we're dark," Blaise said.

"That wasn't my point," Theo sighed. "We're going to have to watch what we say around him. His family is close to Dumbledore, I wouldn't be surprised if he reports everything we do and say to him. Especially since Dumbledore knows who your dad is."

"You don't think Dumbledore told Weasley?" Blaise asked shocked.

"No," Theo shook his head. "But it would be foolish of Dumbledore to not be trying to find out everything about Harrison as he could. What does Aunt Bella always tell us?"

"Don't kill the prisoners too quickly," Blaise answered.

Theo gave Blaise and exasperated look. "No." He looked up at the ceiling as though asking for patience. "Know thy enemy. To Dumbledore Harrison is the enemy, at least right now. At the moment he's probably learning everything he can about Harrison. And if my guess is correct he's going to try using Harrison against the Dark Lord. By either making Harrison spy for him or to turn him completely against his father."

Blaise snorted. "Harrison would never do either of those things."

"We know that, but Dumbledore doesn't," Theo said. "For all he knows Harrison doesn't even like his father. Remember what Harrison told us Severus told Dumbledore?" Everyone but Harrison nodded. "Dumbledore believes Harrison rarely sees his dad, for all he knows the Dark Lord is just as cruel to him as he is to his enemies. Once he gathers enough information I assume he'll make his first move."

Everyone looked thoughtful as Harrison stared into the roaring fire. He knew that what Theo said was most likely true, Dumbledore was smart. He was probably buying his time until he could decide what to do in regards to him. He frowned, he would need to be careful with what he said and did outside of the Slytherin common room. He ran a hand through his short hair and suppressed a sigh. He had a feeling his years at Hogwarts wouldn't be stress free.

* * *

Dumbledore sat at the head of the large oak table in the staff room. A roaring fire warmed the room as the professors slowly came in and took their usual seats. Several portraits of past headmasters hung on the walls and a beautiful painting of the Scottish countryside hung next to painting of crashing waves on a sandy beach. Snape sat to Dumbledore's right,his pale face expressionless and his dark eyes boring into the wall. McGonagall and Madam Hooch, a short witch with short gray hair and eyes like a hawk were discussing quidditch. Flitwick was happily chatting to a pretty witch with dark black hair about a new article in Charms Weekly. Once everyone had arrived Dumbledore raised his hands for silence, the professors stopped talking and gave the headmaster their full attention.

"Welcome, welcome everyone," Dumbledore said jovially, his blue eyes twinkling. "I called this staff meeting this evening so we can discuss how the new students are adjusting and the old students are faring with their increased workloads." He turned to the head of Gryffindor. "How are your first years handling being away from home?"

"So far I have had no students come to me in regards to missing home," McGonagall responded. "They all seem to be faring quite nicely. As of now I have no concerns, however, Fred and George Weasley have already begun their usual foray into pranking. I've already taken thirty points from the two of them." Her lips thinned. "They'll most likely lose more points by the end of the week."

Dumbledore was internally chuckling, he didn't see anything wrong with the students having a little bit of fun as long as they weren't disrupting classes. He knew however not to say that to his assistant headmistress.

"I am glad that your first years seem to be doing nicely," Dumbledore replied, deciding not to comment on the Weasley twins. "How have they performed if your class?"

"I've only had my Gryffindors once and they all performed as most first years do," McGonagall told him before her lips formed a small smile. "Mr. Riddle however performed most admirably."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed somewhat and the headmaster noticed that Snape was now paying more attention.

"Oh?" Dumbledore inquired. "How so?"

"On his first try he turned the match into a needle and back again," McGonagall explained. "It didn't seem to take him any effort at all, so I allowed him to work on his homework for the rest of the lesson. He did stop several times to assist his friends, he seemed to be helpful and very intelligent."

Dumbledore went over what McGonagall said, he assumed Harrison would already be well versed in magic and it seemed his assumption was right. A million different thoughts were running through his mind and questions were popping up, questions he didn't have answers to. Does Harrison Riddle know dark magic? He pushed the question away,he didn't think even Tom Riddle would teach an eleven year old boy dark magic. However doubts filled him,this was the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort, anything was possible. If the boy already knew magic he would need to watch him for any hints as to what he might have been taught.

Dumbledore looked back to his deputy headmistress. "That's wonderful Minerva." He looked at the other professors. "Did Harrison perform at a level beyond his age in his other classes?"

Dumbledore ignored the odd looks the professors sent him at the use of Harrison's first name.

"Mr. Riddle rose his hand in order to answer every question I asked," Sprout announced. "He earned his house points and he even befriended several of my Hufflepuffs."

Dumbledore had to stop his expression from turning into one of surprise. The son of Tom Riddle is the last person he would expect to befriend Hufflepuffs, most Slytherins avoid them almost as much as they do Gryffindors. He wished the houses would get along but he had lived for many centuries and even when he attended Hogwarts, Slytherins usually only hung out with Slytherins and the occasional Ravenclaw. A part of him was hopeful that this meant he didn't share his fathers backwards beliefs about blood purity and muggles, but another part of him was saying it might be some scheme of Tom's.

"Filius?" Dumbledore asked the tiny Charms professor.

"He was well spoken and polite," Flitwick responded. "However I can't judge Mr. Riddle after only meeting him once."

Dumbledore looked at Snape who answered the unspoken question. "I've known Harrison since he was a small boy." He began shocking the other professors. "He has always been extremely bright for his age, from what I know he's grown up reading magical theory on every subject. He is polite, kind and like Filius said, he's well spoken. He handed in a perfect potion in his first Potions class, and I'm expecting the rest of his work to be just as good."

Dumbledore noticed and ignored the looks the other professors were shooting his spy. He knew they were just surprised that Severus had something nice to say,even if it was about a Slytherin. What Severus just told him was almost what he had told him before the school year began. From what the other professors said,so far Harrison seems like a normal albeit bright boy. With any luck the boy wouldn't be anything like his father which is what he'd been worried about since the sorting.

When Harrison walked into the Great Hall he knew who he was immediately, he looked like a young Tom Riddle. He had the same aristocratic face,the same handsome features,the full lips and the light skin. He even had the same short neat black hair, the only difference were his eyes. They were the most unusual green eyes he'd ever seen and they reminded him of the late Lily Evans. He wondered for a moment if the boy was somehow related to her, but he knew it wasn't possible. Lily Potter nee Evans only had one child and he was murdered by Tom ten years ago.

He had noticed that Harrison walked with the same air of confidence that Tom had when he had been eleven. However, his eyes didn't have the same arrogance that Tom's had, he had a kindness in them. Whether or not that kindness was real or just for show he didn't know. He decided to watch the boy closely and continue to ask the other professors about his performances in class.

"Good good," Dumbledore finally said. "What about your Ravenclaws Filius?"

* * *

**IT SOON MAY SEEM LIKE IT'S INEVITABLE FOR THE DARK TO WIN, THAT THE LIGHT IS WEAK BUT IT WILL BE A TEMPORARY THING. THE STORY WILL GO THROUGH THE NATURAL PHASES OF WAR, FOR A TIME ONE SIDE WILL BE ON TOP THEN THERE WILL BE A REVERSE. IT WON'T BE EASY FOR EITHER SIDE, AND THERE WILL BE LOSSES FOR BOTH THE LIGHT AND DARK.**


	6. Terror at Hogwarts

Harrison walked into the Potions classroom on Thursday and his eyes immediately landed on Neville. The Gryffindor was sitting by himself and looking around nervously. Harrison didn't know whether he was nervous about being his partner or because Snape would soon be in the classroom. He walked over to Neville and took the seat next to him, when his book landed on the table it made a thud and Neville jumped, head snapping towards him.

"H-Harrison," Neville said sounding slightly out of breath.

Harrison pushed down the urge to roll his eyes and mock his lack of Gryffindor courage. "Hello Neville." He put on a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

Neville gulped and nodded,Harrison sighed and looked directly into Neville's eyes. "I'm not going to sabotage you Neville,I promise that I'm only trying to be nice." Harrison saw Neville's eyes flicker over to Ron and back. Harrison felt like cursing the red head into oblivion, he should've known the idiot would say something to Neville about Harrison taking him to the hospital wing. "What did Ron say to you?"

"H-he didn't say anything," Neville stammered.

Harrison gave him a look of disbelief. "I'm not mad at you Neville. But, I highly doubt whatever Ron told you is the truth,he doesn't like me just because I'm in Slytherin. And like I said before, I genuinely do want to help you. However, if my presence makes you uncomfortable I can partner with someone else."

Harrison picked up his book, but Neville spoke stopping him mid-action. "No, it's okay," Neville said quietly. "I want you to be my partner."

Harrison grinned. "I'm glad."

Neville turned to the front of the classroom and Harrison looked over to Draco who had been watching the interaction. Harrison winked causing Draco to smirk. Gryffindors were so easy to manipulate is wasn't even funny. Harrison turned around when the door slammed open and Snape came walking in, he flicked his wand and directions appeared on the blackboard. He paused when he saw Harrison and Neville, but didn't comment on the pairing.

"Today you will pair up into groups of two," Snape said silkily. "Follow the directions on the board, you have the entire period. I don't want any accidents." His eyes flicked to the Gryffindors before lingering on Neville who paled. "Begin."

"Don't panic," Harrison said trying to sound soothing. "If you listen to what I say, you'll be fine." Neville nodded. "Go get the ingredients listed on the board and I'll prepare our work station. Try to get the good ingredients." Neville looked puzzled and Harrison internally groaned and looked at Daphne who was sitting across from him. "Daphne,will you show Neville how to pick out ingredients."

Daphne smiled. "Of course."

Harrison pulled out his scale and five minutes later Neville came back carrying the ingredients they'd need. He checked over the ingredients and found that they were all decent enough to make a good potion.

"Good job Neville," Harrison told him. He wanted to build up his confidence as much as he could.

Neville looked surprised. "Thanks,but Daphne helped me."

"I know," Harrison told him. "But I'm sure she didn't pick them all out, and now you'll know what to look for in quality ingredients."

Neville flushed under the light praise, to Harrison, it seemed like he wasn't used to getting compliments.

Half an hour later their potion was light blue, the color is was supposed to be. "Now, I want you to stir the potion counter clockwise seven times," Harrison said.

"Seven times," Neville repeated as he hesitantly took the stir stick. "One,two..."

Harrison began cutting on the wormwood while Neville stirred.

"Harrison," Neville began slowly and he looked up. "Thanks for helping me, I know I'm not very good at Potions."

"It's alright Neville," Harrison assured him. "Potions isn't easy for everyone and it makes it harder for you because you're afraid of the professor. So far, you've followed my directions and you did brilliantly. Our potion is the correct color and nothing has exploded."

"Orange Weasley?" Snape barked drawing the classes attention. "How did you manage to turn your potion orange? Never in all my years of teaching has a student ruined this particular potion this badly. Five points from Gryffindor." He turned to the rest of the class. "Bottle up your potions and turn them in, class dismissed."

Once Harrison was done packing up his supplies he turned to Neville. "Would you like to be my partner in Potions for now on?"

Neville looked a mixof relieved,happy, surprised, and shocked. "I'd like that, thanks."

"What are friends for?" Harrison asked with a shrug.

Neville stopped packing his bag and looked at Harrison with wide eyes. "Friends?"

"Why not?" Harrison asked. "You seem like a nice person and you can never have too many friends."

Neville's grin was all the answer Harrison needed.

Once out in the hall Draco asked the question everyone wanted answered. "Did Longbottom accept your offer to be friends?"

Harrison raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"I think I'll be spending more time than I'd like with Gryffindors," Draco replied causing Harrison to smirk.

* * *

The next two weeks sped by in a blur for Harrison. His classes didn't get any harder for him, although the amount of homework he received increased. He continued to be number one in all of his classes and he was praised for his manners and willingness to help his fellow classmates. He was still partnering with Neville in Potions,the boy was still nervous around Snape but he was slowly building up confidence. He didn't think it was possible, but he was actually beginning to like Neville, the boy could be good company when he wasn't scared shitless. After Harrison paired with Hermione in Transfiguration the two became study partners much to his fellow Slytherins annoyance. Draco would glare daggers at her the whole time as though wishing for her to drop dead and Leo would answer all of her questions with a rude comment. It took him threatening them with bodily harm for them to finally be halfway decent to her, and by halfway decent, it meant they would usually ignore her entirely like Blaise had done from the beginning.

Thankfully the girls were more willing to cooperate with Hermione than the boys. They would give her polite smiles and answer her questions without being rude although her lack of knowledge when it came to wizarding culture annoyed them. Pansy finally got sick of her not knowing anything about it and owled her parents, the next morning she received a book on wizarding society which she gave to Hermione. The Ravenclaw happily accepted the book and read it in three days. She had many questions which she asked nonstop. Blaise lost his temper and went to pull out his wand, but Harrison grabbed his wrist before he could do anything. Harrison had to agree, however, that Hermione went too far in saying that she believed house elves should be free. They spent three hours debating the topic until Daphne finally called one of her house elves and offered him clothes. The house elf broke down and Hermione looked horrified, she finally admitted that she might be wrong.

He had also begun speaking to Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot whenever they had classes together. They would say hi to each other in the corridors and Great Hall much to the surprise of the student body. He didn't have to pretend to like Susan and Hannah, they both reminded him of Jenna in a way. And unlike Neville and Hermione, he didn't have to convince his friends to play nice, they all knew having the niece of Amelia Bones on their side would be a plus.

During classes he would also talk to his other classmates from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The other first year Slytherins would join the conversations and they were slowly learning what they could about everyone and building the foundations for friendships. However, there were a few first years who wanted nothing to do with Harrison and his friends. Ron, Seamus, and Dean had it in their heads that all of Slytherins were evil and that Harrison and his friends were the worst of them all. Ron would spend all of the classes that Slytherin and Gryffindor shared together glaring at them, especially Harrison, Draco, Leo, and Blaise. Ron normally didn't glare at Theo since he was the least vocal of the group.

Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Zacharias Smith also seemed to have a problem with the Slytherins. Harrison didn't know why, but the three boys did their best to avoid them like the plague. Tracey said Ernie didn't like them because most of them had better grades and Justin just followed his best friends lead. Zacharias Smith didn't appear to like anyone according to Hannah who let slip that he was rude to most of the Hufflepuffs.

One morning Harrison walked down into the common room and saw his friends standing around the notice board.

"What are you all looking at?" Harrison asked as he slung his book bag over his shoulder.

"A notice announcing flying lessons," Draco told him.

"We're with the bloody Gryffindors," Blaise sneered. "Shouldn't that old fool of a headmaster know that having Slytherin and Gryffindor together learning how to fly is a mistake?"

"He wants us to have inter house unity," Pansy said rolling her eyes.

Tracey snorted. "That will never happen between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"We can always have some fun," Leo said, his eyes taking on a gleam. "We can push Weasley off his broom and watch as his head cracks open and shatters the other Gryffindors with his blood."

Jenna wrinkled her nose. "That's disgusting."

Leo smiled evilly, the look would've made most Hufflepuffs wet themselves. "I know."

As Leo and Blaise discussed ways to make Ron fall off his broom, Harrison read the notice.

_Slytherin First Years_

_All Slytherin first years will report to the Quidditch pitch at 5:30 PM for your first flying lesson. Lessons will be every day for the entire week. This is not optional and you are not required to wear your uniform to lessons. Gryffindor House will join Slytherin on the pitch._

_Signed,_

_Severus Snape Head of Slytherin House Potions Master_

Lessons seemed to go by slower than normal, and at five o' clock, the Slytherins made their way to the quidditch pitch. Marcus had showed them the way the first weekend of the school year. It was a clear, breezy day and the grass rippled under their feet. They marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. Harrison wondered what was in there that caused it to be forbidden, but the image of his fathers face if he found out he went in there as a first year entered his mind squashing the idea to find out ...At least for a year or two.

The Gryffindors were already there along with twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harrison had heard from Marcus and Terrence Higgs that the school brooms were horrible saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high or always flew slightly to the left. Of course the Gryffindors took the better brooms leaving the Slytherins with the truly horrible ones. Harrison ended up with a broom that was obviously old and had twigs sticking out at odd angles. He sneered at the worthless pile of wood.

"My father will hear about the state of these brooms," Draco said disdainfully. "These are a safety hazard."

"Lestrange's don't fly on such horrid things," Leo added haughtily.

Harrison looked at Madam Hooch who had just arrived, her expression was almost as stern as McGonagall's. "I don't think we have a choice," he said reluctantly. He wasn't looking forward to flying on a school broom, they were an accident waiting to happen.

"Everybody have a broom? Good," Madam Hooch said. "Now stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

Harrison's broom jumped into his hand out once, he, of course, knew it would. Looking around he saw that all of the Slytherins, sans Crabbe, Goyle, and Abigail's brooms had instantly jumped into their hands. Harrison smirked to himself, and father says all of the time we spent playing Quidditch was a waste. He looked over at the Gryffindors just in time to see Ron's whack him in the nose causing the Slytherins to laugh; Harrison, however, just smirked and moved his gaze over to Neville whose broom hadn't moved at all.

"Try not to sound so nervous Neville," Harrison said to the jumpy boy. "If you sound afraid the broom will be able to tell, and right now, your voice is saying that you want to stay on the ground. Inject some confidence into your voice and it should work."

Neville looked at his broom and shouted with more confidence than Harrison thought he possessed. "Up!" The broom shot into his hand and Neville looked flabbergasted. "It worked!" He grinned and looked up at Harrison. "Thanks!"

"No problem Nev," Harrison assured him.

The Gryffindors and Madam Hooch were looking at Harrison in shock until Madam Hooch shook herself. "Good job Mr. Longbottom and very good job to you Mr. Riddle for helping a classmate, five points to Slytherin." After she said this, the other Gryffindors shook themselves too and they smiled at Harrison, except for Ron, Seamus, and Dean.

"Teachers pet," Harrison heard Ron grumble.

Leo narrowed his eyes and Harrison knew that his best friend heard it too. A second later Ron let out a strangled yell and fell face first into the grass. As he landed, everyone heard a crunching sound like he had broken something. Ron let out whimper and Madam Hooch, Dean, and Seamus immediately helped him up. There were gasps from Parvati and Lavender, purple circles were forming under Ron's eyes, his nose was crooked, and blood was gushing from his nostrils. Ron's normally pale skin was even paler and Harrison could see the pain in his watery eyes. He had to resist the urge to smile or burst into insane laughter at the sight. He saw Leo's wand shoot back up into his wrist holder and made a mental note to thank his friend later.

"A broken nose..." Madam Hooch pointed out the obvious. "Come on Mr. Weasley," she gestured for him to follow,"I'll take you to the hospital wing." She looked at the students. "You're all dismissed,we'll resume your lessons tomorrow."

The Slytherins quickly made their way to the castle, when they reached the entrance hall, they burst into laughter. Leo looked smug as he watched everyone laugh at Ron's 'accident'.

"Who did that?" Jenna asked as she leaned on Pansy for support.

"Me," Leo said as though it should be obvious.

"Of course," Blaise grinned. "That was brilliant mate, I thought he was going to break down into tears."

"He deserved it," Leo said. "Besides, I've been wanting to hurt someone for days."

"Has anyone ever told you that you spend too much time with your mum?" Jenna asked seriously.

"Says the girl who just cried tears of amusement at someone breaking their nose," Cass dead panned.

"She's got you there," Blaise pointed out. "And you're supposed to be the nice one."

"I am nice," Jenna said indignantly.

After dinner the Slytherins were walking back to their common room when Ron and his two best friends stepped in front of them.

"Did you need something?" Pansy asked as she made a show of checking her nails.

"Which one of you did it?" Ron asked through gritted teeth.

"Which one of us did what? Answer the most questions last week in Transfiguration? I think that would be Cass," Harrison said looking thoughtful. "Or did you mean who got the highest grade on the essay Flitwick assigned us last week? That answer would be me."

Ron's face turned redder and redder the more Harrison talked. "You bloody well know what I meant Riddle!"

Harrison feigned ignorance. "No, Ronald, I really don't."

"Which one of you made me trip and break my nose?" Ron demanded.

"None of us," Theo answered with a straight face. "It's not our fault you're a klutz."

"I didn't trip myself," Ron said his voice raising.

"Well none of us tripped you," Harrison told him. "If it was one of us you would've seen our wand. Did you see a wand?"

Ron spluttered. "No! But that doesn't mean anything! You could've put it away right after casting the spell!"

Harrison rolled his eyes. "None of us tripped you, now if you'll move I'd appreciate it. Some of us actually do our homework." Harrison pushed past him and his friends followed.

"I challenge you to a wizards duel!" Ron yelled from behind them.

Harrison spun around. "You're on." He smirked at the surprised look on Ron's face. "Midnight in the Trophy Room, it's always unlocked."

"Fine," Ron ground out. "Seamus is my second, who's yours?"

"I am," Leo answered.

Ron glared at them before spinning around and walking out of the dungeons.

"You aren't really going, are you?" Jenna asked frowning. "I know you can beat him but..."

"No, I'm not going," Harrison told her. "But Filch will be."

Leo smirked. "You're going to tip Filch off and let them get caught? Brilliant."

"How many points do you think they'll lose Gryffindor?" Blaise asked as they continued to their common room.

"It depends on what professor Filch finds first," Tracey answered.

"Then let's pray it's Sev," Draco said with a grin.

* * *

The next morning, Harrison and his friends walked into the Great Hall and the first thing that came to all of their minds was that Filch took the Gryffindors to Snape. The Gryffindor hour glass had a hundred less points than it had the day before. Harrison was surprised, normally only ten to twenty points were taken for being out past curfew and a detention or two. Harrison saw Ron and Seamus sitting with their heads down as they stabbed their food moodily. Dean was sending them worried looks and the other Gryffindors were glaring at them.

"Does anyone know why Gryffindor is down so many points?" Harrison asked as though he didn't know.

"Two first years were caught in the Trophy Room last night," Ophelia Warrington told him. "Apparently Filch ran into Professor Snape on the way to McGonagall's office and he deducted fifty points from each of them and they both have a weeks worth of detention."

"All of that for only being out past curfew?" Theo inquired as the other first years tried to cover smirks.

"They told Professor Snape they were meeting there for a duel," Odette answered for her twin.

Blaise snorted. "They actually told him that?" Odette nodded and Blaise let out a low whistle. "Weasley is more of an idiot than I thought."

Harrison had to agree with Blaise,he didn't think anyone would be foolish enough to tell a teacher they snuck out at midnight for a duel. For idiocy alone they deserve the loss of points.

"Ron doesn't look very happy with us," Leo said in an undertone. The amusement he felt for the entire situation was obvious.

Harrison looked over at the Gryffindor table and smirked at Ron who was glaring daggers at them. His smirk seemed to anger the red head whose face went bright red. His attention was diverted when the morning owl post came and a large black owl landed on his plate. He untied the letter and quickly unfolded it.

_Dear Harrison,_

_I know that you are trying out for the quidditch team so I've sent you your broom. I decided it would be best not to send it through the owl post, instead, I sent it to Severus and he should've placed it in your room by the time this reaches you. Good luck with your tryouts, even though I know you won't need it._

_Continue to make me proud with your school work._

_Love,_

_Father_

Harrison crumpled up the note and instantly the letter burst into flames, ashes falling onto the table. He looked up and noticed that everyone with a Daily Prophet subscription was staring at the front page, he grabbed his copy and smoothed out the paper. He fought down the urge to grin when he saw the headline and accompanying picture. The photo was of a burning house, the dark mark could be seen floating above it.

_Death Eaters Attack Muggle Villages_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Last night a muggle village in England was attacked and the dark mark was found hanging above the scene. The once peaceful town of Little Brighton was destroyed last night by more than fifty death eaters. Aurors arrived on the scene just as a group of death eaters wearing black robes and white masks were apparating away. The entire village was destroyed; houses were burning, cars (a muggle means of transportation) were over turned, and dead bodies were littering the streets. Unfortunately, there were no survivors; the muggle police are still investigating, but the Ministry is working to cover up the attack by claiming some form of an explosion._

_Over fifty miles away another muggle village was attacked, this one resulting in over half of the village being burnt to the ground. Once again aurors didn't arrive on the scene until the attack was over. There were, thankfully, survivors and Ministry obliviators were called to the scene._

_"There hasn't been a death eater attack of this scale in years," Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, stated. "We weren't prepared for such an attack. I will be working over time to assure that next time we're prepared."_

_"I was horrified when I heard the news," Samuel Nott, member of the Wizengamot, said. "My thoughts go out to the poor muggles who lost their lives."_

_News is scarce at the moment, but the muggle death toll was reported to be over four hundred. I will let you know as soon as more details arise._

Harrison folded his newspaper and glanced at Theo who's ocular amusement was betraying his solemn face. Harrison loved the irony of Samuel Nott making a statement about an attack claiming to be saddened when he had most likely participated in the attack. He looked up at the staff table and saw that every professor except for Snape looked sad. He wanted to go up and laugh in Dumbledore's face, but he knew that wouldn't go down well.

After breakfast they walked to Potions where Ron immediately walked up to them. Before they could enter the room, his wand was held out in front of him. He pointed his wand at Harrison while Dean pointed his at Leo and Seamus' at Draco. None of the Slytherins pulled theirs out, instead they all just stared at the three Gryffindors as if they were merely flies. Harrison knew none of his friends pulled them out for the same reason he hadn't, Snape would be here soon, and even if he wasn't, the three didn't know any spells to hurt them.

"May I inquire as to why your wand is in my face?" Harrison asked sounding bored.

"I lost fifty points and have a weeks worth of detention because of you," Ron snarled.

"So you decided to point your wand at me?" Harrison asked incredulously. "You're a first year,what spells do you even know?"

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted surprising the Slytherins.

"Protego!" An angry female voice yelled. A huge shimmery shield appeared in front of all the first year Slytherins. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" A furious looking Anastasia Zabini demanded.

Ron turned red. "Paying them back for getting me detention."

Anastasia's eyes hardened and the first year Slytherins were inwardly grinning, no one messed with a Zabini woman when they were angry. Blaise shot Ron a smug look and Leo looked like Christmas had come early.

"You attempted to curse them when they didn't have wands," Anastasia said in a soft, but deadly voice. "I should hex your hands off." The Gryffindors paled when they saw the serious look in her eyes. "And I will if I ever see you attempt to curse my brother and his friends when they don't have wands again." Her eyes narrowed into slits and Harrison could feel power radiating off of her. "Do you understand me?"

The three Gryffindors nodded their heads before running into the Potions classroom. Once they were out of sight Anastasia rounded on the Slytherins.

"Why didn't you pull your wands out?" She demanded.

"He couldn't have hurt us," Blaise told her.

Harrison internally groaned, by the look in Anastasia's eyes that was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"He sent a stunner at Harrison's head," Anastasia said angrily.

"We didn't know he knew how to do that," Theo admitted.

Once again Harrison knew that was the wrong thing to say. He was just about to say something to get Anastasia to disease lecturing them when she began to speak.

"Never underestimate your enemy," Anastasia said quietly, but sternly. "Even one as stupid as a Weasley." She cast a tempus and cursed when she saw the time. "I'm going to be late. Now get your asses into the classroom and don't underestimate that fool again." She glared at them all in turn, lingering on her brother before she stormed off.

Blaise muttered something incomprehensible under his breath as he walked into the classroom.

* * *

Soon it was mid-October and it was time for quidditch try outs. Harrison stood in between two sixth years as Marcus Flint walked in front of everyone trying out for the team.

"Listen up," Marcus yelled,a serious expression on his face. "We've won the quidditch cup for the past five years and this year we're going to win it for the sixth." He gave them a look that said or else. "We'll be practicing three times a week and if we happen to lose a game, which he won't," His eyes held a fanatical gleam. "Then we'll begin to have practices five to six times a week. If any of you can't handle that then leave now." Two seventh years shook their heads and walked off towards the castle. "Now that everyone who's left is serious about playing we're going to begin the tryouts." He got onto his broom and hovered three feet in the air. "All of those trying out for chaser get in the air now!"

Harrison hovered on his broom as he watched the potential chasers pass the ball back and forth. He knew that last years chasers had been Marcus, Abraham Montague, and Alexander Dolohov. The three flew in the air and worked so well together it was as if they shared the same mind. It's like they knew exactly where the others would be and who they'd throw the ball too. Harrison would be shocked if Marcus chose anyone to replace Abraham or Alexander.

The beaters went next and Harrison saw that what everyone said was true, Slytherins played dirty. The potential beaters swung their bats and hit the bludgers with such force that Harrison didn't believe it was possible. One of the bludgers hit by Peregrine Derrick, a tall and extremely muscular blonde third year, smacked into another player and he went flying face first into the ground. Harrison saw another potential beater, Lucian Bole, a third year of average height with black hair, hit a bludger into a sixth years broom causing the player to spin out and barely regain control of his broom.

Finally Marcus called the seekers and Harrison flew into the middle of the pitch along with the others trying out for the position.

"There's three of you trying out for seeker," Marcus told them. "Our seeker and reserve seeker from last year graduated so, you won't be going up against veteran players." He held up a snitch in each hand. "I'll release both snitches and you'll wait a minute before flying after them. The first one to catch a snitch is on the team, whoever catches the second snitch is our reserve seeker." He released both snitches and a minute later yelled for them to go.

Harrison had been watching one of the snitches since Marcus released them. He played quidditch a lot growing up and had perfect vision so it was easy for him to spot the tiny ball. He immediately shot off after it and one of the other boys followed him. He reached his hand out for the snitch, but before he could catch it the ball zoomed in the opposite direction. Harrison mentally cursed and quickly spun his broom around. He shot off like a rocket in the direction the snitch went and his eyes searched for any sign of the ball. He saw a glint of gold out of the corner of his eye and he changed directions. He saw the ball fluttering twenty feet in front of him, one of the boys came up next to him and they both reached their hands out. Harrison put on an extra burst of speed and his hand closed around the golden snitch. The other boy cursed and quickly left to find the other snitch.

Harrison smirked and flew down to the ground, he could hear his friends cheering from the stands. He landed next to Marcus who clapped him on the back.

"Good job Harrison," Marcus said. "You're our seeker, youngest in a century. You'll be a great addition to the team." He accepted the snitch from Harrison. "You don't have to stick around anymore."

"Thanks Marcus." Harrison said as he rested his Nimbus 2000 on his shoulder.

"Congratulations!" Daphne yelled as she flung her arms around him,knocking his broom to the ground.

"Thanks Daph," Harrison told her sincerely accepting the hug.

"You did brilliantly," Blaise told him. "The other seekers weren't anywhere near as good as you."

"Good job," a quiet voice said. Harrison looked up and saw Hermione standing away from the rest of the group, Neville next to her.

Harrison gave Hermione a lopsided smile. Over the past couple of weeks, Harrison had grown to actually like the nervous Gryffindor and the know-it-all Ravenclaw. He didn't understand it at all, he had only talked to them at first because of his dad, but he had grown fond of them and that fondness had turned into an unlikely friendship. He couldn't help, but enjoy Neville's company and he felt a need to protect Hermione the same way he wanted to protect Jenna and his other girl friends. He had told his dad about his feelings and Tom had been surprised, but he didn't discourage it, he just told him not to get his hopes up that they would stay his friends once they found out the truth of his parentage. He wasn't happy about Hermione being a muggleborn, but upon learning she was extremely intelligent and that Harrison could sense a great deal of power coming from her he gave the friendship his approval. His Aunt Bellatrix had been a different story entirely, she said Hermione was a worthless mudblood who needed to learn her place. Harrison had shot a stinging hex at Leo when the boy admitted to telling his parents about their friendship.

He wrote back saying that if his father could see the use in some muggleborns that they all couldn't be too bad. They debated over letters for a week until Bella finally told him that she knew Tom was willing to allow the more intelligent and powerful muggleborns to live, but she didn't have to like it. She also informed him that Hermione would never be allowed in Lestrange Manor unless Tom ordered her to allow it. Harrison had been slightly disappointed, after all, if his father could see that some muggleborns weren't worthless than shouldn't she be able, too?

"Thanks Hermione," Harrison told her. "Not that I'm not happy to see you two, but why are you here? These are the Slytherin tryouts, I don't think all of the Slytherins would be accepting you two being here."

Hermione grimaced. "Not all of them were, but Daphne and Tracey yelled at a group of third years who were giving us a hard time."

"And then Jenna said that we were here as friends of yours and they stopped saying stuff to us," Neville said sounding confused as to why that'd make them stop.

Harrison and the other Slytherins exchanged looks.

"Well I'm glad you two are okay," Harrison said before picking his broom up. "Now come on, I told Susan and Hannah we'd meet them at the lake after tryouts."

* * *

On Halloween Harrison and his friends walked to the Great Hall for the feast. He could smell pumpkin wafting through the hall mixed with the strong scent of caramel. The Great Hall was decorated for the occasion, it looked like the staff went all out. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low, black clouds making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harrison was helping himself to a caramel apple when Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table,and gasped, "Trolls, TROLLS —in the dungeons —thought you ought to know." He then sunk to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an instant uproar. The older students who knew what damage a troll could cause looked worried and the first years looked terrified. Harrison saw several Hufflepuffs second years burst into tears. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he announced loudly,"lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

"First years over here!" Marcus yelled over all the screaming. "Stay close to me and you'll be fine. We need to go to the library,it must have slipped our headmasters mind that the Slytherin dormitory is in the dungeons." He sneered.

"Come on," Violet said as she rounded up the second years,"follow me."

Geneva gathered the third years and Anthony rounded up the fourth years. The fifth, sixth, and seventh years followed behind Evan and Gracelyn.

Evan and Gracelyn led the students out of the Great Hall and towards the library. They reached the second floor when all of a sudden a horrible stench filled the air causing everyone to freeze in their tracks. All of a sudden a horrible sight met their eyes as two trolls stepped around a corner and into a patch of moonlight. Twelve feet tall, their skin was dull, granite gray, their great lumpy bodies like boulders with their small bald heads perched on top like coconuts. They had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from them was incredible. They were holding huge wooden clubs, which dragged along the floor because their arms were so long. Harrison heard Daphne gasp and he quickly grabbed her hand. He could see the older students drawing their wands and he did the same.

"Everyone slowly walk backwards," Evan said, trying to sound calm.

One of the trolls ran forward causing several of the students to yell in fright. The troll swung its club and Harrison heard a thud as it smacked into several of the older students sending them backwards into the students behind them. Harrison saw blood trickling into Casper Rowle's blonde hair from a gash on his forehead and Micah Galahad had been knocked unconscious. That act caused pandemonium,Gracelyn had managed to get out of the path of the club and jets of red light were flying from her wand. The younger students were trying to run awhile while the older ones tried to block them from the trolls sight.

"Marcus, Violet, take the younger students and run!" Evan shouted as he shot spells at the troll.

The spells flying caused both of the trolls to go berserk. The older students were now shooting lethal curses at the trolls, but their skin was too thick, all it did was annoy them. Both of them were running towards the students, their clubs flying back and forth smacking into students. Harrison felt Daphne try to pull him away and he was about to go with her until one of the trolls clubs hit Violet and sent her flying into a suit of armor. He saw blood trickling down her chin from her mouth and her skin had gone pale.

Harrison felt his blood boil as he saw the troll go for the unconscious Violet. He released Daphne's hand and without thinking ran forward.

"Harrison no!" Daphne yelled, fear evident in her voice.

He thought back to a lesson Snape had given him on trolls and used the spell he was told would break through their skin. "Sectumsempra!" Harrison yelled with as much feeling as he could muster. A jet of bright light shot from his wand and hit the troll in the leg,a loud roar came from the troll and he stumbled forward into the wall. The ceiling shook and a chandelier fell on top of the creature. Harrison was about to thank whatever deity was listening for that stroke of dumb luck when he heard a loud blood curdling scream. He spun around and saw Ophelia shrinking back into a wall as one of the trolls advanced on her.

"Ophelia!" Odette was screaming as Lucy Bole and Preston Higgs held her back. Her face was anguished and he could see tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ophelia!"

He saw Cameron Warrington running towards his younger sister like he was being chased by the devil himself.

"Bombarda!" Sixth years Morgan Chambers and Callum Warren were shouting. Jets of red light shot at the troll that was advancing on Ophelia. When the spells connected the troll turn around and let out a loud roar that shook the pillars. It advanced towards the two sixth years while other sixth years began firing off Dark Arts spells that wouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts. Cameron Warrington grabbed his crying sister and dragged her away from the corner she had been backed into.

The troll advanced on the first years and Blaise dodged out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by the club. Leo had pushed Cass out of the way and Harrison had grabbed both Daphne and Tracey.

"Sectumsempra!" Anastasia yelled,a jet of light hit the last standing troll and he stumbled backwards. "On the count of three everyone who knows that spell perform it!"

Over a dozen wands were pointed at the troll, Harrison was surprised. He thought Severus had only taught the first years and Anastasia the spell, she must've taught some friends.

"One, two, three!" Anastasia yelled.

Almost twenty people people yelled the curse including Harrison, Draco, Leo, Theo, and Blaise. The troll went flying into a wall causing three pillars to crash to the ground. A loud rumbling echoed in the corridor and everything went silent with the exception of crying. Harrison looked around and saw that over a dozen students were knocked out, their friends surrounding them trying to stop the bleeding. He saw Guinevere Dagworth throw up and looked at what caused her reaction. A seventh year named Adam Rivers was laying on the ground, his face was bashed in so badly it looked as if it was made from raw meat. Blood was puddled around his head and his arms were twisted oddly underneath his body. One of his legs was at an angle and the bone was poking out of his skin.

He wrapped an arm around Daphne who was pale and shaking. He looked around and saw that almost a dozen pillars were nothing more than rubble, two chandeliers were laying broken on the ground, and there were pools of blood from both students and trolls. He heard several gaps and his head snapped up. McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick Madam Pomfrey, and Snape were standing in the entrance to the hall with a fourth year who must've gone for help.

Pomfrey immediately ran to the nearest student and began running diagnostic spells.

"Is anyone severely injured?" Snape asked loudly. He looked worried, something Harrison had only seen a few times before.

"He is professor!" A sixth year near Adam Rivers yelled. "He's losing a lot of blood."

Snape swept over and began a spell to stop the bleeding.

"Everyone who isn't hurt come to me," Sprout ordered.

Harrison led Daphne to Professor Sprout passed bleeding students and crying classmates. He saw both Odette and Ophelia hugging each other like they hadn't seen each other in years while Cameron rubbed circles on both of their backs. Anastasia surprised everyone by grabbing Blaise in a tight hug. She wasn't normally one to hug her brother in public,Harrison could tell her brother nearly being killed by a troll had shaken her up. Harrison couldn't help but notice everyone was showing more emotion outside of the Slytherin common room than he'd ever seen before.

"You're all okay?" Sprout asked the students gathered away from the injured students. Everyone nodded, some more slowly than others. "Then come with me, I'll take you all to your common room. The students are finishing the feasts in their respective common rooms."

"I don't want to continue the feast after that," Jenna muttered as she leaned into Theo's side.

The students followed Sprout reluctantly to their common room. They had all wanted to wait to see how their friends were doing but Sprout for once acted the part of the strict professor. Harrison kept his arm around Daphne the entire way to the dungeons. He could hear Odette and Ophelia sniffing and some of the other students were shaking.

"You should go shower and get some sleep," Harrison said gently to his girl friends. "It was a long night."

After saying their goodbyes Harrison and the other first year boys went into their dorm. Harrison took a shower to get all of the grime and blood, none of it his, off of his body. Once he was done he said goodnight to his friends and pulled out his mirror. Before he could say his dads name, his mirror heated up.

"Dad," Harrison said and Tom's face appeared in the mirror.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked quickly,worry etched into his face.

Harrison grimaced. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me," Tom said seriously. "Severus told me that he was informed by a seventh year that you ran at a troll?" His tone said that if what he heard was the truth, he wasn't happy.

"I didn't run at it," Harrison said slowly.

Tom's eyes narrowed. "Elaborate."

Harrison sighed, he wasn't in the mood to be interrogated. "I ran towards it to cast a spell when it ran towards Violet, she was unconscious and it would've killed her. I didn't have a choice."

"You're a Slytherin not a bloody Gryffindor!" Tom snapped, his blue eyes flashing red.

Harrison repressed the urge to flinch. He knew that his father had made horcruxes and he knew that whenever he got extremely angry his eyes would flash red because of it. His eyes turning red was usually followed by death and crucio's being thrown at the prisoners.

"I couldn't just let her die," Harrison said stubbornly.

He felt like a little kid for whining to his father, but he was only eleven. Normally he felt much older than eleven since he was raised to be a pure blood heir, not to mention the heir to the Dark Lord. He loved his childhood, but it had been different than most kids. It caused him to feel and act much older than eleven, but he was still a kid and it showed when he was really stressed like he was now.

Tom took a deep breath and his glare lessened slightly when he saw Harrison's desperate look. "I understand the need to protect your friends, however, you are an eleven year old first year. You shouldn't have ran at a troll ,a troll that could have and would have killed you without a second thought. Do you know how worried I was when Severus contacted me?"

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Harrison said honestly. "But I'm not sorry for saving Violet."

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm glad I no longer have to worry about Quirinus."

Harrison looked confused for a moment before realization hit him. "Quirrell let the trolls in,didn't he?" Tom nodded stiffly. "You told him to let trolls in?" Harrison looked at his father in shock.

"No," Tom told him. "However, I told him to do what he needed to do in order to cause a distraction,and it worked albeit too well."

Harrison's mind was processing what his father just told him. Why would he need a distraction? Why would... His mind trailed off and he mentally cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Is this because of what you tried to steal from Gringotts?" Harrison asked quickly.

Tom looked startled at the question. Harrison didn't smile like he normally did when he managed to catch his dad off guard, which rarely ever happened. As far as he knew, Harrison was the only one who ever managed to shock his father. Harrison always wondered if it was because he never used legilimency on him like he did everyone else. He pushed his thoughts away; now wasn't the time to think of that.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know about that," Tom said as he appraised his son. "Yes, it has everything to do with what I attempted to steal from Gringotts." He paused. "Do you know what the Philosopher's Stone is?"

"Yeah," Harrison answered. "It turns any metal into pure gold and creates the elixir of life. Nicolas Flamel is the only person who's ever successfully created one." Harrison froze before his eyes involuntarily widened. "Are you telling me that the Philosopher's Stone was being kept in Gringotts?"

"Yes," Tom said. "On your birthday I attempted to steal it, unfortunately it had been removed that morning by the oaf Hagrid by order of Dumbledore." He sneered. "Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to put a priceless magical artifact in a school filled with children. That's the reason why I had Quirinus apply for the Defense job, I knew that the old professor quit and it was the perfect opportunity to steal it. I needed to acquire it this year because, come the summer, it might be moved. I sent in someone who had never been suspected of being a Death Eater and someone who would never be suspected. I told him to try stealing it once he figured out all of the protections and that he was authorized to do whatever it took to distract Dumbledore. He thought it would be a good idea to release two trolls into the school." He scowled and his eyes once more flashed red.

"While the professors were searching for the trolls he went after the stone," Tom continued. "He obtained the stone and brought it to me just moments before Severus contacted me. When I learned about the injuries that were sustained I was less than pleased. He harmed many of my followers children, that will not make my Death Eaters happy. I was even more furious when I found out that you were almost injured."

"Is Quirrell still alive?" Harrison asked. He had the feeling his dad had flipped out upon learning what happened if his mood now was anything to go by.

"No," Tom answered simply. "Nagini was hungry."

Harrison raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. He was used to hearing about prisoners and useless Death Eaters being fed to his fathers familiar. He covered his mouth when a yawn escaped his lips.

Tom frowned. "You should go to bed, you need your sleep." Harrison nodded as he yawned again. "I love you Harrison."

"I love you too," Harrison said before breaking the connection.

Harrison was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning Harrison was woken up by a loud bang, he threw his curtains open and pointed his wand at the door. He lowered it when he saw that Cameron was standing in the doorway.

"What the bloody hell did you wake us up for?" Blaise demanded.

"Professor Snape wants everyone down in the common room right now," Cameron told them. "And he looks angry, so I would hurry."

Harrison and his friends got up,some more grudgingly than others, and walked up to the common room. Harrison was instantly pulled into a seat in between Daphne and Cass.

"What's going on?" Harrison whispered.

"No one knows," Daphne quietly answered. "But I think it's about last night."

Snape held up a hand and everyone went silent. "As you all know last night many of your fellow housemates were injured courtesy of two trolls. Everyone is now in stable a condition, however, Mr. Rivers was taken to St. Mungos." There were a few gasps, they knew it was bad if Madam Pomfrey couldn't heal them. "He will be okay,his injuries were serious and Madam Pomfrey thought it would best for him to be taken to a hospital. His parents and younger brother are with him now. The healers say he should be able to return in a week, give or take several days." There were sighs of relief. As Harrison saw the worried faces he couldn't believe that people thought Slytherins were heartless. "Those who had minor injuries are being kept in the hospital wing for the rest of the day, they should be rejoining you tomorrow."

Snape paused before continuing. "You're all probably wondering how the trolls got in. The answer is we don't know." Harrison knew that Snape knew the truth, he wondered if Dumbledore did as well. "There is an ongoing auror investigation." Murmurs broke out until Snape rose his hand for silence. "It has also come to the headmasters attention that Professor Quirrell is missing. The headmaster is in the process of hiring a new Defense professor,until then Defense Against the Dark Arts is canceled. You have two hours until breakfast, you're free to do what you wish, however, I will inform you now that the hospital wing is off limits." He spun around and left the common room, his black cloak billowing behind him.

When Harrison and his friends walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, everyone stared. Every time any Slytherin walked into the Great Hall everyone stared; it didn't matter who it was. Most of the looks were of a sympathetic or worried nature. However Ron,Seamus and Dean looked at every Slytherin like they deserved what happened. It made Harrison's blood boil, and if it wasn't for the fact that Dumbledore was in the room, he would've sent a bludgeoning hex at all of their heads.

The owl post came and there were four times as many owls as normal, every Slytherin received at least one letter. Harrison pushed his letters aside and unfolded the Daily Prophet, he wanted to see what it would say about the troll attack.

_Terror at Hogwarts_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Last night horror struck Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two trolls somehow found their way into the school and attacked the entirety of Slytherin house. I did some digging and found out that two dozen Slytherins had been sent to the infirmary to be treated for injuries while one students injuries were so severe that he was sent to St Mungos. Adam Rivers was repeatedly hit with a club from one of the trolls and sustained major injuries. Healers at St Mungos and the Rivers family refused to comment._

_"When I heard about the attack I immediately contacted my friend Severus Snape, Potions master and head of Slytherin house," Lucius Malfoy answered when asked for a comment. "I was worried about my eleven year old son Draco and my godson Harrison Riddle, not to mention the countless other students. I was relieved to hear that they were alright, however, my joy was short lived when I learned of the other students injuries."_

_"It's a travesty," Rodolphus Lestrange said,"that something like that could happen at a school. Albus Dumbledore has a lot to answer for."_

_Speaking of Albus Dumbledore,where was he during the attack? According to my sources, the trolls weren't subdued by professors or the esteemed headmaster, they were instead brought down by students. The same students who were being attacked by two monstrous trolls. Both trolls were knocked out thanks to the combined efforts of the students of Slytherin house. These students should be commended for such a brilliant job well done. While the professors should be investigated for negligence. What's the world coming to when students have to defend themselves because their professors are nowhere to be found?_

_An investigation led by Head of the Auror Department Rufus Scrimgeour is underway._

Harrison looked up from the paper and saw that McGonagall's lips were in a thin line and Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. All of the professors looked like they hadn't slept the night before, they probably hadn't.

"What do you think will happen to Dumbledore?" Jenna asked after reading the article.

Leo wore a sour expression. "Nothing."

* * *

**1-Snape is loyal to Voldemort NOT Dumbledore.**

**2-Yes, Harrison knows everything they're teaching him at Hogwarts. Tom sent him to Hogwarts to make 'friends'/allies.**


	7. Quidditch and Luna Lovegood

As they entered November the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake froze like steel, every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid, the gamekeeper, could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots. The students who knew how to perform them used heating charms, but it was so cold that they didn't last very long. No one spent time outside anymore with the exception of quidditch practice.

Leo's guess that Dumbledore wouldn't get into trouble for the troll incident was accurate. The parents of the Slytherins had been furious about the attack and dozens of complaints were filed against both the school and Dumbledore. With many of the Slytherins parents holding prominent Ministry positions aurors were sent to investigate led by Amelia Bones. After a week of investigating the aurors had concluded that Professor Quirrell let the trolls in and then ran, something which they considered to be out of Dumbledore's control. The Ministry wasn't aware of the presence of the Philosopher's Stone so they had no idea why Quirrell would want to release trolls into the school. However some speculated that he had lost his mind during his travels the previous summer, others told everyone they knew that Quirrell was a Death Eater who had applied for the job in order to corrupt the students.

In regards to the stone, Dumbledore soon found out that it was missing according to Harrison's father. Snape reported that Dumbledore found the stone to be missing the day after Halloween and came to the conclusion that Quirrell stole it under Voldemort's order. Dumbledore couldn't be seen for a week after that night, and when he finally began eating meals in the Great Hall again, he looked worried. His blue eyes had lost their twinkle and he looked much older than usual.

It probably didn't help that there was a Death Eater attack in three separate village over the first week of November. This time aurors were injured when fights broke out between Death Eaters and the aurors. To the frustration of the Ministry no Death Eaters were captured in any of the attacks. The Ministry was trying to quell the panic that was beginning to build from all of the articles the Daily Prophet was printing. Minister Fudge held several press conferences to ensure the public that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was doing everything it could to stop the attacks.

By the second week in November a new Defense professor had been hired. He was an older man named Arnold Vexer, he had black hair that was flecked gray. He had a no-nonsense attitude and was almost as strict as Snape. The students learned very quickly not to mess around in his class.

Since the incident on Halloween, Harrison spent more time with Hermione and Neville. They had both been extremely worried about the incident and Hermione had burst into tears the first time she saw him. Thankfully everyone who had been injured was back to full health after a week and Slytherin threw a party to celebrate. Violet had hugged Harrison and thanked him profusely for saving her life before disappearing with Evan. Harrison wasn't surprised, a near death experience makes you see people in a different light.

Being stuck inside also gave Harrison and his friends the perfect opportunity to befriend more students, something they took full advantage of. They even began branching out and befriending the second and third years. Harrison knew the older students in Ravenclaw would be easy, there were many dark students in Ravenclaw who would be able to turn their friends. He knew that most of the older Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors wouldn't even consider joining the dark. Especially not those like Cedric Diggory who had close familial ties to Dumbledore.

The first quidditch match of the school year was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. By the morning of the match the entire school knew that Harrison would be playing seeker. Ron, Dean, and Seamus complained about his appointment to the team at every opportunity, but most of the school ignored them. The morning of the match Harrison was eating breakfast when an owl he'd never seen before landed in front of him. He untied the letter and waved his wand over it to check for any traps,when he found none he opened it and looked down on large loopy writing. Blocking out the loud chatter of excitement from his fellow students he read a letter that caused his eyes to widen.

_Harrison Riddle,_

_Before you burn up this letter and take it for a joke, hear me out. You don't know me, but I know you. This may sound crazy to you but it's the truth. You see, I'm a seer. My mother was a seer and her mother was one as well; every woman in my family is born with the sight. Some consider it a curse and others consider it a gift, but in reality it's a double edged sword. I see the future, however, every choice we make no matter how small has unforeseen consequences. Everything we do changes the course of our future._

_For the past year, I've been having dreams about you. I wanted to write to you after the dreams became more frequent, but I knew I had to wait until the time was right. I woke up this morning and I had a feeling that today was the day I needed to write to you. I know who you are Harrison Salazar Riddle or should I say Harry James Potter. I know that the one who calls himself Lord Voldemort took you on the night he murdered James and Lilly Potter to raise you as his son. Do not fret, for I will not tell anyone._

_I've seen the future that will come to pass shall the Dark Lord win. I want to be a part of that world and I know that my place is with you, I've seen it. I may not sound it, but I am young. I will not be eleven until this summer. I grew up quite isolated and all I had to occupy my time were books. Despite my age I know what I want and how to get it. I wish to meet you and the Dark Lord in person. I can meet you whenever it's convenient and I will make an oath not to betray your secrets._

_Hoping you respond soon,_

_Luna Lovegood_

By the time Harrison had finished reading the letter his hands were holding the parchment so tightly his hands were white. His face was as pale as a ghost and he could've sworn his heart stopped beating. How could she possibly know who my birth parents are? How can a ten year old girl possibly know any of that? The letter didn't sound like the letter of a child, more like that of an adult. He reread the letter and his eyes narrowed in on her name. He knew the last name Lovegood, someone with that last name wrote that horrid magazine, the Quibbler. He would need to send this letter to his father right away. Whoever this girl was she needed to either swear an oath or be silenced permanently.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked frowning. "You don't look so good."

Harrison's head snapped up and he folded the letter. "I'm fine." He quickly stood up. "Tell Marcus I'll be in the changing room soon."

Harrison briskly walked to the dungeons and picked up his pace until he entered the common room. No one was there, everyone was either at breakfast or on their way to the stands to watch the game. He grabbed a quill and parchment and began writing a letter.

_Father,_

_I received this letter at breakfast and I don't know what to make of it. If it's a joke, then she needs to be dealt with, but if she's serious, than a legitimate seer would be good for our side._

_Love,_

_Harrison_

He folded the letter and included the note from Luna Lovegood.

"Twinky!" Harrison called and with a pop a small house elf appeared.

"Is Master Harrison okay?" Twinky squeaked. "Master Harrison never calls Twinky to school."

"I'm fine, but I'm in a hurry so I can't send this by owl post," Harrison said in a rush, for once losing his composure. "Give this to my dad and tell him to have you bring the reply. When you bring it back, don't give it to me just put it on my desk." He gestured to the desk.

"Okay," Twinky said. "Twinky will do what Master Harrison says." She bowed and disappeared.

Harrison grabbed his broom and headed down to the changing rooms. Harrison got dressed in his green Slytherin uniform, Gryffindor would be playing in scarlet. He watched as Peregrine Derrick, and Lucian Bole swung around their beater bats until Marcus called for their attention.

Marcus cleared his throat. "Today we're playing Gryffindor." There were hisses from keeper Miles Bletchley and chasers Abraham Montague and Alexander Dolohov. "Oliver Wood is a good keeper and unfortunately those Weasley twins are good with beater bats,but I know that we're better. They also have a second year as their seeker, his names Cormac McLaggen. Arrogant little toe rag he is." Peregrine and Lucian chuckled as Marcus turned to Harrison. "I want you to wait until we're at least fifty points up to catch the snitch unless their seeker is about to catch it or it looks like we need to end the game quickly. Peregrine and Lucian, I want you two to knock those Gryffindors off their brooms, and Miles, you better not let any shots pass you. Last year Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were a forced to be reckoned with. I don't know about the new girl Katie Bell,but from what I hear, she works well with the other two girls. Last year we only beat Gryffindor by twenty points because of their chasers, that will not happen this year." He looked at them as if to say or else.

"We'll knock them out of the air before they can score too much," Peregrine smirked.

"Good," Flint nodded. "Now let's get out there and kick some Gryffindor ass."

Harrison followed Lucian and Marcus out of the locker room; they walked onto the field to loud cheers. He looked around and spotted his friends sitting in the Slytherin section which wasn't surprising. What was surprising was that Hermione, Susan, Hannah, and Neville were with them. He could see some of the older Slytherins giving the non-Slytherin first years odd looks, but Harrison found it amusing. They were holding a sign that said 'Go Riddle' that flashed from green to silver with golden snitches all over it. He internally smiled figuring Hermione or Daphne did the charms on the colors. Those in the Slytherin section wore green scarfs while the Gryffindor supporters wore scarlet ones. Even Snape forewent his usual black and instead wore bottle green robes causing Harrison to do a double take. He would need to put this memory in a pensive.

Madam Hooch was refereeing; she stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" Yelled the commentator, a black boy with dreadlocks. "McLaggen, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley,Weasley, and Wood." The Gryffindor section cheered while those clad in green and silver booed. "And here comes the Slytherin team!" The Slytherins cheered. "Riddle, Flint, Dolohov, Montague, Bletchley, Bole, and Derrick!"

"Now,I want a nice fair game,all of you," she said,once they were all gathered around her. Harrison noticed she seemed to be particularly talking to Marcus and he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, that would never happen. "Mount your brooms, please."

Harrison elegantly got onto his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor —what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor."

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet...back to Johnson and...no, the Slytherins have taken the quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the quaffle and off he goes...Flint flying like an eagle up there...he's going to sc...no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the quaffle...that's chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and —OUCH —that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a bludger...quaffle taken by the Slytherins...that's Alexander Dolohov speeding off toward the goal posts and...SLYTHERIN SCORES!" There were loud cheers from the Slytherins as well as the majority of Ravenclaw and a few Hufflepuffs.

The game continued with Slytherin scoring two more times and Gryffindor scoring once.

"Marcus Flint with the quaffle...passes to Abraham Montague...who passes to Alexander Dolohov who...SLYTHERIN SCORES!...The score is now 40 to 10 with Slytherin in the lead."

Once, he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasley twins' wristwatches. And once, a bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harrison dodged it and Lucian Bole came chasing after it.

After fifteen more minutes Slytherin was winning eighty to twenty so Harrison decided it was time to find the snitch. He began to search the stadium for any sign of gold not coming from someone's wrist and after a few minutes saw the snitch floating by the Slytherin's goal post. He bent down and flew off towards the goal post, the Gryffindor seeker, Cormac McLaggen, noticed this and shot after him. He stretched his arm out, put on a burst of speed, and he was about to close his hand around the snitch when Cormac slammed into him. There were boos from the Slytherin's and cheers from the Gryffindor's.

"Bloody bastard!" Harrison yelled to the smirking Gryffindor.

Harrison pulled back and immediately shot towards the other side of the pitch. There was loud cheering from the Slytherins and shouts of protest from the Gryffindors, Harrison turned around and saw Angelina Johnson spinning out of control while blood poured from her nose.

"Angelina Johnson hit in the face with a bludger sent by Peregrine Derrick," Lee angrily announced. "Argh-Flint scores, Ninety-Twenty Slytherin! Gryffindor in possession,no, Slytherin in possession —no! Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the quaffle,she's streaking up the field —THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Abraham Montague had swerved in front of Katie and, instead of seizing the quaffle, had grabbed her head. Katie cart wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the quaffle. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him.

A minute later,Katie put a penalty shot past the Slytherin keeper.

"Ninety-Thirty! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING —"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way —"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the quaffle, her bleeding's finally stopped —Flint alongside her —poke him in the eye Angelina!—it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke —oh no —Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save —!"

But Marcus Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! One hundred-Thirty, Slytherin still in the lead."

It was turning into an extremely dirty game. Enraged that Gryffindor's seeker stopped Harrison from catching the snitch,the Slytherin's were rapidly resorting to any means to take the quaffle. Peregrine Derrick hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a bludger. George Weasley elbowed Peregrine in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties; Alexander shot for Slytherin and made it past Oliver Wood and Miles Bletchley blocked Alicia's.

"One hundred ten-Thirty.. Slytherin with the quaffle —Flint is getting ready to score —Come on Oliver stop it!" A groan came from the Gryffindor section. "SLYTHERIN SCORES! One hundred twenty-Thirty. Dolohov with the Quaffle —which is knocked out of his hands by a well aimed Bludger from Fred Weasley!"

"Enjoying watching your team lose?" Harrison shouted to an angry Cormac McLaggen.

"Sod off Riddle!" Cormac snapped as he flew in the opposite direction.

Harrison smirked and was about to search for the snitch again, when he spotted a glint of gold. He spun around and saw the snitch. Harrison lowered himself to his broom and shot towards the snitch.

"Harrison Riddle has spotted the snitch!" Lee Jordan yelled.

Alexander who had been holding the quaffle stopped in mid air to watch.

"You idiot!" Marcus yelled. "You aren't the seeker! Pay attention to the quaffle!"

Alexander turned to Marcus at the same time Angelina slammed into him taking the quaffle. The Slytherin chaser flew forward barely managing to stay on his broom.

"Angelina Johnson has the quaffle," Lee announced even though everyone else was watching Harrison. "She scores! One hundred twenty-Forty!" Marcus cursed.

Harrison raised his hand to catch the snitch, but the small ball shot downwards and Harrison quickly pointed his broom down to follow. He sped towards the ground and the stadium went quiet as he got closer and closer to the ice covered ground. Cormac McLaggen was following behind him, but when he got closer to the ground with no sign of coming up, Cormac pulled his broom to a stop. The snitch was hovering a foot off the ground. Harrison pulled his broom up right before he would've hit the ground causing several of the younger students to gasp. The snitch instantly shot up and Harrison pulled his broom up causing the tail end to scrape the ground,sending twigs flying in every direction. His broom wobbled as he continued to chase after the snitch.

Cormac rejoined the chase and the two raced after the tiny ball that didn't want to get caught. The snitch zigged and zagged going up and down until it settled by the Slytherin goal post. Both boys chased after it, Harrison's broom not going as fast as before because of the lost twigs. They both reached their hands out, their brooms were neck and neck until Cormac's took the lead. He saw Miles about ten feet away and prayed the boy was paying attention as Harrison did the only thing he knew to catch the snitch. He launched himself off his broom causing gasps and screams to echo around the stadium. His hand closed around the tiny ball and he began to fall, the cold wind whipping against his face.

He closed his eyes as his body fell threw the air until he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and felt himself being pulled onto a broom. He opened his eyes to see a pale Miles Bletchley looking at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"Are you okay?" Miles asked quickly and Harrison nodded while showing him the snitch. Miles face broke into a grin. "He's okay! And he's got the snitch!"

The students stayed silent for a second before the Slytherin supporters broke into massive applause and cheers. Green flags were waved around and the younger students were jumping up and down, all of their pure blood dignity forgotten.

"Slytherin wins," Lee announced sounding dejected. "Two hundred seventy-forty."

Miles flew to the ground and Harrison was pulled off his broom by Marcus.

"That was a brilliant catch!" Marcus praised.

The quidditch team congratulated Harrison as the Slytherin's descended onto the field. Harrison was I mmediately tackled by Daphne who was pale and shaking.

"You scared the hell out of me Harrison Salazar Riddle!" Daphne half shrieked. "You could've died! What in Merlin's name were you thinking?"

"I knew Miles would catch me," Harrison answered.

"You couldn't have possibly known that," Daphne said exasperated.

"I didn't know for sure, but I was hoping he would," Harrison admitted and continued on quickly when Daphne's eyes narrowed. "If he hadn't one of the teachers would've done something." He leaned in until his lips were touching her ear. "If I had to I could've activated my portkey, I would've been fine." Daphne looked slightly mollified.

"That was the most spectacular catch I've ever seen," Theo told him seriously.

"That was dangerous," Pansy said at the same time Theo spoke.

"That was worthy of the pros," Draco added.

"You should've seen the look on McLaggen's face," Leo smirked. "I thought he was going to explode."

Harrison looked over at the Gryffindor seeker, Cormac was glaring daggers at him. When Cormac saw him look in his direction he stormed off to the changing rooms.

"I need to go change," Harrison told his friends. "I'll meet you back in the common room."

Harrison walked into the common room to loud cheers.

"That was amazing!" Callum Warren shouted.

"Absolutely brilliant!" Adrian Pucey praised.

"I've never seen anything like it in a Hogwarts match!" Preston Higgs yelled over the noise.

"Are you sure the sorting hat didn't want to put you in Gryffindor?" Evan teased causing the Slytherin's to burst into laughter.

Harrison grimaced. "Don't even joke about something like that." His reaction only caused the laughter to increase.

"I don't know whether I should congratulate you or scold you," Violet said as she handed him a butterbeer.

"Congratulate," Harrison said with a cheeky grin.

Violet rolled her eyes before kissing Harrison's cheek and going to find her boyfriend.

"She's loosened up quite a bit since Halloween," Tracey pointed out as she watched Violet retreat.

"I don't think it has to do with Halloween as much as it does with Evan," Daphne mused.

"I always knew they'd get together," Pansy joined the conversation.

Harrison slipped away and found Draco, Blaise, and Leo sitting in front of a roaring fire.

"Where's Theo?" Harrison asked as he sat in the only available chair.

"Talking to Odette," Draco answered before an annoyed look crossed his features. "The weasel was talking about you after the match."

Harrison internally groaned, he couldn't go one day without having to deal with that idiot.

"What'd he have to say?" Harrison inquired, although he had a good idea.

"That your catch was just lucky and under normal circumstances you would've fallen to your death." Blaise sneered. "You should've seen how mad that made Cass, she pulled out her wand and hexed him. Lucky for her only Snape was around and he pretended not to have seen it."

Harrison couldn't help but smile. "What did she do to him?"

"Let's just say that while we're enjoying cauldron cakes he'll be dining on escargot," Leo smirked,amusement at his sisters actions evident.

The image of Ron belching up slugs caused Harrison to chuckle. "Remind me to thank Cass later."

At eleven, the older students sent anyone under third year to their dormitories. Harrison stretched as he walked to his desk and was glad to see a letter waiting for him. He opened it up and recognized his father's writing. A quill fell into his hands from the letter and Harrison raised an eyebrow.

_Harrison,_

_The letter you received is quite worrisome. If the girl decides to spill your secrets then everything I've worked for will be setback years. Not only that, but your life will be in danger and I can't have that. However, if Luna Lovegood truly is a seer and she wants to be on our side, then I will allow her to join us. She will need to swear a secrecy and loyalty oath, if she knows of the future, I don't want her to be able to answer to anyone else. If she doesn't want to join us, than I will kill her myself._

_Write her back and inform her that the quill is a portkey and it will bring her to Riddle Manor on December twenty third. The quill I speak of is the quill that should be with this letter. Inform her that she has the next month to decide where her loyalties lie. She said in the letter that they are with you, but that could be all talk. After all, she's never even met you. Parts of the letter she sent could also mean several things._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you for the holidays._

_Love,_

_Father_

Harrison read the note once more before burning it to ash. He pulled out a quill and parchment and wrote a note to Luna, he included the quill then summoned one of the Riddle house elves.

"Yes Master Harrison?" Twinky asked.

"Take this to the owlery and give it to Ares my owl," Harrison told the elf. "Tell him to take it to Luna Lovegood."

The elf nodded and popped away. Harrison sighed and sat down at his desk, his hand began stroking his familiar.

**Are you okay?** Nani hissed,her head bobbing up and down.

**I'm slightly worried, that's all.** Harrison replied.

**Why don't you talk to your friends?**

Harrison glanced at Draco who was pulling out his pajamas. **Normally I would, I would trust my best friends with my life.** He shook his head. **But they can't know that I was born Harry Potter, at least not yet. I don't know how they would take it.**

**They care about you, I can sense it. They won't stop caring because you weren't born a Riddle.**

**I know, but now isn't the time.** Harrison gestured for Nani to curl up his arm.** I will eventually, but not today.**

* * *

The day before they were to return home for the holidays found the first year Slytherins walking from the dungeons at the end of Potions where they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it. Leo sneered at the obstruction, but before anyone could say something, an unwelcome voice spoke.

"Hi Hagrid, want any help?" Harrison heard Ron ask the gamekeeper.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks Ron," Hagrid said trying to catch his breath.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Draco said sneering at the Gryffindor. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts? I suppose that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." Harrison didn't stop himself from snickering along with his friends as Ron turned red.

"Shouldn't someone who's able to perform magic bring the trees inside?" Cass asked scathingly.

"Dumbledore wants the oaf to feel needed," Blaise smirked.

Ron dived at Blaise just as Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!" Snape roared.

Ron let go of the front of Blaise's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "They were insultin' his family and myself." Harrison sneered at him and then turned to glare at Ron who looked as if he wanted to punch all of them.

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along,all of you." Harrison smirked at Ron then turned to walk towards the great hall, pushing roughly past the tree and scattering needles everywhere.

"He's so easy to infuriate," Theo pointed out.

"That's what makes it so fun," Blaise grinned. "We barely have to do anything for him to lose Gryffindor points."

Walking into the great hall Harrison saw Professors McGonagall and Flitwick putting up decorations. He had to admit the hall did look spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room,some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. Live fairies fluttered on one of the trees and the scent of fresh baked bread filled the hall. Wreaths hung at the end of every table and the plates had silver and gold Christmas patterns around the edges.

"Are you all packed?" Violet asked from several seats down.

"Leo isn't," Cass told the prefect with a smirk in her brothers direction.

"I will be," Leo said as he shot his sister an agitated look.

"I didn't pack," Harrison announced. "There really isn't any point, I have clothes and everything else I need at the manor."

"It really is pointless to bring all of your stuff home for two weeks," Theo mused.

"Are you going to the Malfoy Christmas Ball?" Harrison asked Violet in an attempt to change the subject.

"Of course," Violet answered. "My family goes every year. This year it'll probably be the only time I get to do something fun, I need to study for my OWLs the rest of the time."

"The more I hear about OWLs the less I look forward to fifth year," Blaise said under his breath.

Harrison shot Blaise an amused look and went back to his food.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station and the students began piling out eager to begin their Christmas holidays. Parents were eagerly looking around for their children and the noise level was even higher than it had been on September first. Harrison looked around for any sign of his father or godparents.

"Do you see them anywhere?" Draco asked.

Harrison peered over the crowed and pointed. "They're over there by that pillar." He turned to his friends and began giving them hugs. "I'll see you all on Christmas Eve." Harrison and Draco then made their way over to Lucius,Narcissa, and Tom.

"Father," Harrison said smiling and giving his father an enthusiastic hug. "I missed you,"

Tom smiled. "Harrison, it's good to see you."

Harrison then turned to his aunt and uncle giving them hugs as well. "Aunt Cissa, Uncle Lucius."

"Harrison," Lucius said returning the hug.

"Hello dear." Narcissa said with a smile, most people find her to be cold, but Harrison always found her to be nice, of course, that may have something to do with her adoring him.

"Where's Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodolphus?" Harrison asked as he looked around.

"They're on the other side of the platform speaking with the Macnair's," Lucius informed them.

"Shall we go?" Narcissa asked grabbing Draco's hand so they could apparate. "We'll see you both in two days." She said to Harrison and Tom before a faint pop was heard and they were gone.

Tom then grabbed Harrison's hand and apparated to Riddle Manor. Upon landing in the foyer,Harrison heard a hiss causing him to turn around. Tom's familiar was slithering down the marble steps.

**Hello Nagini.**

**Hello young one.** Harrison picked her up and hung her around his shoulders. **You appear to have grown.**

Harrison grinned.** Well I am a growing boy.**

Nani poked her head out of Harrison's sleeve. **Nagini.**

**Nani.** Nagini flickered her tongue out at Harrison's familiar.

"Come on Harrison," Tom's amused voice broke into the conversation. "You can tell me all about Hogwarts over some tea."

"So," Tom began as he poured them both drinks. "How is making friends going? You said in your letters that you've met some interesting people."

Harrison began stroking Nagini who hissed in pleasure. "I've made friends with all of the Ravenclaws in my year and two Hufflepuffs, as well as Neville Longbottom who's in Gryffindor." He continued at his fathers questioning look. "Neville didn't have any friends in Gryffindor and he was horrid at Potions so I offered him my assistance and over time we became friends. He's gotten better in the subject,especially after I asked Sev to stop making him so nervous. Now Sev leaves Neville alone and picks on the other Gryffindors instead."

Tom nodded before piercing him with a searching look. "What's this I hear about a mudblood in Ravenclaw?" Harrison internally sighed, he knew this conversation was coming ever since Leo told his mother about Hermione.

"Hermione Granger's the smartest of her year in Ravenclaw and I can sense powerful magic coming from her. I believe she'll be a powerful ally."

"Go on," Tom told him.

"You've met Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Lisa Turpin, and Sue Li;" Harrison said. "The other Ravenclaws are Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Kevin Entwhistle, and Stephen Cornfoot. All of them are smart, but Terry, Anthony, and, Padma are most likely the smartest besides Hermione. Michael has a wicked sense of humor and is extremely outspoken unlike most Ravenclaws. Padma doesn't see things as good or evil, I overheard her telling Michael that she saw all magic as just that, magic. Stephen is quiet, but very observant, the typical Ravenclaw. Kevin is really into quidditch but he spends most of his time in the library. He did tell me that he wants to try out for the Ravenclaw house team either next year or the one after. As for the others, you've met them before and you know their parents."

Tom nodded clearly pleased. "What about the two Hufflepuffs? You didn't say very much about them in your letters."

"Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott," Harrison said. "I knew that if Susan chose to side with us she'd be a real asset and Hannah is her best friend. I think we might have a chance with Susan, I'm honestly not sure about Hannah. She seems to be really for the light and she praised Dumbledore." Tom frowned. "However, you said you didn't want me revealing you as my father to my new friends yet so, I won't. But when I do, I'll make sure others are with me, especially when I tell Hannah in case she runs for it and attempts to tell the old fool."

"Good," Tom smiled. "I'm glad you've made some new friends and potential allies." He cleared his throat. "I hope you're doing well in your classes."

Harrison gave his father a look that clearly said 'You know I am'. "Don't pretend that Sev isn't keeping you updated on my grades."

Tom's lips twitched. "Yes, however, I wanted to hear it from you."

Harrison rolled his eyes, he was the only person who could show attitude to the Dark Lord. He tended to do it often just to prove that he could, much to his fathers annoyance and the inner circles amusement.

"I haven't gotten anything but outstanding on all of my assignments," Harrison explained. "I'm number one in the year, according to Sev."

"Excellent, excellent," Tom praised.

Harrison snorted into his tea and Tom raised an eyebrow. "Dumbledore said that at the farewell feast last night."

Tom's eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. "Don't compare me to that wretched old fool."

"I would never," Harrison said with a straight face.

Tom's lips curved into a smirk and Harrison's amusement was overshadowed by weariness.

"I think we should start your training early," Tom said as he pulled out his wand. "Why wait until tomorrow?"

He pointed his wand at Harrison who immediately went into battle mode. He was far too used to his father sneaking up on him in order to train his senses to be shocked by his fathers actions. Tom didn't say a word as a purple jet shot towards Harrison who immediately dodged out of the way.

"Expelliarmus!" Harrison shouted and Tom easily deflected the spell.

"The disarming spell?" Tom shook his head. "Have I taught you nothing?"

"Sectumsempra!" Harrison shouted and Tom easily side swept the white light.

"Better," Tom said as his wand tip lit red and a bright light shot at Harrison who cast a silent protego.

"Sectumsempra! Densaugeo! Bombarda!" Harrison shouted off in quick succession.

Tom dodged the first and deflected the last two like they were nothing more than irksome flies. Harrison then dodged a cutting hex and deflected a blood boiling hex. Harrison cast another explosion hex that Tom dodged causing a large vase to shatter into a hundred pieces. Harrison rolled out of the way of a bone removing jinx and only barely managed to not get hit by a hex Harrison had never seen before that caused a large hole to burn through a painting of a large Scottish castle. Upon looking closer he could see that the hole was getting larger and larger.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harrison demanded.

"Tone Harrison," Tom smirked and Harrison scowled. "When the hex hits a person it slowly eats away at their skin until there's nothing left, but bones."

"You were going to let it hit me," Harrison said incredulously.

"No I wasn't," Tom told him seriously. "You know I wouldn't let you come to serious harm, I would've cast up a shield if you hadn't dodged it."

"Well that was too close for my liking," Harrison complained.

"No whining," Tom said sternly. "I love you Harrison, but I won't always be there to protect you. You know that you have to train harder than anyone else. I went easy on you because you're eleven, but in the real world, people won't go easy on you. If you had been my enemy, you would've been dead in ten seconds and I would've used much more powerful hexes and dark magic. In battle you would never see me cast a bone removing hex."

"No, you only do that to prisoner's who piss you're off," Harrison reminded him.

"Of course," Tom smirked evilly. "Now, I have a meeting in twenty minutes and you should catch up with Nagini. She's missed you."

Nagini hissed in annoyance causing Tom's smirk to broaden.

"I'll see you at dinner," Tom said as he waved his hand and the large oak door flung open.

Harrison allowed his familiar to crawl up his arm and he draped Nagini once more over his shoulders.

**We'll go to the training room.** Harrison hissed. **I need to practice some of the advanced spells I read about this term.**

* * *

Three days later found Harrison sitting in his fathers study staring at the large wooden clock. Luna Lovegood should be coming soon and Harrison wouldn't admit it, but he was anxious to see what happened. Him and his father hadn't spoken about her since he returned home for the holidays so, he didn't know what his father was going to say or do. Harrison's head snapped towards the door when he heard it open and saw his father walking in with a young girl next to him. She had long straight blonde hair, large silvery eyes surrounded by thick eye lashes, and pouty lips. She had pale skin and a short stature. She was wearing exceedingly bright yellow robes that appeared to be one size too large. She appeared as though she didn't have a care in the world, as though she wasn't in the Dark Lord's manor and maybe a minute from death.

When her eyes locked with Harrison's it was as if they could see into his soul, if he was being honest, it slightly unnerved him. Her head tilted to the side and she made a humming sound.

"Sit," Tom ordered her.

Luna sat in the chair next to Harrison and she continued to stare at him until Tom cleared his throat.

"Now, Miss Lovegood," Tom said silkily. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?"

Once more she tilted her head to the side as if trying to find the best way to answer. Her large eyes flickered to Harrison and back to Tom.

"I see the future," Luna began in a dreamy voice. "I can help you and your side win this war."

"What makes you think I need help?" Tom asked dangerously.

"I see the future," Luna replied.

"I know," Tom said, Harrison could tell his father was getting annoyed. "You've informed us already."

"I've seen what is to come," Luna spoke. "It may seem like an easy win for the dark, but all is not as it seems." Tom and Harrison both narrowed their eyes. "You can win for I've seen it, I've seen you standing over the corpse of your greatest enemy as his blank eyes stare up at you. However, the light side is not as weak as you think,there are many great allies on Dumbledore's side. There are those you'll need to dispose of before they can become too big of a problem. Your army is great, and once you take over Britain, the world will be yours for the taking. Defeating Dumbledore will be the hard part, he may be old, but he's not weak. He has decades of experience on you and he instills loyalty in many of the ministries influential witches and wizards. I've seen my role in the great battle of our time and I know that my place is here by Harrison's side."

Harrison saw his fathers eyes flicker to him for a brief second.

"How do I know that you speak the truth?" Tom demanded. "You're a mere child, not even old enough to attend Hogwarts. You speak as though you were someone much older, how do I know someone hasn't fed you these lines?"

Luna's silver eyes took on a hard look, it was odd how the girl who a second ago looked light and carefree now looked angry. "I Luna Lila Lovegood swear on my life and my magic that everything I've said on this day December twenty-third of nineteen ninety one is the truth and that everything else I say on this day will be one hundred percent truthful. So mote it be." Luna was engulfed in a white light that disappeared after five seconds to reveal the once again carefree looking Luna.

Harrison could admit to himself that he was shocked. The oath Luna just made was rare for magical people to perform because of how dangerous it could be. The oath was more powerful than the unbreakable vow in that it took the words you said extremely seriously and there was no room to get around it. If you were to swear loyalty to someone and you made a joke about them than you could lose your life if the vow took your words for disloyalty. That was the reason why Tom didn't make his followers swear that oath.

Harrison glanced at his father, and to everyone else he would appear emotionless, but he could see the glee in his eyes. He could guess that his father was happy to have a seer on his side.

"Well then Miss Lovegood," Tom said as he appraised her. "We have much to discuss. For starters, what else did you see regarding myself and Harrison?"

"I saw friendships and alliances fall apart because of lies and deceit," Luna stated.

Harrison felt his stomach drop, he knew that his best friends would never betray him. But, that didn't mean that someone else wouldn't. Would it be Hermione? Neville? Hannah? Susan? Padma? There were dozens of people that could betray him.

"Who?" Tom and Harrison demanded simultaneously.

"I don't know," Luna answered. "I don't see everything and everything that I see can be interpreted in different ways. The future is always changing, every decision you make alters what will come to pass. If you decide to go to Hogsmeade to shop instead of Diagon Alley or choose to read about Charms rather than Transfiguration your entire future will change. Your experiences are what make you the person you are and the person you are designates your choices. I know that you will be betrayed and that you will sustain heavy losses, some will be friends others will be newer allies."

Harrison stomach dropped further, something he didn't think was possible. He couldn't even dream about life without Draco or Daphne or any of his other best friends.

"I've seen the defeat of Dumbledore," Luna continued. "But each time I've seen it ,it happened in a different way. The choices you make every day are changing how the final battle will occur."

"Final battle?" Tom questioned,Harrison could tell he was listening intently so he could go over her words later.

"There will be a battle between the light and dark," Luna answered. "The blood shed and death toll will be too high to count, there will be substantial losses on both sides. However, I've also seen you rebuild a better world after Dumbledore's death and I've seen you become the greatest leader the world has ever seen." She paused and looked up at the ceiling. "Though there will always be those who oppose you. The world will eventually allow you to be the person you've always dreamt of being. And because of Harrison, more will follow." She turned towards Harrison. "You inspire loyalty in people not out of fear, but because they genuinely want to follow you." She looked back at Tom who's eyes were calculating. "Most of your followers follow you because they want too, most of them would willingly take the killing curse for you. Some, however, joined for reasons other than loyalty."

Tom's eyes narrowed and the temperature dropped ten degrees. "Who?"

Luna shook her head causing several blonde strands to fall in front of her face. "That I don't know, my dreams aren't always clear but sometimes they are. For instance there will always be those who disagree with the violence you and your Death Eaters use, but I also know you will never change your ways. Death and destruction will always be a part of you and nothing anyone says or does will change that. People will continue to die and suffer because of your cause, but those who fight with you will prosper in the end. I've seen peace reign over Britain with you at the helm, but as with all things in life there will always be conflict." She flicked her hair out of her eyes as Harrison raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know Harrison's birth name?" Tom asked and Harrison's attention focused one hundred percent on the blonde.

"In one of the dreams," Luna responded. "Harrison told a group of people the true origin of his birth."

Tom didn't say anything, but Harrison imperceptibly nodded; he figured that was how she found out. However, he wanted to snort at the way she said 'origin of his birth'; it made him sound like he hatched from an egg or something.

"How often do you have these dreams?" Tom asked.

"It depends," Luna answered with a frown. "When I'm sleeping, well, I tend to have them every night. However, when I'm not sleeping, I rarely have them. And when I do have them on those nights, they aren't very clear."

"What causes you to have a fitful night sleep?" Tom inquired.

Harrison raised an eyebrow at the emotions he could see running across her face. He saw both panic and fear as well as a hint of worry.

"My father," Luna answered quietly. "Ever since my mother died he hasn't been mentally well." She looked towards the far wall that was covered in pictures of Harrison. "I have to do all of the housework and take care of myself. The time I'm not doing chores I spend reading, from what I've seen, I know I must be prepared. And somedays my father acts out, he's never harmed me, but I fear that soon that might change." She sighed. "I can't sleep when I'm worried about what might happen to me the next day."

Harrison frowned and looked at his father who was looking at Luna with a calculating expression. The room was silent for five minutes before it was broken by Tom.

"You said that you saw your place was here," Tom said quietly. "What did you mean by that?"

Harrison's head snapped to Luna as she spoke. "I've seen several different scenarios and in each one I'm living here. I see myself and Harrison as more than just friends." Harrison felt his throat go dry as his father looked at him. "We aren't married, no, the role of his wife was always filled by someone else. However, the two of us will share something precious."

The room was silent for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only ten minutes. Harrison could tell that his father was having some form of internal debate. Harrison refused to look at Luna even though he could feel her eyes on him. Instead, he looked at a painting of waves roughly crashing down on a beach.

"I have a proposition for you Miss Lovegood," Tom spoke up in a serious tone. "You can live here at Riddle Manor," Harrison's eyes widened and he almost choked on his own spit, "and I will cover all of your expenses, schooling and personal. In exchange, you will inform me every time you have one of your dreams."

Harrison turned to Luna who was smiling. "I accept."

"You're just going to leave your dad?" Harrison asked incredulously.

"Harrison," Tom said in warning.

"It's okay," Luna said before turning to Harrison. "I saw this moment Harrison, I know that I must accept it. And in regards to my father," she shook her head sadly,"in my opinion he died the day my mother did. It would be better for us both if he joined her." She looked at Tom at that last sentence.

Harrison saw a brief flicker of surprise in Tom's eyes, but no one else would've been able to detect it. Harrison himself was shocked,he would never even contemplate having his own father murdered. He eyed Luna and felt his shock be replaced by something he couldn't quite decipher. But he knew that in this moment, Luna had proved herself to his father. He felt a slow grin spread across his face as he thought about having a seer on their side.

"You will need to return to your home," Tom told her. "I will send Death Eaters to your home this evening and they will be given instructions not to harm you."

"They'll have to harm me," Luna informed him.

"I beg your pardon?" Tom asked, Harrison could hear the incredulousness in his voice, but he doubted Luna did.

"If I'm not harmed the aurors will be suspicious," Luna replied as though talking about what she wanted for dinner. "Tell them to throw a few minor hexes at me and maybe a crucio. Then I'll hide in my closet until the aurors come."

Harrison couldn't help but feel impressed at her dedication. Most people would never willingly allow themselves to be hurt and he didn't know of anyone who would tell the Dark Lord to have them crucio'd.

"Very well," Tom said. "I will tell Lucius Malfoy," Harrison assumed he used his last name for Luna's benefit, "to have the papers drawn up for me to become your legal guardian. His name commands respect so you will most likely be here by tomorrow morning."

Harrison was beginning to wonder if he had entered some strange alternate universe. His father never spoke kindly to anyone that wasn't him, a member of his inner circle, or the inner circles children. He didn't go around cursing the children of Death Eaters, but he rarely spoke to them and when he did it was in short and normally rude sentences.

"How will I return home?" Luna asked.

Tom opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment. He cast a silent spell and levitated it to Luna who grabbed it in midair.

"The portkey will activate in a minute exactly," Tom told her. "Be prepared, they'll be there in three hours."

Luna nodded, and ten seconds later, she disappeared. Harrison stared at the chair that she had been sitting in before turning to his father. He didn't know how to feel at the moment so, he took a deep breath and ran his thumb over his chin.

"You're adopting her?" Harrison asked after a minute of silence.

"No, I'm becoming her legal guardian," Tom answered. "She will keep her last name." He paused as he eyed his son. "I know this may seem random, but I can't pass up the opportunity for a true seer to be on our side. They are far too rare and valuable. She'll need training so that she can defend herself and according to her the two of you will have some sort of relationship." Harrison internally groaned at the reminder. "It won't be a bad thing for her to be around." He stood up and waved his wand to remove the creases in his green robes. "I need to go summon some of my Death Eaters for the mission."

Harrison sat staring at his fathers desk long after Tom had left. He didn't even know what to think about everything that had happened in the past hour. Luna Lovegood would now be living in Riddle Manor and apparently Harrison would have some sort of relationship with her. More than friends, but not married. What the bloody hell did that mean? Was she going to be my mistress? She wasn't very specific and that annoyed Harrison greatly. He didn't even know what was going on with his father. Tom wasn't the sort of person to do things without thinking them through, he hadn't been rash since he adopted Harrison.

Harrison groaned in frustration. His father was the Dark Lord not a bloody baby sitter. He didn't know how this would affect him and he didn't know if he wanted to know. He pushed himself from his chair and practically stormed to his room. He glared at every portrait or painting that tried to talk to him and he sent an explosion hex at a portrait of Antioch Slytherin when he wouldn't shut up. He felt immature, he hadn't stormed away since he was a little kid, but he was so confused. He was never confused and that just annoyed him even more. He knew that his father would be angry and disappointed at his behavior, but at the moment, he didn't care. Living with them was one thing,Tom becoming Luna's legal guardian was a different matter. He felt an emotion he'd never felt before and it infuriated him because he didn't know what it was.

**Don't be angry.** Nani hissed as she slid up his arm and around his shoulders.** There's nothing to be angry about.**

**My father is adopting her!** Harrison hissed furiously.

**He's only becoming her legal guardian, there's a difference.**

**You're a snake, what the hell do you know?**

Nani hissed angrily and bared her fangs.** I've spent enough time with you and your father to know your ways. I also know that your father loves you and he isn't going to love you any less. You know as well as I he will never grow to feel anymore than fondness for the blonde. He loves you and only you.**

**Your point?**

**You're jealous of her.**

Harrison glared at his familiar. **No I'm not, I've never been jealous of anyone in my entire life.**

He paused as his words echoed in his head and he closed his eyes. That was the emotion he was feeling, he was jealous of the girl. Jealous that he was going to be replaced because she could do something that he couldn't. His entire life he'd been better than everyone else, better looking, more powerful, smarter and, richer. He'd never known what it was like to be second best at something, he never even lost at quidditch. The only thing he'd never been great at was Divination, but neither were any of his friends. But, seeing the future was something he'd never be able to do. He fell back on his bed and closed his eyes. He needed to get control of his emotions, he wasn't normally one to let his emotions rule his actions. He thought about the portrait of Antioch Slytherin and grimaced.

I'm the heir of Slytherin, the son of Tom Riddle the most feared Dark Lord of all time. My emotions can't rule my actions because that could get me killed. I need to focus on what father said, she can help us and that's all that matters. He sat up and opened his eyes.

**I'm sorry Nani.** He hissed quietly,apologies weren't something he normally did.

Nani flicked her tongue out and hit his cheek. **You are forgiven.**

* * *

The next morning Harrison got dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a green silk shirt and walked into the hallway which looked completely different than the night before. Christmas decorations littered the hall, wreaths hung on the doors and mistletoe hung from the ceiling. He could smell cinnamon and cocoa causing him to grin, he loved Christmas Eve. His father didn't like decorations, in fact he hated them with every fiber in his being. But Harrison liked them, so Tom always had the house elves put decorations up for Harrison to wake up to on Christmas Eve and they'd all be taken down by the time he woke up on boxing day.

He walked down the hall and saw that the portrait of Antioch Slytherin was back to normal. Antioch glared at him as he passed, but Harrison ignored him. The banisters were littered with lights and Harrison saw a large twenty foot tall Christmas tree in between the spiral stair case. It was even more beautiful than all of the trees at Hogwarts. Miniature snakes slithered around the bottom of the tree, they would flash silver every ten seconds causing them to hiss and Harrison to snort. He always liked to see what new things the house elves would come up with for decorations.

On holidays they would always eat breakfast in the dining room in the back of the manor, so Harrison walked through room after room until he reached large black doors. The double doors were three times the width of normal ones and twelve feet high. Before he reached them they magically opened and he stepped inside. As usual he could see the snow covered grounds of the manor through the large window that covered almost the entire back wall. The snow was a foot high and the trees looked frosted, he smiled at the scenery. As usual two large Christmas trees stood on either side of the fireplace. Both of them were covered with silver and gold baubles and flashing green lights. A fairy fluttered on the top of each tree and the fireplace was roaring, the flames were charmed green for the occasion.

"Good morning Harrison," Tom smiled when he saw his son.

"Good morning father," Harrison said but he paused when he saw Luna sitting at the table. "Hello Luna."

The way Luna looked at Harrison he just knew that she knew how he felt about this situation.

"Hello Harrison," Luna replied.

"I take it Uncle Lucius was able to get the paperwork through," Harrison said as he pulled out his chair.

"Of course," Tom responded. "She was delivered by a Ministry employee this morning. Everything is official, I will be her guardian until she turns seventeen."

"Great," Harrison said. A part of him meant it, he had always wanted a sibling. But, another part of him reminded him that she wasn't his sibling and she never would be. Especially since he knew they'd have some form of romantic or physical relationship.

"Is she coming with us to Malfoy Manor tonight?" Harrison asked as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

"She is," Tom answered. "I told Lucius to inform Narcissa."

Further conversation was halted when the morning paper arrived. Harrison unfolded his copy of the Daily Prophet and he saw the other two do the same.

"I don't normally get the paper," Luna frowned as she looked at the paper in her hands.

"I took the liberty of getting you a subscription," Tom said absentmindedly. "It's important for you to keep up with current events."

Harrison eyes immediately went to the article on the front page.

_Lovegood Residence Attacked by Death Eaters_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Last night the home of Xenophilius Lovegood was attacked and destroyed by Death Eaters. Around three PM several Death Eaters were reported to have ransacked his home, killed Xenophilius, and cast the dark mark in the sky. Thankfully his daughter, Luna Lovegood, survived the attack, however, she was not unharmed. Sources at St. Mungo's tell me that she had several large gashes on her face and arms._

_No sooner had healers at St Mungo's cleared Miss Lovegood to be back to full health had adoption papers been filed at the Ministry of Magic. Lucius Malfoy filed the papers on behalf of Tom Riddle, a name not nearly as well known as the Malfoy's. Tom Riddle is known to be a wealthy gentleman who donates thousands of galleons a year to St. Mungo's and other charities. It isn't know how he acquired his vast fortune, but it is known that he has an eleven year old son. Harrison Riddle is an eleven year old student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry who just this year was sorted into Slytherin. Not much else is known about the Riddle family other than they have properties all around the world._

_The papers for Tom Riddle to become Luna Lovegood's legal guardian were approved. Miss Lovegood was taken just this morning to Riddle Manor, the grand home of Tom Riddle and his son. I for one would like to thank this generous man for his kindness towards a young girl in need. It isn't known how Tom Riddle knew of the young girl, but a source inside the Ministry tells me that his son met Miss Lovegood sometime ago and the two had become friends. If only everyone could be as generous as him the wizarding world would be a better place._

_Xenophilius was the editor and owner of the magazine 'The Quibbler' and he was predeceased by his wife Lila Lovegood._

Harrison had to suppress a snort when he read about his fathers generosity. Harrison knew his father only did that for appearances sake. He looked up at Luna to ascertain her reaction, she looked sad, but also resigned like she knew there was no other choice. He heard his father clear his throat and both kids looked at him.

"Luna took a vow this morning never to betray me which is why I'm allowing her to stay here. I won't have someone living here who won't keep my secrets, however, there are ways around everything," Tom paused to take a sip from his glass. "Since Luna will be living here she needs a room and I've had the house elves prepare one of the guest rooms because I don't have time to take her shopping." Luna nodded in understanding. "Once Harrison returns to Hogwarts, I will take you, Luna, to Diagon Alley and we can furnish the bedroom next to Harrison's and you can get whatever clothes you need. If you ever need something snap your fingers and a house elf will come,they've already been told to listen to you. Once you learn their names if you want a specific one, call them, and if they know what's good for them they'll come." He paused and took a sip from his glass. "There aren't many rules at the Manor, however, the most important one is to never speak of what goes on inside this house to anyone. Do not tell anyone of the professors once you begin at Hogwarts and do not tell any friends you make. The only way you can speak of anything you hear here is with mine or Harrison's permission. You took the vow, but I can never be too careful."

"I understand," Luna told him.

"Good," Tom continued. "You will obey everything I say and if Harrison tells you to do something you'll do it. You must also dress for all meals in appropriate attire and show my inner circle respect. While Harrison is at Hogwarts I will begin training you and when I'm not available someone from my inner circle will take over for me. Come September when you begin at Hogwarts, I want you to do your best in every class, I don't accept second best nor do I accept failure. You will be introduced to my inner circle this evening at the Malfoy Christmas party. Some of those in the outer circle and normal ranks will be attending as well. By now they will all know that I am your legal guardian and if they value their lives they won't harm you. However, there are those Death Eaters that are too prideful and arrogant to know what's good for their own health. Do you understand the rules you must follow?"

"I do," Luna answered before she looked at Tom questioningly. "What do I call you, Mr. Riddle or by your first name?"

"You may call me Tom," he replied.

Harrison raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He knew his father didn't like his birth name, he thought that it was too common and muggle. Only certain people were allowed to call him by it. He glanced at Luna who was staring out the large glass doors, a peaceful look on her face. But then again he couldn't think of any other name that'd be appropriate.

* * *

"Thank you for the dress," Luna said sincerely. "It's lovely."

"You're welcome," Tom replied as he cast a tempus.

Harrison looked at Luna who was wearing a floor length red gown that one of the house elves picked up. He had to admit for a ten year old she looked pretty, her blonde hair had been put up in an elegant bun by Twinky and diamonds glittered from her ears. He then looked at his reflection, he was wearing bottle green dress robes with a black bow tie. His hair looked effortlessly styled as usual and his shoes shone brightly courtesy of Mipsy.

"It's time to go," Tom told them as he held out his arm. "Harrison grab my arm and Luna grab his hand, don't let go of it until we land."

One of the many perks of being the Dark Lord was that Tom was keyed into the wards at all of his Death Eaters homes so he didn't have to use the floo. Harrison grabbed his fathers arm and they disappeared without a sound. A second later Harrison felt his feet hit the ground and he quickly let go of his father.

Harrison looked around and noticed that they landed in the ball room at Malfoy Manor. As usual the room was filled to the brim with over the top decorations. Half of the room was covered with circular tables with beautiful flowers that glowed silver in the center. The other half of the room was empty, it was meant to be a dance floor. A stage where the orchestra would play sat in the middle of the room. Extravagant ice sculptures stood at each corner of the stage, one was a grand tree, another a sleigh,a reindeer stood at another corner, and a giant Christmas flower at the fourth. There were extremely tall Christmas trees all around the room covered with live fairies and shimmering balls of light. A large ornate fireplace was burning in the back of the room, the flames changing from red to green. Long tables lined the walls, each one holding a different type of food and drinks. There were twenty house elves standing near the food tables all wearing green uniforms with the Malfoy crest on the chest, each one carrying a silver tray. Upon seeing them several house elves ran over offering hors d'oeuvre and drinks which they all declined.

"Tom, Harrison welcome," Narcissa said as she walked into the room. She looked gorgeous in a strapless form fitting green dress with a slit that went up to her knee. "And you must be Miss Luna Lovegood. I'm Narcissa Malfoy it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you," Luna said politely.

Narcissa smiled at the young girl before pulling Harrison into a hug. "You look handsome."

"Thank you Aunt Cissy," Harrison smiled.

"Narcissa," Tom said getting her attention. "Where's Lucius?"

"In his office," Narcissa answered. "If you go in there tell him to come down right away, the guests will be here soon."

Tom rose an eyebrow. "Thank you." He turned to Harrison. "I'll be back by the time the party starts."

Harrison watched as his father walked away before looking back at his aunt, amusement dancing in his emerald eyes. Only Narcissa and Bellatrix could tell his father to do something and not get cursed into oblivion for it. He never understood why and he didn't know if he really wanted to either.

"Harrison," a voice called out and Harrison turned around.

"Draco," Harrison grinned.

Draco walked over wearing black dress robes and a dark green bow tie. His gray eyes landed on Luna and he could see the different emotions running through him, the main one was curiosity.

"You must be Luna," Draco said holding out his hand. "My father told me about you, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Hello," Luna said in a dreamy voice. Draco raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Is anyone else here?" Harrison asked.

"No," Draco shook his head. "As always you and your father are the first."

Soon people began arriving and by eight the ballroom was filled with people. Harrison spotted every member of the inner circle and their kids, most of the outer circle, and their children as well as quite a few members of the Death Eater ranks. Once all of his best friends had arrived he left Luna with Terry Boot who he had introduced her to and took his friends to a secluded corner. He explained his fathers reasoning for becoming Luna's legal guardian, but he left out what she predicted other than the fact that his father won the war.

Leo wore a smug expression. "I knew we'd win."

"Of course we will," Cass scoffed. "There's no way we won't."

"But it is good to have some sort of proof," Theo pointed out. "Even if the future can change."

"What's she like?" Jenna asked curiously.

Harrison looked over at the blonde girl who appeared to be getting introduced to Lisa, Sue, and Anthony. He didn't know what to say to her question, he didn't really know anything about her other than the fact she was a seer. And he wasn't about to tell his friends that they were connected somehow in the future.

"I don't know," Harrison answered. "I just met her yesterday, it's all happened so fast."

"She seems nice enough," Pansy said. "She was polite."

"She's pretty too," Daphne added.

Harrison made an undistinguishable noise. "Yeah, but I guess only time will tell."

* * *

The next morning Harrison felt like he was eight again as he practically bounced into the living room. Underneath the tree were piles of presents wrapped in shiny wrapping paper. He saw Tom sitting in his usual black leather chair and Luna sitting on the large green couch Harrison normally sat at. He walked over and took the seat next to Luna, he decided that he'd give her a chance. After all he would be stuck with her for at least the next seven years.

"Happy Christmas," Harrison said with a large grin.

"Happy Christmas son," Tom said.

"Happy Christmas Harrison," Luna smiled.

Tom shot him a teasing smile. "What are you waiting for?"

Harrison didn't need to be told twice he immediately ran to the tree and grabbed the closest present; a large boxwrapped in green paper. He looked at the tag and it said that it was for Luna.

"Here Luna, it's for you," Harrison tossed the startled blonde the box.

"It's for me?" Luna asked surprised.

"Of course," Tom told her.

"Oh," Luna said quietly. "I only ever got one or two small things,even when my mum was alive."

Harrison made a face, but quickly masked it; he couldn't imagine only getting one or two presents. He felt slightly bad for the girl, but he pushed the feeling away. It was Christmas and he didn't want to spend it feeling sorry for anyone. He quickly sorted out the rest of the presents, his pile was much larger than Luna's, but she still had more than most children got.

He decided to open the presents from his best friends first. He picked up a large square box that said it was from Draco and tore the green shimmering paper off. Opening the box, he found a new black marble wizards chess board. The next present he opened was from Blaise and was a blood red cloak with gold clasps. Tom said it reminded him of something a Gryffindor would wear, but he ignored the comment. Theo's present was next and was as expected from Theo, a book, the book was on dangerous magical plants. Leo gave him a vile of basilisk venom, the stuff is extremely rare and expensive. Daphne gave him green dragon hide gloves for Quidditch. Tracey's present was a book on advanced Charms in battle, it just came out so Harrison didn't have it. He smiled, one less book he'd have to buy. Pansy sent him a boxfull of clothes, her mother was a high-end fashion designer so she always got the best clothes. Jenna gave him a dragon hide sheath for a dagger and Cass sent him a dagger with rubies in the hilt. He figured they must have done their shopping together.

Then he grabbed the pile of presents from his other fellow Slytherins. Crabbe had sent him a dozen chocolate frogs and Goyle sent him a boxfilled with an assortment of candy. Millicent sent him a book on prank spells and Abigail sent him a book on dangerous creatures that Harrison thought might be an interesting read. Anastasia sent him a black silk summer cloak with silver snake fastenings. Violet sent him a book on Charms and another on Transfiguration; from Marcus he received a snitch that can be used to hide something and only the person to whom it belongs to can get it out. That will be useful, I can shrink something down and put it in there he decided as he examined the golden snitch. The rest of his Quidditch team got together and sent him a box of candy; it was so large Harrison didn't think he'd be able to finish it if he had a piece a day for a year. Odette and Ophelia sent him a photo album filled with pictures that had been taken during his first term at Hogwarts. He flipped through it and smiled at the picture of him and his best friends by the lake; Blaise was feeding the squid and Leo was glaring daggers at Cass because she tried to push him in. Everyone else was laughing and Daphne's hair kept falling into her face. He received some candy and little trinkets from some of his other Slytherin friends.

The next pile was from his friends from other houses. He honestly hadn't expected anything from them even though he did send them all something. He grabbed a small box which turned out to be from Hermione, inside was a snowy owl feather quill. Neville sent him a book entitled Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs,he smiled to himself; leave it to Neville to give him a book on plants. Susan Bones sent him a book on quidditch tactics and Hannah Abbott sent him a book on a sport call 'Quodpot'. He got two chocolate frogs from Terry Boot and a couple cauldron cakes from Anthony Goldstein. Lisa Turpin gave him a book on different dragon breeds and Roger Davies sent him a book on other wizarding schools. Padma Patil sent him a black leather photo album with his name on the front written in gold, there were only two pictures inside. One was of Harrison with all of the Ravenclaw first years taken right before the holiday break and the other was of Harrison and Padma on that same day laughing at a joke Michael had told. He set the photo album down by the one from Odette and Ophelia. He smiled, now he has somewhere to put all of his new photos. He has photo albums, but they're all full and so was the one from the Warrington twins.

"I've never seen so much candy in my life," Harrison said as he grabbed another present.

"Nor have I," Tom said as he looked at the boxes of candy.

"Thank you Tom," Luna said and Harrison looked at the pile next to her.

There were several winter cloaks and what appeared to be silk summer cloaks. There was a small box of candy and a silver hand mirror with her name engraved on the handle with emeralds. A small box was laying by her feet, he could see over a dozen hair clips and ribbons. There was a pile of books ranging from beginners Dark Arts to Divination.

"You're welcome," Tom replied.

Harrison noticed that Luna's eyes looked wet and he frowned. He normally didn't care about the feelings over others unless they were his best friends or someone he cared about. But knowing that they'd one day be close made Harrison want to make sure she was okay.

"Are you alright?" Harrison asked as he sat the half unwrapped present down.

"I'm fine," Luna gave him a small smile. "I've just never had such nice things." She ran her hand over a pair of diamond earrings. "And until last night, I'd never even held a diamond let alone wear them and now I have another pair."

Harrison grinned. "You'll get used to it, my dad has an obsession with spending money."

Tom glared at him, but it was half hearted.

Luna laughed quietly, but it soon turned into full blown laughter. Harrison wore a bemused expression and Tom looked at her as though he was debating whether or not to call a healer or just stun her.

"What's so funny?" Harrison asked almost hesitantly.

Luna's laughter slowly subsided. "It's just so funny." She shook her head. "The Dark Lord has a reputation for murder and torture and I know that he does those things because I've seen it. And I could tell that he took joy in causing pain." She paused. "But, it's hard to picture him going shopping especially for kids."

Harrison snorted at the image of his dad wearing black robes and a scowl browsing Honeyduke's for Christmas candy. He was glad that he had control over his emotions because if he didn't, he would've most likely been laughing until he couldn't breathe.

"You're right," Harrison admitted. "It is hard to picture."

"I rarely go to stores," Tom cut in looking annoyed. "That's what house elves are for."

Harrison shot his dad an amused look and couldn't stop from grinning when Tom glared at him. He was both surprised and glad that his father wasn't acting any different than he normally did on Christmas. He had been slightly worried that his father would act harsher because Luna was there and he never let his soft side show around others. He then picked up his half open present that was from his godparents.

Narcissa and Lucius sent him a pair of dragon hide boots with built in warming and drying charms. They also sent him a green cloak with the same charms. Severus sent him his usual gift of potion ingredients, the man is really unoriginal. Bellatrix sent him a book called Secrets of the Darkest Arts. It looked to be extremely old and the black leather was pealing.

"Let me see that," Tom said sharply. Without waiting for a reply he summoned the book.

"What's wrong?" Harrison asked frowning.

Tom looked down at the front cover and his lips thinned. He opened it up and flicked through the pages until he was halfway through the book. He waved his wand, but didn't say anything, and Harrison saw a silver mist come out of his wand. He closed the book and levitated it into Harrison's lap.

"What did you do?" Harrison asked as he scanned the pages until he came across several blank ones. "Why are there some blank pages?"

"There is something in there I don't want anyone to see," Tom answered curtly. "There's a reason why that book can't be pulled from the shelf it's placed in our library." Harrison opened his mouth, but Tom held up a hand. "Don't ask anything further."

Harrison hesitantly nodded and went back to his presents. He had a present from every member of the inner circle and most of the outer circle as well. Even a few of the Death Eaters from the ranks sent him gifts, those from the ranks just wanted to kiss up to him. It didn't matter to him though, a present was a present. Finally he was down to one pile, the gifts from his father. He had always saved those ones for last.

Harrison tore into the first present which was a medium sized box wrapped in silver paper, inside was a gold wizards chess set. He smiled, he had recently lost his old set of wizard's chess and he had complained to his father about it. He set the pieces down next to the board from Draco. The next box had a set of books, a six series set on advanced offensive magic. Another box held another book entitled Curses and Counter Curses by Vindictus Viridian, the back said bewitch your friends and befuddle your enemies with the latest revenge tactics: hair loss, jelly-legs, tongue-tying, and much, much more. Harrison was surprised his father bought him a book he knew Tom considered juvenile, but he didn't say anything. He received several cloaks, a black money pouch with an undetectable extension charm on it so he could place whatever he wanted besides money inside, and of course more books. Riddle Manor had an insanely large library, but Harrison liked keeping books he enjoyed in his room. He opened a large box that turned out to be a solid gold cauldron and a small black velvet box contained a gold watch.

"Thank you father," Harrison grinned. "I loved everything."

Tom inclined his head. "You're welcome."

* * *

Harrison waved to Luna from inside the Hogwarts Express. He promised her that he'd write to her at least once a week so they could get to know each other better. They had spent most of the Christmas holidays together learning about each other and she spent some time with his best friends. They all appeared to like her, even the two he had been worried about, Leo and Blaise. She was a pureblood so they gave her a chance to prove she belonged. She had charmed them all and Harrison soon realized that his Aunt Bella was right, appearances can be deceiving. Her innocent face and dreamy voice made her out to be a helpless little girl. In reality she could be quite devious and manipulative.

His father, however, didn't get to see her too often. The day after Christmas Tom led his inner circle on a raid that resulted in the death of three aurors and sent a dozen more to St. Mungo's. Rabastan had been hit by an auror, but he was able to portkey back to Riddle Manor. The next day, screaming could be heard from the Death Eater meeting room and that night Nagini told him that Tom fed her two muggle woman who had been used as a demonstration. A demonstration of what he didn't know, but the look on Antonin Dolohov's and Walden Macnair's faces as they left the room was enough to tell him the two woman had felt a lot of pain if their gleeful looks were anything to go by.

He had asked Luna how she felt about everything and she said she didn't mind. She told him that she had known what to expect and the screaming didn't bother her. She had a gleam in her normally cloudy eyes that reminded him of Bellatrix and it caught him off guard.

The train took off and Blaise challenged Harrison to a game of exploding snap. Ten minutes into the game Harrison's three least favorite Gryffindors opened the door. Harrison's eyes narrowed when he saw the superior looks on their faces.

"Can we help you?" Leo asked coolly.

"We just came to tell you that you'll want to watch out," Ron said smugly.

"For what?" Harrison asked in a bored tone.

"My brothers taught me some spells over the break," Ron replied with an air of superiority that only looked good on a Slytherin.

"Congratulations," Theo drawled without looking up from his book.

"What'd they teach you?" Blaise asked with mock interest. "How to cast the disarming spell?"

Ron's face turned red as the Slytherins snickered. Ron pulled out his wand, the Slytherins saw the motion and they all pulled theirs out in sync. Ron paled when he saw ten wands pointed back at him. Seamus and Dean pulled theirs out and pointed them at Leo and Draco respectively.

"There's ten of us," Harrison said slowly. "And there are three of you." He put on a thoughtful look. "I highly doubt you'll win."

Blaise snorted. "He wouldn't win if only one of us had are wands out."

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted and Harrison threw up a shield.

"Really Ronald?" Harrison asked with a smirk. "You tried that one last term and it didn't work then either."

"Reducto!" Ron shouted.

The spell missed the Slytherins who had all thrown shields up and hit the window. There was a loud crashing sound and the glass blew outwards. All of the Slytherins narrowed their eyes.

"You're very lucky that the spell knocked the glass outside of the train," Harrison said in a quiet but dangerous voice.

"What's going on here?" A tall red head with curly hair and horned rimmed glasses asked. Harrison saw a prefect badge on his chest and knew that he must have been Percy Weasley.

"Ronald here decided to come to our compartment and curse us with spells he said his brothers taught him," Harrison answered before the Gryffindors could speak. "He missed of course," Leo smirked while Ron's hands balled into fists,"and hit our window instead."

Percy turned to his brother who was now as red as his hair.

"They got away with everything last term," Ron said angrily.

"So you decided to curse them?" Percy demanded looking both angry and embarrassed.

"They're Slytherins!" Ron exclaimed as though that explained everything.

"I-" Percy began but he was cut off.

"What's going on?" Gracelyn Derrick asked. "I heard an explosion." She looked at the broken window and frowned, when she saw the Gryffindors her eyes narrowed. "Weasley, what did you do?"

Percy puffed up with indignation. "I didn't do anything Derrick." He gave his brother a sharp look. "My brother apparently tried to curse them and broke their window instead."

Gracelyn glared at the three Gryffindors. "The three of you just lost Gryffindor ten points each and you'll all be serving two detentions with Snape."

"You can't do that!" Ron shouted.

"We didn't do anything," Seamus pointed out angrily.

"You two joined him and didn't do anything to stop him," Gracelyn said harshly. "And I'm head girl, I'm allowed to deduct points and assign detentions. Now go back to your compartment."

Ron turned to Percy. "Percy-"

Percy cut him off. "You deserve the punishment Ron, they didn't do anything to you." He glanced at Gracelyn who was watching him closely. "And I'm writing to mother."

Ron's eyes went wide. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will," Percy said stiffly before leaving the compartment.

"I said leave," Gracelyn said sharply to the three Gryffindors.

The three boys shot the Slytherins one last glare before leaving.

"Reparo," Gracelyn said with a wave of her wand. The window mended itself and she smiled in satisfaction. "Try not to get into anymore trouble."

"They started it," Blaise reminded her.

Gracelyn rolled her eyes as she left the compartment.

Leo's smirk grew as the door shut behind her. "We aren't even at Hogwarts and those fools lost their house points."

"They're Gryffindors," Theo said as he picked up his book. "What do you expect?"

* * *

**1-Tom Riddle has a public image of a rich generous man. Only Dumbledore and the Death Eaters know Voldemort is Tom Riddle.**


	8. First Year Ends

Harrison spent the month after the Christmas holidays studying twice as hard as he normally did. Every night when his friends went to bed he would pull out a book on an advanced subject or the Dark Arts and read early into the morning. Sometimes he would go into the common room once everyone was asleep and practice the spells both with his wand and without. He never had a problem with learning magic meant for kids years older but there was one spell he couldn't get to work for him no matter what he tried. Every time he tried to banish something the object would only move a couple feet. It didn't make any sense to him since he was an expert at the summoning charm and he'd been vanishing objects since he was ten.

The banishing charm was only a fourth year spell and he could perform seventh year spells without a problem. After two dozen failed attempts one night Harrison cast a powerful reducto at the book he'd been trying to banish and the book as well as the table it was sitting on exploded into hundreds of shards. He quickly threw up a protego as the wood came soaring towards him. He scowled as he cast a reparo and flung himself onto the couch. He was glad his father wasn't there to see him act like a sulky child.

He twirled his wand with his hand and glared at the book in front of him. After five minutes of brooding he pulled out a quill and parchment. He had received a letter from Luna that morning and decided he had nothing better to do so he might at well reply.

_Dear Luna,_

_Aunt Bella told me that your training is going better than she expected, and believe me when I say that from her that's high praise. I'm glad to hear you've been spending all of your free time studying and delving into beginning Dark Arts. Don't worry if you can't get the spells on your first go, most people can't get the Dark Arts to work for them until their thirteen or fourteen._

_I'm fine no thanks to that fool Ronald Weasley. Today in Potions he forgot to take his cauldron off the fire before adding the essence of treelap and his cauldron exploded. His potion covered everyone in a repulsive purple goo, everyone needed to be taken to the hospital wing. I could've cursed myself for not casting a shield in time but I couldn't get to my wand in time and I don't want the Gryffindors to know I can perform wandless magic._

_I'm becoming closer to Neville, Hermione and Susan. Out of all the new friends I've made I'm the closest with those three. Neville is coming out of his shell more, thank Salazar. I don't know how much longer I would be in the mood to always be on my guard in Potions. He's still nervous but not as much as before, he's calm enough that I don't need to watch his every move to make sure our cauldron doesn't explode. Hermione is still as bookish as ever but she's beginning to lighten up much to Draco's relief. He still doesn't like her of course but when she's not acting like a know it all Draco can at least stand her presence. Susan hasn't changed since I've met her but she's gotten closer to the girls since the beginning of the year, especially Jenna. _

_Continue to do your best in lessons, father won't be happy if you aren't up to par._

_Your friend,_

_Harrison_

Harrison re-read the letter he wrote before folding it. He didn't know why he was telling her things about his friends but his instincts told him too. He felt as though his magic was telling him to tell her certain things so that's what he did, his instincts hadn't led him wrong before.

* * *

Luna woke up and pulled her curtains from around her bed. She looked at her night stand and saw a letter with her name on it, she recognized Harrison's hand writing. She read the letter as she walked over to her fireplace. She smiled at the words 'your friend' before throwing the letter into the fire. Tom had told her to always burn letters after reading them no matter what the contents were.

She looked around her room and felt her smile grow. She had just finished decorating her room the day before with the help of the house elves. Her walls were light green with silver trim and the white marble floor sparkled under her feet. She had a fireplace that was adorned with picture frames, her mother smiled from the pictures. She even had one that had been taken at the Malfoy Christmas ball with Harrison. Several white couches sat in front of the fireplace as well as two unusual looking chairs. The chairs were twice the height of normal chairs and the back of them were five feet tall. She had a king size bed with a silver silk comforter and large plush light green pillows. A night stand on either side held more pictures and a dresser had two clear vases filled with exotic flowers. A bookcase was filled with books purchased by Bellatrix and Tom, while shelves held games and trinkets.

She had a bathroom the size of most peoples bedrooms with a pool sized tub and a shower big enough for twenty people. Her closet was exceedingly huge and was filled to the brim with more clothes than she'd owned in her entire life combined. Narcissa had taken her to a place called Melrose Alley where they spent an entire day shopping. She had robes of every color and made from every material. She had pants for every occasion and more pairs of workout clothes than there were hours in the day. Tom told her that no ward of his would dress in anything other than the best.

She had barely slept more than five hours a night since Harrison left for Hogwarts. She had spent the past month being trained by the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. Bellatrix was teaching her beginners Dark Arts while Lucius taught her about politics in the wizarding world. Tom even had several of the spouses of Death Eaters training her including Narcissa who was giving her etiquette and dancing lessons. She was learning all of the spells first and second years learned at Hogwarts as well as those that are banned from the school.

Luna had been surprised she was able to pick up the spells quickly. She knew that most magical people couldn't perform magic that wasn't accidental before they turned eleven and if they could it was only simple spells. She had never seen visions of her training at this age, only when she was older so she hadn't known what to expect. She enjoyed the theory lessons as well as the practical ones. Bellatrix was an interesting teacher to say the least albeit a perfectionist.

Tom also thought it would be a good idea to 'get rid of any sense of compassion or kindness' she might feel towards those he deemed unworthy. She had been taken to the dungeons several times to witness prisoners being tortured and interrogated. He told her it was so she could get used to witnessing such things, and if she were to witness it now she'd be less inclined to feel sympathy towards them later. She admitted to Bellatrix that she loved hearing the screams of pain echo around the dungeons. And the sight of blood made her feel a sense of excitement, it was the same when she had violent visions.

Every time she had a vision she would record it in a charmed journal. Everything she wrote in the leather bound notebook was sent to a matching one that Tom had. Lately she had been having more visions than usual and a lot of them had to do with screams echoing around a campsite as green light illuminated the scene.

Luna walked over to her desk and pulled out writing supplies. She dipped her eagle feather quill in black ink and began writing.

_Dear Harrison,_

_I am happy to hear that you're becoming closer to your new friends. I've never had a friend until you and I know how much it means to consider one a friend._

_Lessons with Bellatrix have gone really well, she said that I'm a natural at Dark Arts and gave me a few books to read. I will admit, I love the feel of Dark Magic. Every time I cast a dark spell I can fill it caressing my core and it makes me want to cast more. Bellatrix told me that it was normal._

_Barty has been teaching me how to Transfigure small objects, he says that I'll be ready to move to bigger objects soon. Your father provided me with a collection of books on the subject of Divination. I tried tea leaves and tarot cards but they don't seem to work for me. I'll keep trying but for now those two arts evade me._

_I met Regulus' kids yesterday, Carina and Orion were here while a meeting was going on. Tom sent them to the library which was where I was at the time. They're the only kids close to my age that have come to the manor since I've been here. Orion reminded me of Leo in terms of arrogance, it makes sense since they are related. _

_I met a man named Peter Pettigrew and I didn't like him at all. He said that I speak too maturely for my age and kept shooting me weird looks. Your father doesn't seem to like him much, he was held under the cruciatus curse for a whole minute. When Tom noticed me watching he just smiled, it reminded me of a vision I had the other night._

_Speaking of visions, I've had a lot of them lately. Some are quite obvious while others aren't. I had one about a large black dog that looked like the grim, I told your father of course but he didn't ask for further details. He'll sometimes ask to see the memory if he wants more information. I was surprised the first time he ask, after all I've seen him force his way into several Death Eaters minds without warning before. However I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. You probably won't know what that means, it's a muggle saying._

_It's funny to say muggle sayings around the Death Eaters. Most of them have no idea what I'm talking about._

_I have a lot more to say but it'll have to wait, I need to be in the training room to meet Rodolphus soon._

_Yours,_

_Luna_

She folded the letter and sent it away with her owl, it had been a gift from Tom for performing admirably. It was a snowy owl with flecks of gray and silver on her wings, she had named him Phineus. She looked out the large glass doors that led to her balcony and she felt happiness swell inside of her.

Before she came here she was always worried that her father might snap and curse her. Before her mothers death he had been kind but that all changed once Lila passed away. She cooked her own meals and was only giving a small amount of money to purchase clothes which she had to buy second hand. She loved to read but didn't have access to the books she would like to. Her father didn't like that she was a seer because it reminded him too much of her mother.

Living at Riddle Manor she had everything she ever wanted and more. House elves did all of the cooking and cleaning, no longer was she up until one in the morning cleaning the house. She had access to the library that would put any other library to shame. Her gift was considered valuable and she wore clothes that fit properly. She still loved the fact that she could wear expensive robes and if they ripped she didn't have to worry about fixing them herself, all she needed to do was change into something else.

When Harrison had been here she enjoyed his company immensely. She felt safe and happy when she was with him even though he had been closed off at first. He had slowly opened up and the two had hit it off. When adults were around he would go into 'heir' mode but when he was just around his friends or those he considered family he would relax. She knew from her visions that he didn't trust easily but he was also one to trust his instinct. She was glad his instincts told him to trust her, she had seen their friendship in her visions but a part of her had been worried that the future would change.

While Harrison was here Tom had been happy and kind when his Death Eaters weren't around. Not kind in the way a normal person was but kinder than one would think he could be. He didn't go around handing out cookies but he would relax and talk about whatever Harrison wanted to discuss. When his followers would come over he would switch into Dark Lord mode and all traces of kindness would vanish. Once Harrison left he spent most of his time in Dark Lord mode unless his inner circle was around, he seemed to subconsciously lessen his hostile nature when they were at the manor. He hadn't cursed her but Luna had seen him curse dozens of others. He had appeared to want to raise his wand against her once when she ran into him but he settled for glaring at her and sweeping from the room. Sometimes he would be nicer when she was doing well in her lessons or he just received a letter from Harrison, during those times he would talk to her. But most of the time he was stand offish.

She was humming a peaceful tune she had heard in one of her visions when she heard a pop.

"Miss Luna," a house elf squeaked. "It's time for breakfast."

"I'll be there in a minute Axle," Luna said as she walked to her closet.

The small elf bowed low before popping away.

* * *

Harrison was running his finger over the spine of a large red book when an unwelcome voices words made him freeze.

"Did you find out what he was hiding?" Seamus asked.

Harrison cursed himself for not yet learning the disillusionment charm as he peered around the shelf. Ron, Dean and Seamus were standing around a table while Ron sat down several thick books. Harrison instantly became curious, those particular Gryffindors weren't known for reading more than what was required.

"Dragons!" Ron whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

Dragons? What the bloody hell would that oaf need a book on how to keep dragons, unless...no not even Hagrid was that dense, well maybe. Although Harrison sincerely hoped not, he didn't want to be charred to a crisp.

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I went down to his hut for tea," said Seamus. "Maybe he somehow found an egg."

Harrison had to suppress a snort, people don't just leave dragon eggs lying around.

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that." Harrison had to stop himself from doing a double take; Ron actually knows some useful information? Who would've guessed? "It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden — anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

Charlie? That must be another Weasley.

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" Dean asked.

Harrison rolled his emerald eyes.

"Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind has to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget," Ron told them.

"So what exactly is Hagrid up to?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, let's go down to his hut and find out," Ron said picking up his bag and heading towards the library exit.

Harrison walked out from behind the bookshelf after the three Gryffindors left; Hagrid must have a dragon. He smirked as he thought of all the different ways this could play out. Telling Dumbledore was definitely out and so was telling any other professor except for Snape. If I tell Snape he won't be able to do anything except for tell Dumbledore. I need to find the others.

* * *

"Hagrid has a dragon?" Theo repeated incredulously. "You're joking."

Harrison gave Theo an annoyed look. "I wouldn't joke about something like that."

"What are we going to do about it?" Jenna asked. "We can always tell a prefect or Sev."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Are you thick?" Jenna gave him an insulted look. "All they'll do is go to old Dumbledore," he spat the headmasters name, "and besides all that will happen is Hagrid gets into trouble. If we play it right we can get not only Hagrid but the three dimwitted Gryffindors into trouble as well."

"How are we going to do that?" Pansy asked.

"I think we should wait until the dragon hatches," Draco answered.

"Are you mad?" Tracey demanded. "Draco, a dragon at Hogwarts will be disastrous."

Harrison shook his head. "No Tracey, I think that Draco's right." Everyone looked at him to elaborate. "There's no way a dragon can stay at Hogwarts without being found so they'll need to get rid of it, chances are Ron and his minions will be the ones doing it, from what I've heard Hagrid won't give up any of his animals without a fight. So I'm ninety nine percent sure it will be here until it hatches, all we have to do is find out when that's going to be and inform Severus."

"But Leo said that telling Sev would only get Hagrid into trouble," Jenna said slowly.

Harrison closed his eyes briefly, he loved his best friends but sometimes he wished some of them were quicker on the uptake.

"Harrison meant that if we wait until the dragon hatches Weasley and his two idiotic friends will go down to see it," Blaise chimed in looking eager to get someone into trouble. "There's no way they won't get into trouble for helping hatch a dragon, especially since it's on school grounds."

A smirk appeared on Pansy's face. "Brilliant."

The Slytherins spent the next two weeks taking turns using Harrison's invisibility cloak to check if the dragon had hatched. Finally one morning Pansy peered through the window and saw her three least favorite Gryffindors, Hagrid and a baby dragon that looked as though it had just hatched. It was black with wings that were too small for its body and creepy orange eyes. She smirked and ran off to tell the others.

"How long do you think until they'll try to get rid of it?" Tracey asked.

"I'm not sure, most likely it will be soon though," Harrison told them. "You can't have a dragon unnoticed for too long, especially not once it starts to grow. Uncle Lucius said that one of Ron's older brother works with dragons, I'd bet my broomstick that Ron will write to him to pick it up. If any of you see him receive an owl, try to get the letter."

Another two weeks past until finally it was the beginning of March. Harrison was sitting with Graham Montague and Cameron Warrington laughing about how badly Hufflepuff beat Gryffindor in the latest quidditch match when Draco barged into the common room looking excited.

Harrison excused himself then walked over to his best friend. "What's up Draco? You never barge into the common room like that."

"I know when Weasley will be getting rid of the dragon," Draco said, pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket. "I heard from Terry that Weasley was in the hospital wing so I went to give my sincerest well wishes."

Harrison smirked, he knew that was code for he went to mock him.

"Pomfrey wouldn't just let me go in to the infirmary so I made up an excuse, saying I needed to borrow a book, and inside the book was a note from his brother. Can you believe the idiot left it in a book where anyone could find it?" Draco finished with an eye roll.

Harrison snorted, he could imagine the Gryffindor doing that. Harrison looked down at the parchment Draco handed him and read.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter — I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday?_

_They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

"Naughty Gryffindor isn't he?" Harrison asked as he crumpled up the letter. "Now all we need to do is wait until Saturday and then we'll tell Gracelyn."

"Gracelyn?" Draco asked in surprise. "Why not just tell Sev now."

Harrison tossed the crumpled letter into the fireplace. "If we told Severus now he would go to Hagrid now, and if we told right before midnight McGonagall would find out it was us and assume we knew all along and just waited to get Ron and his friends into trouble. Which is true of course, but she doesn't need to know that. So on Saturday we'll tell Gracelyn, after all she is head girl. None of the older students go to bed until after midnight on Saturday's anyway."

Draco smirked. "I wonder how many points he'll lose for Gryffindor this time."

* * *

Saturday night Harrison and his friends sat in front of the roaring fire in the common room. Harrison would cast a tempus every five minutes and Draco would glance at Gracelyn who was talking with her friends on the opposite side of the room.

"It's time," Harrison said standing up and motioning for Draco to get up with him. "We'll be back in a minute." He told his other friends before walking to the other side of the common room. "Gracelyn, can we have a word?" Harrison asked the head girl.

Gracelyn looked up from a copy of Witch Weekly. "Of course Harrison, does this need to be in private?" She asked the two first years going into head girl mode.

"Yes, that would be preferred," Harrison replied.

"Alright," Gracelyn stood up and motioned Harrison and Draco to follow her. They stopped in front of a portrait of a dark forest. "What's going on?"

"We need you to go to Professor Snape," Harrison said, getting to the point. "Ronald Weasley and his friends have an illegal dragon and they're sneaking up to the astronomy tower at midnight to get rid of it."

Gracelyn waited for them to laugh or say that this was a joke, when they didn't she gave them an incredulous look. "A dragon?" She asked in disbelief. "I would expect something like this from Blaise, not the two of you." She looked at them disapprovingly.

"Look Gracelyn I know this sounds like total dragon dung but it's not," Harrison said firmly. "The bloody gamekeeper Hagrid got a dragon egg and Ron and his friends are sending it off to Ron's brother in Romania. I swear to you that we aren't lying."

Gracelyn looked between the two first years and pursed her lips, for a moment she reminded Harrison of McGonagall.

"Alright," Gracelyn said. "I'll go to Professor Snape," she gave them both a stern look, "but if the two of you are lying you'll both be in detention."

Harrison and Draco nodded before Gracelyn walked over to the common room exit.

"How'd she react?" Pansy asked once they were back with their friends.

"How would you react if two first years told you that three first years were helping the groundkeeper sneak an illegal dragon out of the castle?" Draco asked dryly.

Pansy blushed as she glared at Draco.

* * *

The next morning the Slytherins walked into the Great Hall in cheerful spirits, and upon seeing the Gryffindor hourglass their spirits rose even further. Yesterday Gryffindor had three hundred and fifty points and today they were in the negative, one hundred and fifty black jewels filled the Gryffindor hourglass. The Great Hall was empty, Harrison made sure they were the first ones to enter so they could see everyone's reactions. He knew that they would be in trouble but he had a feeling this would be better than he first thought.

The first people to enter to hall were a group of fifth year Ravenclaws who didn't notice the hourglass at first until one abruptly stopped and pointed. Her friends looked up and Harrison saw all of their jaws drop. Harrison smirked and he wasn't the only one, his friends all wore either smirks or looks of triumph on their faces. Everyone else who entered the hall stopped to stare at the hourglass in disbelief, never before could anyone remember any house being in the negative let alone lose five hundred points in one night. The Gryffindors who walked in looked either furious or confused; Harrison assumed the story must not have got out yet. He saw a group of seventh year Gryffindors conversing as one angrily pointing to the hourglass.

"Who do I need to thank?" Anastasia asked with a wicked smirk.

"Pardon?" Harrison asked the fifth year.

"Gryffindor is in the negatives and for some reason I don't think it was those blasted Weasley twins who lost all those points," Anastasia said as she eyed Harrison and then her brother.

Blaise smirked at his sister before going back to his porridge. Harrison could practically feel smugness radiating from his friends as the Slytherins continued to speculate how their least favorite house lost five hundred points.

"Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan tried to sneak a dragon up to the astronomy tower last night," Harrison said once the musings got annoying.

Everyone who heard Harrison stared at him in disbelief. Those who hadn't heard were being told by those who had and soon the entire Slytherin table was stunned silent.

"A dragon?" Anastasia demanded. "At Hogwarts?"

"Idiots," Alexander Dolohov sneered.

"That's dangerous," Violet said scandalized.

"Completely foolish," Odette said to her twin.

"They're Gryffindors," Leo drawled. "They're the very definition of reckless, foolish and idiotic."

By the time breakfast was over every student at Hogwarts had heard about the three first year Gryffindors who tried to sneak a dragon out of school. Everyone in Gryffindor looked furious and kept sending the three boys spiteful looks. Even the other three Weasleys looked angry, the oldest one Percy had stormed out of the hall. Gracelyn told Harrison that all three Gryffindors were given three weeks worth of detention with Filch and letters were sent home. The glaring and mutterings got so bad that the three boys left the Great Hall without finishing their breakfast.

All throughout the day the three Gryffindors were bullied by every house. The Gryffindors were furious that they were in the negatives, the Ravenclaws were angry that they could've been killed by a dragon and the Hufflepuffs were angry that now with the huge point drop Slytherin would win the house cup again. The Slytherins would clap every time one of them would walk past.

By the time dinner came the three boys were red with anger and sporting purple hair. Harrison could see the Weasley twins smirking and he made a mental note to introduce himself to them later. Harrison watched as a lone owl flew into the Great Hall carrying a red letter.

"Someone's got a howler," Leo said amused.

Harrison could clearly see Ron's face turn even redder as he grabbed the letter, a moment later it opened and smoke came out. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SNEAK A DRAGON OUT OF THE SCHOOL! HOW DARE YOU EVEN GO NEAR A DRAGON! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET HOLD OF YOU! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE FURIOUS; YOU OR YOUR FRIENDS COULD'VE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Almost every student in the hall burst into laughter as Ron jumped up and ran from the hall, Dean and Seamus following behind him.

Draco snorted. "That must be embarrassing."

Harrison smirked. "I wasn't expecting that, not that I'm complaining, of course."

"Did you see him glare at you as he ran out?" Tracey asked Harrison.

"Yeah," Harrison replied. "He probably thinks I had something to do with him getting caught."

"You did," Blaise smirked.

"I know that and you know that," Harrison said innocently. "But he doesn't know that for sure and he never will."

"I wonder how long their hair will stay purple," Blaise asked as his laughter died down.

"I don't know," Harrison said as he watched the Weasley twins get up. "Come on, I want to introduce myself to them."

His friends followed his line of sight and Draco nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.

"What?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"I have a feeling that I should get to know them," Harrison said as he stood up.

His friends exchanged incredulous looks but followed him out of the hall. Harrison saw two heads of flaming red hair and followed them down a corridor.

"Hey," Harrison said in a carrying voice.

The two third years spun around and neither one hid their shock. They were both of average height with well built bodies from playing quidditch. They were identical down to their last freckle, from their short red hair to their light brown eyes.

"Well if it isn't-" one began.

"Ickle Slytherin firsties," the other one finished.

Harrison raised an eye brow while Draco and Leo both sneered. He heard Blaise snort and Theo let out an amused sound.

"Ickle firsties huh?" Harrison repeated. "How creative." The twins exchanged looks. "I'm Harrison Riddle," he held out his hand, "and these are my best friends." He named all of his friends as the first twin eyed his hand warily. Harrison rolled his eyes. "It's just a hand."

The second twin shook his hand and when nothing happened the first one followed suit.

"Sorry but we can never," the first twin spoke.

"Be too careful-"

"Especially with Slytherins," the first twin finished.

"I'm George Weasley," the first twin said.

"And I'm Fred Weasley-"

"Also known as-"

"Forge and Gred."

Harrison's lips twitched as the Weasley twins grinned cheekily. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your brothers purple hair."

Fred smirked. "We thought it suited him-"

"Quite well."

"Do you two always finished each others sentences?" Blaise asked amusedly.

"Yes." The twins answered in unison.

"Are you two not close with your brother?" Harrison inquired, pretending to not care about the answer.

"No-"

"Ronnikins has always-"

"Been too different from us."

"And he doesn't-"

"Appreciate our pranking."

Harrison exchanged a look with a smirking Draco before looking back at the red headed twins.

"Well then we have something in common," Harrison said. "I can't stand your brother."

"What are-"

"You suggesting?"

Harrison smirked. "What is your brothers greatest fear?"

Fred and George grinned from ear to ear. "Spiders."

"Spiders?" Blaise snorted. "Very frightening."

Before anyone could comment an annoying voice yelling caught their attention.

"Why are you talking to them?" Cormac demanded as he walked up the corridor. "They're the competition!" The curly haired second years face was red as he stopped in front of the Slytherins. "What are you trying to do? Find out our quidditch secrets?"

Blaise covered up a laugh with a cough as Leo rolled his eyes and put on an air of boredom.

"Seriously McLaggen?" Harrison asked incredulously. "We were just talking."

"Slytherins don't just talk," Cormac snapped.

Harrison narrowed his eyes. "I would shut your mouth if I were you."

"Or what?" Cormac asked smugly. "I'm a second year."

"Oh no," Blaise said in mock fear. "Not a second year."

The Weasley twins snickered as Cormac went redder.

"Are you siding with them?" Cormac demanded of the Weasley twins.

"Over you?" George asked.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

Cormac looked furious as he spun around and stormed down the hall. Harrison blinked twice before what just happened fully registered. Was Cormac serious? He didn't know whether to laugh or send the Gryffindor to St Mungo's for a mental evaluation. That was the most random argument, if you could even call it that, that he'd ever been a part of.

"That was," Harrison began but stopped because he didn't even know what to say. Instead he looked up at the Weasley twins. "Thanks for the information on your brother."

"Anytime-"

"Young Slytherins."

"We have a feeling-"

"This is the beginning of an-"

"Amazing friendship."

* * *

Harrison and his friends were talking about quidditch in the Potions classroom when the Gryffindors entered. A red faced Ron stormed over to their table flanked by Dean and Seamus. All of their robes were disheveled like they got dressed in a hurry and their eyes had bags underneath them.

"Malfoy," Ron spat. "Which one of you did it?"

Draco raised a blonde eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"I know one of you told the professors about the dragon," Ron explained through clenched teeth.

Draco grinned widely. "Oh yes, the soon to be infamous illegal dragon."

Harrison was watching the exchange closely, he saw Ron's hands clench and unclench. Dean's eyes were blazing with anger and Seamus looked annoyed.

"I knew it!" Ron shrieked causing the other Gryffindors to look at them.

"What's going on?" Neville asked frowning as he took his seat next to Harrison.

"None of your business you traitor," Ron snapped.

Neville flushed and flinched slightly.

"Don't talk to him that way Ronald," Harrison said coolly.

Ron rounded on him. "And you!" Harrison looked at him inquiringly. "I know you're up to something! No one would voluntarily partner with Longbottom especially not a Slytherin."

"Neville is my friend," Harrison said, his voice taking on a dangerous edge.

"Slytherins don't have friends," Ron said as if he knew something they didn't. "My dad told me that all Slytherins actually have are alliances."

The room was silent and the temperature dropped, you can feel a breeze rush through the room. Harrison felt his magic begin to swirl around and he pushed it down before he did something Dumbledore would expel him for. He could see that Draco was seething and he knew he was going to say something, Draco had always had a temper. He saw Leo stare coldly at Ron and was thankful that some of his friends could control themselves.

"We have friends," Draco snapped. "More friends than you anyway."

"Draco," Leo cut in. "Ignore the little weasel, his family is nothing but a bunch of muggle lovers."

"And your family is full of nothing but bigots who marry their cousins," Ron snarled.

Faster than anyone could blink ten wands were pointed at Ron.

"Say that again," Cass said, venom dripping from every syllable.

"It's the truth," Ron said as he pulled out his wand, the core was poking out. "Your parents are probably bowing to You-Know-Who right now!"

Ten hexes went soaring to Ron when a giant transparent shield appeared in front of the Gryffindors.

"Weasley!" Snape roared. "Thirty points for what you just said and you can add another weeks worth of detention to your schedule." He glared at the other two Gryffindors. "Thirty points from each of you for not stopping him and you can also add a weeks of detention for both of you."

"They tried to hex me!" Ron yelled. "They should get a detention."

Snape looked so deadly Harrison thought a basilisk would wince. "After what you said I don't blame them." He stopped three feet from them. "Now sit down."

The three red faced boys stomped to their usual seats.

Draco was seething, Leo's eyes were burning with hate and Blaise looked like he wanted to kill them with his bare hands. Theo's eyes were narrowed as he watched their retreating backs and Daphne was holding Cass' arm in warning.

"I'm going to enjoy watching him die," Cass hissed quietly.

Harrison looked at Snape who gave him a small nod. Harrison knew why Snape blocked the hexes, he heard what Cass and Leo had yelled. Ron would've been severely injured and the ten of them would've been expelled. He knew Dumbledore would see to it for hurting the son of a family that's important to the Order. Harrison opened up his book to the page on the board as he watched Draco from the corner of his eye. He wanted to make sure his best friend didn't do anything stupid. Draco had always been one to do something stupid when he was angry, it reminded Harrison of a Gryffindor but he wasn't going to tell him that.

Halfway through the lesson Harrison glanced back at a still angry looking Ron. An idea formed in his head, he didn't just want Ron to die when the time came he wanted him to suffer first. Images of Fred and George popped into his head and he decided that he needed them on his side. He hated their older brother Percy but he wouldn't mind having him join their side, after all he was extremely smart. Having his brothers join the dark would infuriate Ron and crush his parents. It wouldn't be enough but it would be enough until he could torture Ron to the brink of insanity before finally ending his life. He smiled to himself and begun to stir his potion.

* * *

The Slytherin common room was louder than Harrison could ever remember it being. All of the serious, stuffy, and usually pretentious students of Slytherin house were scattered all around the common room dancing and cheering while the older students were downing shots of firewhiskey. A group of sixth year girls were dancing on one of the large tables normally used for studying. The normally proper Violet was making out in a corner with Evan and the Warrington twins were singing loudly with the other second years. Marcus was sitting on a magically enlarged chair with two fourth years Ebony Clayworth and Scarlett Lowe sitting on his lap. Ebony was bobbing her head to the music, her black hair flying in every direction while Scarlett handed the quidditch captain shots.

Harrison was grinning like a five year old who just got a new toy as Lucian Bole handed him a large silver cup. Earlier that day Slytherin beat Ravenclaw, three hundred and twenty to seventy and won the quidditch cup for the sixth year in a row. The Slytherin seventh years procured sweets and butterbeer for the younger students and fire whiskey for the older ones. There were drunk students staggering around the room and couples groping each other on the couches. Gracelyn was trying to get the students who were all over each other to tone it down for the first years but most of them were too drunk to listen. She ended up hexing Adam Rivers and Morgan Chambers when she saw the latter snake her hand down Adam's pants.

"There are first and second years in here," Gracelyn scolded the pair who looked sheepish.

The first and second years however didn't mind, they were used to couples making out and making crude jokes on normal days. Harrison saw Blaise smirking as a pair of fourth years snuck down to the dorms, the girls blouse half unbuttoned.

"Blaise is a perv in the making," Theo said offhandedly.

Blaise smirked. "What can I say? I was never under the impression that girls had cooties."

* * *

Harrison soon found out from his father that the dragon egg Hagrid had was given to him by a Death Eater in disguise. The plan was to get Hagrid fired but unfortunately that didn't work because Dumbledore covered for him. Harrison was also informed of Luna's positive progress in her lessons.

Harrison was positively giddy when the Daily Prophet reported Death Eater attacks three days in a row towards the end of the year. All in all two aurors were killed, nine were injured and Ministry obliviators had dozens of muggles that need to be obliviated. On the down side, one death eater was killed in the attacks by an auror named Kingsley Shacklebolt. According to his father the man is very talented and also a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Much to Ron's anger and the Slytherin first years amusement, Harrison had become friends with the Weasley twins. He hadn't used Ron's greatest fear against him yet but he had been glad the twins told him. They were willing to tell him anything he asked about his brother, it was obvious there was no love lost between them. He had been pleasantly surprised at the devious and somewhat cruel nature of the twins. They never meant for their pranks to seriously hurt anyone but when they did hurt someone they didn't seem to care. Even Draco had grown to become slightly fond of the twins, not that he'd admit it out loud.

The week before exams the Slytherin common room was quieter than normal. Most of the seventh and fifth years were never in the common room because they were either in the library or in their dorm rooms for quiet. When they would come into the common room they would snap if someone spoke loudly or dared to ask a question. The other years were studying but not as much since they didn't have NEWTs or OWLs.

Harrison knew all of the material so instead of studying for the exams he read books his father sent him or helped his friends. He spent hours trying to help Pansy remember dates they learned in History of Magic. Jenna needed help in Herbology but no matter how much she studied she was horrible at the subject. Surprisingly Neville helped Jenna in the subject and she helped him practice proper wand movements for Charms.

When exams began they had been given special new quills, which had been bewitched with an Anti-cheating spell. Harrison had been told by Fred and George that they do indeed work, he didn't bother asking them how they knew.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox — points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made everyone, except the Slytherins, nervous as they tried to brew a forgetfulness potion. Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out.

"That was much easier than I thought it'd be," Hermione said happily.

Cass rolled her eyes but at a look from Harrison didn't say anything.

"What are your plans for the summer Hermione?" Harrison asked as he led his friends to the lake.

"My parents and I are going to Italy," Hermione said excitedly. "We're going to go to all the museums and try real Italian food."

"How exciting," Draco said in mock interest.

Hermione either didn't notice his tone or ignored it as she continued to talk about what her family had planned.

"You must visit the manor," Harrison said once she was done talking.

Harrison's best friends looked at him with undisguised shock and incredulity. He could've sworn Draco's eyes were going to bug out of his head and he didn't know if Pansy could get any more pale. He was going to make a joke about them looking very un-Slytherin but decided not to. He could tell they were all thinking that his father wouldn't allow it but he knew he would, albeit grudgingly if it was to sway someone to their side. He internally smirked as he knew what would make them even more shocked.

"I'll invite Neville and the Weasley twins as well," Harrison added with a smile.

Draco choked on air and Theo absentmindedly slapped his back. Harrison smiled at his friends and he saw Blaise's disbelief turn into amusement.

* * *

The day before they were to return home the exam results were posted. As expected Harrison was the number one in his year with Daphne as number two. Draco came in third followed by Leo, and much to her annoyance Hermione came in fifth. Cass, Theo, Blaise, Terry Boot and Padma Patil rounded out the top ten. The Slytherins enjoyed rubbing the fact that seven out of ten of the top spots for the first years were held by Slytherins. Ron and Ernie Macmillan would both turn red with anger when it was brought up.

The night of the leaving feast arrived and Harrison and his friends made their way to the great hall in good spirits. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the sixth year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table. Gryffindor house was sulking and shooting glares at the three first years who caused them to be in last place in regards to points, they were barely out of the negatives.

Harrison and his friends sat chatting about their summer plans until Dumbledore stood up looking less jovial than usual. Harrison couldn't blame him, he'd be miserable if he had been the one to lose a priceless stone and have a teacher go missing out from under his nose. The hall fell silent as Dumbledore rose a hand to draw everyones attention.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled slightly. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were, you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with one hundred points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-eight and Slytherin, four hundred and ninety-two. Slytherin wins the house cup!"

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table; Draco was banging his goblet on the table. Leo and Blaise both wore smug expressions while Jenna cheered loudly in Harrison's ear. Harrison saw Ron glaring at them from the Gryffindor table so he raised his goblet and winked in a mock toast, Ron turned beat red and turned around. Harrison smirked and went back to cheering.

The next morning their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

Harrison stepped off the train and hugged his girl friends and goodbye and told the boys he'd see them soon. Hermione almost squeezed the air from his lungs and Fred clapped his back so hard he almost went flying forward and he would've if he hadn't been trained to catch himself.

"Dragon," Narcissa called and Harrison saw Draco's cheeks tinge pink.

"Don't say anything," Draco said sharply.

Harrison smirked. "I wasn't going to."

"I missed you all so much," Narcissa said as she hugged Draco.

"Hello father," Harrison said smiling.

Tom returned the gesture. "Harrison, do you have everything?" Harrison nodded.

"Hello," Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Hi Luna," Harrison said as the blonde pulled him into a hug.

Bellatrix turned from Leo to hug Harrison. "My little snake, Riddle Manor has been less interesting without you."

"No one to help you torment Wormtail?" Harrison asked innocently.

Bella's eyes lit up with twisted excitement. "Oh I wouldn't say that."

Luna grinned and Harrison felt his lips tug at the corner.

"I'm so proud," Harrison said as he let his lips form a smirk.

"As endearing as this conversation is we must be going," Tom said as he held out his arm. "Lucius, I will see you tomorrow morning at six, don't be late."

Lucius inclined his head. "Of course not."

"Bye Draco," Harrison said. "I'll see you tomorrow Leo, Cass."

Cass hugged Harrison before pulling away. "Hex Wormtail for me."

"My pleasure," Harrison grinned as he grabbed his fathers arm.

Luna grabbed Harrison's hand and the three of them apparated away.

* * *

******AN:**

**1-Tom/Voldemort has an image, that of a rich philanthropist. Only Dumbledore and his Death Eaters know it's Voldemort. His thoughts on Luna's guardianship will be shown later.**

**2-I know that over Christmas Tom asked about Hermione even though Bellatrix had told him about her courtesy of her kids. He asked because he wanted to hear it from Harrison.**

**3-The Philosopher's Stone will be mentioned/used.**

**4-I know first year wasn't very long but at eleven you can't do much.**


	9. Summer Confrontations and Training

**IMPORTANT AN AT BOTTOM**

* * *

Harrison stood in the middle of the large ballroom at Malfoy Manor as he took in the lavish decorations. The large marble ballroom had several large circular tables in the middle of the room surrounded by green and silver glowing balloons, which were floating all over. There were two large rectangular tables, one was covered with drinks and the other filled with appetizers. A giant cake in the shape of a golden snitch with real fluttering wings was floating in between the two tables. A dozen house elves carrying silver trays with bottles of pumpkin juice were walking around the room. Another large table was off to the side, several presents sat on top of it so Harrison assumed that must be where his gifts will be going. There were already twenty gifts of various sized covering the table.

Harrison smiled in appreciation, his Aunt Narcissa was always good at throwing birthday parties. He smoothed out his black silk shirt and adjusted his gold watch. He spun around when he heard a voice practically shriek his name.

"Harrison!" Pansy yelled, her black hair longer than usual and her skin tan. "Happy birthday!" She lunged at him, her slim arms wrapping around his neck.

Harrison hugged his best friend back tighter than normal. Pansy had been in Italy for the past three weeks, and apparently she'd spent a lot of time in the sun.

"Thanks Pansy," Harrison said. "How was Italy?"

"It was amazing," Pansy gushed. She spent the next five minutes detailing everything she did from shopping in the Italian equivalent of Hogsmeade to swimming in crystal clear blue water. "What did you get up to while I was away?"

Harrison went into a long explanation of the past three weeks. He told her about training everyday for three hours with his father then three more with his Aunt Bella, Draco, Cass, Leo and Luna. He made her laugh when he told her about all the times him and Blaise went under his invisibility cloak and hexed unsuspecting Death Eaters. Pansy was happy to hear that he and Luna had gotten closer and she was almost as advanced with magic as Daphne, Tracey and Jenna thanks to her private tutoring over the past six months. Pansy wasn't as surprised as he thought she'd be when he told her Hermione came over a few days prior to Riddle Manor. She was however surprised when he told Pansy that Hermione liked Tom even with his standoffish and cold personality. They both laughed at they pictured Hermione's face if she knew who Tom really was.

"She was excited to meet someone who knew so much," Harrison explained Hermione's reasoning behind liking Tom. "She said he seemed smarter than all of the Hogwarts professors."

"That's because he is," Pansy said seriously before changing the subject. "You guys didn't start animagus training without me did you?"

"No," Harrison assured her. "But father did assign us all books to read on the subject, Draco was supposed send you yours."

"He did," Pansy replied. "I read a little bit every night."

"Good," Harrison said. "Father said he won't allow us to learn the transformation until all of us have read the books."

Their conversation ended when the rest of Harrison's best friends walked into the ballroom carrying presents. He had to tear his gaze away from Daphne who looked beautiful in a red sun dress when he heard Blaise groan. Harrison turned to look in the direction Blaise was and he saw Hermione walking in looking nervous. Neville, Fred and George were walking in behind her. Neville looked even more nervous, he appeared as though he'd pass out any second. Fred and George on the other hand looked excited and they both wore matching mischievous grins. Harrison made a mental note to check their gifts for spells before he opened them.

"The mudblood," Blaise said annoyed.

"She's actually not that bad," Tracey admitted.

Blaise sneered. "She's a mudblood."

Daphne rolled her blue eyes. "She's smart, and remember what Tom said." Blaise's sneer lessened. "As long as their useful they'll have a place in the world he'll build."

Blaise, Leo and Draco exchanged annoyed looks but didn't say anything. Harrison was grateful for that because if they said anything about who his father was before Harrison was ready to tell his new friends his father would kill them. Soon more people began walking into the ballroom. By noon it was filled with Hogwarts students and dozens of Death Eaters including all of the inner circle. Harrison introduced Luna to those she hadn't met at the Malfoy Christmas party. She hit it off with Hermione quickly and the two began to talk about books they'd read.

"This house is amazing," Hermione said in awe halfway through the party.

"It's a manor," Cass corrected impatiently.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

Cass glared at the muggleborn. "It's a manor not a house."

"Oh," Hermione said awkwardly.

Harrison internally groaned, he didn't think Cass and Hermione would ever get along. He wanted to diffuse the tension so he grabbed Cass' hand and led her out to the dance floor where the older guests were. Violet and Evan were dancing so close together it was hard to tell where one arm ended and another began. Marcus and Anastasia were grinding to the fast beat while Selene Dolohov, Callidora Rosier and Sienna Draven giggled as they danced wildly, their arms going in every direction. He could see Cameron Warrington glaring daggers at Ezekiel Gallows who was dancing with both Odette and Ophelia.

Harrison moved to the beat as a song by the Weird Sister's came on. Cass lifted her hands in the air and swung her hips as her black curls bobbed up and down. Harrison grinned when his other friends came and joined in. Daphne grabbed one of his hands and Cass took the other and he jokingly spun them around as Pansy took pictures.

The party passed by too quickly for everyone's liking and soon the music stopped and everyone got ready to leave. Bellatrix being the person she is loudly demanded all of the students to pose for a group photo before anyone could actually leave. One photo turned into thirty and soon Carina and Orion Black along with Astoria Greengrass began making silly faces while the teenagers laughed much to those who had parents there annoyance or amusement. Finally Tom announced that everyone should go home so everyone gave their goodbyes and either floo'd or port key'd home.

"Brilliant party-" Fred began.

"Ickle Harrison." George continued.

"We'll see you-"

"At Hogwarts-"

"Our favorite little-"

"Slytherin." They finished together.

Harrison scowled at them as they winked and stepped backwards into the fireplace disappearing in a swirl of green flames. Harrison shook his head before turning to his father who was speaking quietly to Lucius and Rodolphus. The three men kept shooting the large black clock that hung above one of the fireplaces quick glances.

"Dad?" Harrison asked causing the three men to look at him. "Do you have to be somewhere?"

Tom smiled, but Harrison could see that it was slightly strained. Harrison internally frowned but didn't outwardly show that he noticed anything. He wouldn't ask what was wrong in front of Draco, Luna, Cass and Leo who were watching the exchange.

"Not at the moment," Tom answered. "Why don't you open your presents."

Harrison could tell that it wasn't a suggestion so he nodded and walked over to his presents. Draco handed him a large silver box and he gladly ripped the paper off revealing a set of books, Dark Arts for the Experienced Volumes 1-7.

"Who's that from?" Narcissa asked as she sipped a glass of red wine.

"Evan," Harrison answered as he set the books aside.

"Which one?" Narcissa inquired.

"The third," Draco said for Harrison.

"Open ours next," Cass said.

Leo handed Harrison a long thin package wrapped in green and silver striped paper. The tag said it was from Cass and Leo, it wasn't unusual for them to give joint presents but usually they each gave Harrison separate ones. However once he unwrapped it he saw why it was from both of them, gleaming from inside a dark wooden case was a Nimbus 2001. The handle shimmered from the light of the chandeliers and the twigs were perfect. The words Nimbus 2001 were written in gold bold letters on the tip of the handle.

"A Nimbus 2001," Draco said as his silver eyes widened. "I didn't know you guys were buying him one."

Leo smirked smugly. "You don't know everything cousin."

Draco scowled but it quickly slid off his face when Harrison lifted up the broom. Harrison ran his hand over the smooth handle before putting it back in the case.

"Thank you Leo, Cass," Harrison said sincerely.

"We thought you could use a new broom," Leo replied. "With the Nimbus 2001 Gryffindor won't stand a chance."

"Not that they would with you playing seeker anyway," Cass added with a glare towards her brother.

"Obviously," Leo drawled at his twin.

"It didn't sound like you thought so," Cass pointed out rudely.

"You know what I meant," Leo retorted.

"You-" Cass began but was silenced under her fathers stern look.

An hour later Harrison was finally finished opening all of his presents. He received dozens of books, potions ingredients, clothes, games, trinkets, gift certificates to stores in Diagon Alley and more candy than he could eat in a year. The twins gave him a book on magical pranks with a note that he had their blessing to do whatever he wanted to Ron. Besides his broomstick his favorite gift was a silver ring with a large emerald that had the Slytherin crest in the center from his father.

"Thank you," Harrison said as he examined the emerald.

"You're welcome," Tom smiled before turning to Lucius and giving him a nod.

"What's going on?" Harrison inquired, having seen the nod from the corner of his eye.

"You'll see," Tom said with satisfaction.

Harrison exchanged a curious look with Draco and Leo. A minute later Lucius walked back into the room with six Nimbus 2001's trailing behind him. Harrison watched in shock as Tom smirked and gestured to the brooms.

"I was aware that Cassiopeia and Leo were purchasing you a Nimbus 2001," Tom said. "So I purchased one for each of your team mates." Harrison stared at his father in shock, he had always been spoiled but six broomsticks was a lot for someone that wasn't him. "Consider it your final birthday present."

A grin slowly spread across Harrison's face. "Thank you."

* * *

Tom sat in his study staring intently at the two men and his son who were sitting before him. Lucius and Severus were staring back at him with expressionless faces, or at least to those who aren't him they would appear expressionless. He could easily see the hesitation in Severus' black eyes and the worry in Lucius' gray ones. He could see why they would be both nervous and worried, after all his plan wasn't what a normal person would consider safe. However he needed to teach Dumbledore a lesson, the old fool needed to know that Tom could cause problems even at Hogwarts, the supposed safest place in all of Britain. Harrison didn't look scared or worried instead he looked thoughtful and slightly amused. Tom's lips quirked into a half smile when he thought about the similarities he and his son shared.

Tom had spent hours mulling over different plans, he came up with dozens that would be sure to incite panic in the old man. He finally came up with something that would cause Dumbledore to not only worry but become confused and frightened for his students safety. At first Tom was hesitant, something that infuriated him. Before he adopted Harrison he never doubted himself but now he wanted to make sure that whatever he did his son would be safe. After thinking his plan over he knew his son would be safe for the basilisk that resides in the Chamber of Secrets would never harm an heir of Slytherin.

There were only two problems he foresaw and the first was Dumbledore closing the school once the attacks began. He knew that if students kept getting attacked that Dumbledore would close the school and he couldn't have that. However if the chamber was opened and several students were killed and then the attacks stopped it would remain open. The school governors wouldn't close it after only one or two attacks, but once more and more start to die they'd have no choice. The second problem was stopping the attacks before they could get too out of hand, he didn't want the school to close nor too much magical blood to spill. He came up with a solution that he knew would work as long as Dumbledore didn't have his son followed which was what he was worried about.

"Do you all understand what I'm asking of you?" Tom asked in an emotionless voice.

"Yes," Lucius answered promptly.

"Of course," Severus replied respectfully.

Tom waved his hand in a gesture for them to tell him what they were supposed to do. Tom watched as Lucius dusted off an imaginary piece of lint from his midnight black dress robes.

"I will take the diary," Lucius began, "and I will find a way to give it to the youngest Weasley girl." He said the name Weasley as though it was the worst word in the human language. "I'll preferably do it while the Weasley family is shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley. The idiot Arthur Weasley won't notice a thing I am sure."

"Good," Tom said approvingly. "And you Severus?"

"I'll make sure that Dumbledore doesn't suspect Harrison's involvement once the chamber is opened," Severus replied. "If he begins to suspect Harrison I will inform you and Harrison immediately."

"Son?" Tom questioned as he stroked Nagini's scales.

"Once it gets to the point that Dumbledore is contemplating closing the school I'll retrieve the diary from the Weasley girl by any means necessary," Harrison answered. "If it's about to get into Dumbledore's hands or the diary gets out of control than I must destroy it."

"Very good," Tom nodded once before piercing Harrison with a stern look. "Whatever you do Harrison, do not write in the diary. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Harrison answered seriously before glancing hesitantly at his godfather and professor.

"Something you'd like to ask?" Tom asked his son.

"Are you sure I can destroy it if it comes down to it?" Harrison asked staring Tom in the eyes. "It's a horcrux after all."

Tom looked away from his son and continued to stroke his familiar. He had told his inner circle about his horcruxes around the time he adopted Harrison. They wouldn't be able to revive him if he were to lose his body without knowing about them. However no one outside of his inner circle knew with the exception of Harrison. When Harrison was younger he asked his father how he looked no older than his Uncle Lucius when he was much older, something he found out by going through old photographs from Tom's time at Hogwarts. Tom had explained it to his son and assured him that when he was of age he would make some as well.

When Tom had made his horcruxes he did them in locations that weren't as secure as he once thought. Once he adopted Harrison he began to think about his past actions and he saw the mistakes he had made in his arrogance. He knew that Dumbledore knew of all the places where they were hidden so he moved them. He went to the cave and retrieved Slytherins locket, he had Severus retrieve the diadem of Ravenclaw and he went to his grandfathers hovel in Little Hangleton and took the Peverell ring. He had Bellatrix remove Hufflepuffs cup from her vault at Gringotts and had Lucius return his childhood diary. The only horcrux that wasn't moved was Nagini, and that's because she's not an inanimate object.

Now the locket is hidden inside of a cursed chest inside of a manor in Scotland that's under the fidelius charm with Voldemort as the secret keeper. The diadem of Ravenclaw is also in a cursed chest in a manor under the fidelius, but that manor is in Ireland. The Peverell ring is locked in a vault guarded by the darkest of magic in Riddle Manor and Hufflepuffs cup is now in Severus' vault, the one vault Dumbledore would never suspect to house a horcrux. The diary was moved to Tom's office at Riddle Manor where it was now sitting on his desk.

He knew that if a horcrux was to be destroyed the piece of his soul would be returned to him. However it would be even more painful than it was to make the horcrux. The pain required to split ones soul was more painful than fifty cruciatus curses hitting you at once cast by the most powerful wizard on earth. He didn't want to know what something worse than that would feel like but he was no coward he could handle it. He didn't want his horcruxes to be destroyed but even if the diary was he would still have five. And he knew that the two hidden under fidelius would never be found so he would never die.

Tom's blue eyes met emerald green ones and he gave his son an assuring look.

"I am sure," Tom answered. He looked at his two Death Eaters and dismissed them with a wave of his hand, they bowed and quickly left the room.

"Was there something else you wanted to talk about?" Harrison inquired.

"Yes," Tom said as he pulled out a vial. "I was able to extract elixir from the Philosopher's Stone."

Harrison's eyes lit up at his fathers words. He knew that his father had been trying to figure out how to get the stone to work since Quirrell gave it to him. Tom told him that no one outside of the inner circle knew about it and they were all busy doing other things for him so they couldn't work with it. So Tom had to do it himself and he had only been able to examine it when he had the time. He knew that his father didn't need the elixir since he had horcruxes and they were richer than God so more gold wouldn't change anything. Harrison knew that the reason his father wanted the stone was because the elixir could be used to heal anyone even if they were an inch from death, it could mean the difference between losing a Death Eater to fatal injuries or not. If a Death Eater returned with injuries to severe for magic to cure the elixir could be used to heal them, although it wouldn't extend their life any.

Harrison had asked his father the night he returned from school why he didn't give the elixir to his followers. If he did that his army would be immortal, but Tom said no in such a tone that Harrison didn't say anything further on the subject. Harrison assumed that it was because Tom didn't want anyone else to live forever with the exception of Harrison.

"What did you do with it?" Harrison asked eagerly, acting like the twelve year old he was.

"Most of it is in vials in my private potions stores, some is in the infirmary and a small portion is in here," Tom held up the vial. It was a diamond vial with an emerald top, it was filled to the brim with red liquid. "I want you to keep this with you at all times. All it will take is a few drops directly into the persons mouth and their wounds will heal. Tell no one with the exception of your friends."

"And by friends you mean Draco, Blaise, Leo, Theo, Cass, Daphne, Tracey, Jenna, Pansy and Luna," Harrison said. "None of the others."

"Yes," Tom said sternly. "Only those I know I can trust with the information."

"And the only ones who you personally taught occlumency too," Harrison added.

Tom's lips quirked. "Yes."

Harrison grabbed the vial and pulled out his black silk pouch. The pouch had been custom made so only Harrison or Tom could remove items from inside of it. He carried it at all times even when he was swimming or flying, it could be shrunk down and attached to his forearm arm holster. Inside he carried another pouch, this one was an unlimited money bag that directly took money from the Riddle Vault. He also carried a healing kit on his fathers orders, a wizards chess set and board, a pack of exploding snaps, two sets of gobstones, spare quills, spare parchment, a few of his favorite books and several other items. He dropped the vial in and pulled the silver drawstrings shut.

"Don't lose that," Tom said seriously, his blue eyes hard. "And no matter what do not let Dumbledore so much as see it."

"I won't," Harrison assured him. "I promise."

* * *

Harrison could hear Cass and Leo snickering as his aunt walked towards his unconscious best friend. He looked around the large training room at Riddle Manor as he twirled his wand idly between his fingers. The room was the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts and had a dark brown marble floor with specks of gold. There were training dummies lined up against one of the walls and targets on another. In one of the corners were several plush dark green couches for resting, a medium sized wooden table in the middle of them. Swords and other weapons hung above the couches on the wall and antique chandeliers lit the room. Two raised platforms meant for dueling stood in the middle of the room. Both of them were the same length with runes etched around them to stop spells from hitting anyone not on the platforms.

"You didn't block fast enough," Bellatrix said after enervating Draco.

"Of course I didn't," Draco grumbled. "Harrison's too fast."

Harrison smirked as he tossed Draco his wand. The blonde boy scowled as he reached for his wand catching it before it hit the ground.

"No excuses," Bellatrix said sternly. "If this was a real duel you'd be dead. Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well aimed spell." She turned to her kids. "Your turn."

Cass winked at Harrison as she walked by him and onto one of the platforms. Harrison watched as Cass and Leo got into proper dueling stances.

"On the count of three," Bellatrix informed them. "One, two-"

Before she could say three Cass shot a purple spell towards her twin who immediately cast a shield charm. Leo scowled at his sister and shot a jet of white light followed by what Harrison knew to be a bludgeoning hex. Cass retaliated by casting three sectumsempra's in quick succession. Leo rolled out of the way and jumped up and cast a shield before throwing cutting hexes and the blood boiling curse. Harrison watched as they sent silent spell after silent spell, neither one successfully hitting the other.

Cass ducked as a severing hex flew towards her and it sailed over her head. Cass scowled and began volleying spell after spell. Leo tried dodging and casting shield charms but after being hit several times his shield fluttered and died. Before he could dodge or cast something to protect himself a stunning spell hit him square in the chest. Leo crumpled to the floor and Cass smirked.

"Brilliant," Bella praised. "You cast several spells in quick succession until his shield fell."

Leo's eyes slowly opened after his mother revived him and he sat up to glare at his twin.

"Not so funny when it happens to you is it?" Draco asked mockingly.

Leo switched his glare to his laughing cousin.

"Do you always laugh during your training?" A smooth voice asked.

Everyone spun around and saw nothing but Harrison knew his dad was there. A second later Tom appeared wearing black robes and an amused look. Draco's eyes widened and Leo looked embarrassed at having been beaten by a girl in front of the Dark Lord.

"How long have you been there?" Cass asked curiously.

"Since Harrison and Draco's last duel," Tom answered before pulling out his wand. "Harrison, how about you show me what you've learned from all those books before your other friends arrive?"

Harrison grinned, he loved dueling with his dad. He knew his dad went easy on him, if not he wouldn't have a chance since he was only twelve. But he could always practice at his full power when he was against his dad because he didn't have to worry about hurting him like he did his friends. He often worried about hurting his friends, he was more powerful than your average seventeen year old let alone twelve year old so he usually just toyed with them. He pulled out his wand and walked up to one of the platforms. Draco, Cass and Leo joined Bella on the couch she conjured to watch. Harrison began thinking of what strategy to go with and was glad he had finally got the hang of the banishing charm, it might come in handy. Whenever he dueled his father and they conjured things being able to banish them was a plus.

Tom and Harrison bowed to each other before getting in their proper dueling stances. Harrison didn't even blink before a jet of fire a foot thick came flying towards him, he waved his wand in a pattern he saw in an advanced Dark Arts book and prayed it would work. A second before the fire would've reached him he completed the wand movements and the fire shot off in the opposite direction towards his father. Tom waved his wand and the fire turned into six large swords with glistening blades. He lifted his arms and the swords went for Harrison who cast a wide range blasting spell that turned the swords into shards of metal. The metal continued to fly towards him so he cast a banishing charm that sent them back to Tom. Before they reached him Tom turned the shards of metal into dust which began to spin around and fly towards Harrison. Harrison waved his wand to get rid of the dust but it didn't work.

Harrison tried another spell, this one more advanced and the dust disappeared. The air cleared in time for him to see a jet of sickly orange light flying towards him. Harrison dodged the spell before it could hit him. Harrison pointed his wand at the floor in front of his father and turned it to ice. Tom noticed the spell from the light and wand movements and cast a spell to stop himself from slipping. The floor around Tom was light blue and shining, Tom smirked and Harrison knew that nothing good would come from that. Before Harrison knew what was happening large icicles were growing from the ground and encircling Harrison. Five seconds later he was caged in solid ice, he could see his breath and goose bumps were appearing on his arms. He cast a fire spell but all it did was cause the ice to perspire slightly causing him to scowl.

Harrison closed his eyes and waved his wand in the air forming several runes. A giant snake made of fire shot from his wand and began tearing at the ice. Soon the ice was gone leaving behind a giant puddle of water. Harrison waved his wand and the snake disappeared along with the puddle. He looked up at his father in time to see a black lighting bolt fly from his wand, Harrison side stepped the spell and cast six blood boiling hexes faster than his friends watching thought possible. Tom easily blocked the spells and cast several spells even faster than Harrison had. Harrison was flung backwards by a well placed banishing charm and slammed into the invisible barrier caused by the runes around the platform. He slid down the wall but he hadn't let go of his wand. He lifted it up to cast a spell but before he could his wand went flying out of his hand and into Tom's.

"Impressive," Tom praised as he easily caught his sons wand.

"That was amazing," Draco said sounding impressed.

"Are you okay?" A worried voice asked.

Harrison turned and saw Daphne, Tracey, Jenna, Pansy, Theo and Blaise standing behind the conjured couch. He gave his friend a dazzling smile as Tom waved his wand to check his son for any damage.

"I'm fine Daph," Harrison assured her. "How long have you all been there?"

"Since you sent a jet of fire back at your dad," Theo replied.

"You were phenomenal by the way," Tracey said. "I've never even seen the older kids at Hogwarts duel like that."

"That's because they're all idiots," Blaise told her. "If other parents were like Slytherins and trained they're kids maybe they could have half of Harrison's talent."

"It's a good thing they don't," Cass interjected. "You wouldn't want the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs trained like us now would you?"

Blaise eyed Cass. "No, I wouldn't."

"Where's Luna?" Tracey asked. "Is she not going to start animagus training with us?"

"The lesson she's in at the moment ends at noon," Harrison answered. "Sev's teaching her Potions." He cast a tempus. "She should be here any minute."

Five minutes later Luna walked in wearing clothes appropriate for training. She took a seat next to Harrison on one of the chairs Tom conjured.

"Now that you're all here we will begin," Tom said. "However before I tell you how to find your form I have a few rules you all must follow." His eyes roamed over the eleven kids. "You will pay attention and do exactly as I say, I am a busy man and you're all lucky I'm taking time out of my schedule to help you. I usually only teach my son however he asked for me to teach you the animagus transformation. He thinks if you use my methods you'll learn faster. I myself became an animagus after only a year of trying, and I didn't have anyone helping me. You will also speak of this to no one besides your parents or the inner circle without mine or Harrison's permission. This is because I don't want any of you to have to register your form with the Ministry. There are less than four weeks until you all return to school, or in Luna's case begin school. We will meet here in this room everyday at six in the morning. I have meetings and other things to attend to during the day and that is the only time I'm available. If you complain or don't give it your all you will leave and not come back. Do all of you understand?"

Everyone gave their verbal agreement while Harrison tried not to look amused at how much his father had just sounded like McGonagall.

"Good," Tom said as he snapped his fingers.

Twinky popped into the room carrying a silver tray with eleven vials.

"You will all drink a vial of the animagus revealing potion that Severus brewed for you," Tom continued. "Once you drink the potion you will immediately transform into the form you will be able to take. The transformation will last for a minute before you turn back." Tom motioned for the house elf to hand out the potion.

Harrison grabbed a vial and watched as his friends took theirs. Tom waved his hand and the eleven kids drank the purple potion. Harrison grimaced as the slimy drink slid down his throat, it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever tasted. It tasted like raw fish dipped in mud and moldy socks, he felt like throwing up. A second later he felt his body shift and he could feel the cold marble floor under his chest. His senses began to overwhelm him, he could smell everything from sweat to what he thought was the back garden. A second later he felt his body shift and he saw ten animals staring at him, even in their animagus forms he could see that they were shocked. He felt his body shift once more and he opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a roar.

Harrison was confused but before his brain could process anything he was back to normal and everyone was staring at him. Tom was staring at him with pride and a hint of amusement while Bella's eyes only held pride. All of his friends were shocked but he could also sense their confusion. He felt both annoyed and agitated at the looks.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Harrison demanded.

Jenna opened her mouth but then quickly shut it.

"You changed into three different animals," Luna said in her dreamy voice. "You first became a long green snake and then you morphed into a snowy owl, you looked like Ares. After that you appeared to be a fully grown black panther. You looked quite handsome as the panther."

Daphne and Tracey sent Luna weird looks while Blaise snorted. Harrison stared at Luna before a grin broke out on his face, he had three animagus forms. His father had three forms but he hadn't thought he would, he knew how rare it was and what it meant. He had assumed he would be a snake, the fact that he'd also be able to turn into an owl was an exciting prospect. He loved to fly on a broom and he knew he'd love flying without one. Having a panther for a form might be able to come in handy, his grin turned into a smirk as he thought about using it to scare Ron.

Tom glanced at Luna before looking back at his son. "It's exceedingly rare to have more than one animagus form. Only an exceptionally powerful witch or wizard can have more than one. However a downside is that you'll have to learn to transform into each form separately. Just because you can transform into one doesn't mean you'll be able to transform into the others automatically. You'll have to work extra hard if you want to use all three forms. For now I would suggest only attempting one. Once you have the basics down go onto the next and then the final one." He cast a tempus. "I have a meeting to get to. I want all of you to spend the rest of the day studying the anatomy of your animal. Feel free to use our library." He pierced them all with his ice blue eyes. "If you don't read up on your animal I will know, and I won't be pleased."

"Mum," Cass said to Bella who had been watching everything closely. "What were we? I was too busy trying to stand right to pay attention to anyone else." She glanced at Luna. "I don't know how she could tell what Harrison was. I only knew he had three forms because I saw him switch but I couldn't quite make them out, they went too fast."

"Draco is an eagle," Bella replied causing Draco to smirk. "Leo is a large black snake, Blaise's a gray wolf, Theo's a brown owl, Daphne's a leopard, Cass you're a blue medium sized snake, Tracey's a black lab, Pansy is a tiger, Jenna's a normal sized black cat and Luna's a swan."

Everyone looked pleased with their forms especially Leo and Cass. If Harrison had to guess who would have a snake form besides himself he would've guessed the twins.

"I need to get going," Bellatrix announced. "All of you should head to the library."

Fifteen minutes later Harrison pushed open the double doors to the library. The room was twenty time the size of the Great Hall and the shelves had expansion charms so they could hold three times as many books. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling with books. A spiral stair case led to halfway up the shelves, a balcony ran around the entire room causing the library to essentially be two stories. The only part of the walls not covered in books was where a large twelve foot tall fireplace was, a portrait of Harrison and Tom hung above it. There were wooden tables, comfortable couches and high backed chairs all around the room. A large book sat on a silver stand near the fireplace, if you tapped the book with your wand while saying the name of a subject, author or quote any book relating to it would be listed. If you wanted to go through all of the books you could tap the book and ask for a list of all the books, by tapping on the title a summary of the book would appear.

Harrison tapped the black leather bound book. "The anatomy of medium and large snakes."

Words began forming on the page in neat writing. There were several dozen books on the subject and Harrison scanned the list. He found several books that sounded good so he summoned three of them before walking over to the nearest table. He opened the book to a random page and began to read.

_As with all reptiles, snakes are covered with scales, which offer protection from desiccation and injury. They can be smooth and shiny, such as a python's scales, or rough and dull, such as a hog nose snake's scales. The outer, thin layer is the epidermis, which is shed on a regular basis. The inner, thicker, more developed layer is the dermis. This dermal layer is filled with chromatophores, the pigment cells that give snakes their color. Scales are formed largely of keratin derived from the epidermis._

Harrison stopped reading, he knew all of that so he flipped to the next chapter. The next chapters first page was a giant diagram of a snake and its intestines. He scanned the picture and ran his pointer finger from the head to the tip of the tail. He turned the page and scanned the first paragraph.

_Snakes have no moveable eyelids, limbs, ear openings, sternums, or urinary bladders. Most species have only one functioning lung, although many have a second, vestigial (essentially non-functioning, or only marginally functional) lung. The organs in the snake body are necessarily elongated, to fit within the narrow confines of its body cavity. _

_The snake's respiratory system consists of a glottis at the front of the mouth that leads to a windpipe; the glottis is moveable to prevent it from being closed off during prey ingestion; although it may appear that the mouth is completely filled with prey when the snake is swallowing food, the moveable glottis, whose opening is on the floor of the lower jaw, remains open so the snake can continue to induct and exhaust air from its lungs and air sacs. The windpipe, extending from the glottis, divides into two bronchial tubes, each leading to lungs; the right lung is primary and the left is secondary, considerably smaller and either non-functional or only marginally so. The forward portion of each lung is used for gas exchange and is highly vascular (supplied with blood vessels); the posterior portions of each lung are hydrostatic, non-vascular air sacs that, in the right lung, extends nearly to the venter and serves to regulate pressures inside the body. Induction and exhaustion of air is performed, not by a diaphragm, but by the movement of the ribs under the control of specialized muscles._

He absentmindedly nodded, this was something he should read. He knew that in order to properly transform you needed at least a basic understanding of the animal you wished to turn into. He smoothed out the page and continued to read.

* * *

"This book list is a joke," Draco sneered. "Gilderoy Lockhart is the worlds biggest fraud."

"I concur," Theo chimed in. "I doubt even Weasley believes the trifle written in Lockhart's books. Who is thick enough to believe that you can catch a ghoul with a tea strainer?"

"His books do make him sound idiotic," Daphne said. "My father says that it's all lies and that he's just taking credit for what other people have done and embellishes what really happened. I can't believe we have to buy almost all of his books."

"Merlin himself couldn't make me read that drivel," Blaise sniffed disdainfully.

Harrison and his friends continued to complain about the books required for that year while making their way through Diagon Alley. The Alley was filled with students and their parents trying to buy all of their supplies. They passed groups of giggling girls, boys drooling over the Nimbus 2001 window display in Quality Quidditch Supplies and little kids complaining about not being able to attend Hogwarts.

The Alley was uncomfortable to be in because everyone was in a hurry trying to get done. Harrison was bumped into multiple times and was sorely tempted to curse everyone who did so. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the fact that it would ruin his helpful prodigy image he spent the past year portraying. Draco on the other hand had no such qualms and pulled his wand out when an older boy Harrison recognized as a Gryffindor ran into him almost sending him to the ground. The only thing that stopped Draco was Pansy who hissed something in his ear that caused him to pale before scowling and stowing his wand away.

Two hours after arriving in the Alley Harrison and his friends had purchased everything except for their books. During their shopping they ran into several of their friends. Fred and George had been outside of Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop and Terry Boot was with Anthony Goldstein in Madam Malkin's. Harrison cast a tempus and saw that it was almost half past noon, and that was when they were supposed to meet their parents at Flourish and Blott's.

They pushed past groups of people until they arrived at the book store. Harrison could tell it was extremely packed inside and there was a line out the door. He and his friends gathered around a large banner that stretched across the upper windows. He internally groaned when he read it.

_GILDEROY LOCKHART_

_Will be signing copies of his autobiography_

_MAGICAL ME_

_Today 12:30P.M. to 4:30P.M._

"Oh fu-" Blaise began but was cut off.

"Don't finish that sentence," a stern but beautiful voice said.

Harrison turned around and was surprised to see Blaise' mother Aurora Zabini standing behind them. She was a tall and slim woman with aristocratic features including the most defined cheek bones Harrison had ever seen. Her long black hair stopped at her waist and her bright blue eyes pierced anyone she looked at. Her plump red lips were pursed slightly and her pale skin brought out her features. Aurora wore a mask of cool indifference even towards her two children although she did love them. However most of her time was spent traveling with whoever her newest husband happened to be. There was no proof but it was a known fact in the pureblood circles that she would kill her husbands when she tired of them.

Aurora didn't have many friends because she was never in one place for very long. Narcissa and Bellatrix were the only two people she was close to. And with the exception of her two kids she detested children, the only other one she liked was Harrison. He didn't know why he just knew that she had always liked him.

"Mother," Blaise said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

One of Aurora's black eyebrows arched slightly. "Am I not allowed to take my son school supply shopping."

"It's not that," Blaise quickly backtracked. "I just thought you were in Italy with Alexander."

"Alexander had an," Aurora trailed off before her lips quirked, "accident."

Harrison saw Cass and Leo exchange smirks out of the corner of his eye however he didn't pay them much attention. He was watching Blaise and his mother converse, something that was always good entertainment. Blaise was always so arrogant and confident that it was interesting to see him lose his confidence, something that almost only happened when his mother was around.

"However before he so tragically passed away," Aurora said with what Harrison knew was fake sadness, "he bought me a lovely villa in Italy. In two days I'll be going there to spend some time to myself, I'll need to mourn." Harrison held in a snort as Draco covered one with a cough. "So I thought you, Anastasia and I could spend some time together. You can both tell me how your summer was."

"Okay," Blaise said with a glance towards his friends.

"Good," Aurora nodded once before turning to Harrison. "So nice to see you again dear, you must come to the manor for dinner tomorrow."

"Of course," Harrison said politely.

"Lovely," Aurora said before straightening her light blue dress robes. "Come Blaise."

After everyone exchanged goodbyes Blaise followed after his mother.

"Well she was as kind as ever," Pansy said sarcastically.

Harrison's lips twitched. "Come on, let's go inside our parents are most likely waiting."

Harrison and his friends walked inside and immediately spotted their parents. Lucius, Rodolphus and Rabastan were conversing in hushed voices while Narcissa and Bellatrix were looking around apparently for them. Harrison couldn't see his other friends parents and guessed they were in some other part of the store.

"Did you all get everything?" Narcissa asked when they walked up to her.

"Yes," Draco answered.

"Good," Lucius said as he looked around the store. "Rodolphus, Rabastan and I will go acquire all of your books." He turned to Luna. "Luna I need your list since you have different books."

Luna pulled the list from the pocket of her red robes and handed it to the Malfoy patriarch. Lucius inclined his head and the three wizards walked away.

"Where's my dad?" Harrison asked as he looked around.

"He had to go pick something up from down the street," Bella replied.

Harrison knew that she meant he needed to get something from Knockturn Alley.

"We should go wait outside now," Narcissa said as she patted down her lavender dress.

Before they began to move a loud voice caught their attention. They all turned around and saw a harassed looking wizard trying to calm everyone down. He was wearing disheveled brown robes and his grey hair was all over the place.

"Calmly everyone, please, ladies, don't push," the wizard said loudly. "Mind the books now."

Harrison saw who he was talking to, it was a large group of woman all around Narcissa and Bellatrix's age. They were all pushing and shoving and each one of them had a large book in their hands. Harrison read the spine and felt like gagging, it was Magical Me by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair. Harrison had to push down a sneer, this man's fashion sense was almost as bad as the old coots, at least Dumbledore can claim going color blind from old age as a factor, Lockhart has no excuse, unless he counted stupidity or unfounded arrogance.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

After a few minutes, Lockhart stood up. "I have an announcement to make." He smiled a large dazzling smile.

"Do you think his teeth are real? Or do you think he uses a spell?" Draco asked scathingly.

"A spell," Leo guessed with a disturbed look in his eyes.

"Not even Leo is that vain," Cass smirked.

"At least I have a right to be," Leo said pompously. "I was born perfection, that fool is just an idiot."

Cass rolled her eyes while Harrison and Theo exchanged amused looks.

"When everyone came today to get my book, Magical Me, you all had no idea that shortly your kids will be getting much more than that," Lockhart continued and Harrison felt a shred of uneasiness. "The students of Hogwarts will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The crowd cheered and clapped all except for the Slytherins.

Harrison grimaced, he didn't think Dumbledore could've picked a worse choice to teach them defense.

"Please tell me he's joking," Draco said in horror.

Narcissa was frowning. "I don't think so dragon."

"Did father know?" Draco demanded.

"If he did he didn't tell me," Narcissa replied.

Narcissa and Bellatrix exchanged unhappy looks before excusing themselves to go find their husbands.

"That fool teaching defense?" Leo said scornfully as he watched the two woman walk away. "He's going to be dreadful."

"Jealous Lestrange?" The voice of Ron Weasley said.

Harrison and his friends spun around to see Ron standing with a short girl. She had medium length red hair, brown eyes and pale skin with freckles. Harrison knew at once that she was the youngest Weasley child, Ginny. Like her brother she wore shabby second hand robes.

"Like he'd be jealous of that pathetic fraud," Draco sneered.

"Can't fight your own battles Lestrange?" Ron baited. "You need to have your cousin fight them for you. Who's the pathetic one?"

"I'd watch what you say Weasley," Harrison said coldly. He had seen Draco hands clench and unclench, a sign that he was about to do something. "If you continue to open that big mouth of yours something bad might happen."

"Don't threaten him," Ginny said loudly.

Harrison smiled condescendingly. "And who might you be?" He wasn't go to admit to knowing who she was.

"Ginny Weasley," she said proudly. Harrison however could see that she was nervous and it made him feel amused.

"Oh Merlin," Pansy said incredulously. "I forgot there was more of you." She smiled cruelly. "Are you going to Hogwarts too? Or can your mummy and daddy not afford to send you."

"By the state of her robes I wouldn't think so," Tracey said wrinkling her nose.

"Leave her alone," a red faced Ron snapped.

"Someone's defensive," Leo mocked. "Are you that good in bed little Weasley?"

The area of the room they were standing in felt as though it'd dropped ten degrees. Harrison's eyes flickered to Ginny who was pale and her eyes were now wet with unshed tears, he was honestly surprised the eleven year old girl understood the innuendo. Ron on the other hand went redder than Harrison had ever seen him, and his fists were clenched so tightly that Harrison wouldn't be surprised if his palms started to bleed. Harrison's friends on the other hand were exuding amusement at the looks of anger and humiliation in the two youngest Weasley's faces. Harrison was only glad neither of his aunts had heard their comments, he knew they'd think they were too young to say such things. However it was hard not to when you spent a lot of time around teenagers and young adults with dirty minds and no mouth or action filter.

"You can always find out for yourself," Draco said suggestively.

Ron's eyes narrowed and he lunged at Draco who quickly stepped out of the way. Ron went flying into a display of books sending them flying in every direction. He jumped up pulling his wand out as he did so.

"Reducto!" Ron roared and a red light went flying at Leo.

"Protego!" The furious voice of Rodolphus yelled.

Harrison turned and saw a livid Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix walking towards them. He could see a fire burning in all of their eyes as they descending on them. Bellatrix looked as though she wanted to curse Ron to within an inch of death, heal him, then do it all over again.

"What is going on here?" A voice Harrison didn't know asked at the same time Rodolphus did.

The unknown voice belonged to a tall thin man with balding red hair and square glasses. He was obviously a Weasley, if the hair wasn't a giveaway the horridly worn robes were.

"They- they," Ron spluttered. He was so angry that he couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Nothing Uncle Rodolphus," Harrison said in a respectful voice. "It was just a misunderstanding and Ron here over reacted."

"It was not!" Ron yelled, finally getting his voice back.

Mr. Weasley who Harrison remembered his uncle saying his name was Arthur turned to his daughter. "Ginny?"

Ginny looked at Harrison who gave her a warning look, he saw Draco and Leo doing the same thing from the corner of his eyes. Thankfully Arthur was looking at his daughter so he didn't notice.

"It was just a misunderstanding," Ginny said quietly.

"What?" Ron shrieked.

"Well don't let it happen again," Rodolphus said harshly. "If I witness you attempting to harm my son again I will press charges."

Ron opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Harrison was internally laughing like his father after a particularly long torture session. He didn't know why Ron continued to antagonize or confront them when he always lost. He would think even a Gryffindor had some sense of self preservation. He saw Ginny look down as she pulled her old looking black cauldron to her chest, it was filled with what appeared to be second hand books. He frowned as he tried to think of why the Weasley's would even be in here when everything they had was second hand. He was pulled from his musings when he heard Arthur talk.

"Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan," Arthur said stiffly. "I'll speak with my son and I'll ensure that it doesn't happen again."

"I sure hope so," Rodolphus said coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," Lucius interrupted. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid a bunch of used books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Lucius said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Arthur flushed a dark red. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Arthur said.

Narcissa put one hand on each Harrison and Draco's shoulders, pulling them closer to her. Bellatrix did the same with Cass and Leo.

"Stay close to me," Daphne whispered to Luna.

Harrison flicked his gaze to Daphne and saw that she had pulled Luna towards her. He had told his friends about his fathers plan including Lucius giving the diary to the youngest Weasley. He could tell that like him, his friends knew that this was when it would happen.

"Clearly," Lucius drawled turning his eyes towards Ron and Ginny. Harrison smirked at Ron when he look over, Ron turned red and scowled. "It's really the children I feel bad for, they must be so ashamed."

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Arthur had thrown himself at Lucius, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. At that moment the Weasley twins and a plump woman Harrison recognized as Molly Weasley rushed over.

Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Molly was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please — please!" cried the shop assistant, and then, louder than all —"Break it up, there, gents, break it up —" Hagrid the Hogwarts gamekeeper was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant, he had pulled Arthur and Lucius apart.

Arthur had a cut lip and Lucius had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl — take your book — it's the best your father can give you —" Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip Lucius straightened his blue robes.

"Out of the shop," the assistant yelled to Arthur. "First your son attacks a fellow child and then you attack a prominent member of society." He waved wildly towards the door. "Get out!"

Lucius and Arthur glared at each other before Arthur rounded up his wife and kids and exited the shop. On the way out the Weasley twins waved to the Slytherins, both of them wearing grins.

Upon exiting the book store Harrison saw his father standing regally by the large window, a display of Lockhart's biography could be seen.

"Did you have fun?" Tom asked with a knowing look.

"Dad kicked Mr. Weasley's ass," Draco smirked.

"Draco," Narcissa scolded. "Watch your language."

"Don't use such words in public," Lucius said absentmindedly before whispering something to Tom.

Tom smiled and gave Harrison a significant look. Harrison looked at his friends and nodded, Ginny Weasley had the diary.

* * *

Harrison spent the last two weeks of summer training non-stop. He would wake up at four in the morning and run five miles before going for a swim in the lake. At six his friends would come over for animagus training and it was going better than expected. After animagus lessons he would duel with his friends or practice new spells one of them read about for three hours. Afterwards he would practice the Dark Arts with Bellatrix, Draco, Luna, Cass and Leo.

Harrison would relax for an hour by eating lunch and flying. Sometimes he would play a quick game of quidditch, Harrison and Draco versus Cass and Leo. Once his hour of free time was over he would have private lessons with his father until dinner. Dinner would be spent enjoying time with his father, it was the only time of the day his father was relaxed. The past several weeks had been hectic for the Dark Lord. After dinner Harrison would be taken down to the dungeons and shown different techniques the Death Eaters used to interrogate prisoners.

The night before September first Harrison and Tom walked down to the lowest level of the Manor. The basement level of the Manor was nothing but dungeons with the exception of the kitchen. The only entrance to the dungeons was a staircase behind a door that was always guarded by two Death Eaters. Once you descended the staircase you entered a large square room with a dozen doors and six archways leading to separate hallways. On the right were three hallways; the first held muggle male prisoners, the second one held muggle female prisoners and the third held muggle children prisoners. On the left were three more hallways; the first held wizard prisoners, the second one held witch prisoners and the third held children wizards and witches.

The dozen doors in the room led to various 'torture rooms'. Each of the rooms had expansion charms on them so the room was much larger than it would outwardly appear to be. There were silencing spells so you couldn't hear anything coming from the rooms or hallways. However if you stepped into one of the hallways you could usually hear begging, crying and screaming.

Like the rest of the Manor there were anti-apparition and anti-port key wards in the basement. The only people who can apparate in are those with the dark mark but they can't apparate out, that's just in case a Death Eater is a traitor. Only Tom can apparate out, however Harrison will be able to once he learns how. If someone apparate's in Tom is immediately alerted to who it is and how many prisoners they've brought. Half a dozen Death Eaters stand guard in the basement at all times.

A second dungeon resides under the forest at Riddle Manor however the only way in is to apparate and the only way out is if Tom allows you to. Those dungeons are only used to hold prisoners Tom doesn't want his lower ranked Death Eaters to know about or long term prisoners.

Harrison watched as a young woman wearing only a white bra and short jean shorts was dragged into the room by. She was screaming and pleading to be set free, her blonde hair was covered in dirt and dry blood. Harrison could see her body shaking, whether it was out of fear or after effects of the cruciatus curse he didn't know or care.

"Shut up you stupid muggle," Randall Saxon yelled as he backhanded her.

"I don't know what a muggle is," the girl sobbed. "Please don't hurt me!"

The Death Eater with light blonde hair sneered as dragged her into one of the rooms. Her screams cut off when the black door slammed shut.

Tom stared disdainfully at the door before looking at Harrison. "Amycus and Alecto captured a minor member of the Order today." He walked to the door next to the one Randall and the muggle girl just entered. "Remember not to speak or draw attention to yourself. Watch how they get information from her."

Harrison nodded and Tom opened the door. The room was square, cold and gave off a dark vibe. The floors were made of gray stone and the only light came from half a dozen torches that hung on the walls. Amycus and Alecto Carrow, dubbed the Carrow siblings by the other Death Eaters were standing over a young woman. The woman had peach colored skin, brown hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing dress robes and her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Amycus and Alecto spun towards the door wands raised, when they saw who it was they immediately lowered their wands.

"My Lord," Amycus said with a low bow.

"Young Lord," Alecto said respectfully.

Amycus had sharp features and short cropped blonde hair. His sister Alecto had long blonde hair, dull blue eyes and a slim build. They both wore midnight black robes but neither were wearing a mask, the Death Eaters only wore them when they were on raids.

Harrison didn't look at the Death Eaters instead his emerald eyes were focused on the prisoner. Her eyes widened upon seeing him and she paled, most likely because of the Dark Lord.

"You're a child," the prisoner breathed out.

"Don't speak to him," Tom said in a commanding tone. "Crucio!"

The woman yelled in pain as her body thrashed around on the floor. Her head was jerking in every direction and her eyes were rolling around in their sockets. Her hands clenched into fists and her back arched off the ground as her screams got louder. It sounded like she was yelling her throat raw because after thirty seconds her screams became strained. Tom released the curse and her body jerked slightly as her eyes came back into focus.

Tom turned to Alecto. "Did she give you any information?"

"No, my Lord," Alecto responded. "We've been at it for three hours and she hasn't said anything about the Order."

"Oh, really?" Tom asked in a deadly quiet voice.

Alecto and Amycus exchanged worried looks.

"My Lord we'll continue to try torturing information from her," Amycus said quickly.

Tom eyed the panting prisoner before turning to Harrison. "Harrison."

"Yes, father?" Harrison inquired.

The prisoners eyes snapped to his and her eyes widened even further than when he had walked in. He smirked at the prisoner before looking back at his father.

"What can be more persuasive than pain?" Tom asked softly.

Harrison smiled chillingly, it was enough to make goosebumps form on the prisoners arms.

"Love," Harrison said. "Using the loved ones of prisoners against them will make most prisoners talk."

Harrison saw the woman pale if possible even further.

"No," the woman whispered.

Tom smiled showing off perfect teeth and his cold blue eyes landed on the woman. "Harrison, you may have the honors."

"Thank you father," Harrison said graciously.

Harrison was born a natural occlumens and legilimens something that he was grateful for. His best friends had to study occlumency from the time they were young children and they weren't at a proficient level until they were all ready to start at Hogwarts. Someone like Tom, Snape or Dumbledore would be able to get into their mind but they would be able to feel it and get away. And none of Harrison's best friends could perform even an ounce of legilimency. Very few people could perform legilimency and those that could needed their wand and they needed to vocally say the spell. Harrison could easily slip into a persons mind without so much as batting an eye. The only other natural in those two arts Harrison knew of was Luna and that wasn't surprising since all true seers were.

Harrison looked at the woman and dove into her mind. Image after image floated into his mind. _The woman was walking into the Ministry of Magic with another woman her age. The memory skipped and she was now sitting at a long table in between Molly Weasley and a young woman with bright purple hair. The memory skipped and showed the woman reading a bed time story to a young boy who looked to be five or six. "And then the unicorn..." The woman said before the memory skipped and the little boy was smiling brightly up at the woman. "I love you mummy." The woman smiled, her eyes shining with true happiness. "I love you too Max." _Harrison pulled out of her mind.

"Max," Harrison said slowly.

"No," the woman said as her eyes closed. A single tear fell down her cheek. "Please, I'll tell you anything just don't hurt my son."

"See Mrs. Vega," Tom said silkily. "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

A choked sob escaped the woman's throat as she buried her head in her shaking hands.

* * *

**AN:**

**1-If you don't read all of every chapter you might miss something important. I've had people PM me with questions that would've been answered if they read every chapter.**

**2-As Harrison gets older he'll experiment with magic and branch out into making a name for himself. At the moment he is barely twelve and needs to have complete control of all known magic before he's inventing random spells with runes and whatnot. However I'm trying to keep the story realistic so there will be no necromancy or things like that, but like Snape he will invent his own spells. At the moment he's also trying to stay out from under Dumbledore's suspicion.**

**3-The light will begin to put more pressure on the dark soon, and not everyone will join the dark. As Luna said, the dark will be betrayed and people will die. Not everyone who Harrison wants to join the dark will and some will but will betray him. I have plenty of twists plan so everything isn't always what is seems.**


	10. Spiders and Gilderoy Lockhart

Harrison was flipping through the newest issue of Quidditch Weekly trying to ignore the noise around him. He could hear Daphne and Tracey rating the looks of professional Quidditch players and Luna telling Hermione about the crumple horned Snorkack, whatever the bloody hell that was. He looked up when Draco slammed his fist against the window, he looked up and saw the blonde scowling at a smirking Blaise. Before he could ask what happened the compartment door opened.

"There you are-"

"Ickle Harrison."

"We've been looking for-"

"You since we arrived."

"It's roomy in here-"

"You must've put an expansion-"

"Charm over the compartment."

"Since all of the compartments only hold ten-"

"And there are thirteen of you."

Fred and George said as they stood in the doorway to Harrison's usual compartment. They were wearing matching red t-shirts that clashed horribly with their hair, Harrison swore they did that on purpose.

"We always sit in the same compartment," Jenna reminded them.

"We forgot," Fred shrugged carelessly.

"What did you two need?" Harrison asked warily.

The twins wore matching scowls as they exchanged a significant look.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked from her seat in between Luna and Neville.

"Our dearest brother-" Fred rolled his eyes.

"Won't shut his mouth." George's scowl became more pronounced.

"He's telling his two little-"

"Friends about a fight you had-"

"In Diagon Alley."

"He says you said some horrid things-"

"About Gin Gin."

Draco looked up from his game with an annoyed expression. "Do you two ever finish your own bloody sentences?"

The twins exchanged looks and answered in unison. "Rarely."

"Of course," Draco muttered as a card exploded singeing his robes.

Harrison ignored Draco and turned his attention to the Weasley twins. "What did you two say?"

"We told him to keep his mouth shut-"

"And if you said something about Ginny then-"

"She must've done something to deserve it."

"Or you have some reason not to-"

"Like our little sister."

Harrison looked thoughtfully at the twins. Since he befriended them they'd shown great loyalty to him which was surprising. The Weasley's had always been a light family but the twins acted more neutral with a dark sense of humor. They appeared to be more loyal to Harrison than their own younger siblings. A part of Harrison wondered if it was because he supported their dreams of opening a joke shop and didn't try to change them. Another part of him wondered if it was because the twins wanted to branch away from their family. If he had a brother like Ron he'd want to branch away.

"Ron was being a prat," Harrison explained. "Words were exchanged and that's all there is to it."

"I wish we would've seen it-"

"But we didn't even know you were in the book shop-"

"Until we saw dad go flying at Mr. Malfoy."

"We knew we should've stayed with you-"

"After running into each other by the joke shop."

"Well we have to go-"

"We promised Lee we'd help him with-"

"A prank on Angelina, Alicia and Katie."

"We just wanted to warn you-"

"About Ron."

The twins bowed theatrically causing the girls to giggle and then left the compartment.

Several hours later the ten second year Slytherins, Neville, Hermione and Luna were eating their way through a pile of candy Blaise bought when the compartment door slammed open. Harrison thought it would be one of their friends since random people had been dropping by. However he was annoyed to see that it was Ron, Dean and Seamus.

"Weasley," Leo said coolly. "I assume you have a valid reason for stopping by other than to waste our time?"

"I came to tell you to watch your backs," Ron said confidently. "You'll pay for what you said to me and Ginny."

Daphne rolled her eyes as she examined her long nails. "Don't you have anything better to do than make idle threats? I doubt you even know the simplest of spells."

Ron's cheeks tinged pink. "I've been reading my brother Percy's old school books."

"You can read?" Cass asked in mock surprise. "I didn't know that."

As Ron's ears turned red the Slytherins laughed. Harrison watched as Dean and Seamus exchanged scowls and put their hands into their robe pockets. His eyes narrowed at the action and he looked over at Leo who was also eying their movements.

"I wouldn't pull your wand out if I were you," Harrison warned. "You do remember what happened last time?"

The three Gryffindors exchanged looks, they were obviously trying to decided what to do. Harrison felt like sighing at their naivety, you should never confront your enemy without having a plan. Times like these made him wonder how his father considered the light side a threat. If everyone on Dumbledore's side was this idiotic the war would be an easy win.

"What's going on here?" Anthony Dolohov asked as he walked up behind the Gryffindors.

Harrison's eyes snapped to the seventh year and he immediately noticed the gold head boy badge gleaming on his chest. He inwardly smirked, it made things so much easier when a Slytherin was either head boy or girl. Anthony's dark eyes roamed over everyone in the compartment before they narrowed on the Gryffindors.

"Do you three have a reason for being in here?" Anthony inquired, a warning in his tone.

"We were just..." Ron trailed off with a glare at Draco.

"They were threatening us Anthony," Draco supplied.

Ron's glare intensified as Anthony's eyes glinted. Harrison glanced sideways when he felt Daphne hide her face in his shoulder, he could feel her shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Is that right?" Anthony stated more than asked. "Five points from Gryffindor for each of you and a detention a piece with Professor Snape."

"School hasn't even started yet!" Ron said indignantly.

"It doesn't matter," Anthony smirked. "Threatening a fellow student is against the rules and as head boy I can take points and assign detention. Now go back to your own compartment before I dock even more." Dean and Seamus scowled. "I said now."

The three Gryffindors glared at the head boy before stalking off. Anthony watched them walk away before running a hand down his face and walking away.

"Why do they always antagonize you?" Hermione asked frowning.

"Because they're Gryffindors," Theo said before looking at Neville. "No offense, but most Gryffindors are idiots."

"It's fine," Neville said quietly.

Harrison waved his hand and the compartment door shut. He wondered why Ron continued to start fights he never won. Harrison enjoyed getting the Gryffindor detention but he wasn't foolish enough to start a fight if he didn't think he'd win. Ron and his two idiotic friends always started verbal battles that only served to get them into trouble. When their fights do escalate to violence the Slytherins always come out on top. He didn't think he would ever fully understand the minds of Gryffindors. He knew Gryffindors were rash and stupid but he didn't know they were that rash and stupid.

Harrison looked down at his magazine and on the cover was his least favorite team, the Chudley Cannons. A sneer formed on his lips when he recalled the Weasley twins telling him that they were Ron's favorite team. He glanced at Leo who was reading a giant leather bound book and an idea formed in his head when he saw the picture on the front, a giant spider.

"Draco," Harrison said, his eyes still focused on the spider.

"Yeah?" Draco said looking up from his game of exploding snap.

"I have an idea of how to get back at Ronald," Harrison said as Nani poked her head out of his sleeve.

Draco grinned. "What it is?"

Harrison spent the next half an hour explaining to his friends what he wanted to do to Ron. By the time he was done the Slytherins all wore matching smirks.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Hermione asked hesitantly. "It doesn't seem very nice."

"Of course it isn't nice," Draco snapped. "That's the point."

"Hermione's right," Neville said slowly. "What if someone gets hurt?"

"No one will get hurt," Harrison said before Draco could say something. "I'll make sure of it,

the most it will do is frighten people."

"But it won't be just Ron who gets frightened," Hermione argued.

"Who cares," Leo interjected.

"You don't have to be so insensitive Leo," Hermione frowned.

"I'm not insensitive I just don't care about a bunch of Gryffindors," Leo said rolling his eyes.

"Enough," Harrison said sternly. "We'll do it tonight."

Hermione bit her lip and Neville looked unsure but neither of them said anything more on the subject. Harrison eyed them both and was pleased when they let it go. A year ago they would've been completely opposed to the idea. After months of persuasion and subtle hints both Hermione and Neville had loosened up especially Hermione. During the beginning of first year she hated bullies but towards the end of that year she stopped being bothered by it, Harrison was glad for it. Hermione and Neville slowly stopped caring about Harrison and his friends being mean to certain people because Harrison was good at sugar coating their reasoning for it. He needed them to stop being Saint like before he could tell them who his father was and allowing them to emotionally injure Ron was a good step in that direction.

Harrison and his friends spent the rest of the journey to Hogsmeade Station talking about their summers, complaining about Lockhart and playing exploding snap. Thankfully they had no more unwelcome interruptions, only a few visits from some of their friends.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and Harrison and his friends walked off the train and followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled by winged black horses. Harrison knew these animals were Thestrals and that they could only be seen by those who had seen death, he looked around at his friends and saw that, as he expected, all of his friends except Hermione could see them. However he was slightly surprised to notice that Neville could see them, he made a mental note to ask Neville who he saw die. He was so busy looking at the Thestral that he hadn't realized all of his friends were already in the carriage.

"Harrison," Daphne said getting his attention. "Come in, we need to go."

"Coming," Harrison said before climbing in and shutting the door.

Once the door was shut the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession. He looked around and saw Daphne, Hermione, Neville, Theo and Blaise. It was a tight fit with six of them in the carriage and it smelt faintly of mold and straw.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, the castle came into view. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. The castle looked like something out of a fairy tale, Harrison thought the view was better from here than the boats.

At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Harrison got out, followed by his friends. They joined the other second year Slytherins and the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors. The portraits whispered excitedly from their frames as the noise level rose. Following the large group of Hogwarts students Harrison made his way into the Great Hall, the ceiling adorned with twinkling stars. He said goodbye to Hermione and Neville and walked to the Slytherin table.

"What the bloody hell is he wearing?" Draco asked looking repulsed.

"I think he dresses worse than Dumbledore," Cass wrinkled her nose.

Harrison looked where they were staring and saw Gilderoy Lockhart sitting at the staff table between Professors Snape and Sprout; he was wearing bright turquoise robes with a matching hat adorned with a gold trim.

Harrison looked at the man incredulously. "He looks like a fairy."

The second years snickered as McGonagall walked in leading the first years.

Harrison didn't even bother listening to the Sorting Hat singing its song, he was too busy observing the new first years. Most of them looked scared or nervous, and a few looked like they were going to either throw up or pass out. The only one who looked unfazed was Luna who was staring happily at the enchanted ceiling.

"Ackerley, Stewart," McGonagall called.

A short boy with brown hair ran up to the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw house broke into applause and Stewart rushed to the table with a huge grin. Harrison clapped politely for the boy as McGonagall called the next name. Several names later the first person Harrison knew was called.

"Bletchley, Eliza."

A petite girl with straight brown hair wearing a green bow in her hair bounded forward.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Eliza walked over to loud cheers from the Slytherins and received a hug from her brother Miles. Slytherin soon received two more students, Sebastian Carrow and Natasha Chambers.

"Creevey, Colin."

A hyper boy who looked no older than nine ran up to the stool and jammed the hat on his head.

"Mudblood," Leo murmured.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After several names Dawson Dagworth was sorted into Slytherin and a few minutes later so was Noah Gibbon. After watching several more students get sorted William Jugson joined the house of snakes.

"Lovegood, Luna."

Harrison watched as the blonde practically floated up to the stool. He could hear whispers from every table except the Slytherins, he heard his name but ignored them.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harrison clapped as Luna walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"That's not surprising," Daphne pointed out. "She's smarter than your average seventeen year old let alone eleven year old."

Harrison nodded as he watched Luna take a seat beside Hermione. He wasn't in the least bit surprised Luna was in Ravenclaw, he had been almost one hundred percent sure that's where she'd end up. She had a sadistic side that would've worked in her favor in Slytherin but she didn't care about being cunning and Gryffindor was certainly out. She might've found her place in Hufflepuff because she was loyal but it wouldn't have worked since her loyalty was to the dark.

Half an hour later Slytherin had welcomed Titus Macnair who took a seat next to his sister Violet as well as Sophia Montague, Jackson Mulciber, Annabelle Rowle and Oliver Rivers. Sophia waved to Harrison from her seat between her brothers Abraham and Graham, he waved back with a kind smile causing her to giggle.

"Someone has a crush," Blaise teased quietly.

Harrison sent a silent stinging hex at his friend who hissed and narrowed his light blue eyes.

"That was uncalled for," Blaise said quietly.

"No it wasn't," Harrison said dismissively.

"Weasley, Ginevra."

Ginny slowly walked up to the stool and saw down looking nervous.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into loud cheers as the now relieved looking red head went and sat by Ron.

"As if a Weasley would be anywhere else," Blaise snorted.

Harrison saw Ron whisper something into his sisters ear and they both turned to look at the Slytherin table. He ignored both of their gazes and instead looked at Percy who was watching his two youngest siblings with disapproval. He decided last year that Percy would make a good ally but he didn't do anything to make it happen. He smirked as he pictured the looks on Ron's and Ginny's faces if he was to go dark. From the Weasley twins Harrison gathered that Percy cared about power and his future more than anything, he sounded more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor. He decided to think more on it later after writing to his father.

Harrison watched as the empty plates on the table filled with food. He piled carrots onto his plate before Pansy could then added a piece of glazed chicken and some brown rice.

"Can you believe Dumbledore hired Lockhart to teach us defense?" Odette Warrington asked from across the table.

"He's practically asking for us to die," Ophelia said.

"No, he's asking for his precious Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs to die," Anastasia Zabini corrected. "Those of us with a proper upbringing know how to defend ourselves."

"At least he'll be nice to look at," Lillith Vaisey pointed out.

Violet rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter what he looks like, the man is completely daft."

"And besides why would Violet want to look at Lockhart when she has Evan," Anastasia smirked. "Just because he's graduated now doesn't mean we won't be seeing him in the common room."

Violet pursed her lips and turned away from her best friend.

"Won't he get caught?" Ophelia asked worriedly.

"No," Violet answered. "Filch doesn't know about all of the secret passages."

Harrison turned away from their conversation and looked down at the table in time to see dinner replaced with dessert. He watched as Blaise piled on some of everything before grabbing a piece of raspberry treacle tart. Harrison ignored everyones attempt to start conversations with him instead he listened in on everyone else's.

"I hear there's a new broom coming out next summer," Flint said from down the table.

"Father told me one of his investor friends helped to fund the project."

"I can't believe a Hufflepuff was made head girl," Geneva Carrow said scathingly. "It was supposed to be me."

"He asked me out, can you believe it?" Dahlia Blishwick wrinkled her nose. "He actually thought I'd say yes."

Dahlia's friends laughed as she tucked a strand of silky black hair behind her ear.

"NEWT Defense is going to suck hippogriff dung with Lockhart teaching," Morgan Chambers complained.

"I know," fellow seventh year Callum Warren griped. "It's going to be all self study if we want to get an outstanding."

"Gemma Hopper told me that the older Gryffindors are pissed that the youngest Weasley boy and his friends managed to make them in the negative points already," Catarina Urquhart informed her fellow sixth years.

"She said she walked in on two fifth year Ravenclaws having sex on the train," Ebony Clayworth said, not troubling to lower her voice. "But she didn't say who they were. My galleons are on Candice Wright and Steven Maple. Everyone knows they're the biggest sluts in Ravenclaw, not that I can blame Candice for wanting to shag his lights out."

Harrison suppressed a snort as the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore stood up. The hall fell silent as everyone turned their attention to the headmaster. Harrison exchanged a significant look with Draco, Blaise and Leo. As soon as Dumbledore's speech was done they were going to make Ron regret having woken up that morning. Their plan wasn't what Harrison would call diabolical but it would scare the pants off the red head and there would be no way to trace it to them.

"Now that we have all enjoyed a lovely meal I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Just as they did last year, Dumbledore's eyes flashed to the direction of the Weasley twins who in Harrison's opinion looked way to innocent. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Finally, I would like to introduce you all to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart."

Professor Lockhart stood and smiled while all of the hall, sans the Slytherins, cheered loudly, Harrison along with his fellow Slytherins just politely clapped, having all pegged him as a fraud. Harrison could tell every girl in the hall, minus the ones at his table, were infatuated with the idiot, goes to show that people will believe anything they read and like his father always says, 'being charming will get you everywhere'.

"Bloody fairy," Blaise muttered.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

As Dumbledore waved his wand to conjure a ribbon to spell the words Harrison focused on Ron. He pulled his magic into him and closed his eyes, he moved his arm subtly as though he was stretching and silently sent a spell towards the red head. It was a dark spell Harrison recalled reading in a book over the summer, he had never been so thankful for his almost photographic memory before.

* * *

Fred was getting ready to sing the school song in a slow funeral march like he did every year when he heard Ron scream. He snapped his head towards Ron and saw a dozen spiders crawling all over his empty plate. Before he could blink the spiders multiplied and soon spiders began filling the entire Gryffindor table. All of the Gryffindors who had previously been in shock at the sight screamed and jumped away from the table.

"Spiders!" Katie Bell yelled as she paled.

"Get them off, get them off," Dean yelled as several crawled up his arms.

Fred and George were two of the only Gryffindors that had remained seated. They exchanged looks before looking at the Slytherin table where Harrison was staring innocently at their younger brother. They could see Blaise and Draco holding onto each other for support as they laughed and Leo was obviously trying to maintain composure as he chuckled slightly. The other Slytherins all appeared to be torn between laughing at the Gryffindors misfortune and acting proper. In the end their laughter won out and the noise was deafening.

Fred felt both amusement and pride as he watched the usual stuffy Ravenclaws laugh at Ron who was jumping around in circles. The only ones besides the Gryffindors who weren't laughing were the Hufflepuffs and professors. Fred knew that if they were on their table they wouldn't find it funny but seeing their least favorite house panic must be amusing.

"That's genius," George said as he began to laugh.

"To right you are dear twin of mine," Fred laughed.

Lee Jordan was guffawing, Fred knew that he had always loved spiders. Fred couldn't stop his laughter as he watched Ron continue to spin around flailing his arms. Spiders had somehow managed to crawl all over him and he was the only Gryffindor who hadn't been smart enough to move away from the table, Fred assumed it was because of his great fear of spiders. Even his best friends Dean and Seamus backed away but they were slowly making their way forward to try helping Ron. Fred and George remained seated because they realized the spiders were only trying to get on Ron, Dean and Seamus.

"Help me!" Ron shrieked.

Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore ran forward waving their wands to remove the spiders but they wouldn't disappear.

"Mr. Weasley hold still," Madam Pomfrey said as she tried getting closer to him.

"I c-can't," Ron yelled. "They're everywhere!"

Fred's laughter stopped when he saw the furious look on Dumbledore's face as he continued to try vanishing the spiders. Fred looked over at Harrison and saw his arm jerk slightly, instantly all of the spiders disappeared. He looked and George and knew that they were both doing the same thing, making a mental note to congratulate Harrison later.

"Who is responsible for this?" Professor McGonagall demanded, her scottish accent coming out in her anger.

The entire Great Hall went silent with the exception of a whimpering Ron.

"Come on dear," Madam Pomfrey said putting her hand on Ron's shoulder. "Let's go to the hospital wing and I'll get you a calming draught."

Fred noticed that most of the students were looking at him and George. He felt pride that everyone thought they did something not even Dumbledore had been able to remove, but also slightly insulted at the same time. He pointedly looked anywhere but at the Slytherin table. He had grown to see Harrison like a brother, more of a brother than he saw Ron as. He wasn't going to get him into trouble so just stared around pretending to be interested in something else.

"Misters Weasley?" McGonagall asked through pursed lips.

"We didn't do it." Fred and George said at the same time.

Dumbledore's blue eyes landed on Fred and he looked angry. Fred could tell he was trying to see if they were lying or not. Apparently he believed them because he soon turned away.

"Know that if I find who is responsible for this the perpetrator will be in trouble. I haven't been so ashamed of one of my students in a long time," Dumbledore announced unusually stern. "Prefects please escort your house mates to your common room."

* * *

"That was brilliant Harrison," Blaise praised once they entered their common room.

"That was you?" Ophelia asked amusedly.

"Guilty," Harrison winked at the third year.

"Did you see the weasel freak out?" Draco interrupted, his voice full of mirth. "I'm going to have to watch that memory in a pensieve."

"Impressive," Marcus Flint said clapping Harrison on the back. "If you put that much effort into quidditch this year the quidditch cup will once more have our name on it."

"What did Weasley do to anger you?" Violet asked.

"He exists," Leo answered smoothly.

The Slytherins who heard his comment chuckled. Harrison checked his watch and saw that it was late so he said goodnight to his friends and made his way to the second year boys dorms. He walked into the room which looked exactly as it had the year before. The only difference was there were no personal decorations up yet, but he knew by tomorrow morning there would be. He walked to his trunk and immediately began unpacking his belongings.

Half an hour later Harrison's section of the room was decorated with photos and trinkets. Nani hissed quietly from atop his large wooden desk, her green scales glittering under the light from the chandelier.

**Are you going to speak with your father? **Nani asked as her tongue flicked in and out.

**Not tonight.** Harrison replied. **He told me this morning that he was having several meetings today, and I doubt the last one is finished by now. Harrison covered his mouth when he yawned. But I will write him a letter.**

**You should sleep.**

Harrison rolled his eyes but he didn't mind his familiars worry. **I'll be fine. It won't take me long to write a letter, and besides I'm used to not getting too much sleep.**

Harrison pulled out a quill and ink while his year mates unpacked their clothes and school supplies.

"You brought more clothes than Cass," Leo said amusedly.

"I like to look good," Draco sniffed.

"Like you and Harrison didn't bring just as much," Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"You're one to talk," Leo drawled.

Harrison spoke at the same time as Leo. "Leave me out of it." He blocked out his friends as he began his letter.

_Dear father,_

_I was going to call you on the two-way mirror but I assumed you are still in one of your meetings. Nothing out of the ordinary happened on the train with the exception of Ronald being a prat, but that isn't unusual. Slytherin received eleven new students, all of them children of your followers. Luna was unsurprisingly sorted into Ravenclaw and I'm sure Hermione will make her feel welcome and so will the others. I already told Hermione, Terry, Anthony and Roger to watch out for her. I'm positive my other friends and your followers children in that house will naturally look out for her._

_That idiot Lockhart looked like a fairy in bright turquoise robes and this silly little hat, all of the girls seems to be quite taken with him though. I'll write or call you once I see how his classes are, I'm not planning on listening in them much. I have a feeling if I did my brain would turn to mush. I'm pre-warning you just in case it lands me in detention, it would ruin my spotless record but it would be worth it._

_The Weasley girl, Ginny or Ginevra as her name was called was sorted into Gryffindor. It still amazing me that there are seven of them, their parents must breed like rabbits. Speaking of Weasleys, I had an idea come to me at dinner. Percy is a major over achiever who would sell his own mother for a job in the ministry, I think you should talk to Uncle Lucius about him. I know how he feels about the Weasley family but I'm 99 percent certain that you can separate him from his family with the right job. Pulling apart one of the biggest light supporting families would be a good move. From what the twins told me they have two other brothers who've already graduated, Charlie and Bill. I would look into them if I were you, with any luck we can have all of them except for the parents and the two youngest. I won't even bother with Ronald or his sister._

_I should tell you just in case you hear it from one of your followers, I know how their children talk. At dinner I used an interesting spell to cause spiders to completely cover the Gryffindor table. Ronald's biggest fear is spiders and he completely freaked out, I haven't seen Draco laugh so hard in a long time._

_Tell Nagini hello and torture a prisoner or two for me._

_Your son,_

_Harrison_

* * *

The next morning Harrison skimmed his schedule as he absentmindedly tapped his fork against his plate. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon. The enchanted ceiling was a dull cloudy gray and the chatter was loud and excited.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors first," Draco complained.

Leo's lips went into a straight line. "The fairy and the idiots," he grabbed a slice of wheat toast, "what a wonderful first day."

"Defense is in a different classroom than it was last year," Tracey pointed out.

"I wonder why," Jenna mused.

"It was in a different room last year because the usual room is near where the stone was kept," Harrison reminded them.

Harrison and his friends walked up to the third floor and entered their class dreading spending an hour and a half with Lockhart. The room was an overly large rectangle with a dozen windows that gave views of the Black Lake and quidditch pitch. There was a large dragon skeleton suspended from the ceiling with an iron chandelier on either side. An antique wooden desk sat in the front with a magic activated projector behind it. There was a double staircase behind the desk that led to a balcony with a door, Harrison assumed that was the professors office. The students desks were in groups of three and Harrison sat down in the furthest desk from the front.

He piled his seven Lockhart books in front of him so that he could avoid the real thing. His eyes scanned the stone walls and sneered at the dozens of portraits of Lockhart. The portraits were all grinning arrogantly and winking at the students. He felt like gagging as one posed in front of a mirror inside the portrait.

The Gryffindors soon walked in followed by Lockhart wearing robes of dark plum and violet. Lockhart had a silver pointed hat on his head and he was smiling from ear to ear. The female Slytherins giggled at the sight while Lavender and Parvati smiled back at the professor.

"He has to be a pouf," Leo concluded with a sneer.

"I don't think so," Blaise murmured. "I just think he's an idiot."

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own winking portrait on the front.

"Me," Lockhart said, pointing at it and winking as well. Harrison wore a look of disbelief as he continued to talk. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

Lockhart waited for them to laugh; a few Gryffindors smiled weakly. Harrison looked at Draco and saw his best friend sneering.

"You didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee at all," Leo said brusquely under his breath.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books — well done."

"Like we had a choice," Blaise muttered. "If we did there's no way in hell I would've."

"I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about — just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in —" When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes — start —now!"

Harrison looked down at his paper and read:

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

Blaise snorted. "His favorite color?" The dark haired boy muttered in revulsion. "Probably something girly like mauve or lilac." Harrison shot him a half questioning, half amused look and Blaise rolled his eyes. "My mothers influence."

Harrison nodded and went back to reading the questions, as he did so his eye brows rose higher and higher.

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

You have got to be kidding me, this quiz has nothing to do with Defense, I knew he was a pompous git but this is beyond ridiculous. Harrison looked around and saw that his fellow Slytherins all had looks of disgust or disbelief on their faces. He looked back down at his quiz and sneered, he didn't even bother filling it out, he didn't even pick up his quill, he could see that he wasn't the only one not to either. The Slytherins were all glaring at Lockhart who is either stupid, oblivious, or in Harrison's opinion both, because he didn't even seem to notice.

"This is rubbish," Blaise whispered harshly. "Not even Dumbledore can possibly think this man is capable of teaching?"

"At least one good thing will come from his stupidity," Harrison murmured.

"What?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"The light side will be defenseless," Harrison said after throwing up a quick silencing charm.

Leo and Blaise exchanged smug looks as Harrison took the silencing charm down. Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut — hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac."

Harrison heard Draco let out a snort as Blaise made a strangled sound. What kind of man's favorite color is lilac? He looked at his robes and rolled his eyes, it should've been obvious.

"I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully — I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples — though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhiskey!" He gave them another roguish wink.

Everyone, sans the Gryffindor girls, were now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on their faces; Ron, Seamus and Dean, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. He could see that the back of Ron's neck was red most likely from holding his laughter in.

"Now onto today's lesson," Lockhart said. He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. "Now — be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm." In spite of himself, Harrison moved his pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Ron, Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat. "I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover. "Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

Seamus couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror. Harrison raised his eyebrows, he is joking right? There's nothing terrifying about Cornish pixies, they cause destruction, but they aren't dangerous.

"Cass' demon cat is more terrifying," Leo sneered.

Lockhart frowned slightly and glanced at Leo, Harrison's eyebrows shot into his hairline. He was surprised the arrogant professor actually heard him.

Lockhart's smile return as he looked at Seamus. "Yes?"

"Well, they're not — they're not very —dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" Said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!"

"Please tell me he's not..." Pansy trailed off.

Lockhart opened the cage.

"He is," Jenna said unbelievingly.

Harrison knew as soon as he opened the cage that it was a big mistake, anyone with common sense wouldn't even think of setting pixies loose inside. He knew an advanced freezing charm his father taught him he could use to stop all of the pixies, but watching Lockhart attempt to do it was an opportunity to good to miss. Apparently his friends all had the same thought because none of them pulled out their wands.

It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Seamus by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Seamus was swinging from the iron chandelier on the ceiling.

"Come on now — round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted. He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

Harrison didn't bother suppressing the snort that came from him as he watched the pixies seize Lockhart's wand and throw it out the window. Lockhart gulped and dove under his desk, while the pixies continued to wreak havoc. Harrison pulled Daphne out of the way from being squashed by Seamus, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.

The bell rang to signal the end of class and Harrison and his friends quickly gathered up their things and left. Jenna brushed glass from her hair while Tracey straightened out her robes.

"He is completely incompetent," Daphne complained as she brushed her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe he set cornish pixies loose, we could've been injured."

"I can't believe he thought peskipiksi pesternomi was a real spell," Leo sneered.

"And what about that quiz?" Theo added. "His classes will be worse than I thought."

"Can't your father do something?" Jenna asked an unusually ruffled Draco.

"He tried once he found out about Lockhart," Draco explained. "The Ministry was all for siding with father, with the exception of Dumbledore's people. But unfortunately the Ministry can't interfere at Hogwarts not even if almost the entire Wizengamot and the Minister of Magic want to. It's ridiculous but apparently it's the law." He rolled his eyes.

"The only ones who can fire a professor are the board of governors and apparently several of them like Lockhart."

Harrison suppressed a scowl as he walked with his friends to Charms. His father had spent the past eleven years building up his army and placing allies in the Ministry. He had so many followers in high positions that any bill he wanted passed was easily put into effect and every one he didn't like would be scrapped. He had been getting his followers into head positions for years in not only Britain's Ministry but other countries as well. However he hadn't had much luck with the board of governors for Hogwarts because a lot of them were close to Dumbledore and weren't planning on retiring from their posts any time soon. A few years ago Tom personally killed one of the board members but he was immediately replaced with a member of the Order. Lucius and Rodolphus were the only two Death Eaters on the board of governors, a few claimed to be neutral and the rest supported Dumbledore.

Harrison knew his father had contemplated killing them all but it would be too suspicious. Before Harrison he would've done it but since becoming more cautious he was wary of drawing negative attention to his followers. If all of the members were to die except for Lucius and Rodolphus the rumors about them being Death Eaters would have credence.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast four owls flew to Harrison, he scowled when one landed on his half full plate. He noticed his fathers writing on one of them and opened it first.

_Harrison,_

_I commend your retribution to young Ronald, it's better than you being tried for murder. Do want you wish to the boy but remember not to go to far, you can't kill him until the old fool is dead. In regards to Gilderoy Lockhart I don't expect you to pay attention to his ramblings as long as you continue to get all outstandings._

_I had Lucius look into the two oldest Weasley's and he returned several hours later with information. The oldest Bill is a curse breaker for Gringott's, one of the best according to several sources and Charlie is a dragon handler in Romania. I asked several of the younger Death Eaters about them. Randall Saxon tells me that he was in the same year as Bill at Hogwarts and two years above Charlie. He said that they were both extremely bright and not outwardly light or dark. Wesley Holloway told me that they both moved away to get away from their overbearing mother and neither of them are in the Order of the Phoenix. I've sent both Wesley and Randall to speak with them. I gave them orders to try persuading them to our side, if they don't I can't guarantee they'll be alive this time next week._

_In regards to Percy I heard from Evan Rosier the third that power means more to him than anything, I can easily work with that. Several of my Death Eaters will be sent to speak to him during the first Hogsmeade weekend._

_I do hope you're keeping up with your training in both magic and your animagus form. I want to see progress in both areas next time I see you._

_Love,_

_Father_

Harrison's lips quirked up when he read the part about the Weasley's, he would love to turn Ron's siblings against him. After burning the letter he grabbed one with the Lestrange seal.

_My little snake,_

_I hear you gave the Gryffindors quite a fright at the opening feast, I applaud you for that. I know how much you all hate the Weasley whelp._

_You'll be pleased to know Samantha Reynolds gave up everything she knew. I wish you could've seen her writhe on the floor, it was some of Barty's best work if I do say so. She's one more Order member down and she told us the name of several previously unknown members._

_I sent Leo a book I recently acquired in Knockturn Alley, on the outside it appears to be on quidditch but it's really on obscure Dark Arts. I told him to allow you and his other friends to read it, it's a rare book and was the only copy of it I could find._

_Make the Gryffindors lives hell for me._

_Your aunt,_

_Bellatrix_

Harrison quickly burnt the letter as he imagined the brunette woman he only saw once being tortured. He had walked into the dungeons to find Barty Crouch Jr and Bellatrix interrogating the young member of the Order of the Phoenix. He could still see her green eyes staring at him emotionlessly as blood poured from a gash on her head. No matter what they did she wouldn't talk, not even when her family was threatened. He was curious to know what Barty did to make her talk, he'd have to write him and ask.

His eyes landed on a crest he hadn't seen in awhile. He recognized the handwriting as Viktor Krum, a boy three years older whose father was a Death Eater in Bulgaria. Before Viktor started at Durmstrang the two had spent a lot of time together playing quidditch and sneaking into the forest at Riddle Manor. The letter was written in Bulgarian, Harrison was thankful that his father made him learn the language.

_Harrison,_

_It has been awhile since we last spoke since this was the first summer I didn't visit your manor. I am writing because I have some good news, the Bulgarian International Quidditch team is interested in me. I have dreamed of this since I was a small boy and now it is happening. I am only fifteen so they are cautious about signing me so they are going to come to all of my games this year. There seeker is still on contract until the end of this next season but then he is retiring. I am one of two they are looking at but I am confident I will be offered a contract._

_I cannot write much more because I have to go on patrol but I will write when I can._

_Your friend,_

_Viktor_

Harrison smiled as he finished the letter, he was happy for his friend. Harrison himself never dreamed of playing professional quidditch but growing up that's all Viktor would talk about.

"Who was that from?" Tracey asked upon noticing his smile.

"Viktor," Harrison answered as he unfolded his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Krum?" Jenna asked curiously and Harrison nodded.

Harrison eyes landed on an article about a muggle protection act Arthur Weasley was trying to get passed. He snorted as he imagined the look on his Uncle Lucius' face when that went in front of the Wizengamot, he knew without a doubt that it wouldn't be passed. There was a small article about the death of Samantha Reynolds but nothing else caught Harrison's attention.

* * *

When it was time for the Slytherins first Herbology lesson of the year they crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept. As they neared the greenhouses, they saw the Hufflepuffs standing outside waiting for Professor Sprout.

"Harrison," Susan said grinning, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Hello Susan," Harrison said in a charming voice.

"I haven't seen you since your birthday," Susan said. "How was the rest of your summer?"

"It was brilliant," Harrison told her. "I was able to spend time with some people I hadn't seen in awhile and learned some more magic." Harrison wasn't going to tell her that the people he saw were Death Eaters and the stuff he learned was torture techniques. "Did you do anything interesting?"

"My Aunt Amelia took me to the beach for my birthday," Susan informed him. "We had a nice dinner at this restaurant that overlooked the water." She paused before her eyes lit up. "Thank you for the bracelet by the way, it was beautiful."

"You're very welcome," Harrison assured her.

After a few minutes Professor Sprout came striding into view, her hair as gray as Harrison remembered and her nails dirty as usual.

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" Professor Sprout said in her usual cheery manner.

There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before — greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Harrison was glad they'd finally be working with plants that weren't so boring. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Harrison caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. Harrison immediately recognized a pot filled with venomous tentacula and decided not to sit anywhere near it.

Professor Sprout went to stand behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored earmuffs were lying on the bench. Harrison took a place and Blaise and Draco sat to either side of him. Once everyone was ready, Professor Sprout began the lesson. "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

Several hands shot into the air and Sprout called on Theo.

"Mandrake, also known as Mandragora is a powerful restorative," Theo answered. "It's most common use is to return people who have been cursed, petrified or transfigured to their original state. However when handling the plant one must be careful because the cry of the mandrake is fatal to all who hear it."

Sprout looked extremely pleased with his answer. "Very impressive Mr. Nott." She smiled at him. "Twenty points to Slytherin for answering my question and unknowingly answering the question I was going to ask next." Ernie, Zacharias and Justin glared at Theo who only rose an eyebrow in response. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young." She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. "Everyone take a pair of earmuffs."

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right — earmuffs on."

Harrison snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs. Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray — there is a large supply of pots here — compost in the sacks over there — and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething." She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

Harrison didn't enjoy the lesson at all. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth; Harrison spent ten whole minutes trying to squash a particularly fat one into a pot. All in all, for Harrison it was the first lesson he had ever attended at Hogwarts that was even remotely challenging. By the end of the class, Harrison, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash before dinner.

* * *

**AN:**

**1-********1-If you don't read all of every chapter you might miss something important. I've had people PM me with questions that would've been answered if they read every chapter.**


	11. Duels, Petrification and Dumbledore

The first two weeks of school were spent reviewing and learning slightly more advanced spells than they had in first year. Harrison knew all of the material so he used the lessons to read ahead. He knew a charm that could make a book look like a different one so he spelled Dark Arts and advanced books to look like his classroom ones. Once he showed the professors he knew what they were working on that day he was allowed to read ahead. Like the year before Harrison was considered a prodigy by all of his professors. Harrison alone earned Slytherin house a hundred points in the first week much to Ron's annoyance.

Harrison noticed Hermione and Luna growing close and the two appeared to mentor one another. Luna would show Hermione advanced spells and Hermione would walk the younger girl to her classes. At first Hermione was annoyed that a younger witch knew more magic than her but she soon got over it, her love of learning was more important than a small amount of jealousy. Luna was firmly on his father's side and if she grew close to Hermione that would be one more person to convince Hermione that the dark side is better than the light. Draco, Leo and Cass still didn't like Hermione but Harrison honestly didn't think that'd ever change. Blaise was more or less indifferent towards her and the others liked her but hated her muggle heritage.

The first Saturday of the school year Harrison received a letter from his dad about Bill and Charlie. He had opened the letter with slight trepidation, either they would be on his fathers side or he'd be reading about their deaths in the Daily Prophet soon. Normally he wouldn't care but he did consider the Weasley twins friends and he didn't want them hurt. Harrison had been pleased to read that both Bill and Charlie were more than willing and had been in fact happy when the Death Eaters came. Apparently their mother was worse than Harrison had thought and had thoroughly turned them against Dumbledore and the light with her nagging and constant praising of Dumbledore. And neither boys liked her archaic views on how all dark magic is evil and everyone who practiced it was as bad as the devil.

When the first Hogsmeade weekend came around Harrison had observed Percy when he returned to the castle. The prefect had seemed more smug than usual and walked with an air of superiority that was usually reserved for Slytherins. Harrison had smirked for he knew what that look meant, the Death Eaters had a new member. His assumption was correct, that night he had received a letter from his father informing him that Percy swore an oath to take the dark mark once he graduated. For now the red head would gather information from within Gryffindor house, Tom said the Death Eater he sent told him that Percy had been eager to join. Percy was extremely ambitious and knew joining Voldemort was the smart thing to do, power to him meant more than anything and knowing his two older brothers had taken the mark only made the decision easier.

Ron had spent the first two weeks of school trying to get back at the Slytherins who he knew caused the spiders. The Slytherins vehemently denied having any part of it but Ron didn't believe them. Harrison personally found his attempts at payback amusing. Ron pulled his wand on them several times but never succeeded in ever cursing any of them. Blaise suggested showing Ron some spells just to make it actually challenging but Harrison just rolled his eyes because knowing Blaise he was serious.

Fred and George saw the spiders filling the Gryffindor table as a challenge to come up with something better. For the first week of school the twins wreaked havoc on Hogwarts. Everywhere Harrison looked students were walking around with flashing robes, pig tails and neon colored hair. The Weasley twins even devised a spell that caused whoever walked under a specific doorway to float for five minutes, Harrison was actually impressed with that feat. The professors however didn't find the twins amusing, they lost a hundred points and received two weeks worth of detention. Fred and George both said it was worth it. However detention didn't stop them, they only did when Harrison threatened to skin them alive after turning all of the Slytherins hair scarlet and gold, including Harrison's.

Quidditch tryouts for Slytherin took place on the third Friday of the school year after having been postponed due to conflicting schedules. Harrison didn't think there would be any changes to the team so he wasn't surprised when he saw the team roster the next morning. Everyone from last years team was still on the starting team, the only differences were those on the reserve team. Harrison sat in a large plush green chair near the exit to the common room as he waited for Marcus to come up from the sixth year dorms. Ten minutes before breakfast was due to start the older boy came up talking animatedly to Abraham Montague and Alexander Dolohov.

"Marcus," Harrison said getting their attention. "I need to talk to you guys."

The three sixth years exchanged curious looks before walking over.

"What's going on?" Alexander asked as he took a seat across from Harrison.

"I didn't want to tell any of you until after I got the seeker spot on the team, just in case someone tried out who was better than me," Harrison said. "I didn't want you to think I was trying to buy my way onto the team."

"What are you talking about buying your way on?" Marcus looked confused. "You were our starting seeker last year, you wouldn't need to buy your way on."

Alexander and Abraham looked equally confused.

Harrison shook his head before running a hand through his hair. "Well I wanted to make sure, you all know how Gryffindors like to gossip." The three teens nodded. "Back to my point, my dad bought the entire team Nimbus 2001's."

"You're joking?" Alexander said looking taken aback.

"Nimbus 2001's?" Abraham asked for clarification and Harrison nodded.

"No, I'm not joking and yes, Nimbus 2001's," Harrison said amusedly. "My father bought them as part of my birthday present."

"This is perfect!" Marcus said enthusiastically, reminding Harrison momentarily of the Quidditch obsessed Oliver Wood. "We're the best team at Hogwarts, but with Nimbus 2001's we'll be unstoppable."

"I never thought I'd say this but I love the Dark Lord," Alexander said seriously.

Marcus and Abraham looked at their fellow year mate as though he'd lost his mind. Alexander realized what he said and grimaced, he slowly turned to look at Harrison as though reluctant to see his reaction.

Harrison rolled his eyes. "I'm not mad." Alexander looked relieved. "I'll bring the brooms to the first Quidditch practice."

"Tell your father the entire team thanks him," Marcus told him before standing up. "I've got to go tell the rest of the team."

After the sixth years left Harrison stayed where he was and watched the flames lick the sides of the fireplace. The flames looked like they were dancing and Harrison could hear them crackle. He didn't look up until he heard Draco call his name.

"Are you ready to go to breakfast?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harrison said pushing himself off the chair.

Harrison walked with his friends in high spirits which were immediately lowered when his least favorite red head stepped in front of him. The Slytherins had just exited the dungeons into the ground floor of Hogwarts where apparently Ron, Dean and Seamus had been waiting for them. From Ron's words Harrison assumed word had already gotten out about the new Slytherin brooms. Harrison was surprised, it normally took an hour or so for news to spread through Hogwarts. Sometimes he really hated the ghosts and portraits' need to gossip.

"Bought your way onto the Quidditch team Riddle?" Ron asked viciously.

Harrison eyed the red head with disdain, he didn't enjoy wasting his time with the worthless Gryffindor. Harrison only wanted to deal with him when he was in the mood to watch the idiot get himself into trouble and now was not one of those times. He wanted nothing more than to make Ron beg for mercy before snuffing him out in the most painful way possible. A cold smile crossed his lips as he thought about destroying Ron's life and watching the boy destroy himself as everything he loved fell.

"I don't need to buy my way onto the team," Harrison drawled. "I unlike some people have talent." He paused to enjoy watching Ron's face turn red. "I however don't deny providing my fellow team mates with Nimbus 2001's. But it's hardly my fault that I'm rich and my father can afford the best. Just because you live in destitute in that hovel you call a home doesn't mean the rest of us do." His smile grew when Ron's fists clench. "And can I help it that my father enjoys buying me things? No, I can't. So why don't you and your little friends go do us all a favor and jump into the Black Lake."

"I'm sick of you being such a bastard," Ron snapped. "All of you are evil and no one else sees it!" The Slytherins exchanged amused looks causing Ron to point a finger at them. "See? I know you're all up to something but around everyone else you act all innocent. Even Percy and the twins like you guys, but I don't because I know you're up to something. You all hide who you really are but I know that you're really evil."

Harrison's eyes narrowed slightly and they shone more than usual, in that moment they were brighter than any killing curse ever was. He wasn't evil and he didn't appreciate the most ignorant fool in the world calling him that. It was one thing for his friends to jokingly call themselves that but the word infuriated him to no end. He wasn't evil, he was dark and there was a huge difference. Just because he was willing to kill and torture didn't make him evil. This was war and in war you do things that not everyone agrees with. Now more than ever he wanted to curse Ron so bad he would never be able to move again. He was truly get sick of dealing with him on an almost daily basis.

"And you two agree with him?" Harrison asked in a quiet tone trying not to let his anger show. Seamus and Dean nodded. "Well, for your information we aren't evil you ignorant buffoons. And if I were the three of you I would keep your opinions to yourself and shut your bloody mouths." By the end of his sentence his voice was so low everyone had to strain to hear it.

"Don't threaten us," Dean said angrily.

"It didn't sound like a threat to me," Blaise said nonchalantly.

Ron turned to Blaise and smirked. "You're going to be just like your mother." Harrison saw Blaise's eyes take on a dangerous glint. "How many husbands has she killed now? I heard my parents talking about it over the summer, how no one is able to prove her involvement. I reckon she sleeps with the Aurors or maybe she pays them off with all of her blood money."

"Don't say a word against my mother," Blaise snarled.

"Or what?" Ron said mockingly.

Harrison eyed his best friend carefully, he knew how defensive Blaise got when people spoke about his family. He personally wanted to rip Ron's tongue out and he knew Blaise must be angrier. Harrison was slightly curious as to why Arthur and Molly would be discussing such things where their children could here. Although it didn't really matter what they said, Aurora Zabini would never be arrested for anything. Harrison was also surprised that Ron was actually keeping up with their verbal comments, normally his vocabulary consisted of 'shut up' and 'I'll get you'.

"Or I'll rip your tongue out and feed it to Leo's bird," Blaise threatened. "And in case you were wondering, yes, that was a threat."

Ron's eyes narrowed and he pulled out his wand. "Bombarda!"

Blaise stepped out of the way of the spell causing it to hit a pillar sending shards of marble to the floor. Blaise pulled out his wand and sent the same spell flying at the red head. Harrison and the other second year Slytherins immediately moved out of the way, Ron deserved to get his ass kicked by Blaise.

"Protego!" Ron shouted. "Tarantallegra!"

Blaise chuckled darkly as he deflected the spell. "The dancing feet spell? Really?" His large lips formed a sneer. "Pathetic spell for a pathetic wizard."

Harrison watched as Blaise cast a verbal slicing hex at Ron who barely managed to dodge it. Harrison knew if Blaise wanted to he could send Ron to the hospital wing in a body bag. However they were all warned against using dark or extremely advanced magic in front of anyone who wasn't dark. Harrison watched Blaise closely to make sure he wasn't casting anything too advanced and was pleased to see he only used general dueling spells. Dean and Seamus stood off to the side with their wands drawn and pointed at the other Slytherins, none of them were fazed in the slightest.

"Bombarda! Bombarda!" Ron said waving his wand through the air.

The second spell went flying at Daphne who barely managed to move of the way in time. Harrison felt his blood boil as he stopped Daphne from falling to the ground. Her eyes went wide and he could tell she was genuinely shocked. Harrison noticed that his other friends looked furious and now all had their wands pointing at the red head.

"You'll pay for that Weasley," Draco growled. "Reducto!"

The spell hit Ron square in the chest and he went flying into the wall, his wand went soaring into the air and landed in front of Blaise. Blaise mockingly raised his wand and pointed it at Ron's before casting the same spell Draco did causing the wand to shatter into a hundred pieces. Ron's eyes went wide and he went bright red, he jumped up and ran at Blaise. The Slytherins weren't expecting a physical attack and Blaise slammed into the wall. Harrison felt like an idiot for not being prepared for a stupid muggle style attack.

"Reducto!" Dean and Seamus yelled at the same time.

"Protego!" Harrison yelled and a large shield formed in front of the Slytherins.

Behind Harrison Ron was repeatedly punching Blaise while the Zabini heir tried to push him off, but he was disoriented from his head smacking into the wall. Harrison turned around and saw blood pouring from Blaise's now crooked nose and a black circle forming around both of his eyes.

"Stupefy!" Harrison angrily shouted at Ron sending the red head into the wall. He turned towards the other two Gryffindors who just cast cutting hexes. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" The over powered spells sent Dean flying into a statue of a sixteenth century alchemist and Seamus into a marble pillar.

"Blaise," Jenna said worriedly as she bent down to examine him.

"I'b goin kilb hin," Blaise said, his words not coming out properly.

Harrison cast a diagnostic charm Narcissa had taught him over the summer. "Both his nose and jaw are broken," he said fuming.

"Weasley's going to pay for that," the usually cool headed Leo snarled.

Harrison knew Leo must be angry if he was losing his cool. Harrison didn't know how to heal broken noses, it was something his father said he wouldn't learn until this next summer. He bent down and helped Blaise up, the boy winced as Harrison lifted his arm over his shoulder.

"Your shoulder must be dislocated," Theo said with a glare towards the unconscious Ron.

"We should get you-" Tracey began but was cut off.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Violet demanded.

Harrison turned and saw Violet, Anastasia, Marcus and Abraham standing at the end of the corridor. Blaise looked up and Anastasia's eyes momentarily widened before turning into slits, Harrison was surprised she could still see out of them. The sixth year stormed over to them followed by her friends.

"Who did this to you?" Anastasia asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Weasley," Draco spat.

Anastasia looked at the unconscious red head and her eyes swept over to the other two Gryffindors, her lips went into a straight line. Harrison could tell she was trying to decided if she could kill Ron and get away with it. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Blaise's face.

"No," Marcus said quickly. "Don't heal him."

"Excuse me?" Anastasia asked coolly. "If you think I'll let my brother-"

Marcus cut her off. "They won't get punished if he's not injured, we'll take him to Professor Snape."

Anastasia didn't look happy but she nodded stiffly. "Fine, but he's not walking there." She waved her wand. "Mobilicorpus." Blaise's body immediately stiffened and flopped back so he was floating four feet off the ground face up. "Bring the Gryffindors."

Marcus, Violet and Abraham each cast the same spell on the Gryffindors. As they walked back into the dungeons Harrison saw Marcus bang Ron into the wall more than once, Abraham did the same to Seamus. Violet didn't do anything to Dean but Harrison could see that she wanted to. A few minutes later they knocked on Snape's door before walking inside.

Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers, Harrison could see him crossing a lot of things off an essay with a quill. There were cauldrons in a large sink washing themselves, water was being swirled around and cleaning brushes were scrubbing off dried on ingredients. The room smelt strongly of coffee and lavender extract, Harrison guessed Snape had been up all night brewing something that needed the latter. The professors head snapped up and his eyes landed on the bleeding form of Blaise, he immediately stood up.

"What happened?" Snape demanded as his wand appeared in his hand. He strode forward and waved a diagnostic charm.

"Blaise was physically attacked by Ron Weasley," Harrison informed him. "We were just getting ready to take him to the hospital wing when Anastasia, Violet, Marcus and Abraham showed up. Marcus suggested we come to you so we immobilized Blaise and brought the three Gryffindors who attacked us."

"What did you do to provoke them?" Snape asked as he cast several healing charms on the now standing Blaise.

"Nothing," Pansy said causing Snape to raise a disbelieving eyebrow. "We really didn't, we were walking to breakfast when they came up to us." She paused and glanced sideways at Harrison. "Ron said that Harrison bought his way onto the Quidditch team." Marcus and Abraham exchanged vexed looks. "Harrison told them he didn't and then Ron began to say horrid things about Mrs. Zabini."

"He what?" Anastasia interrupted. "What did the little wretch say?" Her blue eyes looked like chips of ice and her normally calm exterior had shattered.

"That mum either slept with the Aurors or paid them off to cover up all of her husbands murders," Blaise said angrily.

Anastasia whipped out her wand and pointed it at the unconscious and floating Ron. "Cru-"

"No!" Snape shouted as he sent Anastasia's wand flying into his hand.

"Why did you do that?" Anastasia demanded, her black hair was crackling from her magic.

Snape's black eyes glinted. "The Unforgivables are picked up by the Hogwarts wards, you would've been sent to Azkaban."

"He would've deserves it," Anastasia hissed.

"You'll be able to get him back in time," Snape assured her silkily. "For now keep your curses legal and non lethal."

"Fine," Anastasia ground out. Violet put a hand on her arm and slowly Anastasia's calm mask was back, she took her wand back from Snape as Marcus enervated the Gryffindors.

"Wha-what happened?" Ron asked groggily. He sat up and his eyes widened at all of the death glares looking at him.

Dean and Seamus stirred and they both slowly sat up. Seamus immediately paled upon seeing Snape and Dean's brown eyes went wide.

"You three will follow me to Professor McGonagall's office," Snape said dangerously. The three Gryffindors stared at him. "Now!" They scrambled up and Ron winced at the fast movement. "You should go to breakfast." Snape said to the second years before looking back at the Gryffindors. "Keep up." He turned towards the door and stalked out.

"Are you okay?" Anastasia asked her brother.

"I'm fine," Blaise said through gritted teeth. "But Weasley won't be when I'm through with him."

"We can't harm him majorly," Harrison said quietly causing everyone to look at him. "Believe me, if I had it my way we'd kill him slowly and painfully. But we all have a part to play and we can't be seen randomly attacking our fellow students for no reason. We can attack him if he comes at us first and we can do minor things-" He was cut off.

"But until your father takes over there's no maiming or killing him," Theo said regretfully and Harrison nodded.

"I hate having to pretend to be innocent," Pansy said annoyed. "I want to cut him into little pieces."

"It'll be worth it in the end," Tracey sighed.

"I hope so," Pansy murmured.

Several hours later as the Slytherins walked into the Great Hall for lunch Harrison looked up at the hourglasses that held the house points. Gryffindor was in the negatives once again, Harrison smirked as he saw the fifty black stones sitting in their hourglass.

"They're only fifty in the negatives?" Draco asked incredulously. "After what that weasel said and did?"

"They had one hundred and fifty," Theo reminded him. "They must've lost a collective two hundred."

"Gryffindor house is going to throw a fit when they find out why they lost all those points," Leo grinned devilishly.

Leo was right, halfway through lunch Harrison's head immediately snapped up when he heard shouting.

"You lost two hundred points again!" A tall seventh year Gryffindor yelled at Ron, Dean and Seamus. "Until you three came we hadn't been in the negatives since 1978!" He rounded on Ron. "Not even your brothers cause this kind of trouble!"

Harrison could see Ron from where he was sitting and he saw the red head look at a scowling Percy who shook his head and looked away.

"I swear on Godric Gryffindor that you three better behave! If we come in last place again..." A different seventh year Gryffindor threatened.

Harrison glanced up at the staff table and saw all of the professors watching the scene, he was surprised McGonagall or Dumbledore hadn't stopped it. He looked at McGonagall's face and saw that she looked furious. Well, maybe that's why she hasn't done anything yet. Apparently Harrison assumed to soon because McGonagall soon stood up.

"Enough!" McGonagall shouted effectively stopping all berating towards the three second years. Her gaze bore into all of the Gryffindors. "Everyone go back to your lunch or leave the Great Hall."

There were some angry mutterings but everyone did as the stern professor said. Harrison noticed that all of the Slytherins were glaring daggers at Ron, and he knew that word of why they lost those points had gotten out because usually they loved when Gryffindor lost a large amount of points. Harrison's attention was diverted elsewhere by Odette who wanted to know the whole story. Everyone within ear shot turned to look at him. He exchanged a look with Blaise who shrugged carelessly. Harrison internally sighed and began telling them all what had transpired.

"Leave it to a Weasley to fight like a filthy muggle," Castiel Blackthorn spat.

"And I thought Weasley's couldn't sink any lower," Peregrine Derrick shook his head.

Harrison dipped a slice of bread into his tomato soup as the Slytherins discussed the fight. Ron, Dean and Seamus walk out of the Great Hall looking embarrassed a few minutes later. Ginny quickly rushed after them looking worried. He smirked when he saw most of the Gryffindors glaring at their backs, he would enjoy watching the boy be ostracized by everyone but his two little friends and sister. If the looks on his friends faces were anything to go by they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

Quidditch practice soon began and with the new Nimbus 2001's the Slytherin Quidditch team looked like no more than green blurs as they flew through the air. He was positive that the Quidditch cup would once more belong to Slytherin. Harrison was walking to the Quidditch pitch for practice one Saturday morning in the beginning of October when he heard a voice that caused him to stop in his tracks. The voice was enough to chill his bone marrow, it was a voice of breathtaking ice-cold venom.

Come…Come to me…Let me rip you...Let me tear you...Let me kill you…

Harrison recognized it immediately as Parseltongue and a cruel grin slowly spread across his face. This was the first sign that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. He had been wondering for awhile when the diary would possess Ginny and cause her to set the basilisk free. He knew there was nothing he could do to speed things along so he continued to practice. All the way to the Quidditch pitch he visualized Ron being killed after looking into the basilisks bright yellow eyes.

Harrison was almost to the pitch, he could see the tall gold posts and stands when shouting reached his ears. He quickened his pace and walked the rest of the way up the small hill until he could see the entire Quidditch pitch. The rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team was in a shouting match with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Marcus and Oliver Wood were almost nose to nose and Abraham Montague's green robes were disheveled. Harrison wondered what had caused a full blown shouting match and as he got closer he could hear what they were saying.

"Go fuck yourself Flint!" Oliver yelled furiously.

Harrison could see Marcus smirk from where he was. "Why don't I fuck one of your pretty little Chasers instead?"

The Gryffindors instantly went into an uproar while the Slytherins looked on in smug satisfaction. Cormac McLaggen pulled out his wand and sent a cutting hex at Marcus who quickly stepped out of the way. Katie Bell pulled out her wand and shakily pointed it at Marcus. Fred and George looked torn when they saw Harrison and he was glad they weren't joining in the fight.

"You disgusting pig!" Angelina Johnson yelled.

"I'll see Professor McGonagall about this," Oliver added angrily as he held back Alicia Spinnet.

"Did I miss something?" Harrison asked innocently.

Everyone turned to look at the second year and Cormac's eyes immediately narrowed. For a second Cormac looked like he would physically strike him but in the end he just pointed his wand between his eyes. Harrison didn't react to the wand in his face with the exception of cocking his head to the side.

"Actually you did," Cormac spat. "Today was supposed to be our day to practice and your slimy teammates won't leave the field."

"Actually McLaggen we booked the field," Harrison said condescendingly. "But I'm sure we can leave and come back another day." Harrison's teammates shot him angry and surprised looks. "After all, your team needs all the practice you can get." Their looks of anger and surprise morphed into ones of mirth. "Especially with those dreadful brooms you all have." He glanced at the twins and nodded almost imperceptibly to show he didn't mean anything towards them, they returned the gesture. "Cleansweep fives?" Harrison grimaced. "I didn't know they still sold those horrendous things."

"Shut up you arrogant bastard," Cormac snapped.

"Me arrogant?" Harrison chuckled. "Your just as bad, I at least have a reason to be."

"Oh and what's that?" Cormac sneered. "Last time I checked all you were was a junior Death Eater!"

The reaction to Cormac's words was immediate. All of the Slytherins pulled out their wands and barely a couple of seconds passed before spells went flying. Jets of light were shooting towards both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Shields were being put up and Alicia and Katie bumped into each other as they simultaneously moved out of the way of curses sent by Marcus and Alexander.

"Steleus! Slugulus eructo! Locomotor wibbly!" Harrison slashed his wand through the air at Cormac.

The third year Gryffindor fell to the ground as his legs turned to jelly. Cormac opened his mouth to cast a spell but before he could he sneezed violently, and a second later he turned green. In less than ten seconds he was sneezing while simultaneously vomiting up large green slugs. His blue eyes were wide as he waved his wand frantically trying to undo the curse as slime dribbled down his chin. Harrison wrinkled his nose before sneering at how pathetically easy it was to beat Cormac when he didn't use any advanced spells. In fact he was sure any half decent first year could use the spells he just did.

"Anteoculatia!" Oliver yelled and the spell hit Alexander who had been blocking a spell sent by Alicia.

Large brown antlers began growing out of Alexander's head but the sixth year didn't pay any attention to them as he twirled his wand and sent a spell right back. The white light hit Oliver square in the chest and the Gryffindor went flying and landed on his back twelve feet away.

"Calvorio!" Harrison incanted and the spell struck Angelina.

Angelina's hair fell out causing the girl to become distracted. Black hair littered the grass and soon Angelina crumpled to the ground courtesy of Peregrine Derrick. Marcus pointed his wand towards the twins who were the only Gryffindors left standing. Fred and George had watched the scene unfold without pulling out their wands.

"Don't," Harrison said sharply and Marcus hesitantly lowered his wand.

Harrison looked around at the five unconscious Gryffindors and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was quite sad that they could beat them when it had been obvious to Harrison his friends had refrained from using anything harmful because they were at Hogwarts. He couldn't wait until they could finally use dark magic on them, they really wouldn't stand a chance.

"Enervate them and then let them have the field," Harrison said as he picked up his broom. "Ravenclaw gets the field soon and there's no point of practicing now." He glanced at Alexander who still had large antlers growing out of his head and his lips twitched.

He didn't care about seeing if the Gryffindors were okay or not so Harrison began walking towards the castle. A moment later George and Fred appeared on either side of him. Harrison glanced sideways at the twins as he adjusted his hold on his broom.

"Shouldn't you two be back on the pitch?" Harrison inquired.

"Oliver won't be in any mood to practice," Fred said.

Harrison wasn't surprised when Fred finished his own sentence. Whenever it was just the three of them they usually didn't talk back and forth. He nodded before eying each twin in turn.

"Why didn't you two come to your teammates defense back there?" Harrison asked as if he didn't really care what they answered.

"We didn't want to attack you," Fred shrugged.

"You've been great to us and you see us as more than just pranksters," George added.

"But if we attacked our teammates all of Gryffindor would turn on us," Fred pointed out.

"We didn't want to do anything unless we had too," George said seriously.

"But we'd be on your side if we had to pick," Fred told him.

Harrison felt gratitude at their words because he could tell they meant them. They always told him they'd be on his side, he just hoped when he told them the truth they would still feel the same way. He didn't want to admit it but he wouldn't want to kill the twins, he considered them to be good friends and the last thing he wanted to do was raise his wand to them. However if they chose to side against him then he wouldn't have a choice because his father would most likely make him kill them.

"But we didn't want to get in any more trouble," George said.

"We already have detention for a week for that prank we pulled on the Hufflepuffs," Fred complained.

"Who knew Sprout wouldn't find turning her students hair purple funny?" George shook his head.

Harrison snorted as they entered the entrance hall to the castle. He paused when he saw George and Fred look around warily.

"What's going on?" Harrison asked suspiciously.

"We have something for you," George said as he gestured for him to follow.

Harrison raised an eyebrow as he followed the twins into an abandoned classroom. The room was airy and smelt like mold and chalk, there were chairs and desks pushed up against the back wall. Several curse words were written in bubbly writing on the chalk board and Harrison knew it must've been Peeves. Harrison leaned against an old wooden desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you have to show me that we needed to come in here of all places?" Harrison asked.

George put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a worn piece of parchment.

"You want to show me a spare bit of parchment?" Harrison asked incredulously.

"This isn't just any piece of parchment," Fred said looking insulted.

"This here is the secret of our success," George said feigning hurt.

"Well you see Harrison-" George began, his eyes holding a mischievous twinkle.

"Back in our first year-" Fred picked up where George left off.

"When we were young, carefree and innocent-" George added causing Harrison to suppress a snort, he doubted whether the twins had ever been innocent.

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset Filch for some reason —"

Harrison gave them an amused look as they continued to speak back and forth. He had no idea where they were going with this story or what it had to do with a bit of parchment but he found it entertaining.

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual —"

"Detention —"

"Disembowelment —"

"And we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

Harrison raised his eyebrows; I'm so sure they couldn't help it. "Let me guess, you two opened the drawer?" He asked dryly.

"Well, what would you've done?" Fred asked.

"Touché," Harrison said with a slight twitch to his lips.

"George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb; I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed — this," Fred said waving the piece of parchment around.

"This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school," George said with a smirk.

"You're winding me up," said Harrison, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Oh, are we?" asked George.

Fred touched the parchment lightly with his wand, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harrison didn't bother to suppress the snort that time.

At once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched and Harrison's eyebrows rose into his hairline. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP._

Harrison had to force himself not to react; he knew those names. All of the Death Eaters call Peter Pettigrew Wormtail and he recalls Severus telling him James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin called themselves the Marauders when they were in school. However, he had never heard of any map they made before and it looked as if it showed every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. He assumed they must've created it when they were in school.

On the map there were tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Harrison bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. Harrison also noticed several secret passageways up and down the corridors, some even leading into Hogsmeade. Harrison was genuinely in awe of the artifact, something like that would come in handy. However as he scanned it he noticed that the Chamber of Secrets wasn't on it, not surprising since only a Parseltongue can open it and everyone thinks it's a myth. He also couldn't see the Room of Requirement, a room he had used several times to practice dark magic. He guessed they either hadn't found it, Harrison only knew of its existence because of his father, or the rooms unplottable.

"It shows where everyone is in the school," Harrison said amazed.

"Yep," George grinned proudly.

"And you're just going to give it to me?" Harrison asked incredulously.

"We don't really need it anymore," Fred shrugged.

"And besides we know where all the secret passages are," George added.

"How do I get it to become blank again?" Harrison asked as he took the map from Fred.

Fred tapped the map with his wand. "Just say, mischief managed."

* * *

Several weeks passed and Harrison was curious as to why nothing had happened yet concerning the Chamber of Secrets. He had taken to watching Ginny sometimes and it was obvious to him that she had written in the diary. She was slightly paler than usual and she wasn't spending time with anyone other than her brother on occasion. His friends were just as curious as he was although they rarely talked about it for fear of being overheard.

On Halloween Harrison and his friends watched as skeletons danced around the Great Hall. The hall had been decorated with giant pumpkins large enough for three grown men to sit in, live bats fluttered around near the ceiling and candles floated all around the room. The tables were filled with large turkeys, plates of ham, mashed potatoes and gold bowls filled to the brim with apples.

"Can you believe the homework Lockhart assigned?" Blaise sneered. "A poem, a bloody poem."

"I think he becomes more idiotic as time goes on," Leo stated. "I wish we could drop his class, I have much more important things to do than listen to him prattle on about himself."

"Says the boy who rivals Lockhart in terms of vanity," Cass said slyly before smirking when her twin narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you dare compare me to that fool," Leo said pompously. "I unlike him have a reason to be vain." He ran a hand through his short black hair.

"Maybe you two can compare hair care tips," Cass suggested as though she hadn't heard him.

"You-" Leo began in a dangerous voice only to be cut off.

"Did you see Ronald's feather catch fire today during Charms?" Harrison interrupted casually.

Cass and Leo stopped their death glare staring contest and turned to look at him. Harrison knew mentioning their common 'enemy' would stop their fight from escalating. A few days ago they got into a huge fight in the common room and blasted three chairs and a table to pieces, and Harrison wasn't in the mood to repeat the experience.

"It was the best part of my day," Leo divulged. "His eyebrow completely burnt off."

"He looks even worse than usual," Cass said scathingly.

Half an hour later Harrison and his friends left the Great Hall with their stomachs aching from eating too much candy. The corridors were crowded with students making their way to their respective common rooms. The noise level was higher than normal since everyone was in high spirits thanks to the feast.

"Next weekend is the first Quidditch match of the season," Tracey pointed out. "Are you excited?"

"Of course Harrison's excited," Draco said snidely.

"Draco," Harrison said warningly causing the blonde to glower. "Why have you been such an ass today?"

"Weasley was getting on my nerves more than usual," Draco answered with a hint of annoyance.

"Well don't take it out on us," Tracey said slightly hurt.

Draco glanced at her and the cold look in his eyes lessened. "Sorry."

"Forgiven," Tracey grinned.

Harrison stopped upon hearing the chilling Parseltongue again causing Blaise to bump into him.

"Harrison what the hell?" Blaise demanded.

So hungry… for so long…kill…time to kill…I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!

"The basilisk," Harrison murmured.

Harrison's friends immediately looked around for any sign of a giant snake. Harrison's head snapped towards the nearest corridor when he heard a scream. He exchanged looks with his friends, he noticed an excited gleam in both Leo and Blaise' eyes.

"Should we see what's going on?" Blaise asked smirking.

"Yes," Harrison said before leading them forward.

Harrison and his friends walked down a dark corridor lit by flaming torches. There was a chill in the air and he could hear fervent whispers. Something was shining on the wall ahead; he could see it high on the wall above everyone's heads. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness, pushing passed people. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED_

_ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE_

Harrison wanted to grin from ear to ear but he knew that wouldn't be smart. Instead he adopted a look of both innocence and confusion, he saw his friends doing the same thing. He looked around at the sea of pale students and saw confusion, worry and scared looks on their faces.

"What's that?" Harrison heard a little girl ask, sounding horrified, his head snapped up. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

There were several loud gasps and a group of first years burst into tears. He saw older students pulling the younger ones towards them and covering their eyes. The Ravenclaws were muttering furiously with their heads put together. He glanced towards a group of Gryffindors and saw them glaring daggers at several older Slytherins.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

"Argus!" Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past all the students who were gathered around and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. "Come with me Argus," he said to Filch. Dumbledore's eyes found Harrison's and he stared at him intently as if trying to ascertain whether or not he was behind the attack. "Everyone else return to your dormitories." He said after a minute and Harrison forced the relief he felt to not show on his face, if Dumbledore suspected him he'd be constantly watched.

Harrison saw Lockhart step forward eagerly. "My office is nearest, Headmaster - just upstairs - please feel free -"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore. The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professor McGonagall. Snape glanced briefly at Harrison before following after the other professors.

Harrison and his friends immediately pushed past the large group of students and made their way to the common room. They were silent the entire way but Harrison could tell his friends were bursting to talk about it. Once they entered the common room Harrison led them to the second year boys dormitory. He made sure neither Crabbe or Goyle were in the room before casting silencing and locking spells.

"It's finally opened," Leo said as he gracefully sat at the foot of his bed.

"I wonder who will die first," Blaise said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I hope it's Weasley," Draco said grinning.

"Why wasn't Mrs. Norris dead?" Jenna asked frowning.

Everyone looked towards Harrison as if awaiting an explanation. Harrison reclined on his bed and began loosening his green and silver striped tie.

"Because she didn't look the basilisk directly in the eyes," Harrison explained. "She must've only seen its reflection through the water."

Leo looked as though he just realized something. "Which is why she was only petrified."

"That's why she was all stiff," Tracey murmured to herself. "You only die if you look directly into its eyes."

"Exactly," Harrison said.

* * *

For a few days, the school could talk of little but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. Harrison had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with "Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover", but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. Harrison knew he shouldn't waste his time, the writing would only disappear when the basilisk was put back to sleep or killed. When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly" and "looking happy". Cormac McLaggen complained loudly about receiving a detention for "not walking properly".

The Slytherins and the Ravenclaws on the dark side were the only students who seemed unfazed by the incident. Those on the dark side knew that Harrison was Voldemort's son making him an heir of Slytherin, he was asked multiple times if he had opened the chamber. Every time he was asked he would answer in the negative before excusing himself to walk away, finally they all took the hint and stopped asking. Some of the Slytherins took to sending the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors superior and knowing looks upon which they would receive suspicious and hateful ones. The animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor was at an all time high because of it. Several duels broke out in the corridors between the older students that had to be broken up by the professors.

Harrison noticed that Dumbledore would watch him intently at meals. He avoided the headmaster and made sure his face never gave away what he was thinking. Harrison made sure to always be with at least two people so if another attack occurred he wouldn't be blamed. He would also make sure to talk to his friends from the other three houses in front of the professors, especially the Weasley twins, Neville and Hermione.

A few days after Halloween Professor Binns explained to Harrison's class the legend of the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione had asked about it and after some prompting the professor had given in. Harrison rolled his eyes several times through the drawn own speech that made Salazar Slytherin out to be some sort of psycho. Although he did have to reluctantly admit it was the most interesting History of Magic class he had ever experienced.

The day of the first Quidditch match of the season came and the entire school was buzzing with anticipation. As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Harrison cast mild warming charms on his green Quidditch robes and dragon hide gloves.

As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; half of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were cheering for Slytherin, the other half for Gryffindor. Ever since Harrison and his friends began hanging around with several Hufflepuffs, the Hufflepuffs have been less wary of the Slytherins, or at least some of them. A large majority were hesitant to be unguarded around the Slytherins after the attack on Mrs. Norris. Harrison could see Luna wearing his practice jersey, it hung down to her knees. He could see his familiar lounging around her shoulders, Nani's head bopping up and down. Hermione was enthusiastically waving a green flag with a serpent on it back and forth, Draco was glaring at her from a few seats down.

Madam Hooch, the flying teacher, asked Marcus and Oliver to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary. Lucian Bole and Peregrine Derrick smirked threateningly at the three female Gryffindor chasers. Harrison looked at the Weasley twins who were wearing Gryffindor Quidditch robes that clashed horribly with their hair, they gave him a nod. He knew what it meant, they were his friends but they wouldn't go easy on him. Harrison smirked, he didn't want or need for anyone to not do their best while playing against him.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch, "three ... two ... one ..." With a roar from the crowd to speed them upwards, the fourteen players rose towards the leaden sky.

Harrison flew up until he was level with the tallest of the golden goal posts. His eyes scanned the gray sky for any hint or flicker of gold. He ignored everyone around him and blocked out the commentary from the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan until he heard the Slytherin section in the stands burst into loud cheers. He turned his broom around towards the Gryffindors goal posts and saw Abraham Montague pump his fist into the air while Oliver Wood scowled.

"Slytherin scores!" Lee Jordan announced. "Ten to zero." The Gryffindors boos could be heard mixed in with the cheers. "Alexander Dolohov with the Quaffle, he passes to Marcus Flint who passes back to Dolohov." Once again Harrison tuned out the commentary.

Harrison flew lower before having to zoom up as a Bludger came soaring towards him courtesy of Fred. Before he could blink a second Bludger was shooting towards his head from George. Harrison immediately pulled his broom right and shot down towards the dew covered pitch. It was times like these he wished those two had been sorted into Gryffindor, they could give Peregrine and Derrick a run for their money. He couldn't blame them for sending Bludgers his way, the first rule of Quidditch was to take the Seeker out first.

Harrison flew around the pitch several times and watched as Slytherin scored once more. He was hovering in the middle of the pitch when someone slammed into him. He gripped his broom tightly and snapped his head around to see Cormac sneering at him. He felt his temper rise but his face didn't show it instead it remained set in a neutral expression. He also pushed down the urge to knock him off his broom, that would see him in detention for a month or worse.

"Riddle," Cormac spat his name.

"Cormac," Harrison rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be trying to find the snitch instead of bothering me?"

"You should know that I'm a Pureblood," Cormac stated pompously.

"Your point?" Harrison drawled as he scanned the sky for the snitch.

"I don't want you to get any ideas that you can get away with petrifying me," Cormac said warningly.

Harrison stopped his search for the snitch and turned back to the third year Gryffindor. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised that Cormac suspected him, but he was somewhat, and he was definitely surprised to be called out during a Quidditch match. He was internally frowning, he would have to resort to drastic measures if Cormac let slip his suspicions to anyone.

"I don't have anything to do with the chamber opening," Harrison said forcing himself to sound insulted.

"Maybe you don't, but you know who did," Cormac sneered. "You're a Slytherin, and everyone knows it was a Slytherin who opened the chamber."

Harrison felt relief wash over him. So Cormac doesn't necessarily think that it was me, just that it was a Slytherin. He snorted as he imagined the pompous prats face if he knew a first year Gryffindor had opened the chamber, albeit both unknowing and unwilling. Cormac gave him a furious look and he assumed it was because of his snort.

"Harrison!" Marcus yelled angrily. "Stop talking and start looking for the snitch!"

Harrison felt like an idiot for talking during a match, he knew he shouldn't have allowed himself to be distracted. He ignored the annoyed noise Cormac made in his throat as he shot off in search of the snitch. He could hear the wind rustling in his ears and he could tell that someone was flying directly behind him. He smirked because he knew that it was Cormac so he immediately pointed his broom down and shot towards the ground. He lifted his hand out as if reaching out for the snitch and out of the corner of his eye he could see Cormac's hand. He almost laughed at how easy it was to trick the older boy.

"Harrison Riddle has spotted the snitch," Lee Jordan announced. "Cormac McLaggen is trailing right behind him."

Harrison was now ten feet above the ground but he didn't stop his descent. He flew until he was two feet from the ground before he pulled his broom up just in time, his shoes skimming the grass as he heard a crash followed by gasps. He made a one eighty and saw Cormac laying down on his back with his leg twisted at an awkward angle, shards of what was once a broom laying all around him. Harrison smirked, he knew the tip of Cormac's broom must've hit the ground or else his broom wouldn't have shattered.

"Riddle performed the Wronski Feint," Lee said sounding grudgingly impressed. "McLaggen appears to be injured and his broom is in pieces."

Madam Pomfrey could be seen running from the professors box with her wand in hand. McGonagall was walking at a brisk pace behind the school nurse. Those cheering for Gryffindor team were shooting the seeker worried looks and some of the first years were crying. The game however didn't stop because Oliver Wood failed to call a time out. Harrison flew up and did a double take when he saw a flash of gold, he shot his hand out and felt wings beat against the palm of his hand. He lifted the struggling snitch into the air and there was silence for a minute until everyone realized what happened. He couldn't help but feel that his catch was anticlimactic, but he won and that was all that mattered to him.

"Harrison Riddle caught the snitch," Lee said dejectedly. "Slytherin wins two hundred and fifty to thirty."

The Slytherins and those cheering for them immediately broke into yells and whistles. Harrison flew to the ground and was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug from Marcus.

"Congratulations!" Odette yelled as she wrapped her thin arms around Harrison.

"You did brilliantly," Ophelia said kissing Harrison on the cheek.

"McLaggen looked miserable," Blaise smirked. "I thought he was going to cry."

"Party in the common room," Abraham Montague announced.

"Get the firewhiskey," Anthony Dolohov said quietly to Callum Warren but Harrison heard him anyways.

"Save me a dance Harrison," Selene Dolohov winked.

Harrison noticed Daphne glare at the pretty fourth year as she walked away with Callidora Rosier and Sienna Draven. He didn't dwell on in too much however because Hermione knocked the wind out of him. He saw Theo pry the Ravenclaw off of him when she didn't let go.

"I was so scared," Hermione said with slightly wide eyes. "I thought you were going to crash."

"I was fine Hermione," Harrison said with a hint of patronizing. "I know how to fly."

Hermione frowned before it turned into a look of relief. "I know."

"You fly very well," Luna cut in her blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"Thank you," Harrison said giving her a roguish grin.

"Come on Harrison," Peregrine said slinging an arm around the second year effectively stopping the conversation. "It's time to party."

* * *

A week later Harrison was sitting on his bed flipping through pictures he had just had developed. He smiled when he stopped on one with him and Daphne playing wizards chess in the common room, he could see the roaring fire crackling behind them. Daphne had a look on intense concentration on her face and Harrison couldn't stop himself from thinking that she looked cute. He shook the thought away and flipped to the next one, Cass and Leo had been throwing light hexes at each other when Blaise had taken the picture. Leo had a long tail and a scowl on his face while Cass laughed and jumped over Blaise's book bag. He snorted when he saw the next one, Hermione, Luna and Harrison were smiling at the camera while Draco kept turning towards Hermione and glaring.

Harrison found empty pages in one of his photo albums, the one Padma had given him, and began using a sticking charm to hold the photos in place. He had just finished sticking a photo Luna had taken at the recent Quidditch match when the door opened and Draco walked in. Harrison looked up and he could tell that the blonde was both excited and curious.

"What's going on Draco?" Harrison asked as he closed the leather photo album.

"Sev wants us all in the common room," Draco answered. "He didn't say what it was about but I think there was another attack."

Harrison immediately stood up from his bed and grabbed the green cloak that was folded on his trunk. He fastened on his cloak before following Draco into the full common room. Everyone was quiet as Snape stood intimidatingly in front of a roaring fire. He sat down in the empty seat next to Theo as the rest of the students trickled in.

"I have an announcement to make," Snape said in his usual silky voice. His eyes roamed over all of the students before he spoke again. "A student has been petrified."

Harrison stared at Snape as the edge of his lips pulled up into a smirk. Finally, his fathers plan was coming along brilliantly. As long as he didn't get blamed he was content to let it play out. However Harrison wasn't dumb enough to think that Dumbledore wouldn't increase the attention he gave to him. He was waiting for the day he was called to the headmasters office or the day he would finally feel Dumbledore attempting to look into his mind. Although he wasn't sure Dumbledore would do the latter unless he didn't have another choice or if he got desperate.

The room had broken into whispered conversations. "Silence!" Snape snapped, and everyone turned to look at him. "The student who was petrified was Justin Finch-Fletchley, a second year Hufflepuff." Harrison's smirk grew, he didn't like that mudblood. "As your head of house, I was told to inform all of you to be careful. It would also be best if you would all walk in at least groups of two or three for the time being. Before any of you ask, we don't know what is causing these petrifications, but rest assured we are trying to find out. That is all." He then walked towards Harrison. "Harrison, I need to speak with you outside." Harrison nodded, exchanged looks with his friends then followed Snape outside.

Before Harrison could speak Snape held up a silencing hand. "The headmaster wants to see you in his office."

Harrison felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. He knew that this would happen sooner or later but he had been hoping for later. He had so far avoided having to speak with Dumbledore and he wasn't looking forward to being in the same room as him alone. Harrison was extremely powerful for a seventeen year old let alone a twelve year old, but he was just that, a twelve year old. He would feel completely safe with his father there but without him he was vulnerable. He internally grimaced when he realized that he sounded like a coward, and he wasn't a coward. He put an expressionless mask on and nodded his head once.

"Remember everything your father told you not to tell him," Snape said after throwing up several charms. "Answer the questions he asks as best you can and be your usual charming self." He gave Harrison a warning look. "Don't try to out smart him Harrison." The twelve year old nodded once more. "Very well, I shall escort you."

Snape and Harrison walked in silence down the quiet halls until they reached a large and extremely ugly gargoyle.

"Ice mice," Snape said with a hint of disgust.

Harrison snorted, the Weasley twins hadn't been joking when they told him the headmaster used sweets for password.

After saying the password the gargoyle sprang to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator.

"I will wait down here," Snape said. He looked as though he was staying behind against his better judgement.

Harrison felt a hint of annoyance, he wished Snape could come with him but from the beginning he hadn't thought he'd be able to. As he stepped onto the staircase, Harrison heard the wall thud closed behind him. He rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last Harrison saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. He schooled his features into ones of innocent curiosity and slight awe. He ignored the small amount of hesitation he felt as he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office with his chin resting on his steepled fingers. His half moon spectacles were perched precariously on the tip of his crooked nose and his purple and silver robes glittered in the light from the orange flames burning in the ornate fireplace.

Dumbledore's office was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat.

The parts of the walls that didn't hold portraits were filled with floor to ceiling book shelves. Old tomes from the time of the founders sat next to books written about modern Transfiguration. These shelves also held many books that Dumbledore had removed from the restricted section after he became headmaster. He didn't think students should be looking through books such as Secrets of the Darkest Arts or A Guide to The Dark Arts.

Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix was close to his burning day. The majestic creature normally had beautiful crimson feathers with a golden tail as long as a peacocks and a gleaming golden beak.

Dumbledore hadn't moved from the position he was in now since he returned from visiting Justin Finch-Fletchey in the hospital wing. His mind was even more full than usual and thought after thought floated through his head. Most of his thoughts were centered around one person, Harrison Riddle.

The second year reminded him so much of Tom Riddle in looks and intelligence but from what his staff told him he was the complete opposite personality wise. As far as the headmaster knew no one except for Severus knew that Harrison Riddle was the son of Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore had kept it that way because he didn't want them to treat him differently than they did any other student, and if word got out that Voldemort had an heir there would be an uproar. When Dumbledore first learned about Harrison he had set Severus the task of finding out everything he could about the boy. Snape had reported that Harrison spent most of the time with his godparents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Dumbledore hadn't been surprised upon learning that information, he had never pictured Tom raising a child after all. It also gave the headmaster hope that the boy had a chance to join the light or at least stay neutral in the war. If the boy had even half of his fathers powers he would be a formidable foe. Dumbledore had continued to inquire about Harrison but according to Snape he was the same as every other child with the exception of being gifted both intellectually and magically.

Dumbledore had subtly asked about Harrison to the boys professors the previous school year. All of them had said the same thing, Harrison was a prodigy. Dumbledore had felt worried upon learning that he was able to perform every spell in class perfectly the first time. From what Dumbledore heard Harrison showed even more promise than Tom had at his age and that was frightening. If Harrison were to join his father than not only would the boys soul be ruined but the dark side would have a powerful warrior.

Dumbledore had become even more worried every time he heard about the confrontations between Harrison and Ronald Weasley. It seemed that at least once a week Harrison and his group of friends would get into a fight with Ron and his two friends. His worry lessened slightly however upon learning that Ron started the fights nine times out of ten and the other times it was usually the young Malfoy. He had thought it would be Harrison getting into trouble, but instead it was Ron who he had to use all of his influence in order to keep from being expelled after the dragon incident.

Dumbledore had watched Harrison's interactions during his first year and had been surprised when he befriended not only a Longbottom but a muggleborn. He had thought for sure the Slytherins were going to pull a cruel joke when he saw Harrison speaking to Hermione Granger. He had been taken aback upon seeing them truly become friends. Never in his life would he have thought the son of Tom Riddle would happily befriend muggleborns or even Hufflepuffs. Dumbledore had observed Harrison's growing friendships with Susan Bones and even shockingly the Weasley twins. Some of the Slytherins in his year didn't seem happy with his choice in friends, such as Draco Malfoy. However Daphne Greengrass and a few others didn't seem to mind so much.

Because Harrison seemed so different from his father Dumbledore had been willing to allow him onto the Slytherin house Quidditch team. Tom hadn't played Quidditch in school, in fact he thought it was a frivolous waste of time. Dumbledore thought that one more difference between the two would be a good thing. Harrison seemed to thrive at the sport just like he did with everything else.

Dumbledore had been shocked and suspicious upon learning that Tom adopted Luna Lovegood when it was his Death Eaters that killed her father. It was one thing for him to have his own child it was another thing entirely to adopt someone else's child when you were the one that made them an orphan. He had tried to have the custody of Luna switched to someone else but with Lucius Malfoy and half of the ministry backing it, it was a lost cause. He had made sure to assess the girl when she arrived at Hogwarts. She was sorted into Ravenclaw which had been a surprise, he had thought she'd be in Slytherin. According to Filius she was extremely intelligent and far above her classmates. He had thought about calling her to his office to observe her for himself, but without a reason to he didn't have an excuse. Dumbledore didn't know yet what Tom was planning with her but he wasn't going to stop until he found out.

Dumbledore could still remember the day he realized the Philosopher's Stone was missing. He had learned from Minerva that Quirinus was missing and he immediately entered the chamber on the third floor. He had been furious to find the stone gone. He hadn't yet been able to finish the final protection, the Mirror of Erised stood off to the side of the large chamber and the stool the stone had once been on was void of the blood red stone. Dumbledore had cast spell after spell and searched the room for hours before coming to the horrible conclusion that the stone was gone. He knew then that his suspicions had been right, Quirinus had been sent by Tom to get the stone. He didn't want to think about what he could do with the stone. Dumbledore knew about the Horcruxes but that didn't mean the stone would be useless to Tom. He could use the stone to make his Death Eaters immortal or at the very least heal their fatal wounds. Not to mention that the stone could turn any metal into gold.

Dumbledore had been forced to tell the Flamel's that their stone was gone. Nicolas had been furious and in the end Dumbledore swore to get it back. He spent weeks sending out members of the Order to various locations he thought Tom might've hidden the stone but to no avail. Nicolas and his wife died a few weeks before the start of Harrison's second year, and Dumbledore felt grief because he knew it was partially his fault. He still felt sick every time he thought about Tom possessing the stone. A part of him wondered if Harrison knew about it, but he didn't give it much thought. He didn't think Tom would trust a child with a secret as important as that, and Tom had always been one to keep things to himself.

Dumbledore's mind wandered to the reason he was sitting where he was. The Chamber of Secrets was opened once more, a chamber that hadn't been opened since Tom Riddle's sixth year at Hogwarts. He could remember the day Myrtle died like it had just happened, he knew it had been Tom who opened the chamber but he had no proof. Armando would never have believed a student like Tom could be capable of something so horrible. On Halloween when Dumbledore saw the words on the stone wall written in blood declaring the chamber open once more his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to Harrison.

Dumbledore's first thought upon seeing the second year was that he was the one who opened the chamber. He wasn't as certain as he had been fifty years ago in regards to Tom but he had a feeling the boy knew something about it. Harrison had looking confused and innocent but Dumbledore knew all too well how good of an actor the boys father could be. He didn't want to jump to conclusions and he didn't want to alert him to his suspicions. Dumbledore settled for watching him, but he had a feeling Harrison knew when he was being watched. During tonight's attack Snape said Harrison was in the dungeons so it couldn't have been him but that doesn't mean the boy didn't know who did it.

Dumbledore looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He sat up straight and waved his wand, the large door opened to reveal Harrison wearing an emerald green cloak. The boys short black hair was neat as usual and his eyes glowed killing curse green. He walked with an air of confidence and slight arrogance but not in a way that yelled he thought he was better than everyone like Leo Lestrange, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini did. Harrison looked more as though he knew he was powerful and intelligent but didn't need to prove it to anyone. The young boy strode towards his desk taking long strides. Harrison stopped a foot from the desk and Dumbledore saw his eyes closer than he ever had before, upon looking into them he was reminded of someone he once cared for but who died long ago. Lily Potter, the boy had eyes that looked just like hers had.

He felt questions begin to stir in his mind. Why does the boy have her eyes? I've never seen eyes as green before except for on her? Can Lily be his- He cut himself off, he knew that it was impossible for Lily to be the boys mother. After all, Lily Potter only had one son and he died eleven years ago. Dumbledore pushed all thoughts and questions from his mind as he gestured for Harrison to sit down.

"Sit down Mr. Riddle," Dumbledore said kindly. "Lemon drop?" He held out a glass bowl filled with the muggle sweet.

"No, thank you," Harrison replied in a respectful tone. "May I inquire as to why I'm here headmaster?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Dumbledore said as he placed a lemon drop on his tongue. The sour flavor hit his senses as he swirled the sweet around in his mouth. "How are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?"

Harrison looked curiously up at him. "I'm enjoying it so far, however I find the classes to be easy."

"Yes, your professors tell me you always come to class knowing the material," Dumbledore said as he eyed Harrison carefully. He tried to read the boys reactions but his expressions seemed to be very controlled.

"Yes," Harrison said slowly. "I don't mean to sound rude headmaster, but I don't think you called me here to discuss whether I prefer Charms or Transfiguration."

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, I did not." He stopped chuckling and turned serious. "I know it wasn't you who opened the Chamber of Secrets." He paused to read Harrison's reaction but the boy didn't so much as raise an eyebrow so he continued. "However, I would like to know if you know who did?"

Harrison stared at the headmaster as if trying to formulate a response. "I don't." He adjusted a long emerald snake necklace that hung around his neck. "What makes you think that I would?"

Dumbledore peered at Harrison over his spectacles. There were several different ways he could approach this situation, the downside was he didn't know what the boys response would be to any of them. It was as though he was playing a game of chess, but he couldn't see the other players moves. Dumbledore remembered Snape telling him the boy hated dishonesty. If he wanted the boy to choose a side other than his fathers he would need to earn his trust. He decided to be as honest as he could while only telling him what he wanted Harrison to know.

"I know who your father is," Dumbledore said, his eyes showing no sign of a twinkle. Harrison reacted for the first time since entering the room, his green eyes seemed to glow as his posture stiffened slightly. "I don't see you as Tom Riddle, and I don't believe in blaming the son for the sins of the father." Harrison ran a finger down the emeralds on his necklace absentmindedly as his body relaxed. "I however do know that being his son you're an heir of Slytherin, and that he might have told you how to open the chamber."

"And that I told a friend," Harrison cut him off with thin lips. "I did no such thing headmaster." Harrison sounded slightly hurt. "I didn't open the chamber nor do I know who did. As for my father..." Harrison trailed off with a frown before shaking his head. "I saw him some growing up but I spent most of my time at Malfoy Manor. I'm not like him nor do I want to be." Harrison stood up quickly. "May I go now?"

Dumbledore frowned slightly at the quick mood swings in the boy. Although Dumbledore couldn't blame him, he most likely would've reacted the same if he were in Harrison's place. He eyed the boy trying to see if he was telling the truth. He didn't seem to be lying and if he was acting he was even better than Tom had been. Dumbledore leaned back and his frown turned into a small smile.

"Yes, you may go," Dumbledore said kindly. "But know this," Harrison looked at him, "if you ever need someone to talk to or if you need help you can come to me. My door is always open, and help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Harrison nodded slowly before turning around.

"Good evening headmaster," Harrison said politely from over his shoulder.

"Good evening my dear boy," Dumbledore said in a happier tone than he'd used all evening.

Dumbledore watched Harrison closely as he left his office. He would need to continue watching the boy for any signs he hadn't been truthful, and he would need to have Severus find out more about him. He ran a hand through his long beard as the door closed behind the second year. It was at times like these he wished he wasn't against use Legilimency on students.

* * *

Harrison walked down the spiral staircase leading from Dumbledore's office with a smirk. The old man had been so easy to manipulate, he stiffened his body and fidgeted towards the end and the headmaster fell for it. Harrison could've laughed when Dumbledore gave him those parting words. His smirk faltered when he realized that one day Dumbledore would realize he'd been played. Harrison knew he'd have to be even more careful from now on.

"Well?" Snape asked impatiently once Harrison stepped off the staircase.

"It went good," Harrison told him with a glare. "Will you be seeing my father tonight?"

"Yes," Snape answered. "There's a meeting in twenty minutes."

"I'll give you the memory and you can take it to him," Harrison said as he conjured a flask after making sure no one was around. He concentrated on the memory and copied it before extracting it and placing it in the vial. "Here," he handed Snape the vial, "give that to my father."

Snape took the vial and put it in his robes.


	12. The Dueling Club and Deaths at Hogwarts

The news that Justin Finch-Fletchley had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread around the entire school by the time everyone went to breakfast the next morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumor and suspicion. The first-years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone. The animosity between the Gryffindors and Slytherins was even worse than it had been after the attack on Mrs. Norris. Classes were so tense when those two houses were together that a lot of students weren't getting their classwork done.

Hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Roger Davies boasted about making money off of several Hufflepuff Muggle-borns who were all eager to buy rotting-newt tails and evil-smelling green onions that supposedly warded off dark creatures. The Slytherins had a good laugh when they saw some Muggle-borns and half bloods walking around with pointed purple crystals that were supposed to keep a person from becoming petrified.

"Are people actually stupid enough to believe those things work?" Cass asked with a superior look on her face. "If they did the professors would be handing them out."

"They're Mudbloods," Leo snidely chimed in. "Of course they're stupid."

A week later, Harrison and his friends were walking across the Entrance Hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the Hogwarts notice-board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Harrison could hear excited whispers and he lead his friends to the board, pushing past a knot of excited first year Gryffindors.

"A dueling club," Harrison murmured after reading the notice.

"The first meeting is tonight," Theo said. "Shall we go?"

"It could be useful," Harrison answered. To see what the enemy knows, he added in his head.

"I would love to be paired up with the weasel," Draco said with a dangerous smirk. "I can show him just how much more magic I know than him."

"Within reason," Harrison said in an undertone with a hint of warning.

Harrison knew how Draco felt about Ron and he didn't want his best friend to slip and do something he wouldn't be able to take back. Harrison wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to go to the meeting secretly under a disillusionment charm.

"I wonder why a dueling club was suddenly formed," Blaise mused as they walked to the Great Hall.

"Oh, I don't know," Draco drawled. "Maybe because the Chamber of Secrets was opened."

Blaise's eyes narrowed. "Maybe, but seeing how Slytherins monster can't duel this club won't be of much use."

"It's probably because of Lockhart," Daphne guessed. "Dumbledore had to have heard how much of an idiot the man is, and having a dueling club is the only way anyone will learn anything." As they walked into the Great Hall she glanced at where Ron was sitting. "And some people really do need all the help they can get."

That night at eight o'clock, they made their way to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it. The first years were looking around eagerly while a group of older Slytherins appeared to only be there to see if any drama would happen.

"Who do you think will be teaching us?" Jenna asked as she stood up on her tip toes. "I hope it will be Flitwick or Severus, I heard from Roger that Flitwick was a dueling champion in his youth."

"As long as it isn't-" Blaise began before breaking off and groaning.

Harrison turned to where he was looking and saw Gilderoy Lockhart walking onto the stage. He was wearing resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black. Harrison scowled, he'd rather be taught by a blasted house elf than have more lessons with Lockhart.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me?"

"Unfortunately," Cass said as her lips thinned.

"Can you all hear me?" Lockhart continued. "Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up, in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions, for full details, see my published works." Harrison rolled his eyes, if Lockhart's done half the things he says he had than Harrison would be best friends with Dumbledore. "Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile.

Blaise snorted. "Sev won't like being called his assistant."

Blaise was correct, Harrison could see Snape's eyes take on a dangerous gleam. Harrison's lips quirked into a smirk, this was going to be interesting.

"He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Lockhart bounced on the balls of his feet.

Harrison fought off the urge to sneer and hex the mans annoying face off. Who does this man think he is? Severus could beat him in a duel with both hands tied behind his back. By the looks on the other Slytherins faces they were fighting the same urge.

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Harrison heard Ron say to Dean and Seamus; he shot them a glare before turning back to the stage.

Snape's upper lip was curling. Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, where as Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"How unfortunate," Harrison drawled causing his friends to snicker and Hermione to send him a reprimanding look. It would save me a headache if Severus finished him off.

"One - two - three -"

Both of them swung their wands up and over their shoulders. Snape cried "Expelliarmus!"

There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet; he flew backwards off the stage, smashed into the wall and slid down to sprawl on the floor.

Harrison smirked while the other Slytherins cheered.

Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. "Oh do you think he's alright?"

"Who cares," Draco sneered.

"You're very insensitive," Hermione said disapprovingly. She stared at him the way McGonagall looked at the Weasley twins when she knew they were up to something.

"I'm not insensitive," Draco snapped. "I just don't care."

Hermione frowned but didn't say anything when Harrison shook his head. Harrison knew that he'd be needing a headache relieving potion by the end of the night.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well there you have it!" Lockhart said, tottering back on to the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..."

"Of course," Leo said sounding bored.

Snape was looking murderous.

Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me ..."

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Ernie Macmillan, but Snape reached Ron, Seamus and Dean first.

"I don't think so Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnigan," Snape said, smiling coldly. "Mr. Weasley, you'll pair with Mr. Riddle. Let's see what you make of Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Malfoy. Ah let's see, and Mr. Thomas you can partner with Mr. Lestrange."

The three Gryffindors scowled at Snape while the three Slytherins exchanged smirks. Everyone else paired up and they were told to pull out their wands. Harrison twirled his wand around with his fingers all the while smirking at a glaring Ron.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform, "and bow!"

Harrison and Ron barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.

"Wands at the ready!" Lockhart shouted. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents. One ... two ... three ..."

Harrison heard Draco cast at two but he didn't pay him any attention, he waited until Lockhart said three and fired off a curse. He made sure to speak out loud, he would draw unwanted attention if he cast non-verbally.

"Langlock!" Harrison shouted.

Harrison smirked when Ron didn't even put up a shield, the spell hit him square in the chest. Ron went to say a spell but realized that his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth and began trying to yell but nothing coherent came out. Harrison's smirk grew, that was precisely the reason why a person should know how to cast non-verbally. Harrison knew he could just disarm Ron and then be done with it, but he wanted to embarrass the boy first. He could hear spells being shouted all around him and saw several people fall to the ground from his peripheral vision.

"Engorgio Skullus!" Harrison shouted and Ron surprisingly dodged it. "Anteoculatia! Locomotor Wibbly! Calvorio!" Ron dodged the next two but the third hit him in the neck causing all of his red hair to fall out of his head. Ron's eyes went wide as he looked down and saw his hair puddled around his feet. "Densaugeo!" Ron hadn't been paying attention and the spell landed right on target causing Ron's front teeth to begin growing.

Ron glared at Harrison and it was obvious he was trying to yell curses. He was waving his wand around over-zealously and his face was bright red. Harrison sent a disarming jinx and Ron's wand went sailing through the air and into his hand. Harrison shot the now bald second year a triumphant look. Ron looked ready to charge at him so Harrison quickly sent a stunner before he could act. Harrison twirled both wands in his hands and looked around the room. There were students waving their wands around wildly, some students were laying on the ground and others were spouting boils or purple spots.

"Nice job Harrison," Draco smirked.

"Thank you," Harrison said as he heard a click and turned to Pansy. "What are you doing?"

Pansy was holding the camera she usually carried with her everywhere. "I wanted a picture of this memory."

Draco laughed while Harrison shook his head in amusement. He looked down at Seamus who was laying face down on the ground sporting a pigs tail. Harrison snorted before his head snapped up upon hearing a loud explosion.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm. No one could hear him over the noise. "Stop! Stop!"

Snape took charge. "Finite Incantatem!"

Harrison looked around, a haze of green smoke was hovering over the scene. Everyone who had been laying on the ground was waking up and those who had been hit with other spells were going back to normal. Ron jumped up and glared at Harrison with more venom than he ever had before. Harrison winked causing the red head to turn bright red and ball his hands into fists. All that did was cause Harrison to be even more amused, he loved how easy it was to get Ron riled up.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you get, Macmillan...careful there, Miss Fawcett...pinch it hard, and it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot. I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Macmillan, how about you?"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Macmillan up to the hospital wing in a match-box." Neville's round pink face went pinker. "How about Weasley and Malfoy?" He asked with a twisted smile, the hall broke into whispers and Draco looked as though Christmas had come early.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Draco and Ron into the middle of the Hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

"Now, Weasley," said Lockhart, "When Malfoy points his wand at you, you do this." He raised his wand, attempting a complicated sort of wiggling action and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops - my wand is a little over-excited." Harrison covered up a snort with a cough.

"Scared?" Muttered Ron, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.

"You wish," said Draco out of the corner of his mouth.

Lockhart cuffed Ron merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Weasley!"

Harrison saw Ron scowl; well at least Ron isn't stupid enough to listen to the fool.

"Three - two - one - go!" Lockhart shouted.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Draco shouted and Ron quickly jumped out of the way.

"Stupefy!" Ron yelled and a red light shot towards Draco.

"Protego!" Draco waved his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Ron barely moved out of the way in time. "Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! Slugulus Eructo!"

Ron managed to throw up a shield to block the first spell but it faltered upon impact and the next two spells hit him in quick succession. Ron's wand went flying into Draco's outstretched hand and a green light sent Ron flying backwards. Ron landed on his butt with his head down and the Slytherins and Ravenclaws burst into cheers. Ron looked up red faced and a slug came sliding out of his open mouth. There were sounds of disgust all around the hall and a few girls looked green.

Draco smirked as he tossed Ron's wand at him before walking off the stage with his head held high.

* * *

"Can you believe that essay McGonagall assigned?" Pansy complained. "It's going to take hours to finish." She stabbed her carrots violently.

"It's not that bad," Theo said as he eyes the frustrated girl. "It-"

Theo was cut off when the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and a frantic Hufflepuff rushed in. The girl had a look of terror etched on her face and her skin looked as pale as snow. She was breathing heavy and staring around wide eyed. Dumbledore immediately stood up as did the other heads of house. Every student in the hall was staring at the Hufflepuff as she stopped in front of the head table directly in front of the Muggle Studies professor who looked startled.

"He's just laying there!" The Hufflepuff shrieked, her voice rising with every word. "He's- he's petrified!" The girl fell to her knees and began to sob.

Frantic whispers broke at all the four house tables as a red haired Hufflepuff ran to the crying girl.

"Miss Matthews who is petrified?" Dumbledore asked urgently.

"Zacharias Smith," the Hufflepuff girl choked out. Harrison's lips twitched, in his opinion the prat deserved it. "He's in front of the- the library and so is Nearly Headless Nick."

There were a few shocked gasps at her words, most of the students couldn't fathom something being able to petrify a ghost. Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged a significant look before Dumbledore quickly left the hall followed by Pomfrey, Sprout and Snape. The noise in the Great Hall rose and several of the younger Hufflepuffs began to cry and even a few Gryffindors had tears welling in their eyes. The older Hufflepuffs looked horrified and Harrison could hear someone saying they shouldn't have let any of the younger students go off by themselves. The Slytherins and most of the Ravenclaws looked unaffected, in fact several of the older Slytherins looked amused before masking their expressions. McGonagall shot three red firecrackers from her wand to call for silence.

"Silence!" McGonagall yelled into the hall, her Scottish accent shining through. The hall went silent with the exception of quiet sniffling. "Prefects please escort your classmates to your common rooms, no one is allowed to leave until tomorrow morning. Prefects who were assigned rounds this evening need not patrol the halls."

There was loud shuffling as students got up and prefects began rounding up the younger students. Harrison followed Violet and Marcus out of the Great Hall feeling satisfaction at the terrified looks on some of the students faces. He could tell by the look on Cass' face that she wanted to burst into a fit of laughter but was refraining from doing so. He pushed past a group of Hufflepuff first years and made the journey to the common room.

"Zacharias Smith," Harrison smirked as he sat down in front of a blazing fireplace. "It couldn't have happened to a bigger idiot."

"Why isn't he dead?" Draco groaned.

"He must've only seen the reflection," Theo pointed out.

"It's weird that everyone keeps only seeing its reflection," Blaise mused. "You would think someone would look directly into its eyes."

"It's only petrified two people and Mrs. Norris," Theo reminded him as he picked up a large dark blue book. "There's still time for someone to die."

"Attention now," Snape's loud voice echoed around the room drawing everyones attention. Harrison looked up at his head of house, he hadn't seen him enter the room. "Gather around everyone." He looked around to make sure everyone was present. "The headmaster has informed the Ministry of Magic about this evenings attack on Mr. Smith and Nearly Headless Nick. Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones both agree that the school needs protection." Snape sneered the last sentence and a few Slytherins rolled their eyes. "As of tomorrow morning Aurors will be patrolling the school twenty-four seven." Snape's eyes were blazing with annoyance. "The headmaster wants all of the heads of house to inform our students that no one is to walk around the school alone, you must go in at least groups of two until the threat is taken care of." Snape's eyes roamed to Harrison who smirked. Harrison could've sworn he saw amusement dance in the mans onyx eyes before he spun around and exited the common room.

Conversations broke out around the room.

"Aurors," Leo sneered in disgust.

Harrison didn't hear anything after that as his mind drifted. Aurors being at the school wasn't a good thing but Harrison wasn't truly surprised. It would be more difficult for him to retrieve the diary when the time came but he would find a way. He made an amused sound in the back of his throat as he pictured a petrified Zacharias Smith, he would pay a million galleons to see him like that.

* * *

The double attack on Zacharias Smith and Nearly Headless Nick turned what had hitherto been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people most. Everyone was wondering what could possibly do that to a ghost, people asked each other: what terrible power could harm someone who was already dead? There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas. The Slytherins and a majority of the Ravenclaws found it amusing to say the least. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs would walk around in huddled groups and students could be seen looking around in a paranoid fashion. Neville had almost hyper ventilated when he saw his shadow one afternoon and Harrison spent twenty minutes calming him down.

Everywhere anyone went Aurors were present, they were stationed all around the castle and the grounds. A tall black man with a deep voice and one gold hoop earring normally stood by the large oak doors that led to the Great Hall, Harrison learned that his name was Kingsley Shacklebolt. A grizzled older man who resembled a lion who Harrison recognized from the Daily Prophet as Rufus Scrimgeour was also present quite often. Harrison made sure to never draw their attention and acted perfectly pleasant around them. He could tell that some of the students felt safer with Aurors everywhere but that didn't lessen the tension and fear that filled the school.

Soon the term ended and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. Harrison had been planning to return home for the holidays but his plans changed at the last minute when some of his fathers plans advanced quicker than he had planned. Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix were helping Tom so Draco was staying as well. Leo and Cass were going to stay but their father wanted to see them so they signed up to return home. Blaise's mother had apparently gotten engaged so he had to return home to meet the unfortunate man. In fact the only Slytherins staying over the holidays were Harrison and Draco.

The two Slytherins walked into the Great Hall after saying goodbye to their friends and they both stopped dead in their tracks. The four house tables were gone, instead there was one large round table in the center of the hall. Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, a small mousy first year Harrison knew was Colin Creevey and a Ravenclaw prefect named Penelope Clearwater were the only ones seated there. Draco made an annoyed noise in his throat as they began walking to the table. Harrison ignored the glares from Ron, Dean and Seamus as he sat down next to Percy. The older boy gave him a respectful nod which Harrison returned. Harrison knew that Percy was reporting the goings on in Gryffindor tower to his father and Percy knew Harrison was the Dark Lord's son, but by their interaction one wouldn't be able to tell they had anything in common.

"Harrison," Fred began grinning.

"What are you-" George continued.

"Doing here?" Fred finished as he pulled apart his roll.

"What are you doing here?" Ron growled. "Your dad doesn't want you around?" He gave Harrison a challenging look as the twins scowled at their younger brother.

"Ron!" Percy scolded looking both angry and embarrassed.

Harrison turned cold eyes to his least favorite person in the world as he held up a hand to Percy. "I could ask you the same question." Ron's ears turned red. "It's none of your business, but my father is currently busy with work." He spoke in a silky voice that reminded everyone at the table of Snape. "I'm staying at Hogwarts in favor of staying with one of my friends."

"What are you doing here?" Ron snapped at Draco in an attempt to regain some dignity.

"That's none of your business weasel," Draco sneered, his gray eyes burning with hatred.

"You-" Ron began angrily.

"Why are you here?" A dreamy voice asked from behind Harrison, cutting Ron off. He smirked when he recognized Luna's voice. "You shouldn't say his father doesn't want him home when you're here as well." Her large eyes pierced Ron as she stopped behind Draco. "You're here because your parents are in Romania."

"Wh-what?" Ron spluttered. "How do you know that?"

Luna tilted her head to the side, she looked like an innocent eleven year old causing Harrison to snort. He covered it up with a cough but he knew that Draco saw right through it. Luna was wearing splendid robes of plum purple with a silver trim. Her long blonde hair was hanging loosely around her face and her eyes glittered. She sat down next to Draco and ignored the red heads question.

"How do you know that?" Ron demanded as his cheeks tinged pink.

"Ron control yourself," Percy scolded.

"Then tell her to answer my question," Ron half demanded, half whined.

"What are you five?" Harrison said tonelessly. "Leave her alone, she doesn't have to answer your questions." Ron looked ready to leap over the table and punch him.

"Don't talk to him like that," Seamus growled out, his Irish accent more pronounced than normal.

Harrison sneered. "I can do as I like."

"Typical rich spoiled brat," Seamus said rudely. He eyed Harrison like Lucius would an extremely poor Muggle.

"Jealous," Harrison stated mockingly. He fingered the long chain of the snake necklace his father had given him before his first year, the emeralds that represented the eyes glittered in the light from the candles.

"I would never be jealous of you," Seamus spat.

Harrison rolled his eyes while Draco chuckled. The three second year Gryffindors now all looked equally angry. Colin was looking around nervously and Penelope was attempting to ignore the situation. The Clearwater's were on the dark side, but it wouldn't do for Penelope to show favor to Harrison in front of Ron and his friends. Ginny looked like she wanted to be anywhere other than in the Great Hall and she had large bags under her eyes. Harrison didn't put much thought into how she looked, he knew it was because of the diary. The twins were looking back and forth between their brother and Harrison while Percy was turning purple with anger.

"Really?" Draco asked snidely. "I would assume you'd rather be anyone than yourself."

"Shut up!" Seamus snapped standing up and drawing his wand.

Harrison and Draco immediately jumped up and pulled theirs out as well. The twins followed suit and pointed their wands at Seamus causing Ron to snarl and turn as red as the sun. Dean fumbled with his silverware before grabbing his wand. Luna looked completely unfazed and continued to eat her piece of treacle tart. Colin froze like a deer caught in headlights and Ginny bit her lip nervously. Penelope and Percy both stood up looking furious but before anyone could react further McGonagall's voice cut through the tense silence.

"What are you all doing?" McGonagall demanded.

"Seamus pointed his wand at us professor," Harrison said in his defense. "Draco and I only pulled ours out to defend ourselves."

"You pulled yours our first!" Ron yelled with a smirk towards Harrison. McGonagall's nostrils flared. "We were only trying to defend ourselves."

"I saw Mr. Finnigan pull his wand out first," McGonagall said angrily. Her tight bun and pitch black robes made her look menacing and Ron flinched. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for lying to a professor Weasley and ten from you, Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas for pulling your wand out on your school mates." She turned to the twins and her glare lessened. "Ten points to each of you for attempting to help Mr. Riddle and Mr. Malfoy." She looked between Percy and Penelope. "Next time don't allow a fight to escalate, I expect better from prefects." She sounded disappointed and Percy looked like he had been slapped.

"Why aren't they losing points?" Ron asked furiously.

McGonagall's lips thinned and she looked ready to spit fire, Ron must've noticed because he paled. "Don't speak to me in that way Mr. Weasley, ten more points from Gryffindor." She glanced at the two Slytherins. "They aren't losing points because all they did was try to defend themselves." She gave everyone a stern look before walking back up to the head table.

"I hate you both," Ron spat.

"Ron," Percy said warningly. Ron glared at his brother before shoving his wand in his pocket.

"I assure you the feeling is mutual," Harrison drawled.

"I second that," Draco said disdainfully.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned cold and white. When Harrison woke up he saw a large pile of presents on the ground in front of his bed; he noticed that Draco had a slightly smaller pile near his but still large. Harrison sat down at the foot of his bed and Nani curled up his arm, her tongue flicking in and out.

"Presents," Draco grinned as he pulled on his t-shirt. "Shall we?"

"Of course," Harrison returned the grin as he picked up a small parcel.

Harrison began opening his presents, starting with the one from his non-Slytherin friends, then the Slytherins, followed by Death Eater presents, and finally the ones from his father. Like the Christmas before he received enough candy to last an entire year and a variety of books. He didn't bother to contain his enthusiasm when he opened up a rare book written in Parselscript from Barty Crouch Jr. Several of the books he received would need to be hidden in his trunk since it could only be opened by a Parseltongue.

"Did you receive a large box of clothes from Pansy?" Draco asked as he held up a burgundy silk shirt.

Harrison looked up from a globe of Mars he received from Violet. "Of course." He sat the globe aside. "I don't think I've ever received anything from her other than clothes. One of the perks of being best friends with someone whose mum is a world famous fashion designer."

Draco smirked as he sat the burgundy shirt on top of a charcoal gray cloak.

Two hours later Harrison and Draco walked into the Great Hall which looked beautiful. There were a dozen frost covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossed the ceiling. Enchanted snow fell from above and disappeared as soon as it hit something leaving everything and everyone dry. Harrison and Draco both wore new clothes from head to toe. Harrison was wearing a black long sleeved silk shirt with black dress pants, an emerald green cloak clung to his shoulders and a new necklace hung around his neck. The necklace had a long silver chain with a small four inch dagger made completely of emeralds. Draco wore a red long sleeved shirt with charcoal gray dress pants. Draco's black cloak trailed behind him and his shiny black dragon hide boots made a clicking noise as he walked. A large silver watch surrounded by small diamonds shone from his wrist.

Harrison noticed Ron's eyes fill with envy when he saw their new clothes and jewelry. Harrison resisted the urge to roll his eyes, typical Ron Weasley. Although the boy really should be used to seeing them dress extravagantly. Harrison smiled at Luna who was already seated, she was wearing a red dress with a forest green cloak. Her normally long curly hair was in a plait and a beautiful flower necklace hung on her neck. The center of the flower was a ten carrot diamond and the petals were large sapphires.

"Happy Christmas Luna," Harrison said as he took a seat next to her.

"Happy Christmas Harrison, Draco," Luna said dreamily before stroking her necklace. "Thank you for the beautiful present."

"You got her that?" Fred asked in shock.

"That must've cost-"

"A fortune," George let out a low whistle.

"But then again-" Fred said looking contemplative.

"After seeing where you live-"

"It isn't that surprising."

Ron looked annoyed at the mention of Harrison's money, he stabbed his eggs moodily. Harrison ignored the brooding red head in exchange for conversing with the twins. Harrison and Draco laughed when the twins told him about how Ron tumbled down the stairs that morning. Ron went to speak when Percy shot him a silencing look.

After lunch Harrison, Draco and Luna had a snowball fight with the twins and Penelope. Percy didn't join in at first but he did watch them, Harrison could see his lips twitch in amusement every time one of the twins was hit. When Luna threw a snowball at Percy and it hit him in the face the twins rolled on the snow covered ground laughing. Percy scowled as he wiped the snow from his face, his scowl turned into a predatory grin as he waved his wand. A dozen snowballs went flying towards the twins and Luna, the former two went wide eyed as the snowballs smacked into them. Luna jumped out of the way and returned fire. Soon Percy had joined in until they were all wet, Percy then suggested they all get ready for dinner.

During dinner Draco gloated about his presents while Ron listened and turned increasingly more red as time went on. During dessert Dumbledore sang several of his favorite carols, with the twins joining in singing completely off key. Hagrid boomed louder as he sang along with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Draco sneered when Hagrid turned red and began to sway from drinking too much.

* * *

The next evening at dinner a special evening edition of the Daily Prophet was delivered. Underneath a large photo of Tom and Lucius was an article and the answer to why Tom and Lucius were busy.

_New Wizarding Orphanage Opens_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_This morning Riddle-Malfoy Orphanage, the first Wizarding orphanage in Britain, was opened. Britain was one of the only countries in the world that didn't have an orphanage. When a Wizarding child is left parent-less or a Muggle-born child is given up they either go to a Muggle orphanage or a family member. A Muggle orphanage is no place for a wizard or witch. Children can't control their accidental magic and is a threat to the International Statue of Secrecy, it could also be a potential danger to the child. Muggles don't understand magic and could lash out on the child when accidental magic does happen. Magical children growing up in Muggle orphanages often face abuse which is why one man decided to help the orphaned children of Britain._

_Tom Riddle began plans for an orphanage a year ago and with the help of Lucius Malfoy made that dream a reality. Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy used their own money to acquire land in the English countryside and built a wonderful residence capable of holding one hundred children and twelve members of staff. I was lucky enough to be at the opening and saw the house where the children will be staying for myself. A large gray stone path leads to a large white manor with tall oak front doors. Upon entering I was in an airy entrance hall with oak floors and beautiful silver light fixtures and a large silver chandelier that had once belonged to Brutus Malfoy a confident of Arthur Pendragon, the once King of Muggle England and friend of the wizard Merlin. A wide staircase led to what was obviously the second floor._

_The ground floor of the manor has a large dining hall, two expansive sitting rooms, a library and a play room. The play room was filled with magical toys and the library had thousands of books for both children and teens. There were also several other rooms that could be used as classrooms or study rooms, as well as two bathrooms. The second floor had bedrooms, each one would hold two children. The third floor had more bedrooms for the children as well as the staff quarters. The extensive grounds are beautiful, a large lake sits behind the manor and tall trees covered with snow looked like large frosted Christmas trees. Two glass greenhouses hold many plants both for young children and teens._

_As of this morning Riddle-Malfoy Orphanage is home to thirteen children, the youngest being two and the oldest being ten. The orphanage will be serviced by house elves purchased by both Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy. The staff was hired after extensive background checks and interviews to make sure the best candidates were hired._

_"I am pleased that after a year of hard work Riddle-Malfoy Orphanage is ready to open," Tom Riddle stated. "I've always loved children and I knew that this was something I was meant to do."_

_"When my good friend Tom came to me for help with opening an orphanage I was of course willing to help," Lucius Malfoy answered when asked about why he got involved. "Like Tom, I've been blessed with a fortune and I'm thankful for it. Being able to give to those less fortunate, especially children is a heartwarming experience."_

_When asked how the orphanage would remain able to operate Tom Riddle smiled kindly._

_"Lucius and I paid for the orphanage and opened a vault at Gringotts in its name," Tom explained. "There is enough money for it to be able to operate for several months. The children will all receive everything they need and upon turning ten they will receive a small monthly allowance. This is to help them learn the value of money and be able to purchase some things of their own."_

_Lucius Malfoy elaborated on his friends response. "This summer we will hold a charity event and all proceeds will go to the Riddle-Malfoy Orphanage. Also if anyone wants to at any time they can donate money through the mail, anything sent to Riddle-Malfoy Orphanage will be delivered and received. The children will appreciate any donation and so will Tom and myself."_

_Thanks to these two extraordinary men magical children will now be able to live in a safe and happy environment. I for one wish the staff and the children the best of luck and encourage all who read this article to send a donation. Every sickle will go towards making sure these children live a healthy and full life._

Harrison looked up to gauge Dumbledore's reaction and he saw that there was no twinkle in the old mans blue eyes. Harrison very much wanted to smirk and laugh in his face but he settled for smiling in a manner one would if they were proud of someone's accomplishment. Which he was, but not for the reason people would think. He knew that the main reason why his father wanted to open an orphanage was for the good publicity. However, Harrison also knew that magical children being abused infuriated his father. Harrison knew it had something to do with Tom growing up in a Muggle orphanage.

* * *

Over the next few days Harrison read through several of the books he had received for Christmas. He also participated in several snow ball fights with the Weasley twins and Draco. Every evening he would spend an hour with Draco working on their Animagus forms. Harrison was now able to turn his skin into shimmering green scales which was a lot of progress. On New Years Eve Draco finally accomplished sprouting feathers, but not in the place he had meant too. Harrison teased him for hours after his blonde hair turned into a mass of midnight black feathers.

On the first day of the new year Harrison's stomach dropped when he read the headline on the cover of the morning paper.

_Death Eater Raid Failed_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_My faithful readers, I am happy to report that last night an attack on a Muggle village in Scotland was foiled by Ministry Aurors. Yesterday afternoon an anonymous tip was sent to Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement detailing an attack that was to take place that evening. Aurors were sent an hour early and waited under disillusionment charms to await the coming Death Eaters. When the Death Eaters arrived the Aurors placed anti-apparition wards around the village and a fight broke out. Thankfully several Death Eaters had been stunned before they realized the Aurors were present._

_Ten Death Eaters were captured and two were killed in the ensuing battle. Luckily one one Auror was killed and two injured in the attack. One of the captured Death Eaters was shockingly Alexander Pearce, an employee of the Obliviator squad._

_"We were extremely lucky to receive the anonymous tip," Amelia Bones stated in a late night interview. "However we lost one of our own, my condolences go out to Auror Steve Cross' family and friends. He was an exceptional Auror and he will be missed."_

_"We've been losing Aurors and Muggles have been killed too often since You-Know-Who came into power," Minister Fudge said. "Tonight was a victory, and we'll do our best to ensure the victories keep coming."_

Harrison sneered as he burnt the paper to a crisp, luckily for him no one noticed because they were all too busy reading the article. He glanced at Draco whose eyes were narrowed as he read the article he had just finished. His eyes flickered to Dumbledore whose eyes were once more twinkling and Harrison felt his hate for the man grow. He snatched up the letter his fathers owl had delivered and quickly read it.

_Harrison,_

_As I'm sure you're now aware a planned raid last evening was foiled by those idiotic Ministry Aurors. It was easy enough for me to figure out who the leak was, a pathetic excuse for a wizard by the name of Greg Bates. He is now residing in our dungeons being used as Cruciatus practice for new recruits. A fitting punishment if I do say so. Luckily none of the Death Eaters captured knew extremely sensitive information and only a few were of any importance._

_I learned from Pettigrew that Dumbledore is extremely suspicious of the orphanage, as he should be. I didn't expect anything less from the man. Thankfully the man won't suggest either myself or Lucius of having ulterior motives to anyone other than members of his precious order. Pettigrew also acquired some interesting information regarding next years choice for Defense professor, the man is hiring the werewolf Remus Lupin. I'm not in the least bit thrilled by that but I won't have Lucius fight it. Having Pettigrew pretend to be the Weasley's pet rat was a better idea than I at first thought it would be._

_One of my Death Eaters will be filling a post next year, Lucius convinced the Board of Governors that having a ghost for a professor is foolish. As of September first there will be a new professor for History of Magic, I won't tell you who just yet._

_I know we've already discussed the Aurors at Hogwarts situation and like I said before, don't draw their attention. Continue with what you've been doing, but remember to destroy the diary if things get to a point where the school will be shut down. In the package that was delivered with this letter there is a small dagger laced with basilisk venom. If you stab my diary with it then it will be destroyed. I know you were planning on it destroying it in a different manner if it came down to it, but this would be the easiest way._

_I hope you enjoyed your holidays so far, Nagini has missed you. Be careful around the old man._

_Father_

Harrison internally sighed in relief that no important Death Eater was taken. He had known his Aunt Bella or Uncle Lucius hadn't been captured, their captures would've definitely been included in the article. But one of the Death Eaters he cared about could've been, and he was glad to learn they hadn't. He handed the letter to Draco who had been looking at the parchment curiously. Harrison grabbed the small package and placed it in his pocket. The blonde handed it back when he was done and Harrison lit it on fire. He noticed Ron watching the action from across the round table and he smirked at the boy whose blue eyes narrowed.

* * *

The second term began and everyone seemed less tense than they had been before the holidays. Aurors still stood guard around the school but the students did their best not to think about the petrifications that had happened during the last term. Every time one of the petrified victims would be named the subject would instantly change. Harrison and his friends were advancing more in terms of turning into their Animagus form. Harrison and Leo were the farthest along with Theo and Daphne not far behind. Jenna was having the most trouble so Harrison would spend time every evening talking her through it.

Soon February came and, with it, the sun began to shine weakly on Hogwarts once again. Inside the castle, the mood had grown more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since those on Zacharias and Nearly Headless Nick, and Professor Sprout was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and sensitive, meaning that they were leaving childhood fast.

"The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for re-potting again," Harrison heard her telling Filch kindly one afternoon. "And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time."

A week into February Harrison was lining up for transfiguration when he heard Gilderoy Lockhart gloating about how he had made the attacks stop.

"I don't think there will be any more trouble, Minerva," he said, tapping his nose knowingly and winking. "I think that Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught them. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on them." Harrison sneered at the man, is he truly that delusion? He looked at Leo and Blaise who were both glaring daggers at the lilac clad professor. "You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say anymore just now, but I think I know just the thing..." Lockhart tapped his nose again and strode off.

Lockhart's idea of a morale-booster became clear at breakfast time on February the fourteenth. Harrison thought, for a moment, that he'd walked through the wrong doors. The walls were covered with large, lurid, pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. He exchanged disgusted looks with Draco, Leo, Blaise and Theo then walked to the Slytherin table.

He looked around the hall and saw that many girls had been overcome with giggles. The faces of all the boys in Slytherin were ones of disgust or incredulity. Even the girly Daphne looked like she was going to be sick as pink heart-shaped confetti landed on her eggs. Glancing up at the staff table, he saw that Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. From where he sat, Harrison could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek. Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.

"Please tell me this is a bad dream," Odette Warrington sneered. "This confetti keeps falling on my breakfast."

"I wouldn't try drinking anything if I were you," a scowling Marcus warned.

Harrison picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice and saw pink confetti clumped together floating over the orange liquid. He grimaced as he sat the goblet down and pushed it away. He felt like he was in a horrid romance novel, and he hated romance novels.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards!" His chest was puffed out like he had just won the Quidditch World Cup.

"Why the hell would anyone send that idiot a Valentine?" Draco sneered while wiping confetti off his robes.

"Some people are too idiotic to see that he's a fraud," Cass pointed out as she wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!" Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the Entrance Hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them wearing golden wings and carrying harps. Harrison noticed that all of the Slytherins looked like they wanted to lynch Lockhart, he couldn't blame them, if he could pick one person for the basilisk to kill, it would be Lockhart, even if he had to pick between him and Ron.

"He made them dress up like cupids," Theo stated incredulously. "How demeaning."

"I will kill anyone who sends me a valentine via those little creatures," Cass said threateningly and her eyes narrowed when Blaise got a mischievous smirk. "I'm not joking Blaise."

"My friendly card-carrying cupids!" Beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your Valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion!" Blaise snorted while Callum Warren choked on his bacon. "And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!" Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver Valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers. Harrison received dozens of cards from Slytherins, Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs. He noticed Daphne sending the cards jealous looks but he didn't dwell on it. During dinner a particular surly looking dwarf stopped behind Blaise who turned around and glared disdainfully. The Great Hall went silent when the dwarf loudly cleared his throat and strummed his harp.

"Blaise Zabini?" The dwarf asked but Blaise didn't answer.

"Yeah, that's him," Ron yelled loudly across the hall. Several Slytherins including Anastasia sent hateful looks towards the red head.

"You have a singing Valentine," the dwarf informed him and Blaise's eyes widened slightly in horror. "And here it is," the dwarf began roughly, "his eyes are as blue as the ocean, his hair is as dark as night, I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the cutest boy in Slytherin."

Several people choked on their drinks as the valentine was read. The Great Hall burst into laughter and Blaise's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. Ron, Dean and Seamus were the loudest out of everyone and Ron was banging one of his fists on the Gryffindor table. Blaise glared at everyone but it was hard to take it seriously when he was so obviously embarrassed. Harrison noticed one person at the Gryffindor table not laughing, Ginny Weasley. His eyes narrowed when he saw that she just looked embarrassed.

"I think Ginny Weasley sent him that Valentine," Harrison whispered to Draco.

Draco grimaced. "What?" Harrison nudged his head in her direction and Draco looked over. "She looks embarrassed." Draco's grimace slowly morphed into a smirk. "The weaselette likes Blaise, oh this is too sweet. I'm going to rub that in Weasley's face."

"No," Harrison said sharply and Draco looked confused. "This information might come in handy later, we can tell the others but no one else." Draco slowly nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Harrison had worked every day since he first found out his Animagus form and he was finally able to transform into a snake with just a simple thought. It had been hard work and sometimes frustrating but every time he transformed he felt accomplished, it was rare to be an Animagus and almost unheard of to be one so young. The first person he had told was his father over their two way mirrors, he had smiled genuinely and promised to send him books on the panthers anatomy so he could work towards his second form. He told his friends immediately after and the nine second year Slytherins stared at him in shock as he transformed into a snake and back.

"Do it again," Tracey said excitedly.

Harrison nodded before slowly morphing into a three foot long green snake with shimmering scales. He was as round as a soda can and his eyes were emerald green, the exact same shade that his eyes normally were. His senses were exponentially heightened, he could smell all of his friends perfumes and colognes. He could even smell the flowery shampoo Daphne always uses. He flicked his tongue out as Daphne went to pet him, he crawled up her slender arm causing her to giggle.

"You're so cute," Jenna cooed. Harrison bared his sharp fangs causing Jenna to pale and the others to laugh. "Sorry Harrison." Harrison slithered from Daphne's arm over to Jenna and bumped his head against her cheek. "So I'm forgiven." Harrison bobbed his head.

"It didn't even take you a year to get your form," Draco said shaking his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"He still has two other forms he needs to master," Theo reminded him.

"But for the time being he has one," Draco rolled his eyes. "It's more than any of us have."

Harrison turned back into himself while he was still on Jenna, the girl gasped when he appeared sitting on her lap.

Harrison winked. "Hello beautiful." Jenna rolled her eyes and stood up causing Harrison to have to jump to his feet.

"Smooth Harrison," Blaise chuckled.

* * *

The Easter holidays came and Harrison was given something new to think about besides mastering his two other Animagus forms. The time had come to choose their subjects for the third year, a matter that Harrison and his friends were taking seriously.

"It could affect our whole future," Hermione told Harrison one afternoon in the library. She was frantically looking through books on every elective option. "And they all sound so interesting."

Pansy looked at Hermione oddly when she picked up a Muggle Studies book. "You're a Muggle-born."

Hermione stopped flipping through the pages. "But seeing Muggles through the Wizarding perspective would be interesting and the OWL would be a good thing to have."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Then just read the book, the class is a joke. And you don't need to take the class to take the OWL."

Hermione frowned. "You don't?" She looked unsure whether to believe Pansy or not.

"No," Pansy said honestly. "You can take the OWL here when you take your other ones, or at the Ministry of Magic over the summer."

Neville had been sent letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, all giving him different advice on what to choose. Confused and worried, he sat reading the subject list with his tongue poking out, asking people whether they thought Arithmancy sounded more difficult than the study of Ancient Runes.

"Arithmancy is the more difficult of the two," Harrison said absentmindedly. "But both are interesting and useful." He looked at Neville seriously. "I would advise not wasting your time with Divination or Muggle Studies. Divination is only useful for true seers and if you want to know about Muggles just buy a book on the subject."

Pansy went around asking all of the Slytherin prefects which classes would be the best for her to take, while Daphne immediately crossed Divination off her list of choices.

"Trelawney is such a fraud," Daphne said to everyone who was seated at their table. "My time would be better spent in a different class."

"What are you taking Harrison?" Susan asked during Herbology.

"I've signed up for Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures," Harrison said as he grabbed a hand full of soil.

"You're taking three electives?" Hannah asked incredulously from her seat on the other side of Susan.

"Yeah, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are the two most important electives and I've always been interested in magical creatures," Harrison said as the plant he was working with spat green liquid at him which he quickly dodged. "I refuse to take a class with Trelawney and if I want to learn about Muggles I'll read a book on my own."

"That makes sense," Susan said nodding in approval. "I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy."

"Maybe we'll have one of those classes together," Harrison said shooting her one of his charming smiles.

Susan blushed. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle; sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouses. There was only a month left before exams, so the afternoons found Harrison and his friends studying in the library or practicing their spells in the Room of Requirement. Harrison enjoyed his time spent in the Room of Requirement; there he was able to practice advanced magic that he knew would be a bad idea to perform in front of his teachers.

Potions was becoming a sort of daily torture for Ron and his friends. One morning during class, Snape caught Ron trying to throw random ingredients into Draco's cauldron, he received the longest, not to mention loudest, lecture Harrison had ever heard Snape give; he also received a week's worth of detention and a large loss of points. The Slytherins thought it was extremely amusing that Ron had spent about 3/4 of this school year serving detention.

Ron, Dean and Seamus had begun taking out their hatred on the Slytherins on Hermione and Neville since they weren't as skilled as Harrison and his friends. Harrison had to heal Neville several times and he was just barely able to stop them from jumping Hermione one Saturday morning. He had been walking with Daphne to the Great Hall when he heard his friends panicked voice. He blasted the three boys into the wall and held Hermione as she cried into his shirt. Daphne had retrieved Snape and the three Gryffindors lost sixty points for an unprovoked attack. This incident caused their fellow Gryffindors to shun them even more, they were now so far in the negatives it would take a miracle to be in the positives before the year ended.

Harrison had been impatiently wondering why there hadn't been another attack. The Aurors were still patrolling the halls but not as many as there had once been. He was about to plan a way of getting into the Gryffindor dormitory and seeing if Ginny still had the diary when an announcement was made that echoed throughout the school.

"All students must return to their dormitory immediately," McGonagall's voice said. "All professors to the second floor."

Harrison exchanged a significant look with Draco.

"Do you think it's killed someone?" Draco asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"I don't know," Harrison answered. "But I'm going to go find out, if it has I'll need to get the diary." He pulled out his wand and tapped his head, slowly he began to disappear. "If Severus asks where I am tell him that I went to see what's going on." Draco nodded and a disillusioned Harrison began walking to the second floor as he cast silencing charms on himself to keep from being heard. It was pointless to be invisible if you were heard.

Harrison reached the second floor and he heard several voices all speaking at once. He turned the corner and stopped at the sight, a smirk formed on his lips. The gray stone wall ahead of him had words glistening in large blood red letters.

_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever._

Laying on the ground in front of the words were three bodies, but unlike Zacharias and Justin they weren't petrified. Gilderoy Lockhart, Rufus Scrimgeour and that mousy first year Colin Creevey were lying dead. Colin had a look of immense horror etched on his face and Lockhart's blue eyes were as wide as saucers. Rufus had a fierce expression on his face and his wand was clutched in his hand.

The professors and small group of Aurors were talking in panicked voices until Dumbledore held up his hands. Snape's eyes roamed over to where Harrison was standing and for a moment he could've sworn the man knew he was standing there.

"What do we do Albus?" McGonagall's horrified voice asked. "How do we find Miss Weasley?" Her voice was shaking and she was ghostly pale.

Dumbledore looked older than his many years. "I do not know Minerva." His blue eyes looked hard as they roamed over the dead bodies.

Flitwick burst into tears and Sprout put a comforting arm around the tiny professor. The Aurors were staring at Rufus' body and an Auror with purple hair shuddered as Kingsley rubbed her back soothingly. There was a feeling of death and misery and the air and Harrison felt giddy. He wanted to laugh at the fact that the annoying fraud was dead and he could care less about the Gryffindor boy. An Auror dying as well was just a bonus. However he knew that he now had to get the diary and stop all of this. He walked backwards until he was around the corner and made his way to the bathroom he knew held the entrance to the chamber. He could still hear Flitwick's sobs in the distance.

Harrison walked into the bathroom which was thankfully void of Moaning Myrtle. He stopped in front of an ordinary looking sink.

**Open.** Harrison hissed and the next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

Harrison cast a quick cleaning charm before sliding down, he could feel wind blowing in his face as he twisted and turned. He knew that he was going deep below the school and he could feel the air becoming cooler. He flew out of the end of the pipe and landed on his feet. He canceled the disillusionment and cast a lumos. The tunnel was so dark that he could only see a little distance ahead. His shadow on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wand-light. He heard a crunching sound and looked down, he grimaced as he saw the skull of a rat. He looked back up and saw a large figure in the distance. He lifted his wand higher and the light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

He walked past the snake skin and the tunnel turned and turned again. The air got cooler and the smell worse as he walked on. At last, as he crept around yet another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. Their eyes looked strangely alive and Harrison had heard from his father that if you didn't speak in Parseltongue they would attack.

**Open. **Harrison hissed once more and the serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight and Harrison walked inside.


	13. A Young Tom Riddle

The Chamber of Secrets was a dark and dank place that smelt like mold and dead animals. It was cold as a chill swept around the large stone chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. There was a large statue that loomed above, it was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, face down, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.

A sixteen year old Tom Riddle stared down at the small form of Ginny Weasley with expressionless blue eyes. He idly twirled his yew wand with his fingers as he felt the girls soul drain into him. His handsome face twisted into a cruel expression as he imagined all of the things he would be able to do once he had a body. Ever since his sixteen year old self had created his first Horcrux he'd been stuck in that horrid diary, forced to spend fifty years in darkness. He hadn't known how long had passed until the foolish Weasley chit wrote in it almost a year ago. He had been furious to learn that it had been fifty years since a piece of his soul entered the diary.

The only consolation he received was when the girl said that the whole world feared the Dark Lord Voldemort. It had taken her weeks to finally write the name, and it had been extremely annoying trying to convince the foolish little girl to write it. It seemed his goals had been accomplished, he was the most feared Dark Lord of all time. Now all he needed was the girls soul and he would have a body. There would be two of him, he wasn't one to share power but if he was sharing with himself, was it really sharing?

He sneered down at the girl as her skin turned ghostly pale, a startling contrast to her flaming-red hair. It had been only too easy to get the girl to trust him, how naive the Gryffindor brat was. Always complaining about her brothers and fawning over some Slytherin boy. He allowed himself to smirk as he thought about a Gryffindor crushing on an older Slytherin, it was almost amusing. Almost.

Tom's head snapped up when he heard the entrance to the chamber open. He stopped twirling his wand and his senses became alert. His eyes narrowed when he saw a figure walking towards him, he pointed his wand at the person. A curse was on his lips but as soon as the boy walked into the light that the floating balls of fire he had conjured made the words died. Standing in front of him was a boy who looked to be twelve or thirteen and he was almost the spitting image of what he had looked like at his age. He had the same perfectly styled hair, the strong cheekbones, aristocratic features and the same body type. He even held himself with the same air of confidence he did, the only differences were the boy didn't scream 'I'm better than you', and he had the brightest green eyes Tom had ever seen. Tom didn't know who he was but there was a sense of familiarity about him.

"Hello," the boy said coolly.

"Who are you?" Tom demanded, his wand not wavering in the slightest.

"Who do you think I am?" The boy asked, there was amusement and a hint of smugness in his tone. Tom's eyes narrowed, this boy obviously had no idea who he was.

"Do you know who you're talking to you insolent child?" Tom asked coldly, a threat evident in his tone. The boy didn't seem fazed he only raised an eyebrow.

"I know who you are," the boy said quietly before smiling, "Tom." Tom's eyes narrowed further, they were no bigger than thin slits. He pushed his temper down, he couldn't kill the boy without knowing who he was. After all the child could be useful to him in some way. "Is that Ginny's wand?" The boy asked gesturing to the wand Tom was holding.

"You know her," Tom said, it was obvious that the boy did.

"Obviously," the boy drawled, amusement once more evident. The audacity of the boy in front of him was enough for him to decide that should the boy be of no use his death would be painful.

"You're a Slytherin," Tom said as he took in the Slytherin robes. "I highly doubt you're friends with the little chit." He cocked his own elegant eyebrow. "So why are you here?" The boy didn't answer and Tom's jaw clenched. "Who are you?" He demanded, he was losing his patience and someone was going to get hurt very soon.

"I think you know," the boy said with a knowing smirk.

Tom felt like he should know the answer, after all he wasn't considered a genius for nothing. He would say they were related but he knew that wasn't possible, he had no siblings and he would never be foolish enough to have a child. Even if his older self had been that foolhardy he would know because surely the whole world would know if Voldemort had a child, and the Weasley girl would've said something. Tom didn't answer the question and the boys smirk grew, it was maddening. He was contemplating whether or not to kill the boy when he spoke again.

"Come on dad, surely you can see the similarities," the boy said cockily.

Tom felt his insides freeze at the boys words, his son, it wasn't possible. "You're no son of mine," Tom said coldly. "Lord Voldemort would never have a child."

"Ouch, that hurts my feelings," the boy said putting a hand over his heart before staring at me expressionlessly. "But it's the truth, I'm Harrison Salazar Riddle. Believe whatever you want." The boy glanced down uncaringly at Ginny Weasley.

Tom's eyes narrowed, he hated his filthy Muggle fathers last name. He couldn't fathom a reality where he would knowingly and willingly give it to anyone let alone any children he had.

**Prove it. **Tom hissed as he took a step closer to Harrison.

**I got in the chamber didn't I?** Harrison hissed.

The boy was right, only a Parseltongue could enter the chamber. The only reason Ginny could was because she was possessed by someone who spoke the noble language. Tom eyed Harrison critically, he seemed completely unfazed, like he didn't have a care in the world. However the boys Parseltongue ability could be just some sort of fluke, an accident of his birth. He wasn't considered a genius for no reason, he wasn't just going to take the boys word for it. Tom pointed his wand at Harrison's chest and a jet of white light shot from it and hit Harrison square in the chest. Harrison didn't react other than to raise an eyebrow. A white light swirled around Harrison for a moment before words began to form over his head in white misty letters.

_Harrison Salazar Riddle_

_Born: July 31, 1980_

_Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Tom was normally a very composed and controlled person, he had been able to control his emotions and facial expressions since he was a small child. However when he saw the results of the paternity spell prove that the boys words were true he couldn't stop his eyes from widening a small fraction. He had never wanted children, but the proof that he had a son was standing in front of him wearing Slytherin robes. Slowly Tom lowered his wand but he didn't take his eyes off of Harrison. He only wanted to kill his heir if the boy was foolish enough to try something against him, no doubt the boy would have some uses.

"So you are my heir," Tom murmured as his eyes roamed over the boy. "That would explain why we look so similar." Harrison continued to wear his amused expression but Tom ignored it. "I never wanted an heir." He said more to himself than to Harrison, the boy didn't appear to have heard him and if he did he didn't react. "This will make things more interesting." His blue eyes locked with Harrison's green and possibilities swam through his mind. "What are you doing down here?" Tom inquired. "No doubt that old fool Dumbledore will be doing a head count of the students."

"My father wants me to retrieve or destroy the diary before Dumbledore can get it," Harrison said simply as though talking about the weather. "If you come back or if he finds the diary in tact he'll know my father made Horcruxes, that is if he doesn't already. If he does he won't know how many, and if he finds this one and destroys it he'll know there's more than one."

Tom's blood boiled and his handsome face looked ugly as it contorted in rage. He spent fifty years in that diary and he wasn't going to go back. He didn't care about the boy in front of him, he may be the future Tom's son but he sure as hell wasn't his. He raised his wand and began a barrage of spells, Harrison quickly dodged them as he pulled out his own wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom cried out and a jet of sickly green light shot towards Harrison's head.

Harrison ducked as the green light sailed over his head. "Säure werfen!" A ball of acid flew from Harrison's wand and Tom easily side swept it. Spells continued to be exchanged with neither one successfully hitting the other. The curses gradually became darker and more complex and the air was crackling with magic.

Tom could admit that the boy had exceptional talent, no doubt from being raised by his future self. It was infuriating how the boy seemed to know what spell he was going to cast next, it must be from dueling with his future self. Tom grinned when Harrison conjured a snake made entirely of fire, thirteen feet long the snake hissed as the flames that made up the body crackled. The snake lunged at Tom who conjured a shield of water causing the snake to hiss furiously.

**Never set a snake on a Parselmouth regardless of whether or not it isn't a true snake. **Tom hissed dangerously. **Attack him.** He hissed to the snake and the snake froze not knowing whose orders to take.

**Dually noted. **Harrison hissed furiously as he vanished the snake.

Spells were exchanged for what seemed like an eternity. The various colors illuminated the chamber and Tom could feel himself becoming more solid as the seconds ticked by. Tom was caught off guard and a spell sliced his arm eliciting a hiss of pain. Tom's eyes narrowed as he sent spell after spell and grinned victoriously when Harrison went flying backwards. He stalked forward like a cheetah hunting prey and he stood over the crumpled form of his future son. Harrison's robes were covered in blood and his robes were ripped open showing a long sword like cut with blood pouring like water from it covering his entire torso. The boy's already light complexion was paling and his green eyes burned with hatred. Tom's lips curved into a cruel smirk.

"Impressive for one so young," Tom murmured. "But did you truly think you could defeat me?" He looked up at the damp ceiling and laughed a high cruel laugh.

"Go to hell," Harrison growled.

Tom stopped laughing as he heard a whooshing noise. He looked down and his eyes widened, in Harrison's hand was a ruby hilt incrusted dagger and next to him was his diary. He leaped forward but froze when the dagger pierced the cover of the leather bound diary. Tom felt his entire body erupt in pain and he let out an ear splitting scream as Harrison stabbed the diary for the second time. Tom yelled as his body began to disappear and pain beyond imagination consumed him. The last thing he saw was the killing curse green eyes glaring at him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harrison watched as the sixteen year old Tom Riddle disappeared leaving behind no hint that he had ever existed. Harrison hissed in pain when he tried to move, he looked down at his chest and grimaced as he took in the sight and the smell of copper. The cut on his chest looked like it had been made by Sectumsempra but Harrison knew it hadn't been, for one Snape invented that spell decades after his father had been sixteen and for another the spells light had been a different color. He waved his hand over his chest to heal the cut but nothing happened, he tried several healing spells but all of them were unsuccessful. There was now a puddle of blood growing around him and he was surprised he was still conscious. He felt his breathing slow down and his vision was becoming foggy, no doubt from blood loss. He groped around in his pocket for his black silk pouch and yanked it out.

"Accio elixir," Harrison said his voice coming out slightly hoarse after reaching his hand into the bag. A diamond vial with an emerald topper came flying out and into his hand. His hand shook as he tried to unstopper it, he yanked the emerald topper off and put the vial to his lips. He slowly dropped three drops into his mouth, it didn't taste like anything but it felt like ice sliding down his throat. He closed the vial and placed it back in his pouch. He looked down and saw his wound slowly stitch itself back up, it looked like he was being healed in slow motion. What seemed like an eternity later the wound was fully healed, no scar in sight and he waved his hand to vanish the blood. He reached into his bag and accio'd a vial of blood replenishing potion, he drank it in one gulp and tossed the empty vial back into his bag. He sat up slowly and he could feel his breathing return to normal and the color gradually return to his skin. He stood up and looked around the chamber, his eyes landed on the still unconscious form of Ginny and he walked over to her.

He stood over the first year and he saw that like him the color was returning to her cheeks. She began to stir and he stunned her before she could wake up. He weighed his options, he could leave her down in the chamber to starve, he could kill her and feed her to the basilisk or he could bring her back up to the castle proper. His first choice would be to leave her to starve but he didn't want the youngest Weasley to die just yet. He decided to change her memories to make it seem as though she had been possessed by Voldemort somehow and that was how she was opening the chamber. He was grateful that his dad taught him how to alter memories. He took out his wand, he was much better at altering memories with a wand and pointed it between her eyes. His hand twisted to the side as strands of silver shot from his wand. He stood there for five minutes going through her memories and altering them to suit what he needed. He finished changing her memories and stowed his wand back in his wand holster.

I might as well go through her other memories while I have her unconscious. He shoved into her mind, gently enough to not cause any harm and began sifting through her memories that didn't have to do with the Chamber of Secrets or his fathers diary. _Ginny was watching Blaise eat in the Great Hall with a dreamy look on her face. The memory skipped and Ginny was complaining that she had to buy second hand robes. The memory skipped and he was looking at a horrid room with bright orange walls where Ron was warning Ginny against the Slytherins and the ones in his year particularly. The memory faded into one where Ginny was telling the dwarf what to sing to Blaise._ Harrison pulled out of her mind with a sneer the girl really did have a crush on one of his best friends, the thought was disturbing. Although he was more annoyed that he didn't find anything that was actually useful, all of her memories were pointless and childish.

Harrison looked around and saw several doors around the chamber. He knew Ginny would be stunned until either she was enervated or in several hours so he decided to look around. He wrinkled his nose, the room smelt moldy so he cast several charms to clear the air. He walked warily towards the first door, he didn't know if there were any traps down there. He cast several charms to detect magical signatures and there appeared to be no spells over the door so he pushed the tall black door open. He stepped inside and he couldn't see anything in the room, it was blacker than a normal dark room. It was as though someone had taken away his sight. He recalled his father telling him that almost everything in the chamber was Parseltongue activated.

**Light.** Harrison hissed and a quiet hiss was heard, torches sprung to life all around the room. Harrison could now see everything clearly, he was standing in what must have been Salazar Slytherins private study. He was used to extravagance so he rarely felt awe, but he was amazed that he was standing in the room where one of the greatest wizards of all time did his work. Harrison knew that Salazar had invented many spells and he most likely invented some of them in that room. It was the size of his dormitory, the walls were lined with dark bookshelves and stuffed to the brim with thick tomes. An ornately carved desk sat in the center of the room, and the chair that stood behind it had snakes carved into the back. In the place of a chandelier were hanging torches and a fireplace was burning bright, a painting of Hogwarts stood above the mantle. The room didn't have a single cobweb or dust covered area and the room smelt fresh, he assumed there were stasis charms on it.

Harrison walked to one of the bookshelves and ran his hand over the spines of several books. He noticed that most of the books were written in Parseltongue and several appeared to have been hand written by Salazar Slytherin himself. His father had told him about the vast book collection in the Chamber of Secrets, he had never been able to take them out when he was in school because Dumbledore had watched him too closely. Harrison pulled out his pouch and began pulling out books and delicately putting them inside of it after placing charms on them to ensure they weren't damaged. He knew that one day his bottomless expansion pouch would come in handy. He resisted the urge to stop and read a book entitled_Dangerous Elements by Salazar Slytherin. _After two hours he was finished packing all of the books. He cast a tempus and mentally cursed, he knew he should go back up to the castle proper. He took one last look around the room before leaving with the intent to return, he wanted to go through the desk one day.

He waved his hand at Ginny and she began to float. He grabbed the diary and his dagger and placed them in his pouch before taking one last look around and leaving the chamber.

* * *

Harrison stood back under a disillusionment charm and roamed his eyes over the hallway, he thought it looked believable. Ginny was laying in the middle of the hallway with her red hair splayed all around her. She was covered in dirt, to him it looked like she had been down in the Chamber of Secrets. Her exhausted face adding to the illusion that Voldemort had possessed her, technically she had but not by the Voldemort Dumbledore will think. Harrison's head snapped up when he heard foot steps coming his way, he stepped backwards towards the wall and waited. Dumbledore came around the corner along with a distraught Molly and Arthur Weasley. Molly's round face was pale and streaked with dried tears and Arthur looked twice his age. Dumbledore's usual twinkle was missing and the solemn expression he wore looked odd on his face. The three stopped in their tracks when they saw Ginny laying on the ground.

"Ginny!" Molly shrieked, Harrison winced at her loud tone. The Weasley matriarch ran towards her now stirring daughter and kneeled on the floor, drawing Ginny into her arms. Arthur was right behind her, he wrapped his arms around the two Weasley women. Dumbledore looked surprised for the briefest moment before a look of relief flashed in his eyes.

"Oh Ginny," Molly sobbed. "My baby girl is alive! Oh baby, I was so worried about you." Molly's arms tightened around her daughter. "My little Ginny." Harrison felt like gagging as he watched the scene unfold but he needed to stay to make sure his plan didn't fail.

"You're safe," Arthur kept saying over and over again. Dumbledore began walking towards them but Ginny's words made him freeze.

"Mum, daddy," Ginny said groggily as she tried to sit up. She took in her surroundings and her eyes went wide as tears began pouring down her cheeks. "I didn't mean too!" The tears came harder and her body began to shake. "You-Know-Who he-he-he made me!" Molly paled even further and Arthur appeared to have frozen, he stared at his daughter in horror and disbelief. Dumbledore paled, it was barely noticeable but Harrison's lips curved into a smirk as the headmaster took on a confused look.

"You-Know-Who couldn't have possessed you," Arthur managed to choke out. His head turned so fast to look at Dumbledore Harrison was surprised it didn't snap. "Can he?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Dumbledore stroked his long white beard. "He must have found a way," he looked solemnly at the Weasley parents. "Let us adjourn to my office." Arthur helped a shaking Molly and Ginny to their feet and they slowly followed Dumbledore away. Harrison was tempted to follow them but he couldn't chance getting caught. For a moment he contemplated using his Animagus form but the risks of being found out were to high, and he needed to get back to his common room. Harrison watched as the group of four rounded the corner before he made his way to the Slytherin common room.

Fifteen minutes later he walked into his common room after lifting the disillusionment charm, it seemed like every Slytherin in the entire house was present. Most of the older students looked excited and some appeared to be writing letters. He found his friends sitting in their usual seats, he walked over listening to the various conversations as he went.

"I'm glad that idiotic ponce is dead," Anastasia said as she examined her long green fingernails. "Maybe now we can have a competent professor." He walked passed Anastasia and her friends who didn't see him walk by, everyone seemed to be too absorbed in what had happened. That and the Slytherin common room was the one place at Hogwarts where they could fully relax and not have to constantly be on their guard.

"That Creevey kid was annoying as hell," Odette said to Ophelia. "He was always taking pictures on that Muggle camera of his." The twins noticed Harrison as he walked by and they smiled at him. He pushed passed a group of first years and stopped behind Blaise who turned around when Pansy yelled Harrison's name.

"Draco said you went into the Chamber of Secrets," Pansy rushed to say. "What happened?" Harrison sat down next to Daphne and spent half an hour telling them what transpired down in the chamber and about the books he took. Daphne paled when he told them about his injury and insisted that he show them his chest to prove that he was truly healed. Draco and Blaise had smirked at him when he did so causing Harrison to glare at them. They were all interested when he said he used the elixir of life to heal himself and they all asked him to explain in detail what happened once he drank it. He finished his story just as the common room door opened and Snape walked through wearing a sour expression on his face.

"Everyone over here now!" Snape barked in a tone he normally reserved for the Gryffindors. The Slytherins knew that if he used that tone it was best to do as he said, they all turned to face their head of house. "As I informed you all earlier there were three deaths today. The culprit had been caught and it is being dealt with internally." He sneered as he spoke and the students exchanged curious looks. "The headmaster doesn't wish for me to tell you but I will not lie to my students, I ask all of you to not speak of this outside of the dungeon walls." He looked around the room wearing an expression that would cause most first years to burst into tears. "The Dark Lord possessed a first year Gryffindor who opened the chamber under his influence." There were several shocked looks but being Slytherins they easily covered them up. However most of the students looked both interested and impressed. Harrison smirked, he knew that Severus knew the truth and was amused at his ability to lie without actually lying. "Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is looking into the deaths to see if they could've been prevented. This means that over the next several days there will be more Aurors around the school and some of you may be called in for questioning. If you are called in for questioning you may request to have your parents there as well or myself." Snape's obsidian eyes scanned the students before turning and briskly leaving the room. Once the door was shut behind him the noise level grew to obscene levels.

"The Dark Lord possessed a first year?" An impressed voice rang around the room. "I wonder what else he's done at the school we don't know about." Harrison's smirk grew, they'll find out soon enough.

* * *

Lucius stood staring callously as the half naked and bawling young woman that was chained to the wall. Her long blonde hair was covered in dirt, she wore nothing but a white bra covered in dry blood and a pair of ripped blue jeans. Bruises littered her arms and he could see hand prints on her waist, it looked like someone gripped her waist with iron hands. Her face was twisted into fear, pain and mortification as she pulled at the metal chains that held her to the gray stone wall. Her sobs came out sounding odd because her throat was dry from not having enough water.

"Shut up!" Rabastan shouted at the girl as he sent a slicing hex at her cheek. Blood flowed from her cheek and her sobs cut off as she put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out. Lucius sneered at the display of weakness before turning to Antonin.

"Has she talked yet?" Lucius asked sounding bored.

"No," Rabastan said with an almost feral look towards the young woman. "She refuses to speak no matter what I do to her."

"And you say that you tried Legilimency?" Lucius asked as his cold eyes turned back to the girl. She was looking between the two men warily as silent tears streaked down her cheeks, the tears mingling with the blood.

"Yes," Antonin answered. "The answers we're looking for can't be found, she obviously knows how to hide information better than most. All I see are memories of no meaning." Lucius looked the girl up and down and as he did so she appeared to cave in on herself. She didn't seem the type to be able to endure torture but then again she was an Auror.

"You don't want to answer my friends questions?" Lucius asked silkily. "Well, I'll have to find someway to make you talk." He walked towards the young woman. "Sooner or later you will tell us what we want to know Miss Rycroft and unluckily for you I have a meeting in an hour. This needs to be done by then." He stopped three feet in front of her. "So what to do?" He pulled out his wand and the woman flinched causing him to smirk cruelly. He leveled his wand at the woman's chest and her body jerked, her body went as straight as board and he levitated her until she was standing with her back against the wall. "Now Miss Rycroft, who is the spy in the Death Eaters."

"There isn't one," Miss Rycroft said quickly, too quickly. Lucius made an unpleasant sound in the back of his throat.

"Rabastan," Lucius said clearly, "I think it's time to introduce Miss Rycroft to our dear friend Fenrir Greyback." Miss Rycroft paled until she was as white as snow and her eyes went wide, Lucius chuckled lowly. "So you've heard of him." He walked forwards until his wand was digging into her collar bone. "Of course you have, everyone in the Wizarding world has heard of him." He ran his wand down to her naval and up to her right shoulder. "How he likes to play with his food." He ran his wand up her neck and over her now bone white lips. "And unlike Rabastan he doesn't play gently."

"You call what he did to me gentle?" Miss Rycroft asked quietly, she sounded broken and miserable but there was a hint of defiance in her tone.

"Compared to Fenrir Greyback, oh yes," Lucius practically purred. "He'll love a beautiful young woman like you." He took a step back as he body began to shake slightly from fear and Lucius felt amusement course through his body. "And once he's done with you we'll send the memory to the Ministry of Magic, I'm sure your friends will love to see you be ridden like the filth you are by the worlds most feared werewolf. I'm sure they'll enjoy it." His lips quirked up as her crotch became wet and the smell of urine filled the air, the fear she was displaying was intoxicating to him. It was obvious by the glow of Rabastan's eyes that he felt the same way but Lucius only spared him a glance.

"Please," she begged quietly, the desperation in her voice spoke volumes. "Don't let him touch me." Her gaze flickered to Rabastan and disgust and loathing filled her blue eyes. "He was bad enough." Rabastan chuckled causing the girl to shiver violently. "It's James Walsh, he's been feeding information to Madam Bones for several months. I know there is another one but-but I don't know, honestly I-I don't." Her eyes took on a pleading look. "Please don't let him touch me." Lucius smiled condescendingly.

"Of course not Miss Rycroft," Lucius said coolly as he pointed his wand at her. "Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" She yelled as her eyes went wide as a jet of green light streaked towards her hitting her in the chest, Lucius released the spell holding her up and she fell to the floor like a rag doll.

"Such a shame," Rabastan said as though he was discussing the weather. "She had a nice little body, tight too." Lucius sneered as he put his wand into its holster, the Dark Lord would not be pleased that James Walsh was a double agent and he would be furious that they didn't find out the name of the other double agent. He had a bad feeling that there might even be more than one. He cast a tempus, the emergency meeting of the board of governors was in half an hour.

"Dispose of her body," Lucius said to his brother in law. "I have a meeting soon." Rabastan tore his gaze from the now dead Auror.

"Ah yes, Dumbledore is going to finally be seen for the fool he is," Rabastan chuckled. "What are you planning on proposing?"

"Suspension," Lucius replied, "and Rodolphus and I are going to suggest assigning a deputy headmistress to replace Minerva, someone who is on our side and will do what the Dark Lord wishes. It will be good for the dark if there is another Death Eater in the castle, especially once the war picks up. It should be easy to get the others to agree considering everything that has happened the past two years."

"If you succeed that will be two more Death Eaters in Hogwarts next year," Rabastan pointed out with a glint in his eyes. "The History of Magic professor and the deputy headmistress." He paused before asking a question Lucius himself had been wondering. "Who will be the new Defense professor next year?" Lucius' face remained blank but inside he was annoyed, Dumbledore had been dodging his requests to know who it would be. He had the feeling it wouldn't be someone he or the Dark Lord would approve of. All of the Dark Lord's goals were becoming a reality but that old fool Dumbledore was causing them to take longer than they would if he was dead. Lucius was awaiting the day Dumbledore would die and the Wizarding world would finally becoming everything he wanted it to be.

After a moment of silence Lucius responded smoothly, "I'm not sure."

* * *

Harrison noticed as he sat in the Great Hall the following morning that the entirety of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff looked miserable. The first years all looked like they had been up all night crying and the second years didn't look much better. Ron was hovering near his sister and Harrison even saw him force food onto her plate, he was genuinely surprised Ron seemed to care. The boy usually had his head so far up his ass. He looked at the Weasley twins and Percy, the twins were talking in hushed voices and when Fred saw Harrison looking he inclined his head once. Percy looked like he usually did, like he had just been announced ruler supreme over the universe. The staff table was subdued and half of the professors were missing including the heads of house and Dumbledore.

"Amelia Bones has been here since before the sun was even up," Anthony Dolohov informed his fellow Slytherins. "Since I'm head boy I was informed this morning by Professor Snape, apparently she's talking to everyone the first year who opened the chamber came into contact with."

"Do you know who opened it?" Violet asked curiously. Everyone within hearing range looked to Anthony for an answer.

"No," Anthony said with a hint of annoyance. "Professor Snape said that he wasn't allowed to say." Harrison felt a twinge of annoyance, of course Dumbledore wouldn't want anyone to know that it was the daughter of one of his biggest supporters that opened the chamber. Harrison looked up from his porridge when two owls landed in front of him, he untied the morning paper and a letter he knew was from his father. He opened the letter first.

_Harrison,_

_Lucius informed me last evening about the events that transpired at the school yesterday. I am glad that you were able to alter the Weasley girls memories. I have spoken with Bill and Charlie Weasley who had been at the manor for their initiation into my ranks, they know the truth of what happened but have sworn an oath not to speak of it. Charlie has already persuaded one of his friends from Romania to join me so I will soon have another dragon handler working for me, it has given me some ideas but nothing you need to worry about._

_Were you able to acquire anything from the Chamber of Secrets? I know you would have sought out the library or Salazar Slytherins study which also contained a large collection of tomes. If you haven't then do so, there are many books down there I have been waiting for decades to read. The backlash from the three deaths caused by the opening of the chamber is as good as we can expect. There is an inquiry being done by Amelia Bones, several of my sources within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement have told me that she was furious to learn about the deaths especially in regards to the Gryffindor boy and her Auror. I can say that I am pleased with how everything turned out, one less Mudblood Gryffindor is nothing to lose sleep over and neither is an Auror loyal to the light or that fool Lockhart._

_Be on your guard._

_Father_

Harrison immediately burnt the note to a crisp and pulled the paper towards him. There wasn't anything he didn't know or assume in his fathers letter. The front page of the morning paper was as expected about the deaths at Hogwarts. There was a large photograph of Amelia Bones standing with Dumbledore in the Ministry of Magic over an article.

_Deaths at Hogwarts_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_I am sad to report that last night three people lost their lives at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gilderoy Lockhart, author of numerous best selling books including Magical Me and winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award, decorated Auror Rufus Scrimgeour and first year Muggle-born student Colin Creevey were all found dead by several Hogwarts professors. The cause of their deaths has been ruled classified by the Ministry of Magic by orders of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge._

_These deaths aren't the first tragedies Hogwarts has seen this year. Second year students Muggle-born Justin Finch-Fletchley and Pure-blood Zacharias Smith were petrified earlier this year. Since those horrible attacks Aurors have been guarding the school in order to keep the children safe. This apparently wasn't enough and three people tragically lost their lives. We don't know how they died or how the students were petrified but what we do know is that there were no marks on their bodies or any sign that this was done by a witch or wizard. This calls into question what exactly could have killed a highly skilled Auror, a member of the Dark Force Defense League and an innocent first year._

_An inquiry has been made by the Ministry of Magic and the investigation is being led by Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones. "I am going to do my utmost to get to the bottom of this tragedy and how it occurred on Hogwarts grounds," Amelia said in a press conference last night._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is already receiving backlash and the outcry for him to be charged with negligence is high. "The headmasters duty is to protect the students and in that regard Albus Dumbledore has failed greatly," Lucius Malfoy stated this morning. "An emergency meeting of the Board of Governor's was held last night and we have come to the decision that Albus Dumbledore is now on probation, his job as headmaster is on the line until the time the board of governors deems him fit to run the school without supervision. There is no excuse for allowing three people, one of them a young child to die when it could have been prevented. And as of September first a new deputy headmistress will begin at Hogwarts, she will assess not only Albus Dumbledore but the rest of the staff. Last year Albus Dumbledore hired an incompetent professor who ended up leaving with not so much as a goodbye. Who is to know whether or not the other professors are up to standard? And I won't even begin to speak about the trolls that were able to get into Hogwarts last year injuring dozens of students."_

_"My children attend Hogwarts and I am disgusted at the way the current headmasters runs that once noble institution of learning," Rodolphus Lestrange added as he stood next to long time friend Lucius Malfoy. "My children, godchildren and their friends were almost killed last year on Halloween. If Albus Dumbledore did his job that horrible night last year wouldn't have happened and neither would the atrocity that happened last evening."_

_"I will do my best as Minister of Magic to ensure that nothing like this happens again at Hogwarts," Cornelius Fudge stated firmly. "After a long discussion with the board of governors I can assure you that next year changes will be coming to Hogwarts."_

_My dear readers, you all know that I haven't been blessed with a child but if I had been I wouldn't want my children to be frightened that they may become petrified or worse at a place where they're meant to be safe. I will keep you updated as to the progress of the investigation into Hogwarts._

Harrison found it difficult to refrain from grinning like a child on Christmas morning. He would bet all of the money in his fathers vault that whoever this deputy headmistress was that she would be someone on his fathers side, this would only help to serve the Dark Lord's takeover. He looked up at the staff table once more and saw that they all looked worse than they had when he first entered the Great Hall. He looked around at his fellow Slytherins and saw amusement or excitement in their eyes, most likely because like him they knew this would only help the dark side. The Gryffindors went from looking sad to furious, no doubt because they all liked Dumbledore. The Ravenclaws looked much like the Slytherins did and some of the Hufflepuffs looked like they would burst into tears, and one of the first years looked like she was going into shock.

"This is brilliant," Blaise said as he picked up a piece of bacon. "You're fathers are geniuses." He looked between Harrison and Draco.

"I wonder who they're getting to be deputy headmistress?" Tracey mused. "I'm sure it'll be someone approved by Uncle Lucius."

"Of course it will be," Draco said pompously. Harrison stayed silent as his friends began trying to figure out who it would be, the more he thought about the more confused he was as to why his father didn't tell him. He stopped thinking about it after a few minutes, knowing his father he probably had a reason, however pointless the reason for not telling him something so trivial was.

"What are we going to do today?" Jenna asked as she poured syrup onto her plate. Classes were canceled for the day in order for the students to mourn, Harrison thought it was ridiculous but he was glad for a free day.

"We can go down to the lake," Daphne suggested. "The weather is nice."

"We can't leave the castle," Cass sneered. "It's too dangerous until a time the ministry says otherwise." Harrison resisted the urge to snort, even if Ginny was still being possessed none of them would be in any danger.

"Like we're in any danger," Leo said haughtily. "We never were."

"The professors don't know that," Theo pointed out. "Although Dumbledore probably guessed that much." Harrison's lips thinned, yes the old fool probably did guess that much.

* * *

The rest of the year passed by quickly much to Harrison's relief. After the article had come out the day after the deaths the whole school was tense and the Gryffindors of course blamed the Slytherins. The only reason why fights weren't constantly breaking out was because there were Aurors stationed down almost every corridor, several times Cormac had looked to be on the verge of attempting to hex Harrison but an Auror always showed up. Harrison was glad they wouldn't be at Hogwarts next year they were nothing more than a hindrance because several times he wanted to visit the chamber or hex Cormac, especially after he insulted his friends but the Aurors would always be there. The Daily Prophet continued to post articles about the inquiry almost daily but they normally said the same thing with slightly different wording. It was hard for Rita Skeeter or any other reporter to find out much because the ministry was being tight lipped about the whole thing. In the end Amelia Bones concluded that Dumbledore could've handled the situation better but he wasn't going to be charged with anything because the only way he could've prevented the deaths was if he had closed the school. Harrison thought it was a load of dragon dung but there wasn't anything he could do about it. And his father told him that he knew Dumbledore would never be charged but the bad press he received was enough for people to question him and he would never again be seen the same way by most people.

Dumbledore was barely seen at meals for the rest of the year, and according to his father, Snape said he was spending most of his time doing things for the Order of the Phoenix. McGonagall was sometimes absent as well and Harrison assumed she was doing something for Dumbledore. Even the oaf Hagrid seemed to be gone constantly. Harrison wanted to know what they were up to, his father said Snape told him what he knew but apparently Dumbledore was keeping certain things from even his most trusted spy.

At first Ginny walked around the school like a zombie but after a few weeks she began to act like the rest of the first year Gryffindors. It seemed that she was slowly getting over being possessed although she occasionally would take on a slightly haunted look. Ron seemed to baby her now more than ever but the twins and Percy didn't seem to treat her any differently. The twins weren't aware of who his father was yet but they were already distancing themselves from their younger siblings although it seemed slightly subconsciously on their part. Percy knew and Harrison assumed that was why Percy would occasionally glance in his direction during meals or when they would pass in the hall. After Harrison informed his friends about Ginny's memories Blaise was disgusted to know that she truly did have a crush on him but Leo calmed him down by saying it could be used to their advantage down the road.

Once classes had resumed the students learned that Defense Against the Dark Arts had been canceled for the rest of the year. The fifth and seventh years were grateful because they hadn't learned anything from Lockhart and now they could study on their own. Harrison and his friends spent the period normally reserved for Defense practicing spells with Hermione, Neville, Luna and Susan. Draco and Leo had been hesitant for Hermione, Neville and Susan to join but Harrison told them he had his reasons. In truth he was planning on telling the three of them along with the twins who his father was over the summer and he wanted more time to get them to see him as a good friend and Luna came because she wanted to spend more time with Harrison.

Harrison still didn't know who the deputy headmistress next year or who the History of Magic teacher would be. His father told him he needed to seem surprised in regards to the latter and apparently Harrison had never met the former. But according to his father they were both loyal Death Eaters. Slytherin won their last Quidditch match of the year leading them to win the Quidditch cup once more and thanks to Ron and his friends for losing so many points Slytherin also won the house cup. This caused Draco to spend all of their Potions lessons mocking and gloating Ron, Dean and Seamus who would always then do something stupid to cause them to receive detentions. Harrison was amused at first but soon grew tiresome of the whole thing. How stupid do you have to be to keep falling for the same piece of bait constantly?

Soon exams came and once again Harrison was number one in his year followed by Daphne and Draco. He didn't admit it out loud but he was proud of Luna for being number one in her year. He found it amusing when Fred and George told him that Ron barely passed several of his classes including Potions which wasn't very surprising. What was surprising was that the twins scored in the top five of their year, he didn't believe them until they showed him their scores. Apparently studying with Harrison and his friends as well as wanting to learn in order to help with their future joke shop was motivation for them. Blaise had jokingly told them that one of them might be made a prefect now that they were in the top of their year and Harrison thought they were going to have heart attacks, they had looked genuinely horrified.

Harrison looked on in amusement as Blaise laughed at a soot covered Draco.

"You bloody cheated," Draco grumbled as he removed the soot from his hair, face and robes.

"No I didn't," Blaise smirked. "You're just a sore loser."

"Malfoy's don't lose," Draco said pompously as he smoothed out his hair.

"Well apparently they do," Leo chimed in. "Or is what just happened not considered losing?" Draco glared at his cousin who was smirking at him.

"Hilarious," Draco snapped. Blaise rolled his eyes at the blonde before collecting the pile of galleons that sat in the middle of a small conjured table.

"You're just angry Blaise won your money," Theo said not looking up from his book.

"Please," Draco sneered. "I don't care about five galleons." Harrison rubbed the bridge of his nose he could feel a migraine forming.

Several hours later the Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped. Harrison exited the train after saying goodbye to his friends, he pushed his way passed his fellow classmates with Draco, Leo, Cass and Luna. His father was standing wearing elegant emerald green robes next to Lucius, Narcissa, Rodolphus and Bellatrix. Tom's eyes found his and Harrison smiled at his father.

"Hello father," Harrison said as his friends greeted their parents.

"Harrison, Luna," Tom greeted. "You both look well." Harrison rolled his eyes at his fathers formal tone, he assumed his father wasn't in a very good mood. "We need to go, I have somewhere to be soon." Harrison frowned, he hadn't seen his father since the winter holidays. Tom must've noticed because his face softened. "We'll have dinner together this evening." Harrison nodded as he grabbed his fathers arm while Luna grabbed his hand. "Lucius," Tom's features hardened once more, "be in my office in ten minutes." Lucius nodded and Harrison didn't have time to begin wondering what that exchange was about when he felt the familiar pull of apparition.

* * *

**AN:**

**I'd like to thank my beta zXSnowflakeXz for taking the time to beta this.**

**1-Big changes will be coming to Hogwarts for his third year. It will begin to vary way off from canon soon.**


	14. Joining the Dark and First Dates

Harrison had spent his entire life priding himself on being able to control his emotions and push down any feelings of nervousness he might have. However as he sat in his bedroom at Riddle Manor sitting across from Fred, George, Hermione and Neville he couldn't deny that he was both nervous and hesitant. It was two weeks into summer vacation and after many conversations with his father they decided that it was time for the four to find out who Harrison really was. Tom had been hesitant to allow Harrison to tell them, especially the Weasley twins, but in the end he agreed that if Harrison were to train them to be ready for a war than they needed to know the truth. Harrison didn't tell them why he wanted them to come over, only that it was extremely important. The four stared back at Harrison with a mixture of curiosity and confusion as he stared impassively back. He was finding it difficult not to turn around and look into the corner where he knew his father, Lucius and Bellatrix were hiding under disillusionment charms just in case any of them react badly or attempted to flee and tell Dumbledore. Harrison glanced to his right where Luna was sitting and then discretely to his left where Daphne was before putting on a look on nonchalant indifference.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come over," Harrison said as his eyes flickered between George, Fred, Neville and Hermione. George and Fred exchanged curious looks while Neville nodded his head.

"Yes," Hermione responded as she bit her lip. Harrison cleared his throat and leaned back slightly.

"Before I tell you I want you four to know that I honestly do care about you," Harrison told them seriously. Hermione frowned and the twins' brows furrowed. "I never meant to lie to any of you, technically I didn't I just didn't tell you everything. What I'm going to divulge will most likely anger or confuse you and I'll understand if what I tell you causes us to severe our friendships. I won't hold it against any of you but I will tell you now that if we decide to part ways you will be obliviated." The twins' shock was displayed openly and Neville took on a worried look.

"What?" Hermione said breathlessly. "Obliviated? Why would we need to be obliviated? What did-"

Harrison held up a hand and shook his head slightly. "Listen Hermione." She reluctantly closed her mouth. Luna gave him an almost imperceptible nod of encouragement, it didn't surprise him after all just several days prior she told him that the four of them wouldn't stop being his friend because of this. Harrison however knew her visions changed so he wasn't going to take her word as law. "You've all met my father Tom Riddle, yes?" The four nodded, Neville's almost hesitant. "I'm not going to drag it out or wrap it in a pretty bow, if it were me I'd want to here it laid out before me." Harrison waved his hand and letters appeared in between the two couches, the letters appeared to be made of flickering flames that glowed bright even though the room was sunny. _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ appeared before them and the four looked confused. Harrison waved his hand once more and the letters rearranged themselves to say,_ I Am Lord Voldemort_. "When my father attended Hogwarts around fifty years ago he came up with the name Lord Voldemort, however the only ones who know his true identity are the ones who follow him. My father is the Dark Lord." Harrison watched as their faces morphed from shock into various other expressions. Hermione looked as though Harrison had crushed all of her dreams, the twins looked betrayed and Neville looked like he had just been handed a death sentence.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione didn't know what to say, she just found out that one of the people she considered to be a best friend had been keeping the worlds biggest secret. How can Harrison be the son of You-Know-Who? He was supposed to be a psychotic mass murderer who killed people for fun and hated both Muggles and Muggle-borns. And then her eyes widened more when she realized...I met him...he kissed my hand. It didn't seem possible but then images flooded into her mind...Images of all of the Slytherins treating Harrison with nothing but respect, even the seventh years back when they were only eleven...All of the money he had and spent like it was no big deal, of course it's no big deal, You-Know-Who was supposed to be crazy rich or so the rumors said, apparently that's one rumor that's true...The way he has more confidence than any other soon to be thirteen year old she'd ever met, even Draco, well Draco's more arrogant than anything, but of course You-Know-Whos son would be confident...He's powerful, crazy powerful, no one else she knows can do wandless magic, well except for Dumbledore, but he's well, he's Dumbledore.

Hermione shook her head, she didn't believe that it was possible. Harrison was always so nice to her, he defended her against anyone who made fun of her even his fellow Slytherins. Harrison gave her sweets that were sent by his aunts and he encouraged her to stand up for herself. Harrison always seemed to normal, he didn't seem like someone who was raised by a mass murderer. Harrison was the first friend she ever had, growing up no one wanted to be friends with the bushy haired know-it-all. Harrison made Hogwarts feel like a home and she couldn't imagine going there without him. But if his father was You-Know-Who then why was he friends with her? Did he have ulterior motives for being her friend? Her eyes widened, was he going to kill her?

"What?" Hermione asked faintly, she was paler than Ginny had been in the Chamber of Secrets. "Your dad can't be h-h-him." She shook her head as tears pooled in her brown eyes, the thought that the boy she truly cared about might want her dead was heartbreaking. "That can't be true." She put her right hand over her mouth.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Neville felt the blood leave his face as the fiery letters disappeared into thin air. Harrison was the first person Neville had considered a friend, the first person to stand up for him. Harrison was also the first person who told him he could do anything he wanted. Neville had felt like nothing more than barely above a squib before Harrison. And now he was finding out that the boy he considered his best friend was the son of the person responsible for starting a war. He wanted to scream and throttle Harrison but at the same time something was stopping him from doing so but he couldn't quite place it.

"You were supposed to be my friend," Neville said quietly in a hollow voice.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

George blinked in shock before betrayal flowed through him. He had considered Harrison to be a younger brother of sorts, he cared about him and had severed his relationship with Ron for him. Was it all a lie? Did Harrison care about him and Fred at all or was it just a game? Did he use me for information on Ron or my family? Was anything he ever told me true? George's mind flashed to Harrison's earlier words about caring for them. He looked at his twin who looked equally shocked before looking back to Harrison. He wanted to hear an explanation before reacting. He knew he should be surprised that he was thinking rationally but something inside of him was telling him not to hex first and ask questions later.

"What?" George said, for once his voice sounding somber.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harrison didn't want to admit it but he internally flinched when Neville spoke. He hadn't planned on caring for the Weasley twins, Hermione or Neville when he sought to befriend them. He was going to befriend them to pry information from them or some other means but he genuinely cared about them all. He wasn't evil just dark and he was capable for caring about others outside of Slytherin. Besides his best friends in Slytherin and now Luna the four in front of him were his closest friends. He didn't like the looks on their faces and Hermione's made him want to hex someone to within an inch of their life. He was prepared to stun any of them if they were to get violent but none of them moved, they all seemed frozen to the spot.

"Please tell me this is a joke?" Fred said quietly, his tone unreadable.

"It's not," Harrison said his voice full of conviction. He turned away when Hermione's face crumbled and Neville looked ready to pass out. Daphne gave him a small smile and reached over to squeeze his knee, she had a look in her blue eyes he couldn't quite place before she pulled her hand away.

"How can you pretend to be our friends?" Hermione sounded like she would break down any second. Harrison could see her body slowly begin to shake with suppressed sobs and he internally cringed, he didn't like the feeling so he pushed it down.

"I'm not pretending," Harrison practically hissed causing Hermione to flinch. Harrison closed his eyes before slowly opening them. "My father isn't how the Ministry and Dumbledore portray him."

"So he doesn't kill Muggles or Muggle-borns?" Hermione asked harshly before she flinched when she realized what she said. "I-"

"Don't," Harrison cut off whatever she was going to say. "My fathers Death Eaters have killed many Muggles and Muggle-borns I will not deny that, however he's also killed Half-bloods and Pure-bloods. I know that you probably don't see killing as right, you grew up differently than myself. However when it comes to Muggle-borns and half bloods he kills those that go against him, that's the same reason why he kills pure bloods. Before I was born yes he did want to annihilate all Muggles and Muggle-borns but after he had me he changed. Now he knows that you need new blood or else we will die out. Muggle-borns who are talented, powerful or smart can be just as useful and sometimes more so than Pure-bloods, my father knows this now. When it comes to magical blood now he kills only those who are on the opposite side, the opposing side from us, which would be Dumbledore and those with his beliefs. This is a war and my fathers Death Eaters aren't the only ones killing people, Dumbledore, the Ministry Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix do as well."

"The what?" Fred asked and Harrison could tell that the question had accidentally come out.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization that Dumbledore founded when my father first came into power," Harrison explained. "It's filled with those on the so called Light side who fight against my father and his Death Eaters. It's filled with Hogwarts professors, Aurors, Ministry members and some others who believe that Dumbledore and his beliefs are right. And before you go off praising Dumbledore, know that he isn't as holy as he would like everyone to think. You know of Grindelwald, the Dark wizard that Dumbledore defeated?" George and Fred nodded absentmindedly. "Well Dumbledore and him were friends and if what my fathers sources say are true, than they were more than friends," Harrison told them and he saw the twins' eyes widened almost comically. "Dumbledore dabbled in the Dark Arts when he was younger, however after his sister was killed him and Grindelwald went their separate ways and years later Dumbledore defeated him."

"He had a sister?" Hermione asked, it seemed she couldn't help her thirst for knowledge. "I've never read that anywhere." She looked at Harrison skeptically.

"Yes," Harrison said. "He also has a brother, Aberforth, he owns the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade."

"His brother owns a pub?" Fred asked, Harrison could see a small amount of the old prankster returning. Harrison knew he needed to keep talking to he did.

"Yes, he does. When they were younger Dumbledore, Grindelwald and Aberforth got into a fight, one of them accidentally killed his sister Ariana, to this day they don't know which one did it," Harrison said and Hermione gasped.

"Is that t-true?" Neville asked warily.

Harrison rose his hand. "I Harrison Salazar Riddle swear on my life and magic that everything I've told you since you arrived here today and everything I will tell you until you leave Riddle Manor today is the truth. So mote it be." Harrison was engulfed in a white light as the twins, Hermione's and Neville's eyes betrayed their immense shock.

"You just- you just," Neville stuttered out, he resembled a fish gasping for air. "That- oh..."

"I've read about that oath," Hermione said in a rush. "That's very dangerous!" He could hear worry in her tone and he felt a small wash of relief, they were taking this better than he thought they would.

"I need you four to know that I am speaking the truth, that oath is the only way you four can be certain. I want you to just listen, I'm not going to hurt you four as I do," Harrison told them. "Back to what you came here for me to tell you. My fathers goals are simple, he wants to change the Wizarding world for the better, yes I know that no one can know for sure what's best," Harrison said when Hermione went to open her mouth. "But my father wants to change the way things are done at Hogwarts, he wants to improve the education. When Hogwarts was founded Dark Arts and Defense Against the Dark Arts were both taught, along with many other classes. The Hogwarts curriculum is pathetic compared to what it once was, which is one of the reasons why I've been tutored and trained since I could walk." He could see the four of them paying rapt attention, they appeared to be calming down now that they knew he didn't want to kill them. "I won't lie to you Hermione," Harrison said with a significant look towards her. "My father does think those with Pure-blood and good breeding are better than the rest however he wants everyone with magical blood to be a part of the Wizarding world. But he doesn't like Muggles and he never will, he would put up with your parents but he would never be friends with them. Politeness for my sake is all he'd ever be towards them and he would never consider associating with other Muggles. He doesn't even like going into Muggle London, he thinks Muggles are beneath him and not worth his time. Although I'm sure that more Muggle-borns will die than Pure-bloods, but that is most likely because Muggle-borns rarely ever follow my father." Hermione nodded slowly and she seemed to be taking in everything he said.

"Who else knows?" Hermione asked. "About your father being You-Know-Who, besides the Slytherins?"

"Besides the Slytherins there are a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who know but that's because like the Slytherins one of their parents is a Death Eater," Harrison answered. "Everyone who knows at Hogwarts knows because one of their parents follow my father, you're the first ones with non-Death Eater parents to know."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione nodded as she listened, she was slowly becoming less freaked out by the fact that You-Know-Who was Harrison's father. She wanted to run and scream and never go near Harrison again but she couldn't, she truly cared about him no matter who his father is. They've been friends for two years and she didn't want that friendship to end. Part of it may also be the fact that she has never been very fond of Dumbledore, something about him always seemed off to her. But the main reason was that she cared about Harrison more than she could explain. She wanted to always be there for him the way she knew he'd be there for her. Although she had doubts that she could join Voldemort, she wouldn't betray Harrison. Her fears slowly ebbed away as she realized that Harrison wouldn't intentionally hurt her, she could see it in his eyes. As long as Harrison was around she would be safe.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"My father wants to take over the Ministry and wizarding Britain to build a better society," Harrison continued. "Eventually he wants to have power throughout the entire world, but those are his long term goals and there's no need to go into those now. He already has people in every department in the Ministry and in other occupations." He stopped and looked at Luna, he gave her a slight nod. He thought it would be better if she explained about her seer abilities.

"I'm a Seer," Luna stated matter of fact and Harrison internally groaned. He told her not to state it so blunt. Harrison watched as incredulousness came over the Weasley twins faces and Neville looked like he didn't know what to think.

"You can see the future?" Hermione asked for clarification. There was surprise, confusion, wonder and curiosity in her tone.

"I see possible futures," Luna said cryptically and Neville's brows furrowed. "I have dreams and sometimes even visions when I'm awake and they show different possibilities. With every choice a person makes the future changes. I've seen a world where Tom wins and it is the best possible future."

"You're saying that You-Know-Who-" Hermione began but Daphne cut her off.

"Either call him Mr. Riddle or Voldemort," Daphne told her. "You-Know-Who is a ridiculous name said by pathetic people who fear a mere name." Hermione looked insulted but she didn't say anything to her.

"Okay," Hermione said slowly. "Mr. Riddle will make the world better?" She sounded hesitant to believe that.

"Yes," Luna said as though it was as simple as two plus two. "It will be a long and dangerous road but if Tom wins as I know he can than the world will be better for it."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well I still want to be your friend," Hermione said after a moment of silence. "It'll take me a few days to completely process everything but I do want to be your friend. I've never really picked a side before in the war, I mean I've heard people at school talk about either being Light, Dark or neutral but I never considered myself to be any. Right now I'd have to say I'm neutral, but I want to be on your side. I don't agree with everything your father does, especially because my parents are Muggles but I don't agree with how the Ministry is run. And if Hogwarts used to have a better education I don't see why we can't improve the education we're receiving right now. I might not ever be able to kill but I can help with something else..." She trailed off before looking Harrison square in the eye. "You were my first friend and I don't want to stop being your friend." Harrison felt relief and elation, he had grown attached to Hermione. However his relief was short lived when he realized that he didn't know where his other three friends stood.

"You stood up for me," Neville said as he looked down at his intertwined hands. "It's my turn to stand up for you." He looked up at Harrison and gave him a shaky smile, Harrison was surprised but smiled back. He honestly didn't think this would go so well.

"We're in." The twins said at the same time.

"Our parents don't respect us," Fred said solemnly.

"We want to open a joke shop," George said wistfully.

"We don't want to work for the Ministry," Fred grimaced. Harrison smiled knowingly and the twins exchanged confused looks.

"Bill, Charlie and Percy are Death Eaters," Harrison said with a smirk. He hadn't planned on saying it so bluntly but he was too happy to care. He knew his father wouldn't approve of being so open but he wasn't Voldemort, he was a twelve year old who felt like he had the weight of the world leave his shoulders.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tom scowled as his son blurted out that the three oldest Weasley sons were Death Eaters. He had always known that his son showed much more emotion than he had when he was young but he had still raised his son to keep his emotions in check around outsiders. His scowl slipped when it hit him that those four were no longer outsiders, he didn't know how he felt about them being in the know. He had scanned their minds using Legilimency to check for legitimacy to their words and they all spoke the truth. All four of them deeply cared for his son and they truly wouldn't betray them. He was slightly surprised that he instilled so much trust and respect in those four in just two short years but also proud.

He sent his magic out making sure it only hit Harrison, he saw Harrison glance back at him and he knew his son received the message. Those four didn't need to be Obliviated. He hoped for his sons sake that none of them decided they couldn't handle being in the Dark. He didn't want to kill someone his son cared about but he was the Dark Lord, if any of them so much as did something to betray Harrison, himself or the Dark side, he would kill them slowly and painfully. He sent his magic out to hit Lucius and Bellatrix, they had traitors to interrogate. When that Rycroft woman told Lucius about James Walsh being a double agent he spent the next two weeks searching non-stop for any other traitors. He found several men who had been foolish enough to spy on him for Dumbledore, they currently resided in the Riddle Manor dungeons. Unfortunately from them he learned that Dumbledore was recruiting more heavily than he thought for the Order.

"What?" Fred yelled causing Tom to focus back on his son and his friends. He blocked out the horrid language the other twin used as he silently and invisibly led his two Death Eaters from his sons room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"They're Death Eaters?" George said incredulously.

"Bill and Charlie maybe," Fred said sounding like his old self to Harrison's relief. "But perfect prefect Percy?" He looked so incredulous Harrison had to suppress an amused smirk.

"Apparently they were sick of your mother and Dumbledore," Harrison said and the twins grimaced at the mention of their mother.

"Yeah," George said, his lips twisted.

"Mum can drive anyone to join the Death Eaters," Fred said seriously before pausing. "Wait-"

"The Dark Mark," George said slowly. Neville and Hermione both went wide eyed and the latter grabbed her left forearm. Harrison frowned wondering how Hermione knew where the Mark went but then he remembered who he was thinking about.

"You four don't have to take the Mark," Harrison assured them and they all looked relieved.

"I won't even be thirteen for several weeks," Neville said worriedly in a rush. "I can't be a Death Eater, and I don't think I can kill anyone."

"You four won't be expected to be Death Eaters," Harrison told them and they looked confused. "My close friends will be apart from the Death Eaters, you four and my best friends will be higher than them." The four looked gobsmacked. "Not now of course but when you're older." He paused and looked at them seriously. "This is war, people will die on both sides. You won't be expected to kill now but eventually you won't have a choice even if you were to stay on the Light. People on both sides will kill and be killed. If you're fighting against someone would you stun them? No, you wouldn't because they're friend could enervate them. You need to either seriously wound or kill them, preferably the latter if you can. This is why this upcoming school year you four will have training with me in the Room of Requirement twice a week."

"Training?" Neville asked confused and Harrison almost smiled at his naivety.

"Dark Arts training," Harrison clarified and the twins exchanged interested looks. Hermione looked torn between interest and wariness while Neville looked down right hesitant. "We'll start with the basics and slowly move up to the harder spells. You can't expect to survive only learning the stuff we do in school, you need to learn as much as you can." Harrison spent the next hour explaining more about his fathers goals, what they would learn and how Harrison and his best friends were learning how to become Animagi. They were all shocked that Harrison had more than one form and even more shocked that he already had one of them mastered. Daphne and Luna would interject on occasion and the four recent additions to the Dark side were beginning to be more comfortable with the idea of joining Voldemort. Harrison knew Hermione and Neville most likely found it easier than many would because he was their first friend and that's a strong bond. The Weasley twins had always liked pushing boundaries so that wasn't much of a shock either. But he was shocked with how calm they became and Hermione seemed interested in learning new forms of magic the more she was told about the differences between Light and Dark spells. She was annoyed to find out that some spells were considered Dark because they required anger to cast.

Before they left Harrison gave them all beginning theory books for the Dark Arts disguised as books on Charms for the twins, Transfiguration for Hermione and Herbology for Neville. They had been charmed by Tom that morning in Parseltongue, no one but someone who spoke the snake language could undo the spells. As they left Hermione hugged Harrison for almost a minute and she blushed as she pulled away. They all promised to write after their thoughts were more settled and they swore to read the books by September first.

"That was easier than I thought," Harrison told Daphne and Luna once Neville had exited via the Floo.

"I'm not surprised," Luna said as she curled up next to Harrison. "I saw this once before." Harrison nodded absentmindedly, he barely heard their voices and Daphne and Luna began to talk about Viktor. Viktor Krum had just been recruited to play for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. He heard them say that his first game was in September before he completely blocked them out. He hoped he had done the right thing in telling his friends who his father was, he didn't want to see any of them die.

* * *

Loud music blared in the large ballroom at Malfoy Manor, ice sculptures in the shape of golden snitched littered the room and _Happy Birthday Harrison _floated near the ceiling in twinkling green lights. If you looked closely you could see that the flashing green lights were really tiny fairies. Harrison's eyes scanned over his friends who had come to celebrate his thirteenth birthday. The Weasley twins were dancing so wildly that people were forced to move away from them. Hermione was talking to Jenna while Neville spoke with Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin. Harrison was glad the Weasley twins, Hermione and Neville came. They had exchanged letters since he told them who his father was but it was good to see that they still acted the same around him. The only difference was that Neville would take on a nervous expression every time he looked at Tom which wasn't surprising.

Harrison moved to the side of the dance floor where he twirled a golden goblet filled with Butterbeer as he watched the recently well endowed Susan Bones dance with Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin. It was hard not to notice that the thirteen year old now had large breasts and her hair seemed to fall in a way that made her very attractive. Harrison may not be your average thirteen year old but he was still a hormonal teenager even if he had only just become one.

"She looks pretty doesn't she?" Luna asked genuinely catching Harrison by surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" Harrison asked with an air of disinterest. Luna looked at him as though she could see right through his mask and knowing her she could.

"Susan," Luna said as she swayed off beat to the song by the Weird Sisters. "You should ask her out, she would say yes." Harrison frowned as he glanced at Susan, she was wearing purple dress robes that brought out her light brown eyes. His eyes followed her slim arms as she raised them above her head and shook her hips from side to side. Harrison had been contemplating asking her out but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, after all she didn't know who his father was. He looked at Luna who just tilted her head to the side before flouncing off towards Daphne and Tracey who were standing by the drinks table with the Warrington twins. Harrison straightened his black and silver tie before striding towards Susan. His friends greeted him verbally or waved as he walked by, and Violet kissed his cheek causing Lucian Bole to wolf whistle. Harrison stopped behind Susan and she continued to dance, not noticing that he was there. He glanced downwards and had to tear his eyes away from her backside.

"Susan," Harrison said leaning towards her ear. She jumped and spun around, she blushed as she looked into Harrison's amused eyes.

"You scared me," Susan said as she placed her hand over her heart. "Did you come to dance?" She smiled nervously.

Harrison smirked. "No, I came to talk to you." He leaned towards her. "In private." Susan's blush deepened but she nodded. Harrison gestured for her to follow and she did so, he led her towards where he had been standing before. He could see Draco and Blaise watching him with amused smirks on their faces, he sent a glare in their direction.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Susan asked, a hint of nervousness in her tone. Harrison had been given a lot of advice about girls from asking them out on dates, that was one of the advantages about having older friends. He decided to follow Marcus' advice and just be blunt.

"Would you care to accompany me tomorrow to Diagon Alley, on a date?" Harrison asked smoothly, he gave her a charming smile once he was done speaking. Susan looked surprised but that soon turned to a pleased expression.

"A date?" Susan asked for clarification. "With you? Tomorrow?" Harrison's smile grew and Susan's blush deepened.

"Yes," Harrison responded. "It would be my honor if you would accompany me." Susan turned as red as her hair which was surprising because she normally didn't blush that much.

"I'd love to," Susan said quickly. Harrison took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Shall I Floo to Bones Manor at noon?" Harrison asked as he lowered her hand.

"Yes," Susan said breathlessly. Harrison who had lowered her hand but didn't release it grinned as he pulled her towards the dance floor. She didn't seem to notice, she was smiling like Christmas had come early. Two hours later Harrison watched as Susan walked through the Floo with a promise that he'd see her tomorrow. Several wolf whistles caused Harrison to turn around, Draco, Blaise, Theo and Leo were smirking at him. Blaise had a look of perverse amusement in his eyes and Draco looked smug.

"So you finally asked her out?" Leo said as he walked towards his best friend. "It's about time."

"I wonder if you'll get lucky tomorrow," Blaise said wagging his eyebrows. Harrison scowled as Draco chucked.

"Don't be a pig Blaise," Pansy snapped as she walked into the room followed by Cass, Daphne, Tracey and Jenna. "We're only thirteen." Harrison saw Daphne's eyes flash with several emotions but they were gone before he could decipher them.

"Congratulations Harrison," Jenna said kindly before Pansy and Blaise could begin to argue. "I'm sure your date will go well." Harrison smiled at Jenna before scowling as his guy friends continued to hound him even with the girls snapping at every dirty thing they said. By the time he went to bed that evening he was both excited about tomorrow and annoyed with his friends.

* * *

Harrison stepped out of the fireplace at Bones Manor, he looked around and saw that he was in a sitting room. There were plush tan couches with dark brown throw pillows, pictures of the Bones family hung on the walls and a gold chandelier lit the oval shaped room. He patted down his bottle green dress robes as he scanned the room, he saw a tall woman with grey hair and hazel eyes staring intently at him. He recognized her from the Daily Prophet as Amelia Bones, she wore black robes and she looked like a stern woman. He smiled a dazzling smile as he walked towards the woman who was obviously attempting to scrutinize him. He made sure not to let any negative emotion show even though he wasn't fond of the woman, she caused too much trouble for his father. When he told his father he had a date with Susan Bones he wasn't very happy about it but he knew it would be a good opportunity to gather information so he allowed it. However he gave Harrison a warning to be on his guard, Amelia Bones was a smart and savvy woman.

"Madam Bones," Harrison greeted pleasantly. "I'm Harrison Riddle, it is a pleasure to meet you." Amelia took his hand and surprise and amusement flashed through her eyes when he brushed his lips against her knuckles.

"Mr. Riddle," Amelia said kind enough. "My niece has told me all about you." She gestured to the couches. "Please sit, Susan will be down momentarily." Harrison nodded and took a seat on a leather chair while she took the one across from him.

"Please Madam, call me Harrison," he told her charmingly. She gave him an almost imperceptible smile.

"Harrison," Amelia said as she crossed her legs. "Tell me, did you enjoy yourself last evening? Thirteen is an important birthday after all." Harrison made sure to keep the smile on his face.

"I had a wonderful time," Harrison said putting the perfect amount of emotion into his tone. "The best part of all was when Susan agreed to go on a date." He injected genuine emotion into his tone and Amelia's face softened slightly. Before Amelia could ask another question Susan walked into the room, her red hair was in soft waves and she wore a white sundress with silver sandals. Her smile shown with happiness as she practically bounced into the room but there was nervousness obvious in her expression. Her nervousness became more pronounced when she saw Harrison stand up.

"You look beautiful," Harrison smiled as he walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," Susan said quickly before blushing. "You look beautiful too." She turned bright red when she realized what she said and began to stutter. Harrison felt amused but he also found the look on her face cute and he decided to put her out of her misery.

"Thank you," Harrison said, not allowing any amusement he felt to show through. He glanced back at Amelia who was looking at Harrison approvingly. "Was there a specific time you wanted her to be home Madam?"

"Please have her home by eight," Amelia instructed before she bid them both goodbye. Harrison grabbed the floo powder for Susan, she stepped inside the fireplace and disappeared. A moment later he was spinning through the Floo network, he felt himself stop and he walked out at the Floo pub. The Floo pub was half the size of the Hogwarts Great Hall and it was filled with nothing but fireplaces. You could Floo from anywhere to the Floo pub in Diagon Alley for free and Floo home for a small fee. He saw that Susan was brushing her hair out with her fingers, when she saw him she immediately stopped. Harrison walked over to her and grabbed her hand taking her by surprise. He had the feeling she wouldn't grab his hand first so he decided to do it. He thought she looked even cuter when she was blushing, he reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear revealing small diamond earrings.

"Where would you like to go Susan?" Harrison asked as he led her from the Floo pub.

"Well, I am slightly hungry," she said sounding a tad bit embarrassed. Harrison thought for a moment before heading down towards a small Italian restaurant he often goes to with Draco and his Aunt Narcissa.

"You told me once that you loved Italian food," Harrison told her. "So how about we go to The Olive?" Susan smiled and nodded her head.

"That sounds nice," Susan told him. Harrison led her passed adults doing their weekly shopping and teenagers catching up with their friends. Several giggling children ran past them and he saw a group of older boys ogling the newest broom, the Firebolt through the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harrison smirked, his father had given him that broom the previous day for his thirteenth birthday. They stopped in front of a tiny restaurant with floor to ceiling windows that showed the inside of the restaurant which looked quite empty, there were several white circular tables out front. They walked inside and were instantly seated by a young woman who was much too cheery in Harrison's opinion. The restaurant played quiet Italian music and the smell of fresh bread wafted throughout the place. The table they sat at was covered in a white silk cloth and a candle floated in the center with a three inch long flame. Grapes and odd looking flowers dangled from the ceiling and almost everyone there appeared to be on a date, the whole place screamed romance.

"This place is beautiful," Susan said in awe as she looked around. "I've walked by here before but I've never been in."

"My Aunt Narcissa loves their bread," Harrison told her as he unfolded his white linen napkin. "Growing up she took Draco and I here quite often despite the more romantic atmosphere." Susan followed Harrison's example by placing a napkin on her lap.

"Hello, my name is Maura and I will be your waitress today," a young woman who wore her white-blonde hair in a plait said cheerily. After ordering their food Harrison and Susan began talking about anything and everything. Susan told Harrison about growing up with her aunt, her parents had been murdered by Voldemort himself when she was one. Harrison genuinely felt uncomfortable when she said that, he knew of course and he didn't feel bad for them. Her parents chose to fight against his father, he just felt uncomfortable pretending to care. He really did want to date Susan but he wasn't expecting her to tell him that right away. He quickly changed the subject and told Susan all about going to Quidditch games with his father, Draco, Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Leo when he was younger. It was her turn to be uncomfortable, she looked it whenever he mentioned someone who he knew Amelia thought was a Death Eater. Soon they moved to other things that neither had a problem with and by the time they had finished their lunch almost two hours later they were laughing.

Harrison and Susan walked hand in hand down Diagon Alley. They ran into several of their friends from school including Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein who they saw in front of Flourish and Blott's. Harrison and Susan browsed several stores and Harrison bought them both ice cream cones from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harrison felt carefree as he and Susan lost track of time in Avalonia's Antique Shop.

"Look at this," Susan giggled as she picked up a gaudy tiara covered with fake diamonds. Harrison grimaced, it was the ugliest tiara he had seen and he had seen many of them thanks to him attending various balls and charity functions.

"That's not as hideous as this," Harrison said as he wrinkled his nose. A huge phoenix pendant hung on the handle of a dresser, it looked like the sort of thing only a schizophrenic or Dumbledore would wear. Harrison continued to browse the shelves, he stopped when he spotted a simple necklace with a dangling cursive 'L'. The 'L' was encrusted with what looked like black diamonds. He looked around to make sure no one was within his line of sight, he waved his hand and the necklace glowed white which meant the diamonds were real. He unclasped the necklace and observed it closely.

"What's that?" Susan asked as she walked up behind him. Harrison turned around to face his date.

"Luna's twelfth birthday is on the tenth," Harrison told her. "I haven't bought her anything yet." Susan smiled as she looked at the necklace.

"It's pretty," Susan told him. Harrison returned the smile.

"I know," Harrison responded. He held out his hand, she grabbed his and they walked to the register.

At ten till eight Harrison and Susan stepped out of the fireplace at Bones Manor. Harrison discretely looked around, Amelia was nowhere to be seen. Harrison looked back at Susan and noticed that she was nervous, her hands were opening and closing at her sides and she subconsciously licked her lips.

"I had a lovely time," Susan said in a rush before blushing. Harrison was used to her blushing now, she had done it quite frequently that day.

"So did I," Harrison said as he stepped closer towards her so they were less than a foot apart. Harrison glanced up and his emerald eyes locked with her light brown ones. She closed her eyes and leaned towards him, he did the same and their lips met in a gentle kiss. He moved his right hand so that it was resting on the back of her head. After several seconds he pulled away and he saw that she was redder than Ronald Weasley and she was wearing an overly large grin.

"I liked that," Susan admitted. Harrison smiled, his hand still resting on the back of her head. He leaned towards her once more, this time their lips pressed harder against one another but Harrison didn't try to deepen the kiss. He may be a jerk half of the time but he wasn't going to push Susan at the moment, especially with today being the day they both had their first kiss and her aunt being in the house. Harrison let his hand fall down to his side.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Harrison asked and Susan looked a mix of surprise and happy. Harrison knew it was only one date but they had been friends for two years and he didn't want to wait until they had gone on more dates.

"I would love that," Susan said happily and Harrison grinned.

* * *

Harrison flipped through the black dragon hide note book. His father stared at him from the opposite side of Tom's desk, a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. There were thirteen identical notebooks stacked on the desk in front of him. The names Draco, Blaise, Leo, Theo, Daphne, Tracey, Jenna, Pansy, Cass, Luna, Hermione, Fred, George and Neville were written on the spine in neat silver lettering. Harrison sat the notebook down and looked up at his dad.

"These are brilliant," Harrison said seriously. "And you're sure no one will be able to read what we write in them?" Tom looked at him through narrowed eyes and Harrison looked at him sheepishly, his father hated it when he questioned him.

"I'm sure," Tom said stiffly. "All you must do is write the name of the person who you'd like to write to on the first line of the page, as long as they own one of these notebooks. Only the one who you intend to receive the letter will. If you want everyone to receive the letter than put no name on the first line. Only the one who owns the book may read the contents and after an hour the words will disappear. I charmed each of them to match the magical signature of you and your friends with a Parseltongue spell. I also have one, as does Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rudolphus and Rabastan. This will be much easier than sending letters and Dumbledore won't be able to read anything we send this way."

"I'm surprised you made Hermione one," Harrison said as his eyes flickered to the notebook on the bottom. Tom's lips thinned as he pushed his glass to the side.

"I knew you would want her to have one," Tom told him, a slight hint of disapproval in his tone. Harrison knew that even though his father was allowing Muggle-borns into the world he wanted to create he still wasn't their biggest fan, especially not when Harrison was close to one.

"Thank you for these," Harrison told him as he began putting them in his black silk pouch with the exception of his and Luna's. He looked back at his father and noticed that he once more looked like he was in a bad mood, he had looked that way almost all summer. Harrison had spent some alone time with Tom this summer and that was the only time Tom didn't seem frustrated but right now he looked annoyed. Tom hadn't told him exactly why he was like that, only that it had something to do with Dumbledore, the Order and some prisoners who wouldn't talk. "Are you okay father?"

"Yes," Tom answered smoothly. Anyone else would've believed him but Harrison didn't, but he knew better than to ask. Tom was a master at evading questions he didn't want to answer. His father stood up, waved his hand and the glass of Firewhiskey disappeared. "I have business to attend to, I'll see you in the morning. If you see Luna tell her I said good evening." Harrison watched as his father swept from the room, his robes billowing in a fashion that reminded him oddly of Snape. Harrison picked up his and Luna's notebooks and headed up to his bedroom. He looked down at the dragon hide covers and momentarily wondered why his father hadn't made Susan one, her and Harrison had been dating for almost a month now. He assumed it was because Tom didn't know if she could be trusted since she didn't know who Voldemort really was yet.

Harrison reached his room and spent the next three hours double checking to make sure the house elves packed all of his things properly. When he pulled open the compartment of his trunk that held his books he had to stun his Care of Magical Creatures book. He scowled, his father had told him the oaf Hagrid was going to be teaching that class. It had made sense, no one else would be foolish enough to assign a biting book. His father also told him that the werewolf Remus Lupin would be teaching at Hogwarts, but he still wouldn't tell him who would be teaching History of Magic or who the Deputy Headmistress would be. Harrison had been shocked to find out that Hagrid and Remus would be teaching at Hogwarts, Hagrid as the game keeper was bad enough, but a werewolf? Dumbledore was practically asking for something bad to happen. Harrison's friends hadn't taken the news any better, he thought Draco was going to explode with how red the usually pale boy had turned. They all asked their parents why Tom, Lucius or someone else wasn't doing something about it. They all responded by saying something along the lines of it helping to show what a fool Dumbledore is. Harrison stopped complaining after that, it would show the world that Dumbledore had poor judgement if because of one of them a student was hurt. Especially after everything that had happened over the past two years.

Since the day after Harrison's birthday Susan had been coming over almost every day. Harrison would train in the mornings, spend time with his friends in the afternoon and then Susan would come over or he would go to Bones Manor at night. Amelia surprisingly allowed her to stay over until ten and Amelia allowed him to stay at Bones Manor until eleven. Normally afterwards one of his guy friends would come to stay the night or he would go to one of their houses and they would rag on him. Blaise especially liked to make sexual jokes about the new couple even though all they had done was make out. During a trip to Diagon Alley a week after Harrison's birthday, he was with Susan and Draco when they ran into Susan's best friend Hannah Abbott who was invited to join them. Harrison was surprised when by the time they returned home Draco and Hannah were officially a couple. Draco had told Harrison before he thought she was cute but Harrison was surprised he would date a Hufflepuff, after all he couldn't recall a time when Draco said anything nice about any of them.

* * *

"No one is coming for you," Tom said, his voice as cold as ice. The old man sat with his back against the stone wall, his hair looked as though it hadn't been washed in weeks and small cuts littered his body. He looked to be slightly over one hundred years old and his eyes which once were full of life were now hollow and lifeless. "Tell me Mr. Doge," Tom said mockingly, "what kind of friend is Albus Dumbledore? You've been locked down here in this cold dark cell for over a week and he hasn't even realized that you're missing. Why should you continue to protect him? Tell me what I want to know and I shall let you go." The old man laughed bitterly.

"No you won't," Elphias Doge said, his voice sounded hoarse. Tom's blue eyes flashed red and he pulled out his wand which he pointed in the center of Elphias' chest.

"Tell me now," Tom commanded. He had been questioning Elphias daily, several of his inner circle Death Eaters had as well but the man had refused to speak. Several months ago, Harrison's last day of his second year to be exact one of the lower members of the Order of the Phoenix had told Tom that something big was stirring in the Order. However only Dumbledore and a select few others knew, he had called in Snape but he hadn't been told although he knew who had been. Minerva McGonagall, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and Elphias Doge were the only ones Dumbledore told. Snape told him that Dumbledore said he didn't want to upset him until he knew for sure, this of course made Tom very interested. McGonagall was always near Dumbledore and Moody would die before he ever gave anything about the Order away so Elphias was his best shot to find out the secret Dumbledore thought is so important.

"Never," Elphias said stubbornly, although less stubborn than the day before. Tom's lips curled into a cruel smile, he turned towards Lucius who had been standing quietly to the side and nodded. Lucius exited the room and came back a minute later with a screaming girl, a blonde girl no older than sixteen.

"Let me go!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she struggled against Lucius. Tom waved his wand and the girl fell to the ground as rigid as a board. Elphias' eyes were wide, Tom knew he didn't know the girl, after all she was a Muggle but he was sure the older man knew what he was going to do. Tom strode towards the girl and waved his wand, she flipped over so that she was on her back.

"Now Elphias," Tom said silkily. "Either you tell me what Dumbledore finds so important, important enough to only entrust the secret to three people or," his cruel smile expanded, "we'll have some fun." He twirled his wand. "Several interesting ideas come to mind, some of the new recruits need some practice with the Imperius curse. Shall I have them attempt to Imperio you into raping the girl?" The only part of her body the young girl could move were her eyes and they went wide, he knew that if she was able to move she'd be screaming bloody murder. Elphias Doge paled whiter than a ghost as his eyes landed on the girl whose eyes looked at him pleadingly. "Or shall I kill her and another girl every minute until you talk?" He pointed his wand at the girls chest. "Which option do you choose? I won't lose any sleep with either of the final two options." Elphias closed his eyes.

"Forgive me Albus," Elphias said quietly and Tom's smile turned into a triumphant smirk. "Albus always believed in the greater good," Elphias said with a faraway look in his eyes. "He believed that if one person got hurt it was a tragedy but it was insignificant in the grand scheme of things. He's a good man but he can sometimes be blinded by his beliefs, like everyone else." His lifeless eyes flickered to Tom whose smirk transformed into an annoyed scowl. He wanted to hurry the man along but he couldn't risk him choosing not to speak if he did so he just listened. "Ever since the night the Potters died he-," Elphias trailed off as Tom's expression morphed into a stoney mask and out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucius' face do the same thing. He had a bad feeling about what Elphias was about to say. Elphias swallowed and closed his eyes briefly. "When James and Lily were found dead along with baby Harry, Albus was horrified. He had been close to the Potters, but once he had time to gather his thoughts he came to the conclusion that something was wrong but he couldn't fathom what it was." Elphias looked like he wanted to stop speaking but after a glance at the still frozen girl he continued. "Now he knows," he once more swallowed, "Harry Potter is alive."

* * *

**If you don't read every chapter you'll miss something.**

**I start my junior year of college this upcoming week which is why I haven't updated recently I was getting everything ready. I'll try to update as quick as I can, I hate long wait periods between updates.**


	15. An Unwelcome Package and an Escape

All of the air in the room seemed to disappear, for the first time he could remember Tom felt panic. Tom had always been able to control his emotions, keep them hidden down deep inside of him. After all, emotions were for the weak. He had only allowed him to feel for Harrison, and still, he had never felt such panic. Not even when Harrison was young and clumsy, always getting hurt one way or another. But as Tom stared down into the regret filled eyes of Elphias Doge he felt like his entire body was going to implode at any minute. Various scenarios swan through his mind, questions as to how Dumbledore found out that Harry Potter was still alive and sheer fury that Dumbledore might know that he was raising the boy who Dumbledore thought he had murdered all those years ago. Tom's eyes turned from blue to crimson, his eyes looked like two pools of swirling blood. The air began to crackle with magic, powerful and unrestrained. It felt as though wind was coursing through the room, Elphias Doge's white hair went flying back and his eyes went wide and terrified. Tom swished his wand through the air, Elphias was flung back into the stone gray wall and Tom strode forward until their faces were almost touching.

"Tell me," Tom hissed dangerously, "how does Dumbledore know that Harry Potter is alive?" Elphias' eyes took on a panicked gleam as they darted from side to side. Tom would've sneered, but he was too angry, instead his face remained a mask of fury. Tom jabbed his wand into Elphias' throat. "Tell me, now!"

"I cannot," Elphias said, his voice shaking even though it was obvious he was attempting to make it steady. Tom's red eyes narrowed as he dug his wand into Elphias' throat.

"Tell me now or I will make you," Tom threatened. He could hear the command and fury in his own voice. He knew that even the bravest of men would falter under his tone, he had seen it happen countless times. Everyone was brave until they weren't anymore, until they couldn't be anymore. Everyone had a breaking point, and he would have no qualms about finding Elphias' Doge's. "If this is about not wanting to betray your old friend Dumbledore," he spat the name, "than do not worry for you have already done so." In the blink of an eye Tom's wand moved from Elphias' throat, it was then pointing at the young woman. "Tell me, or we find out whether or not this young Muggle girl is a virgin. Your choice." Elphias turned his head so that he was looking at the young girl. Tom waved his wand and the girls body remained rigid but her head was unfrozen, she began violently moving it from side to side.

"Please!" The girl screamed, her voice echoing pathetically off the walls. Lucius sneered at the young girl, disgust written all over his features. "Please don't!" Her voice cracked and tears rolled down her face, mascara stained underneath her blue eyes. Her eyes were filled with horror, but there was also a hint of confusion, it was obvious she had no idea how she was being forced to remain frozen. "Who are you people?" The girls pleading and tears continued.

"Choose now," Tom ordered. His patience was waning as his fury mounted.

"Gringotts," Elphias spoke quickly as the young girls screams intensified. Tom waved his wand to silence the girl but her head remained movable, he could see her silently screaming out of the corner of his eye. "Albus went to Gringotts in June, he went to ask what had become of the Potter vaults. When the last member of a family dies the contents of a vault are divided based on a persons will, if there is no will than the vaults contents are given to the Ministry of Magic. As I'm sure you're aware, the goblins don't speak of their clients to anyone outside of Gringotts employees, not even to the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot," Elphias continued, his eyes flicking back and forth between the silently screaming girl and Tom. "However since in the event of James and Lily Potter's deaths their sons custody was to go to Sirius Black," Elphias Doge's eyes darkened, "but seeing as the traitor is in Azkaban, Harry's custody was then to go to Albus Dumbledore." Tom sneered at the revelation, albeit it wasn't unsurprising. "So Albus was able to inquire as to the Potter vaults state, it was then he found out through the goblins that the vault was active since Harry Potter was alive." Tom took a step back as his mind processed this information, it makes sense, he was cursing himself for not thinking about the goblins. He knew why the goblins hadn't told anyone about Harry Potter being alive, they never involved themselves in the affairs of wizards.

"Does he know where Harry Potter is?" Tom asked, his red eyes bored into Elphias'. It Dumbledore knew than he wouldn't allow his son to return to Hogwarts. It would hinder his plans but his sons life would need to come first, he would just have to alter them slightly.

"No," Elphias answered. "Albus has spent the past two months trying to uncover his whereabouts but to no avail." Tom had been able to sense a lie since he was younger, he had learned to use Legilimency in a way to detect the truth or lies a person spoke. He could sense that Elphias was indeed telling the truth, Dumbledore had no clue that Harrison Riddle was Harry Potter. Tom turned to look at Lucius who was staring at Elphias with a calculation expression.

"Lucius," Tom spoke quietly and the man turned to him. "Fetch my son, take him to my office and tell him to wait for me there." Tom's eyes glanced down to the young girl. "Take the muggle to the dungeons."

"As you wish my Lord," Lucius said with a slight bow. The blonde glared at Elphias before levitating the Muggle and exiting the room. The large door slammed shut and echoed around the silent room. Tom stood silently for a moment before turning to Elphias, his face expressionless. Tom tilted his head to the side as he pointed his wand at Elphias whose eyes once more widened in horror.

"I fear that I will learn nothing more from you," Tom murmured. "I know from several sources that you rarely attend Order of the Phoenix meetings. The only reason you knew this little piece of information is because I assume, I know correctly, that Dumbledore wished for your help in finding the boy." Elphias didn't speak, his face paling. "So now you are of no use to me." The tip of Tom's wand glowed emerald green. "Goodbye Mr. Doge." A green light shot from Tom's wand and hit Elphias in the chest, the older wizard crumpled to the floor. Tom stared blankly at the dead body before him, he felt nothing for the mans death. Tom's fury from several moments before had abated now that he knew Harrison was still safe, but he knew they would have to be careful. Harrison would have to be careful, one small slip up and their plans would crumble. "Tilly," Tom called and a small house elf appeared.

"How can Tilly help master?" Tilly asked with a low bow, her nose touching the ground. Tom's lips curled into a sadistic smile causing the house elf to visibly flinch.

"Bring me a box," Tom ordered. "I need to make a delivery."

* * *

Harrison felt panic rise up in his chest as his fathers words sunk in. 'This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening. What if Dumbledore finds out who I was born as?'

"Calm down," Tom spoke evenly. Harrison looked up at his father, Tom was staring intently at him. Harrison noticed that everything that was on Tom's desk was now scattered on the ground. The flames in the fireplace had gone out and books were laying on the ground, covers torn off and pages bent. Harrison closed his eyes, he hadn't realized that he had lost control of his magic. He had been so worried upon learning that Dumbledore knew Harry Potter was alive that he had lost control. He mentally cursed himself, he needed to get control of his emotions. He knew that his father wouldn't allow any harm to come to him and neither would Severus who would be with him at Hogwarts. His father had told him that Dumbledore had no clue he was born Harry Potter, he needed to push his anger and panic down. The former would do him no good and the latter would only make him weak. Slowly Harrison opened his eyes to see that everything in his fathers office was repaired and a cup of tea was sitting in front of him, light brown liquid swirling in a gold cup.

"I'm sorry," Harrison said as he reached out to grab the teacup. Harrison put the teacup to his lips as Tom continued to eye him carefully.

"It's alright Harrison," Tom assured him in a tone that most would find off for him to use. "As I told you, I will not allow Dumbledore to find out the truth until the time comes for him to know. As long as you continue to be careful the old fool will not find out. Don't do anything to cause him to make the connection between you and Harry Potter. This isn't something I had planned on him finding out so soon, he wasn't supposed to know until I had taken over. However, I cannot control this so we will have to plan around it." Harrison nodded as he continued to reign in his emotions, he believed that everything would be okay but he couldn't help but worry. Harrison had truly never expected Dumbledore to find out that he was Harry Potter until moments before his death, it was, if he were to admit it, terrifying that Dumbledore knew Harry Potter was alive. Harrison didn't associate himself with the Potter's, in his eyes he had never been Harry Potter. He was Harrison Riddle, he always had been and he always would be. However, Harrison knew that if Dumbledore found out the truth than he would be taken away and no doubt raised right under Dumbledore's nose. "Only my inner circle knows of your birth name, and none of them will say anything." Harrison nodded absentmindedly as he put his teacup down.

Harrison knew he shouldn't be surprised, it seemed like Dumbledore always found everything out that he shouldn't. But they had been so careful, he knew what lengths his father had gone to in order to keep his birth identity hidden. Not even Harrison's best friends knew that he had been born Harry Potter. Harrison would have to be extra careful this year, especially when he was around Dumbledore. The thought of Dumbledore finding out before it was time made him ill.

"Do I need to do anything differently this upcoming school year?" Harrison asked as Nani slithered out from his sleeve. Harrison absentmindedly stroked his familiar as her tongue flicked out and hit his wrist. Harrison hoped that this didn't change anything for him this year. "You've told me what you require me to do, but does Dumbledore finding out change anything?" Tom looked pensive for a moment, Harrison looked down at Nani, her green scales glittering in the light.

"No," Tom said after a moment of silence. "The plans on your end will remain the same." Tom looked over at a large wooden clock, shimmering snakes spun around the edges. "You leave for Hogwarts tomorrow, you should go to sleep." Harrison nodded as he allowed Nani to crawl up his arm to rest on his shoulders.

"Goodnight father," Harrison said as he walked towards the door.

"Goodnight son," Tom murmured.

* * *

The Great Hall was void of any students, the head table was the only table with any occupied seats. Dumbledore sat in the center of the table, his golden throne like chair shining bright as his thoughts consumed his attention. He didn't hear a word of what McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick or Sprout were talking about. All of the other professors were absent, spending the evening devising lesson plans or doing something else to prepare for the upcoming school year. Dumbledore's thoughts were grave as he tried not to think about his lack of progress into the whereabouts of Harry Potter. Ever since he learned of the boys survival his thoughts had been predominately focused on him. Dumbledore wondered how Harry survived when he had seen the body of Harry Potter laying in his crib. Many theories had formed: Tom had kidnapped him and Harry had spent the past twelve years locked away somewhere, Sirius Black had taken him and hidden the boy away before he had gone and killed all of those Muggles or someone else had taken the boy to raise. Dumbledore prayed it wasn't the first, he didn't want to think about what a monster like Tom would do to an innocent boy. For a fleeting moment he had considered the possibly that one of Voldemort's Death Eaters had been tasked to raise the boy, but Dumbledore didn't think Voldemort would allow Harry Potter to prosper. Not when the boy had been prophesied to be his downfall.

Dumbledore had subtly inquired at the Ministry of Magic and had used his influence to investigate everyone who had a son the same age as Harry. None of them seemed suspicious, he had concluded that the boy had never set foot in Hogwarts. He was as of now assuming that Harry was either locked away as a prisoner or being home schooled. Dumbledore had told McGonagall, Moody and Elphias what he had discovered and the three were doing everything they could to find anything out. McGonagall had many friends she could subtly get information from, Moody knew almost everybody and he knew how to be subtle, and Elphias was exceedingly intelligent. Dumbledore knew that one of them would eventually find some hint of the boys whereabouts. One small piece of information was all he needed to be led to another piece of information. So far besides knowing that Harry was alive, he knew that Harry hadn't accessed any of his vaults. As Harry's magical guardian Dumbledore had been able to access his records, the Potter vaults hadn't been touched since 1981. Other than that he knew nothing and it was both frustrating and worrying.

Dumbledore needed to find Harry, he needed to bring him to Hogwarts where the boy could be trained and educated to fight Voldemort. Twelve years ago when Dumbledore learned of Harry's death, he had been forced to change all of his plans. With Harry dead it fell to Dumbledore to defeat Voldemort, something he wasn't confident he would be able to do. Voldemort had grown more powerful than Dumbledore had predicted, and Dumbledore needed someone with a sure chance to defeat him. Dumbledore would of course fight Voldemort with his last breath, the man needed to be defeated in order for the war to end. Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix had recruited new members but it was hard finding people to willingly defy Voldemort. It was one thing to not join Voldemort, but most people were too scared to fight him head on. If Dumbledore found Harry he would be able to train the boy to fulfill his destiny. However Dumbledore knew that there was a chance he might not find the boy, not that he would ever stop looking. But Dumbledore needed to continue recruiting members to the Order and educating young witches and wizards. If Harry wasn't found someone else would need to defeat Voldemort, and that wouldn't happen by sitting idly back.

Dumbledore had spent the past twelve years studying Voldemort and doing everything he could to stop him but it hadn't been enough. Voldemort's power grew, as did his ranks while Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix members were killed off. Death Eaters didn't fight fair, and the light side was out numbered. Dumbledore still wasn't sure why Voldemort hadn't staked his claim on Britain, Fudge may be blind but Dumbledore wasn't. The light was no closer to destroying Voldemort and his Death Eaters, in fact they were worse off now than they ever were. Dumbledore knew Voldemort had enough power to take over Britain which made him wonder why he hadn't. Dumbledore dreaded the answer, he had several suspicions but he hoped none of them were true. There had been rumors that Voldemort was recruiting in other countries, if that was true it would explain why over the past decade less wizards and witches had been killed. Before the Potter's had died, those on the light were killed left and right, as were Muggles. After the Potter's deaths, Death Eater activity didn't stop but it slowed down exponentially. People had slowly begun leaving their houses again and the fear everyone felt lessened slightly. But recruiting in other countries would mean that Voldemort didn't find Britain to be enough, that he wanted to take over more. And as the killing of Muggles began once more increasing Dumbledore feared that Voldemort had even more Death Eaters, in even more countries than anyone had imagined.

Six owls flew in through the open windows and Dumbledore was pulled from his thoughts as two landed in front of him. Dumbledore recognized the Evening Prophet, the special edition that was only released when something significant happened. Dumbledore knew immediately what had caused the issue to be sent when he saw the headline. Dumbledore heard Sprout make a strangled sound in the back of her throat and Dumbledore felt fury rise inside of him as he unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, escaped this afternoon, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. As of now the Ministry of Magic remains in the dark as to how Sirius Black was able to escape from the dubbed, 'Impossible to escape from fortress'. All that is currently known is that early this afternoon Aurors found the cell belonging to Sirius Black empty. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones and newly appointed Head of the Auror Office Kingsley Shacklebolt are doing everything they can to recapture Sirius Black. Every Auror and Hit Wizard has been called in to help find the mass murderer._

_"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this afternoon, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it - who'd believe him if he did?"_

_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse. Sirius Black is also known as the man who betrayed James Potter, his wife Lily and their son Harry which led to their deaths at the hands of You-Know-Who almost twelve years ago. The Ministry of Magic has also issued a warning to everyone not to attempt to capture Sirius Black._

Underneath the article was a picture of Sirius Black, his gray eyes flicking from side to side as he laughed wildly. Dumbledore remembered seeing that picture the morning after Sirius had been arrested. Dumbledore sat the Evening Prophet down, but his eyes didn't leave the picture of Sirius. 'How had Sirius escaped?' Dumbledore knew it should be impossible to escape from Azkaban, and even if one did escape they would need a way to get to England. After all, Azkaban was on a tiny island in the North Sea. Dumbledore could still remember the pain, anger, sorrow and confusion upon learning about the Potter's death. He had never suspected that Sirius would be the traitor, he and James had been closer than brothers. Dumbledore had regretted not forcing James into allowing him to be their secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew going after Sirius had also shocked him, the boy had always been the least courageous of the group and the least likely to go off on his own. Dumbledore was at a loss to how Sirius escaped from Azkaban, he would've thought Sirius would've lost his mind years ago courtesy of the effects Dementors have. Worry began to filter through Dumbledore, another dark wizard at large, one as powerful and most likely as deranged at Sirius would be a huge risk. And with Harry Potter alive and out there somewhere it made the situation more worrying. Dumbledore would have to find a way to strengthen the wards around Hogwarts, and he would need to talk to Amelia about posting Aurors in Hogsmeade during the students visits.

With everything that happened the previous two years at Hogwarts the Wizarding world was watching him like a nesting dragon watches her eggs. Dumbledore was going to have to deal with a High Inquisitor, a new History of Magic teacher and a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Dumbledore hired Remus but the other two were chosen by the Board of Governors, and he didn't agree with either appointment. Sirius Black's escape was going to make things even more difficult for him. As soon as he opened his package he would Floo to the Ministry.

"How did he escape Albus?" McGonagall asked, her hand clutching her chest. "How is it possible?" Dumbledore turned grave blue eyes to the head of Gryffindor house. The normally stern and proper McGonagall looked faint, behind her Snape was glaring at the Evening Prophet that laid in front of him. Both of Snape's hands clutching the armrests of his chair. Dumbledore sighed as he turned to look at the other two heads of house. Sprout looked worse off than McGonagall, and Flitwick looked horrified. Dumbledore knew that Lily Potter nee Evans had been one of Flitwick's favorite students, her death had hit the normally jovial professor hard.

"This I do not know," Dumbledore said as he looked back at McGonagall. "I had not been informed of his escape, I am just now learning of it too." His blue eyes bored into the side of Snape's head, the man must've sensed it because Snape turned to look at him. Snape's obsidian eyes were flashing with anger and hatred. "Severus, did Tom tell you about this?" McGonagall's eyes widened minutely before her head snapped around to Snape. The latter sneered as his eyes continued to flash between anger and hatred.

"I knew nothing of this," Snape snapped. "If I had I would've informed you." Dumbledore searched Snape's face before he sighed and turned to examine the package he received. Dumbledore as usual scanned the package for any dark curses, the box showed no traces of magic. Dumbledore frowned at the label, his name was on the front but there was no sign as to who the sender was. Dumbledore waved his wand, cutting the box open. Dumbledore jumped up upon seeing the contents and his face drained of color.

"Albus?" McGonagall questioned worriedly. "What is it?" She pulled the box towards her and jumped back as the box tipped over and a head rolled out and onto her plate. Sprout screamed as the head of Elphias Doge landed on McGonagall's plate, his eyes wide and fearful. Dried blood stuck to the side of Elphias' face and his hair was filthy. Dumbledore felt sick as words of shock and outrage came from McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout. Dumbledore had seen many of his friends die, he had seen children and adults alike fall to the ground to never again get up. But in his entire life he had never felt so disgusted, the head of his oldest friend was sitting before him. Dumbledore felt his disgust and horror be replaced by fury, he knew who had done this. There was only one person sick enough to taunt you with the dead body, or in this case head, of a loved on by sending it to you.

"How?" McGonagall asked faintly. "Was it You-Know-Who?" Dumbledore hadn't heard McGonagall sound so worried in years. "How is this possible?" Dumbledore didn't take his eyes away from Elphias, he couldn't seem to tear his blue gaze away from Elphias'. His eyes looked terrified, his friend must have feared for his life, he must've been so scared. Dumbledore paled, Elphias knew about Harry Potter being alive. If Voldemort didn't already know about Harry Potter alive than he did now. Dumbledore closed his eyes, he felt much older than his actual age as a single tear slipped from his right eye.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Snape stared stoically at the head of Elphias Doge. He knew that Voldemort had captured Elphias and was torturing him for information. However, he hadn't been informed that Elphias had been killed or that his head was to be sent to Dumbledore. Snape refrained from smirking, although inwardly he was. Sending the severed head of one of Dumbledore's oldest friends was a good way to get to Dumbledore, a good way to temporarily lower his morale. Although, it would end up making him very angry. Snape wondered if that was Voldemort's plan, make Dumbledore angry and causing him to make a mistake. However, Snape didn't dwell long on the head of Elphias Doge. The man was of no consequence to him, him being dead was only good in Snape's opinion.

What Snape kept thinking about was Sirius Black. He knew that Sirius wasn't a Death Eater, he knew that it was Peter Pettigrew who had betrayed the Potter's. Snape had never cared that Sirius was falsely imprisoned, quite the contrary, he found the situation to be amusing. In his eyes, Sirius Black deserved every bad thing that came his way after everything Sirius did to Snape when they were in school. How Sirius escaped though was a mystery to Snape, he had assumed Sirius was crazy by now. One couldn't spend too much time in Azkaban without going crazy. Years with no one to talk to, only hearing the screams of fellow inmates and surrounded constantly by Dementors would drive anyone crazy. Snape didn't know how Sirius could've been sane enough to escape.

"I would say it was Him," Dumbledore said, his voice radiating power and fury. Snape turned to Dumbledore whose blue eyes were blazing. "Excuse me, I must go to the Ministry." Dumbledore looked at the head of Elphias and briefly closed his eyes before they opened once more. "I will take Elphias with me, with any luck we will soon find the rest of his body." Pain flashed across the headmasters face as he turned to Snape who stared stoically at him. "Find out what you can from Tom." Snape nodded stiffly as Dumbledore levitated the head of Elphias Dogs and briskly walked towards the Great Hall doors. Snape stared at Dumbledore's retreating figure until a strangled sob caused him to turn to Sprout. Snape internally sneered as he stood, the other three heads of house looked at him. Sprouts eyes were rimmed with tears, Flitwick was pale and McGonagall was staring at him worriedly. Without saying a word he strode after Dumbledore, he had to speak with the Dark Lord.

* * *

Harrison sat on the Hogwarts Express idly stroking Nani as he listened to the conversations going on in his compartment. Leo and Cass were arguing over Cronus, Cass wanted Leo to send him ahead to Hogwarts but he wouldn't. Harrison eyed the large black bird in amusement, its silver eyes were staring at a fuming Cass. Blaise was flipping through a copy of Wicked Witches and ignoring Pansy's disgusted protests. The front cover showed a beautiful twenty-something witch, her private area covered by a cauldron and her breasts barely covered by her long red hair. Harrison turned to Draco when he heard Hagrid's name.

"I hate that blasted book the stupid oaf Hagrid assigned," Draco said disgruntled. "The bloody thing almost took my hand off." Draco rubbed his hand subconsciously. "Father had to stun the blasted thing."

"I used a belt to keep mine closed," Harrison interjected. "If you don't keep something around it, the book will destroy everything."

"It ate my copy of Advanced Charms," Daphne said through pursed lips. "Mother told me to use Spellotape to keep it shut."

"So Harrison," Blaise said, interrupting their conversation as he threw his magazine into his trunk. "Where's your girlfriend." Harrison rolled his eyes, he noticed Daphne frown but he pretended not to notice. He knew that Daphne like him, it was obvious to anyone who knew her. But Harrison didn't want to ruin their friendship unless he was sure it was going to work out. Harrison noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"I told her I'd find her sometime during the journey," Harrison told them. "There's not enough room in here for her to join us." He ignored the curious look Luna was sending him from over her Charms book. For the next two hours Harrison talked to his friends about their training schedule for the year. After they ate lunch Harrison bid them goodbye and went to find Susan. Harrison walked out of his compartment into the crowded hall. A group of fourth year Gryffindors were giggling and pointing at Cedric Diggory who seemed oblivious. Harrison rolled his eyes as he pushed past them towards the compartment Susan normally sat in. Harrison pulled open the compartment and stuck his head in. Susan was sitting against the wall, Hannah Abbot next to her. The two were talking animatedly with one another, a blonde girl named Sally-Anne Perks was sitting across from them looking through a book.

"Harrison," Susan said happily, a faint blush covering her cheeks. Sally-Anne looked up from her book, her face turned bright red and she turned away. Harrison inwardly smirked.

"Hello beautiful," Harrison greeted causing her blush to deepen. "Hannah." Hannah greeted him with a smile. "Susan, do you want to go for a walk?" Susan glanced at Hannah who nodded, Susan got up and Harrison immediately took her hand. "Don't worry, I'll have her back soon." Harrison told Hannah with a wink causing the blonde to join her best friend in blushing. Harrison and Susan left the compartment and he led her down the corridor, people openly stared at their intertwined hands. A look of surprise showed on several of the older Hufflepuff's faces at the site of the new couple. Harrison led Susan passed a group of first years who were nervously standing outside of the bathroom. He glanced into the compartments they passed until he found and empty one. "Shall we?" Harrison asked smoothly and Susan nodded. The two third years slipped into the compartment, Harrison cast several spells with his wand. "Privacy and silencing charms," he explained at Susan's questioning look.

"Why do we-" Susan began, she trailed off as her face turned as red as her hair. Harrison smirked as he pulled Susan onto his lap, they were only thirteen but he was a boy with raging hormones. They hadn't done anything besides making out but he was eager to do more. Harrison knew Susan wasn't ready and he wasn't going to force her, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to snog her at every opportunity. Harrison found her blushing cute, she did it every time she was embarrassed. They had talked about kissing before and she had blushed then too. Susan moved so that she was still on Harrison's lap but her legs were on the seat. One of Harrison's hands were on her lower back and the other one was resting on her right knee. Harrison leaned down and captured her lips with his, her lips were soft and it tasted like she was wearing strawberry chap stick. Their lips moved in sync and Harrison slid his tongue into her mouth, the hand that was resting on Susan's knee slowly began moving up towards her thigh. Harrison's other hand moved so that it was pulling her closer to him from her waist. Susan pulled back, her lips swollen from having been sucked on. She glanced at Harrison's hand which was on her upper thigh.

"I'm not ready yet to-" Susan began but Harrison cut her off by kissing her lips. Harrison then pulled back as he ran a hand through her silky hair.

"I know," Harrison murmured.

At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Belle hissed angrily at being woken up. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets. Harrison who had stayed with Susan grabbed her hand and pulled her closely towards him. He cast warming charms on both of them, making sure to use his wand.

"Firs' years this way!" called an unwelcome familiar voice. Harrison turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake. Harrison glared at the half-giant before following the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled by black winged horses, called Thestrals.

"Harrison!" Jenna called out. Harrison turned and saw Jenna waving at him to come over. Harrison led Susan to the stagecoach and helped her inside before joining her. Once he sat down he wrinkled his nose, it smelt like moldy straw and something he didn't want to think about.

"I don't understand why we can't Floo into the castle," Pansy complained as she combed her fingers through her wet hair. "My hair is ruined."

"It's tradition," Theo told her.

"I don't care," Pansy snapped. "And it can't be too much of a tradition. When Hogwarts was first founded students arrived to Hogwarts however they wanted." Harrison blocked out Theo's words, he was wet and slightly annoyed. He didn't want to spend the next fifteen minutes listening to his friends argue.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Luna was sitting in a stagecoach looking out of the window, raindrops were falling down like rocks from the sky. Loud splashes could be heard courtesy of the rain hitting the top of the carriage. Hermione was sitting to her right, the older girl was talking about what electives she was taking. Luna normally listened closely, you never knew what you could learn but she couldn't concentrate. Luna's head felt like it was filled with fluff, she couldn't concentrate on anything, it was an odd feeling. Suddenly Luna felt her eyes glaze over as a memory flashed through her mind.

_*Curses were sailing through the air, screams echoed from every direction and the snow was stained red with blood. Harrison was running, his breath coming out ragged and his eyes darting left and right. Blaise was next to him, his black hair more messy than usual. A look of confidence radiated on Blaise's face as he ducked a red stunner._

_"Three Broomsticks?" Blaise asked as a loud explosion filled the air. Smoke could be seen rising up behind several buildings and the screams intensified._

_"Yeah, we'll-" Harrison was cut off by a loud 'bang'. Harrison and Blaise were thrown backwards, and they slammed into a gray stone wall. A loud crack could be heard as the two boys slid to the ground. Blaise's head was resting on his shoulder and his wand was no longer in his hand. Harrison's head snapped up as he began coughing violently. Harrison scrambled onto his hands and knees as his coughing turned almost violent, blood poured from his mouth as he rolled onto his side. Harrison winced like he hadn't realized how much pain he was in, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Harrison's emerald eyes appeared to be out of focus, he closed them for a second before they opened. His eyes glowed Avada Kedavra green as he took in his surroundings. Shards of wood were surrounding him and the snow was tinged red, brown and yellow. Harrison froze when he saw Blaise before moving towards him, a hiss escaped his lips when he stood up. "Blaise, come on we need to go." Harrison knelt down towards Blaise, when he touched his shoulder Blaise's body slumped back. The color drained from Harrison's face. "No," Harrison's voice sounded desperate._

_"Harrison! Harrison!" Harrison spun around and saw a terrified Hermione staring at him. Her red sweater was ripped in several places and tears were rolling down her cheeks. "He won't move, Theo won't move!" Hermione fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands. A choked sob escaped from her as her body trembled. "He told me to leave, his wand was broken and I couldn't find mine. I couldn't levitate him." Hermione's body shook harder. "Everyone was running and screaming, I couldn't see straight. I- I." Hermione started to hyperventilate. Harrison went even paler, he glanced at Blaise, pain flashing over his face before his expression hardened. Harrison looked murderous, his eyes glowed almost inhumanly as he briskly walked towards Hermione._

_"Where is he?" Harrison asked urgently._

_"He-he's by-" A loud gong like noise reverberated through the air, Harrison cast a protection shield as the sky was illuminated. A thick white smoke flew towards them, it shattered Harrison's shield sending them both flying backwards. Hermione landed on the ground in a heap, her neck twisted to the side. Harrison landed five feet away, blood trickling down the side of his face.*_

Luna's eyes went back into focus, she was once more looking out into the dark night, raindrops falling heavily. She turned slowly towards Hermione who was still talking about her classes. Luna forced herself not to grab Hermione and pull her into a hug. Her vision had seemed so real, she had heard blood curdling screams and smelt burning flesh and fire. Luna shivered slightly but no one seemed to notice, most likely because of the rain. The first idea she had was to find Harrison as soon as she got out of the carriage and tell him what she saw but something was telling her not to. Her instincts were screaming at her not to tell Harrison or Tom what she had just seen. She didn't know why but she knew that she should trust her instincts, she just hoped they were right.

* * *

**AN:**

**1-Sorry for the long wait but school stuff has been taking up a lot of my time. The next chapter will be longer, I just didn't want to include the feast or any other aspect of his third year in this chapter.**


	16. New Classes and Burning Flesh

Harrison took a seat in the Great Hall in between Draco and Blaise. He looked down the Slytherin table and saw Anastasia, she had a gold badge on her robes, with the words Head Girl written on it. Harrison smirked, he knew she had been made Head Girl even though it was Violet who had been their years female prefect. With Anastasia as Head Girl the Gryffindors would be losing plenty of house points. Harrison then scanned the Gryffindor table searching for the oldest Weasley currently at Hogwarts. Percy had been to Riddle Manor several times over the summer, he had told his parents he was going to his girlfriends house. Percy had been able to give his father some useful information that he overheard his parents discuss at their house. The fact that Percy didn't have a girlfriend amused Harrison, the Weasley parents must be more oblivious than he thought. However, with the looks he and Anastasia had sent each other the two times they were in the same room at Riddle Manor, Harrison suspected that he might have one soon. While Percy was at his manor, the older boy told Harrison that he had been made Head Boy. Harrison's eyes landed on Percy, his chest puffed out and a golden Head Boy badge pinned to his chest.

Harrison's eyes moved from Percy when he saw two heads of flaming red hair. Ron and Ginny were sitting next to each other, Ron's goons sitting across from them. Harrison's lips curled up slightly in a half sneer as he turned away to look up at the head table. Dumbledore was sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the center of the long staff table, wearing deep-purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat.

"Merlin help his sense of fashion," Tracey muttered under her breath.

"The man is senile," Pansy sneered disdainfully. "What do you expect?" Her nose wrinkled. "But he is queer, so it's not very surprising." Blaise snorted derisively as Harrison smirked.

Harrison's eyes shifted to Dumbledore right, Dumbledore's head was inclined towards the woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She looked like somebody's maiden aunt: squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. She turned towards the Slytherin table and Harrison saw that she had a pallid, toad-like face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes. Harrison immediately recognized her as a Death Eater he had seen in passing several times, Dolores Umbridge.

"No way," Draco hissed, half surprised and half annoyed. Harrison frowned as he looked at Draco who was staring unbecoming of the Malfoy heir at the person next to Umbridge. Harrison turned to the man at Umbridge's right, he was facing away from the Slytherins. Slowly the man turned around and Harrison felt surprise and amusement. Barty Crouch Jr was smirking at the Slytherins, his light brown eyes dancing with humor. "I can't believe father didn't tell me." Harrison's subconscious echoed Draco's words, he hadn't suspected Barty would be teaching for a second. Barty Crouch Jr had never held an actual job as far as Harrison knew, the man didn't want to work near his father at the Ministry of Magic and nothing interested him but the Dark Arts. Upon reflection Harrison wasn't surprised at his fathers choice for an inside man. Barty was loyal to his father, smart, powerful, and no one suspected him of being a Death Eater. Harrison's eyes connected with Barty's and Harrison smirked, a gesture which Barty returned.

Harrison pulled his eyes away from Barty as whispers regarding the Death Eater began to swirl around the Slytherin table. Looks of triumph, amusement, pleasure and eagerness shown in the eyes of the Slytherins. No doubt they knew what having another Death Eater working at Hogwarts meant. Harrison pushed down a sneer as he saw Hagrid drinking from an oversized golden goblet, his eyes landed on the man he knew was Remus Lupin. Remus was wearing a set of very shabby wizard robes, they were charcoal gray, but had obviously once been black. He had light brown hair that was flecked with gray, most likely premature grays due to his lycanthropy condition.

The welcome feast started the same as they had the previous two years. Professor McGonagall walked in with a group of half terrified and half anxious first years and placed the old ragged sorting hat on top of a stool. While the hat sang its song Harrison took the time to look at the new group of first years. Several of them were obviously Muggle-borns, nervousness mixed with awe and curiosity. Harrison allowed a small smile to grace his lips when he spotted the petite Astoria Greengrass, straight blonde hair perfectly styled and bright blue eyes scanning the Great Hall. Next to her were Regulus' twins, Carina and Orion Black. Carina had black curly hair that reached her waist, a silk green bow was tied around her hair. Orion looked like a miniature version of Regulus, short wavy black hair and defined cheek bones. Violet's younger brother Hyperion was standing next to Orion, the two first years were speaking quietly to one another.

Harrison watched as first years were sorted, it seemed like an equal amount of students were going into each house. When Carina was sorted into Slytherin instantly Harrison and his friends cheered loudly, Draco gave his cousin a hug and the first year sat next to the Malfoy heir. Orion soon joined his sister and several names later Astoria walked proudly over to a beaming Daphne, both of their blue eyes shining like aqua crystals. The sorting went by quickly, twenty one new first years joined Slytherin house. Harrison noticed that none of the Slytherins looked nervous, unlike the other first years. He assumed they were all hiding their nerves, after all a Slytherin showing too much emotion isn't a good thing. However some of them were beaming, and a few others were staring disdainfully at the Gryffindors. It was obvious the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry would continue with the new first years.

Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent, the candlelight shimmering on his beard making stand out more than usual. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" He smiled at everyone, his eyes twinkling. However to Harrison it was obvious that something was bothering the old wizard. Internally Harrison smirked, he knew that the death of Elphias Doge had gotten to Dumbledore. To infuriate Dumbledore more, Elphias' body had been delivered in pieces to several important light sided Ministry members including Amelia Bones. According to Snape, Dumbledore had begun trying to recruit into the Order as quickly as he could. "Before you become befuddled by our excellent feast, I have a few announcements to make. I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause, no one at the Slytherin table even bothered to clap. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Sev looks furious," Leo pointed out. Harrison looked at Snape, the Potions professor was staring at Lupin with pure loathing. "This year is going to be interesting." Genuine amusement noticeable in Leo's tone.

"Remember what our fathers told us?" Harrison whispered back. "They hated each other growing up. The Marauders made Sev's life hell when he was at Hogwarts. I don't blame him for hating Lupin, although he should be less obvious about it." Harrison continued to watch Snape who looked mutinous.

"Sev is going to make some Hufflepuffs cry if he keeps that look up," Blaise interjected with a smirk.

"If only," Leo's lips twisted up. "I could use a good laugh."

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs." Blaise snorted and several other students looked disgusted at the mental image. "However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." Everyone at the Slytherin table either sneered or looked extremely annoyed. No one in Slytherin house liked the half-giant. However the cheering coming from the Gryffindor table was tumultuous. He could see Ron and his two best friends, Seamus and Dean cheering loudly. Ginny was smiling and waving enthusiastically at Hagrid. Harrison looked at the staff table to see Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard. As Dumbledore started speaking again, he saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth. He sneered before his face once more became a blank mask.

"Disgusting," Pansy whispered quite audibly. Dumbledore's smile then became fixed and his twinkling eyes dimmed.

"Also this year two big changes are going to occur courtesy of the Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore announced. Murmurs broke out around the hall, everyone knew about the new supposed High Inquisitor, after all it had been all over the Daily Prophet since the end of the previous school year. "I am sorry to announce that Professor Binns will no longer be teaching History of Magic." A loud whoop came from the Gryffindor table courtesy of the Weasley twins, soon the whispers grew much louder as excited talk broke out. The Ravenclaws looked interested at the news. "Silence," Dumbledore commanded as he held up his hands, the Great Hall quietened down. "History of Magic will now be taught by Professor Crouch Jr." The Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables burst into loud applause causing some of the Gryffindors to look warily or accusingly at Barty, including Ron and his friends. More whispers broke out, this time because the son of the ex-Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was teaching at Hogwarts. Dumbledore once more held his hands up for silence. "This year we will also be joined by Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge, she will be the Hogwarts High Inquisitor until a time at which the Ministry of Magic decides otherwise." Harrison could see the annoyance on all of the professors faces with the exception of Snape and Barty. Remus appeared to be having an eternal debate, and he wouldn't even look in Umbridge's direction. No doubt due to the amount of anti-werewolf legislature that Umbridge started. "Madam Umbridge will be sitting in on the occasional class and evaluating the standards here at Hogwarts. Please make her feel at home." Harrison could tell that the headmaster didn't want the woman anywhere near his school, that instantly put her in Harrison's good graces.

Dumbledore then cleared his throat. "Mr. Filch has added twenty-three items to the banned items list. To see the full list please visit his office." Harrison heard many incredulous snorts and the Weasley twins winked in his direction. Draco scoffed as Carina whispered something in his ear which caused the blonde to smirk cruelly, Harrison turned back to Dumbledore, he didn't want to know. "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -" He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Harrison's eyes began to gleam with interest and amusement.

"This will be interesting," Theo murmured as he leaned slightly towards the head table.

Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harrison had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. He wanted to congratulate Umbridge and by the looks on his fellow Slytherins faces they were thinking the same thing. However some of the Gryffindors were openly glaring at her including Ron, Dean and Seamus. Ginny was frowning at Umbridge and several Hufflepuffs were looking incredulous. Harrison internally rolled his eyes, Dumbledore wasn't bloody Merlin.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ("hem, hem") and continued. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth and Harrison had to push down a grimace. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Harrison noticed most of the Gryffindors and some of the Hufflepuffs exchanged both annoyed and incredulous looks. Even some of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws looked annoyed and slightly insulted by the childish address, but they appeared to push those feelings down.

Umbridge cleared her throat again ("hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathlessness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk-like, and Harrison distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "hem, hem" and went on with her speech. Harrison felt a flicker of annoyance at the coughing sound, it was irritating.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…" Harrison found his attentiveness ebbing, he may like that she was here in support of the dark but that didn't mean she wasn't boring. The quiet that always filled the Great Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over on the Ravenclaw table he saw Cho Chang talking animatedly to her friends. A few seats along from Cho, Luna was staring up at the enchanted ceiling that was a pitch black with twinkling yellow stars. Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and Harrison was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to kiss up. Harrison rolled his eyes, he couldn't stand that pretentious teachers pet.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Harrison had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively. "…because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." Umbridge sat down, her pointed teeth smiling wide. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harrison noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. Harrison could see a hard glint in his eyes before they began to twinkle once more, but he was sure he was one of the very few if not the only one to notice. Harrison felt smug, he knew that Umbridge and Barty being at Hogwarts would annoy and anger the headmaster. Dumbledore was one of the few people to believe Barty was a Death Eater, and although Harrison was sure he didn't suspect Umbridge, Dumbledore obviously didn't like her. Either because of the laws Umbridge had passed or because of why she was at Hogwarts, it was most likely a mixture of both. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…" Harrison tuned out the rest of Dumbledore's speech instead he chose to watch as the staff members kept glancing at Umbridge. He had the impression that none of them liked her, that would prove to make this year interesting.

After what seemed like an eternity but was in reality only five minutes Dumbledore raised his hands, the silver stars on his robes shimmering. "Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!" The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Harrison who hadn't had anything to eat all day besides breakfast, filled his plate with all of his favorite foods. It was a delicious feast; the Great Hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Harrison spent dinner discussing Quidditch with Draco and answering any questions that Astoria, Carina, Orion and Hyperion had for him about classes. At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Leo began walking towards the Great Hall doors, students pushing annoyingly past him in order to get to their dormitories. Leo sneered at the careless way his fellow students, Gryffindors in particular showed no respect in the way they ran into him. He was the heir to the Lestrange fortune, and a member of the best house at Hogwarts. People needed to learn to respect their betters.

"Watch where you're going," Blaise hissed. Leo turned to see Ginny sprawled on the ground, she was staring wide eyed at a glaring Blaise. Leo's sneer instantly morphed into a smirk, he knew the youngest Weasley had a crush on Blaise. "Oh, it's the weaselette." Ginny turned red as Pansy and Jenna giggled. Leo could see his twin staring disgustedly at Ginny, her eyes showing a calculating gleam. Leo's eyes scanned the crowd looking for Ron, he was surprised to find that he wasn't in his line of sight. Ever since the Chamber of Secrets incident the previous year Ron was usually near Ginny. Leo's eyes landed on Harrison who was speaking in hushed tones to Draco, neither seemed to be paying much attention to what was going on with Ginny. Draco's eyes kept flicking up to the head table, and Leo assumed they were talking about the staff appointments.

"S-sorry," Ginny mumbled as she scrambled up. "I didn't see you."

"That," Blaise snapped, "is obvious."

"What's going on here?" Anastasia asked coming up behind her brother, her Head Girl badge shimmering. Blaise ignored his sisters questions as he continued to glare at the second year.

"The little Gryffindor is apparently unable to watch where she's walking," Cass chimed in. A smirk playing on her lips, the calculating look still in her eyes. Anastasia pursed her lips, her long raven hair pulled into a low ponytail which swung around when her gaze switched to Cass.

"Very well," Anastasia said as she turned to Ginny. "Go to your common room." Ginny nodded, her face and neck as red as her hair. Leo's smirk stayed plastered on his face due to the girls obvious discomfort. "The rest of you come on," Anastasia said to the third year Slytherins as she brushed her bangs out of her face, showing off her blood red nails. "The first night of school everyone needs to be back to the common room as soon as the feast ends." Ginny looked at Blaise one last time before practically running out of the Great Hall, leaving behind a laughing Pansy, Jenna, Daphne, Tracey and Cass.

* * *

_Mon-Wed_

_9-1030: Ancient Runes Slytherin and Ravenclaw_

_11-1230: Arithmancy Slytherin and Hufflepuff_

_130-330: Defense Against the Dark Arts Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_4-530: Herbology Slytherin and Ravenclaw_

_Tues-Thurs_

_9-12: Potions Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_130-330: Transfiguration Slytherin and Hufflepuff_

_4-530: Charms Slytherin and Hufflepuff_

_Friday_

_9-10: History of Magic Slytherin and Ravenclaw_

_1030-1230: Care of Magical Creatures Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_Wednesday_

_midnight-1: Astronomy Slytherin only_

_Breakfast: 730-9._

_Lunch: 1230-130._

_Dinner: 6-7._

"We have Defense with the Gryffindors this year," Blaise pointed out. Harrison didn't respond as he once more scanned his schedule, Defense with the Gryffindors didn't seem like Dumbledore's brightest idea. Potions caused enough accidents let alone a class where the students occasionally participated in mock duels. He didn't need to be a seer to be able to foresee Madam Pomfrey getting more patients this year.

"Ugh," Pansy complained. "Not only is Hagrid the Care of Magical Creatures professor, but we have that class with the Gryffindors."

"Hagrid will probably be as biased as Sev," Daphne added.

"I only like biased people when it's in my favor," Leo said as he poured cinnamon over his porridge. Cass rolled her eyes as she flipped through their Arithmancy text book.

"I have Ancient Runes first," Tracey told them.

"We all do," Daphne said. "We have everything together except for Arithmancy, since Pansy and Jenna aren't taking that class."

"Jenna and I aren't taking Care of Magical Creatures either," Pansy reminded the blonde.

"That's right, you two are taking Divination," Blaise said condescendingly.

"There's nothing wrong with Divination," Pansy snapped defensively.

Daphne looked up at the enchanted ceiling which was a pale blue as if asking for patience. "The consequences of our actions are so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is basically impossible. Besides, Trelawney is a total fraud, everyone knows that. The only people who should bother with the subject are people like Luna."

Pansy scowled. "Fine, but at least it will be an easy grade."

"And I refuse to spend two hours outside messing around with magical creatures," Jenna said wrinkling her nose. "I'd get more dirty than I do in Herbology."

Harrison could feel tension rising within his best friends and he wasn't in the mood to deal with their drama, school hadn't even been in session for a day. "Ancient Runes starts soon, and I want to beat the Ravenclaws to the good seats."

Ten minutes later Harrison walked into the Ancient Runes classroom, the Ravenclaws were already seated, apparently they hadn't left early enough. Harrison felt like he had been transported to Egypt as he took in the classroom. The walls were covered in various Ancient Runes, some beginner ones and others more advanced. The walls were a sand colored stone and wooden torches lit the room. A tall thin woman wearing tan robes stood in front of the classroom behind a light wood desk, her dull brown hair was pulled into a tight bun. The professor wore a stern look that wouldn't look out of place on McGonagall. Harrison immediately spotted Hermione who beamed at him, he took a seat next to her and pulled out his book.

"Now that everyone is seated we can begin. I am Professor Bathsheda Babbling and I am the Ancient Runes professor at Hogwarts," Babbling told them, her voice crisp. "This year I will introduce you all to the subject. Before I do so I want you all to think about whether or not you wish to be here. If you do not want to be here than I suggest you leave this instant." Brown eyes scanned the room like a hawk. "Ancient Runes is a difficult subject that requires time and effort. Every class I will assign reading and an assignment to go with it. If you are not willing to put in extra effort than I will tell you now," she paused, her lips thinning, "than you will fail." Harrison saw Hermione lean forward and his lips twitched. "No one is leaving?" The students remained silent, Terry and Anthony looked insulted that a professor would insinuate they weren't willing to put in effort. "Good, I can now begin todays lesson."

An hour and a half later Harrison exited the classroom, his classmates conversing around him. Harrison himself had enjoyed the lesson even though he had already learned Ancient Runes. The professor had made the lesson interesting, and Harrison liked her no nonsense attitude. She reminded him of Alecto Carrow in the way she taught. Babbling had assigned them to read thirty pages of their Ancient Runes text book and write a two foot long essay on what they read. They also had to copy a page of runes onto parchment for practice. Since Harrison already knew Ancient Runes it would be easy for him.

"We have Divination," Pansy said as she looked down at her schedule. "We'll see you guys at lunch." Harrison and his friends bid Pansy and Jenna goodbye as they walked to the Arithmancy classroom. Harrison had been looking forward to Arithmancy since he signed up for the class. Septima Vector, the Arithmancy professor, had been in Ravenclaw when she attended Hogwarts and had gone on to work in the Department of Mysteries before joining the Death Eaters along with her older brother. Tom ordered Vector to apply for a teaching position at Hogwarts and Dumbledore was eager to hire her, after all she had been Head Girl, top of her year and she had a masters in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Vector had been providing Tom with inside information for years thanks to her position at Hogwarts. Harrison had met the woman several times, she was a good person to hold an educated conversation with.

Harrison walked into the Arithmancy classroom and his eyebrows rose into his hairline, the room didn't look like it belonged at Hogwarts. The classroom was circular and the floors were made of bright white marble that seemed to glow. The walls were gold with a bronze trim around the ceiling. Instead of a chandelier or torches, balls of white light hung around the ceiling, bobbing up and down slowly as though they were moving along waves. Long tables filled one side of the room, odd trinkets sat on some while others were covered with gold or other less used forms of cauldrons. There were several posters on the walls near the long tables of famous alchemists including Nicolas Flamel. The other side of the room had single oak desks that faced an ornately carved much larger desk, behind which sat a beautiful woman in her early thirties. Professor Vector had shoulder length black hair, creamy skin and silvery grey eyes. As the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs enrolled in the class sat down the professor stood up. Vector appeared to be around five and a half feet and she was wearing blood red robes that brought out her eyes.

Harrison's attention was pulled from Vector when he felt someone standing next to him. He turned and saw Susan smiling brightly at him, he stood up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Harrison surprised Susan by kissing her earning fake kissing noises from Blaise and a glare from Ernie, Zacharias and Justin. Susan blushed as a grinning Harrison pulled away. Harrison could see Vector watching them out of the corner of his eye, he glanced in her direction and she inclined her head in greeting. A blushing Susan took the seat nearest Harrison while the latter smirked at the three glaring Hufflepuffs. Zacharias looked murderous while Ernie and Justin exchanged angry looks.

"Everyone sit down," Vector instructed as she walked around her desk. Pointed silver heels poked out from beneath her robes. "For those of you who don't know me I am Professor Septima Vector, and I will be your professor in Arithmancy for at least the next three years. For those of you who pass the Arithmancy OWL and choose to continue this subject, I will once again be your professor." The class watched as she waved her wand to conjure a blackboard. "Arithmancy is one of the hardest subjects to learn, and it is necessary to fully understand the subject in order to learn more advanced subjects such as Alchemy." With a wave of her wand the blackboard was filled with tiny neat handwriting. "Everyone pull out parchment and a quill, you have five minutes to write this all down."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Pansy emerged into the strangest-looking classroom she had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all; more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned teashop. Pansy felt like she had walked into a second hand shop, the sort of place people like the Weasley's would go to. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It looked as though someone closet had ejected all of its contents. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire which was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large, copper kettle. Pansy reached up to loosen her tie, she was already beginning to sweat. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

"What a horrid stench," Jenna whispered wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I can taste that awful perfume, or whatever it is." Before Pansy could reply a soft, misty voice came from the back.

"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Pansy grimaced as Professor Trelawney came into view. Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several time their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings. Pansy had only seen the professor several times before, the woman rarely ever ate in the Great Hall. "Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all clambered awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Pansy and Jenna sat around a round table by themselves. The chair Pansy was sitting on was lumpy and uncomfortable. Pansy scowled as she shifted around trying to get comfortable. "Welcome to Divination," said Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

"Inner eye?" Pansy muttered to Jenna who rolled her eyes. "In her dreams."

Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts," Pansy and Jenna exchanged incredulous looks, "I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only take you so far in this field, many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Crabbe, who almost toppled off his pouf, "is your father well?"

"I think so," said Crabbe looking confused.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Pansy covered up a snort with a cough as Crabbe looked worriedly at Goyle. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Pansy who looked taken aback, "beware a red-headed man."

"What a load of tosh," Jenna murmured before smirking and leaning her head towards Pansy's. "Maybe you and Ron Weasley will get into a lovers quarrel." Pansy's eyes widened as she scowled.

"That's disgusting," Pansy hissed quietly.

"In the summer term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball – if we have finished with fire-omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu."

"Students always get sick around February," Jenna mumbled to Pansy who nodded her head.

"I myself shall lose my voice," Trelawney said with an incline of her head.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Pansy whispered to an amused Jenna.

"And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever." A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it. "I wonder, dear," she said to Millicent, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?" Millicent, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney. "Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading – it will happen on Halloween." Millicent's eyes went wide and Pansy suppressed a snort at the expense of her dorm mate. "Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside-down on its saucer; wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing."

When Pansy and Jenna had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped them.

"Okay," said Jenna, as they both opened their books at pages five and six. "What can you see in mine?"

"A bunch of soggy tea leaves," said Pansy dryly. The heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making her feel sleepy, and her boredom wasn't helping.

"Broaden your mind, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.

"Oh yes, we must broaden our inner eye," Pansy said in a perfect imitation of Trelawney, her fingers wiggling and her movements over exaggerated. Pansy and Jenna looked at each other and burst into laughter.

* * *

After lunch which had been spent discussing their new classes and professors, all of the third year Slytherins walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived so they all sat down in the back of the classroom. Like Harrison's first two years the classroom looked different since there was a new teacher. The room was filled with posters of dark creatures and a Grindylow was swimming around in a tank on Remus' desk. The Gryffindors soon walked in, Ron, Dean and Seamus glaring at the Slytherins as they did so. Neville smiled when he saw Harrison and took the seat on his left that the latter had saved for him. Harrison was glad that Neville didn't change how he acted around him after learning who Harrison's father was. After exchanging greetings Remus walked in, he smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on his desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," Remus said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands." A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cage full of pixies to class and set them loose. Harrison doesn't like the man, but if the lesson was going to be a practical one then he was going to like him more than Lockhart or Quirrell. And if he was able to "accidentally" curse Ron in the process, than it would be even better.

"Right then," said Remus, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me." Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum. Peeves didn't look up until Remus was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —" Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Harrison suppressed a snort, Draco however didn't bother to suppress his. Blaise leaned up against the stone wall and crossed his arms over his chest, amusement dancing in his eyes. Everyone looked quickly at Remus to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling. Harrison's eyes took on a calculating glint, he knew that Remus was most likely going to attempt to impress the class.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms." Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry. Remus gave a small sigh and took out his wand. "This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely." He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves. Harrison raised an eyebrow, he had never heard that spell before. However, he didn't doubt that Remus invented himself. With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean in amazement. Ron and Seamus were grinning like idiots next to him.

"Easily impressed," Leo murmured in Harrison's ear.

"Thank you, Dean," said Remus, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?" They set off again, he led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staff room door. "Inside, please," said Remus, opening it and standing back. The staff room, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth.

As Remus came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Ronald Weasley. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult." Ron turned red as Draco and Blaise snickered.

Remus had raised his eyebrows. "I was hoping that Ron would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably." Ron's face went, if possible, even redder and Draco and Blaise immediately stopped laughing. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap. "Now, then," said Remus, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Remus went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall. "Nothing to worry about," said Remus calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Lavender gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively. Harrison looked at the wardrobe warily. Harrison wasn't scared of boggarts, they couldn't physically harm a person. But he was scared about what his boggart might be, if it was his father in jail or something of that nature he would be in trouble. He could see Draco and Leo looking apprehensively at the boggart, Leo's face turned into a stony mask but the apprehension was still visible in his eyes. He knew that Leo feared his parents being proven as Death Eaters and being sentenced to life in Azkaban. Harrison scowled, parents being sent to Azkaban was most likely a lot of Slytherin and Ravenclaws worst fears. It would be a happy day when his father won the war and Death Eaters were celebrated instead of convicted.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Remus. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon," Blaise snorted at the professors wording, "and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

Daphne raised her hand.

"It's a shape-shifter," Daphne said when Remus pointed to her. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Remus kindly. Ron scowled, Harrison's eyes narrowed at the read head. No doubt Ron thought that Remus being an ex-Gryffindor and a member of the Order would make him inclined to favor the house of lions. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means," said Remus, choosing to ignore Lavender's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harrison?"

Harrison was surprised that the man called him by his first name but he didn't show it. "Because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be. It would attempt to turn into more than one thing, resulting in transforming into something not remotely frightening."

"Precisely," said Remus. Ron's scowl grew and he moodily crossed his arms. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Which as Harrison put it, is not remotely frightening. The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" Said the class together.

"This lesson is ridiculous," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Ron." The wardrobe shook again, as Ron looked nervously at Remus. "Right, Ron," said Remus. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Ron's lips moved, but no noise came out. "I didn't catch that, Ron, sorry," said Remus.

Ron looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Spiders." The Slytherins laughed as memories of last years welcoming feast entered their minds causing Ron to turn redder than his hair.

Remus looked thoughtful. "Okay, Ron. When the boggart comes out it will take the shape of a spider." Ron's red face went pale. "You must think of something to make the spider funny, picture it clearly in your minds eye and you will raise your wand — thus," he flicked his wand, "— and cry 'Riddikulus' — and concentrate hard on making the spider funny." There was a great shout of laughter from the Slytherins as the wardrobe wobbled more violently. "If Ron is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Remus. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical."

The room went quiet. Harrison thought...what scares me the most? Losing my father...or anyone I love...my best friends, Aunt Cissy, Aunt Bella, Uncle Lucius...Dumbledore winning and my dad losing. Harrison scowled at the thought, he didn't want to partake in this lesson. Harrison looked around noticing that people had their eyes shut tight. He could hear Ron muttering to himself, "Take its legs off." Harrison smirked, he knew that Ron had become even more terrified of spiders after the incident in the Great Hall.

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin. "Ron, we're going to back away," he said. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Ron can get a clear shot —" They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Ron alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready. "On the count of three, Ron," said Remus, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One — two — three —now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Remus' wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. A black spider the size of a small elephant crawled out of the wardrobe, hairy and menacing. Pinchers clicked loud and menacing as Lavender screamed and Jenna took a step back, running into Theo. Ron stared wide eyed at the spider, his mouth open in a silent scream and his body frozen.

"Go on Ron," Remus encouraged. Ron looked like he was going to pass out and Draco was snickering into his hand. Blaise's snort when Ron took a step backwards and tumbled was covered up by the spiders noises. Seamus grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him up as the spider advanced. Seamus and Dean exchanging worried looks as Ron appeared to take a deep breath.

"R — r — riddikulus!" Ron squeaked, his wand hand shaking as he pointed it at the spider. There was a noise like a whip crack. Suddenly bright orange roller blades appeared on the spider and it began to stumble causing most of the class to laugh. The Gryffindors at the sight of the stumbling spider and the Slytherins at the look of terror on Ron's face.

Remus smiled and shouted, "Parvarti! Forward!"

Parvarti walked forward, her face set. There was another crack, and where the spider had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvarti and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising. Parvati's eyes widened as she leveled her wand at the mummy's chest.

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvarti. A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" Roared Remus. Seamus darted past Parvarti, his wand held steadily in his hand. Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harrison's head stand on end — "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus. The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone. Theo rubbed his ears as Lavender ran up to face the boggart. Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then —crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before —crack! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" Remus shouted. "We're getting there! Dean!" Dean hurried forward. Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean. There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Abigail, you next!" Abigail Carrow looked startled to be called on but she moved forward. Crack! A giant manticore appeared and several people screamed, Lavender looked faint.

"Riddikulus!" Abigail bellowed, and the manticore turned pink while everyone laughed, and the boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" Remus cried out as the Gryffindor's broke into applause. "Excellent, Abigail. Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart, and five to Slytherin for Abigail's turn." Harrison could tell his friends were annoyed, none of them got a chance to earn points. Harrison was annoyed but part of him was glad, he didn't want to see what his boggart would turn into. "And five points to each Harrison and Daphne for answering questions."

* * *

After Defense Harrison and his fellow third year Slytherins had Herbology much to Jenna's annoyance. They went over safety procedures they would need to follow that year for working with the more difficult plants. After Herbology Harrison and his friends were enjoying their dinner when Dumbledore stood up. Harrison noticed the solemn look on Dumbledore's face and his mind began thinking of every possibility. He knew his father had a raid planned for that evening but it wasn't supposed to happen until later. Dumbledore raised his hands and the Great Hall fell silent. Draco sent Harrison a curious look and he shook his head, he had no idea what this was about.

"As you are all aware, several days ago Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban," Dumbledore began and whispers broke out. Harrison noticed Leo and Cass exchange significant looks at the mention of their second cousin. Dumbledore held out his hands for silence. "This afternoon it was decided that Hogwarts needed extra protection." Umbridge smiled smugly from her seat, her pink cardigan standing out. "As of this evening Hogwarts will be playing host to some Dementors, the guards of Azkaban." Several frightened sounds and incredulous looks exploded around the hall. Several people looked as though they were questioning Dumbledore's and the Ministry's sanity. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not be to fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors." Harrison suppressed a snort, Dementors didn't care one sickle if someone was guilty or not. Harrison rolled his eyes when he saw Percy puff his chest out with pride and look around impressively, as though he had just been named supreme ruler of the universe.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore continued, his features morphing back into that of a jovial grandfather. "This Saturday will be the first Hogsmeade trip of the school year. Every common room will have a list of the Hogsmeade dates for the rest of the school year on the house notice boards. For those of you who haven't heard of Hogsmeade privileges, this is something only open to those in third year and above." Dumbledore smiled as his eyes swept over the room. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." Dumbledore sat down and began a whispered conversation with McGonagall.

"Dementors at Hogwarts," Tracey said. "I wonder whose idea that was."

"It certainly wasn't Dumbledore's," Theo murmured. "He looked angry just speaking about Dementors."

"It was most likely fathers," Draco told them. "It would make him look like he was trying to protect the students of Hogwarts from a mad man while at the same time infuriating Dumbledore."

"And of course Fudge will agree with Uncle Lucius," Leo smirked. Harrison listened to his friends discuss the Dementors half-heartedly. He was calculatedly watching Dumbledore and McGonagall who were speaking in quiet whispered. They looked as though they had forgotten where they were. Harrison suspected it was about the Order since he had seen Dumbledore waved his wand no doubt casting privacy charms, since those on either side of them appeared to not be hearing anything. Harrison wanted to read their lips but he could only see their profiles. He scowled when Dumbledore stood up and left the Great Hall followed by McGonagall.

* * *

It was several minutes past midnight and the sky was as black as coal, the only light came from spells being cast from every direction. Screams and spells could be heard all around and explosions would ring out through the air every minute or so. Bellatrix effortlessly slashed her wand through the air as she walked leisurely over the dead bodies that littered the ground. Lifeless faces stared up at the sky, fear or pain etched on all of them. Limbs hung on to bodies by nothing more than muscle tissue or bones. Blood tarnished the ground she walked on as she made her way towards a group of masked Death Eaters. Bellatrix smiled cruelly when she saw twelve crying and screaming Muggles tied together in a circle. The Muggles struggled at the ropes that held them causing laughter to echo around the once peaceful Muggle village.

"Your people once burned us alive," the loud cruel voice of Rabastan rang through Bella's ears. "And now we've come to collect payment for that crime." With a flick of his wrist Rabastan's wand was out and with another flick a jet of fire was shooting towards the giant conjured tree trunk they were tied around. Suddenly the air was filled with blood curdling screams, screams of desperation and agony. Bellatrix watched with glee as the Muggles began to burn, their faces illuminated by the orange flames. The pain they were feeling was almost palpable and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Jeering and laughing from the Death Eaters was almost as loud as the screams of the tied up Muggles. Behind Bellatrix laid the quiet country village where the remaining Muggles began to run in the opposite direction, the odd looking metal things they had tried to attack the Death Eaters with littering the ground.

"Go get them," Lucius ordered a group of Death Eaters. They immediately ran after the fleeing Muggles as the screams of those dying a fiery death began to wane. Bellatrix grinned at the sight of the flesh melting away from a woman's face, leaving behind a skull which promptly clattered to the ground. The magical fire soon disintegrated the Muggles and the remaining Death Eaters cheered as Bellatrix pointed her wand into the air. Several others pointed their wands into the air emitting green and silver sparks.

"Morsmordre!" Bellatrix bellowed and a green light shot from her wand. The night sky was illuminated by the dark mark floating above the village, a snake slithering through skulls. The cheers of the Death Eaters grew, until more than a dozen pops were heard and jets of red light flew towards them. Bellatrix was immediately alert, she erected a shield and began firing off curses at the red clad aurors. Bellatrix dodged out of the way of several stunners and she had to resist the urge to laugh at the spells the Aurors were sending, it wouldn't do to give her identity away. Some Aurors were against killing if they could help it so they would send stunners and other pathetic spells. Bellatrix was amused by their naivety, a fellow Death Eater could just unstun or unbind them. However, on the occasion you were up against an Auror willing to kill you needed to be on your guard. Bellatrix twirled her wand and sent an Auror back into a stone wall, a loud crack was heard and she smirked from under her mask.

"Stupefy!" A feminine voice shouted and Bellatrix spun around in time to deflect the stunner. Her eyes became alight with a twisted sense of triumph when she recognized the Auror as Nymphadora Tonks. She had seen a picture of her sisters daughter, her niece, not that Bellatrix would ever claim the half blooded blood traitor as a member of her family. Nymphadora Tonks had been an Auror for over a year, and Bellatrix had wanted to meet her during a raid. To kill her traitorous sisters child would be satisfying. Bellatrix wanted the girl to suffer first so she began firing off stunners to Nymphadora's surprise since Death Eaters rarely used stunners, it was only when they wanted to take someone alive. Nymphadora dodged several stunners while sending several of her own.

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix yelled for the sixth time, and it finally hit its target. Bellatrix smiled as her niece fell to the ground, her wand slipping out of her hand.


	17. Nymphadora Tonks and Backfiring Plans

Nymphadora Tonks slowly opened her eyes, wincing when the brightness of the room hit her eyes full force. She blinked rapidly as white spots swam around her vision. She clamped her eyes shut tight before slowly opening them once more, her vision returning to normal. Her auror training kicked in immediately, and her eyes scanned the room. A wave of confusion filled her as she took in a large room that was made completely of gray stone. The walls were bare with the exception of a dark brown wooden door with a silver handle. Her eyes then looked down and she began to panic when she saw that her ankle was chained to the ground. Nymphadora grabbed the long silver chain and began to pull it but to no avail.

Nymphadora quickly stood up and yanked her ankle, causing a pain to shoot through her leg. She hissed in pain before yanking her ankle again, only to feel a harsher pain. Nymphadora's instincts kicked in and she froze, her eyes darting around the room. She whipped her head around when she heard the brown door creak open. Her eyes narrowed as a woman who looked eerily similar to her mother walked in. Nymphadora recognized her immediately as her mothers sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. Memories of how she got chained to the ground flooded back to her, anger quickly replacing her panic.

"Bellatrix," Nymphadora spat. The word came out sounding like the most vile curse. Bellatrix grinned wickedly as she walked into the room followed by three men Nymphadora recognized immediately. "Malfoy, Crouch, Lestrange I knew you three were death eaters." Lucius sneered at her as though she were a slug while Barty smirked victoriously, his eyes shimmering with mirth. Nymphadora almost blanched at the lecherous look Rabastan was leering at her with, his eyes scanning her slowly from her purple hair down to her scuffed up black sneakers.

"Hello dear niece," Bellatrix mocked as she twirled her wand between her long thin fingers. "I'm so glad you've returned to the land of the conscious." Bellatrix' brown eyes flickered with amusement as though she was experiencing her own private joke.

"Go to hell," Nymphadora snarled. She tried to push away the thoughts about would most likely happen to her. She wasn't stupid, she knew what Bellatrix and her fellow death eaters were capable of. She had seen dozens of bodies that had been raped, mutilated, and tortured by the followers of Voldemort. She also knew that they would try to get information from her, but she swore to herself she wouldn't tell them anything.

"Watch your tone," Bellatrix spoke quietly, her voice menacing. "I can make things very difficult for you." Nymphadora saw Barty and Rabastan exchange anticipatory looks. Bellatrix stalked towards Nymphadora in a predatory manner, stopping when they were mere feet apart. Nymphadora could feel power radiating from her aunt, and saw nothing but hate, disgust and amusement in her eyes. She knew that Bellatrix would feel no pity for torturing her own niece.

"I know why you brought me here," Nymphadora spoke up, her tone steady much to her relief. She wanted to buy time, she knew that the Order and her fellow aurors would know that she was missing. Someone would find her, she just needed to buy as much time as she could by taking the pain. Hopefully while retaining some of her dignity. "You want information." Bellatrix' smirk was the embodiment of evil as she continued to twirl her wand. "But I won't tell you anything, now or ever." Bellatrix' eyes narrowed and any amusement in their fathomless depths vanished.

"Everyone says that at first," Bellatrix murmured, her eyes boring into Nymphadora's. "But in the end, everyone talks. Everyone." Bellatrix took a long step forward, Nymphadora could feel Bellatrix' hot breath on her face. Bellatrix slowly raised her wand and pushed the tip into Nymphadora's cheek. She used all of her self control not to flinch at the action. "And those that don't die." Bellatrix' lips curled into a cruel smile, her eyes once more flickering with the amusement of a private joke. "Painfully." The word rolled off her tongue like the purr of a dangerous beast. Nymphadora remained stubbornly silent. "You and I both know that I can't make you, after all like your mother you're a natural occlumens." Bellatrix dug the tip of her wand into Nymphadora's cheek and she grit her teeth.

"And I'm not telling you anything," Nymphadora said, her tone filled with loathing. She refused to let Bellatrix and her fellow death eaters see her fear.

"Then it appears we reach an impasse," Bellatrix murmured. Her wand lowered to her side, and Nymphadora felt a flicker of confusion. She eyed Bellatrix warily, she had heard too many stories about Bellatrix to think she wouldn't harm her. Nymphadora's first instinct was that Bellatrix was getting ready to torture her, most likely the cruciatus curse. Which is why her confusion doubled when Bellatrix turned and walked towards the other three death eaters. Her confusion disappeared when Bellatrix spun around and pointed her wand at Nymphadora, a spell shooting towards her before she could blink. Nymphadora felt her body being flung backwards. She felt the air leave her body as her back slammed into the stone wall, her feet lifted off the ground as her body stuck to the wall in a spread eagle position. She tried to move her head but found that she couldn't move any part of her body. The only movement she was capable of were her eyes which were flickering between the four death eaters.

"However, there's always a way," Bellatrix grinned as Nymphadora felt a surge of anger. Bellatrix' wand remained directed at Nymphadora. "Now, tell me everything you know about Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix."

"Go to hell," Nymphadora spat as she tried desperately to move her body.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled. Nymphadora screamed as the curse hit her, it felt as though a thousand needles were being stabbed into her skin. Screams tore from her throat as the pain increased, it was as though her entire body was on fire. She could see Rabastan, Bellatrix and Barty laughing while Lucius looked on as though he were watching a boring session of the Wizengamot. After what felt like an eternity, but was in reality only twenty seconds the curse was lifted. Nymphadora could feel her muscles twitching, and she felt as though she had just fallen off of the Astronomy tower.

"Would you like to tell me now?" Bellatrix asked with false sweetness.

"Never," Nymphadora growled, her voice gravely. Bellatrix snarled and once more cast the cruciatus curse. Once more Nymphadora felt like her entire body was on fire. She felt like someone was stabbing her repeatedly on every part of her body. The stone room was filled with blood curling screams mixed with laughter. Nymphadora screamed louder than she thought was possible as Bellatrix held the curse. After forty seconds under the curse Bellatrix lowered her wand. Nymphadora's mouth clamped shut and she bit down on her tongue filling her mouth with blood. The taste of copper overwhelmed her and she began to cough, she could fill blood dribbling down her chin. This fueled the laughter from three of the death eaters.

"Disgusting," Lucius sneered disdainfully. Nymphadora attempted to glare at Lucius but it came out looking as though she were squinting. Her body was aching all over and her breathing was beginning to come out heavier, like she had just run ten miles.

"Shall I give you another lesson, or are you ready to speak?" Bellatrix asked. Nymphadora didn't answer, she just stared at Bellatrix with all of the hate she could muster. "Well then, you really do leave me with no other choice." Bellatrix raised her wand, but in a flash Barty's hand was over hers. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes as she turned to Barty. "What are you playing at?"

"I think we should try something more," Barty's lips curled into a cruel smile, "fun."

"What do you have in mind?" Bellatrix asked, sounding genuinely curious. The way they spoke about torturing her made Nymphadora feel nauseous.

"May I?" Barty asked, his right hand gesturing lazily towards Nymphadora.

"Yes," Bellatrix answered. "I'm interested to see if you can get my dear niece to talk."

Barty walked towards Nymphadora, his wand nowhere to be seen. "I've always wanted to try getting information out of someone with the basics." Nymphadora watched with dawning comprehension as Barty reached into his robes and pulled out a small dagger. The blade was six inches and silver, a small emerald glittered in the hilt. Nymphadora once more attempted to struggle, but the spell pinning her to the wall was as powerful as before. Nymphadora watched with rising panic as he ran the blade across her stomach, although it didn't cut through her shirt she could've sworn she felt the metal. Barty's smile never left his face as he slowly ran the blade up her right arm before pulling it back. Nymphadora didn't have time to protest before she felt the blade being stabbed into her right palm. A scream tore through her throat, it felt as though her hand was being bitten repeatedly by a snake.

"The blade was imbued with a special potion of the Dark Lord's own invention," Barty mentioned as though he was merely mentioning the time. "The pain is ten time worse than a normal stab wound, and the cut will never heal." Nymphadora felt her eyes fill with tears as the pain in her hand continue to throb. Barty reached into his robe once more and pulled out another blade. He ran the blade slowly across her stomach until he pulled it back and stabbed it into her left palm. Another scream echoed around the room, and several tears escaped from Nymphadora's eyes. Slowly her hair started turning from purple to black, and her violet eyes turned brown.

"Oh my," Bellatrix mocked. "Someone is losing control of their emotions." A loud cold laugh left Bellatrix as Nymphadora bit her already bleeding and throbbing tongue. Nymphadora didn't notice that Barty had produced another dagger until she saw him wave it in front of her face. She watched with apprehension and fear as he dragged it across her body tauntingly. Nymphadora wanted to cry until she ran out of tears but she held back as much as she could, she was already hating herself for allowing a few tears to escape. She was in more pain than she had ever been in but she knew she needed to survive this. She needed to survive this so she could help the Order take down Voldemort. She didn't want anyone else to ever experience the pain that she was. She knew she needed to stay strong so she closed her eyes and pictured her mother and father. A second later her eyes opened wide, brown eyes filled with tears. A pain was coursing through her right arm more painful than the previous two stabs to her body. She flicked her eyes to the right and she screamed so loud that she felt as though her throat was tearing. Barty was grinning maliciously and carving letters into her arm. Nymphadora felt her body go cold as Barty carved the third letter and suddenly everything went black.

"Wake up." Nymphadora heard as her eyes fluttered open. She moved her right arm and pain shot through her body. She looked around wildly and saw that she was now laying on the ground, the cool stone floor sending chills through her body. She shot up and hissed in pain, she felt like she had been beaten to a pulp. Her legs twitched from the after affects of the cruciatus curse and she could still taste blood in her mouth. "Look who's awake," Bellatrix said amusedly. Nymphadora craned her head to the right and saw the four death eaters staring at her, their eyes filled with malevolence. She instinctually jumped back and another bout of pain flooded her.

"Are you ready to talk?" Barty asked, his eyes resting on her right arm. Pain shot through her arm, she looked down and her eyes widened in horror. _Blood Traitor _was carved into her arm, it took up her entire right forearm. It was void of blood and appeared to already be healed over. It looked like a year old scar. Nymphadora felt faint as horror, disgust and fear filled her down to her core. "I think it makes a lovely addition don't you?"

"You're sick," Nymphadora choked out. Her voice hoarse, and each word caused her throat to tighten with pain.

"So I've been told," Barty chuckled. "And if I were you I wouldn't bother to think about attempting to conceal that scar. Not even your metamorphmagus abilities will be able to cover it up. The Dark Lord is a genius is he not?" Nymphadora swallowed thickly, she didn't want to think about seeing that scar forever. 'If I get out of here.' A voice in her head told her but she ignored it.

"He's a sick bastard," Nymphadora spat. Her throat protesting her speech. "And one day he'll die and the rest of you will be sent to Azkaban." She could feel the temperature in the room drop ten degrees, and the looks on the faces of the four death eaters turned murderous. Bellatrix' eyes took on a demented gleam and Barty's eyes narrowed into slits.

"It seems you need to learn your place," Lucius spoke silkily. "And I know just the thing to make a blood traitor like you learn to respect your betters." Nymphadora didn't have time to respond because Lucius wand was out in a flash, a stunner shooting from the tip of his wand. The spell hit Nymphadora in the chest and everything went black.

* * *

Harrison walked into the History of Magic classroom on Friday morning and stopped after taking only several steps inside. The classroom looked like a completely different room than the two previous years. The large rectangular room was filled with desks that seated three, and in the front was a black ornate desk. The desk which was obviously for Barty had clawed feet and a large emerald green wing backed chair sat behind it. The walls were covered with various scenes from important times in history, from before the founding of Hogwarts to the goblin rebellions.

"Harrison, over here," Hermione called. Harrison shook himself and looked for his friend, Hermione was waving to him from the front row. Harrison nodded in acknowledgement and walked towards the Ravenclaw followed by his friends.

"I wonder what Barty is going to teach us." Pansy murmured to Jenna as Harrison took a seat next to Hermione who was looking excited.

"Isn't it exciting?" Hermione asked with a smile. "We're actually going to have a wizard for a teacher instead of a ghost." Hermione blanched when she realized what she had said. "Not that I'm prejudiced against ghosts or anything. I mean there's nothing wrong with, I mean..." Hermione looked frustrated as her cheeks turned red. Harrison fought off the urge to laugh.

"Oh give it a rest," Draco snapped as he took the seat next to Harrison. "Binns is a ghost, no one cares about his feelings." Hermione looked annoyed before that turned into embarrassment. Harrison narrowed his eyes at Draco. Hermione and Draco had been getting along, and Draco was finally beginning to consider Hermione a friend. Harrison didn't want Draco to do anything stupid to ruin their friendship. Draco's cheeks turned pink at Harrison's look and he quickly looked away.

"Don't mind Draco," Harrison murmured to Hermione. "He's been in a foul mood all morning." Hermione nodded slowly and gave him a small smile. Harrison heard the door to the classroom open and turned to see Barty walking in, a smile on his face showing straight white teeth. Barty was wearing dark green robes with silver accents and his shoes make a clacking noise as they hit the stone ground. Harrison could feel the excitement in the room, everyone had been looking forward to this class. Those that had already had it said that Barty had been brilliant, even the Weasley twins who previously hated the class.

"Welcome third years to History of Magic," Barty said as he stood in front of the class. "For the few of you who don't know me I am Barty Crouch Jr and I will be your professor for the year. Having already taught four days of this class I have come to see that your previous instruction in this class has been horrendous. Having had Professor Binns myself, I am not surprised." Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Leo and Draco snickered. Barty shot the five boys a look that only those who knew him could tell was amusement. "As third years you are supposed to learn about various wizarding wars throughout history. And as anyone who knows anything about history knows, the wizarding world has been home to thousands of wars. Out of those wars, hundreds have been fought in Britain. Some, such as the war between the armies of Morgana Le Fey and Merlin Emrys have had more impact on our world than others. Since we only have nine months of instruction we of course cannot go into detail on all of them." Barty's eyes scanned the room, everyone was paying rapt attention. "So, we will be going over the ones that have had the most impact on Britain. We will begin with the war that had the most impact on everyone in this room, and the one that is still having an impact on all of you to this day." Harrison's lips twitched, he knew where Barty was going with this. "The war that is referred to as the British Wizarding War." Murmurs broke out amongst the students.

"Dumbledore is going to hate this," Draco chuckled quietly to Harrison. Harrison allowed a smile to grace his lips, he could picture his father getting a good laugh over this. Although, he did wonder what Barty would have to say about his father. He did have a cover to keep after all.

* * *

Harrison was glad to be getting out of the castle after lunch. History of Magic had been entertaining but he wanted to get fresh air. Although he wasn't looking forward to an entire period with the oaf Hagrid and the Gryffindors. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot. They walked down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The wind blew gently against Harrison's face as he listened to Draco and Blaise snipe jokingly at each other.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with a giant boar hound at his heels, looking impatient to start. "C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there. Neville looked at Harrison as though asking him what they were supposed to be looking at, Harrison shook his head. He couldn't see any creature magical or otherwise. "Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagrid called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Draco drawled. Several of the Slytherins chuckled as Ron, Dean and Seamus glared at them.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Draco asked slowly as though Hagrid was slow. Harrison had to stop himself from laughing at the look of outrage on Ron's face.

Harrison took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a black leather belt. Other people took theirs out too; some had done what he did and had belted their books shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen. Most of the class shook their heads. "Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look —" He took Parvarti's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand. Harrison rolled his eyes, he had asked his father as soon as he got the book. He had assumed Draco and the rest of his friends would've done the same.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Draco sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!" Blaise choked on a snort and Harrison shot him an amused look.

"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly.

"Funny?" Tracey repeated incredulously.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" Draco sneered. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron snapped.

Draco sneered, looking at Ron with disgust. "Why don't you make me weasel?"

Ron turned red but Dean grabbed his arm. "Not in Hagrid's class." Harrison heard Dean whisper to Ron who quickly turned away.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so — so yeh've got yer books an'… an'… now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…" He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Draco loudly. "That oaf can't even assign us a proper book." The Slytherins snickered as Harrison watched the Gryffindors for a reaction.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron said turning redder. Seamus and Dean were glaring daggers at Draco, Harrison was trying not to laugh at how they were trying to look tough and failing miserably. Ron looked at Neville as though telling him to say something. Harrison internally scoffed, Neville was his friend, not Ron's. Neville shifted uncomfortably, but looked at Ron defiantly to Harrison's slight surprise and smugness.

"Oooooooh!" Squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen giant bird like creatures that Harrison recognized at once, hippogriffs. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. The hippogriffs' had gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures. Harrison didn't want to admit it, but they were more interesting creatures than he thought Hagrid would bring for them.

"Gee up, there!" Hagrid roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence. "Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Blaise snorted. "I wouldn't exactly call them beautiful."

"They're giant bloody pigeons," Tracey said wrinkling her nose in disgust. She subconsciously took a step backwards.

The Gryffindors glared at Blaise and Tracey, and Hagrid frowned and pretended to not have heard them.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and looking around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"

No one seemed to want to. Ron, Seamus and Dean however approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move, it's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right — who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Ron, Seamus and Dean looked like they were having misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this. Harrison knew that Hippogriffs liked to be free, tying them up wasn't good for them.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Ron.

Harrison raised an eyebrow, this should be interesting. He hoped that the fool didn't something stupid, he could use a good laugh.

Ron climbed over the paddock fence.

"Good man, Ron," roared Hagrid. "Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The Gryffindors on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding their breath. Draco's eyes were glinting maliciously.

"Easy now, Ron," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Ron with one fierce orange eye. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Ron… now, bow."

Ron gave a short bow and then looked up. The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right — back away, now, Ron, easy does it —"

But then, to Harrison's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow. Draco made a noise of annoyance in the back of his throat.

"Well done, Ron!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Ron moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The Gryffindors broke into applause, while the Slytherins all looked disappointed.

"Good now, everyone else wanna come up here and have a go?" Hagrid said smiling broadly.

Emboldened by Ron's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Harrison got the one that Ron had bowed to, the hippogriff bowed and Harrison patted the animal on his head.

Once class was over Hagrid dismissed the class and the students made their way back up to the castle.

"That oaf shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the students," Draco sneered.

"I thought I told you to shut up Malfoy," Ron said walking up behind the Slytherins.

"You did," Draco said with a smirk. "But I don't care what you have to say you filthy little blood traitor."

Ron turned red. "Shut up you spawn of a death eater."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare talk about my father Weasley."

Ron smiled smugly. "What are you going to do about it?"

Draco pulled out his wand and a jet of silver light shot from it. Ron was flung backwards onto the grass, Dean and Seamus ran over to him.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean yelled as he tried to help Ron to his feet.

Draco smirked, Harrison guessed what he did, and his guess was confirmed when Ron started belching up slugs.

"What the-?" Seamus yelled before backing away as slime slid down Ron's chin.

"Nice use of a non-verbal spell Draco," Harrison said approvingly as though the victim of the spell wasn't sitting right in front of them.

"Why thank you Harrison," Draco said looking smug. "Well this has been fun Weasley but we really do have to get going."

Ron was about to say something when more slugs came pouring out of his mouth. The Slytherins turned around and walked away, laughing all the way to the Great Hall.

* * *

"I'm sick of Malfoy, Riddle and the rest of those slimy snakes," Ron complained as he lounged in the Gryffindor common room. A fire flickered in front of him, the flames dancing, sparks flickering, and casting an eery glow over the dark common room. "They always get away with everything. They curse us and they get away with it, we curse them and we get caught. It's not fair."

"I still can't believe Professor McGonagall didn't believe that Malfoy cursed you," Seamus said shaking his head. His lips pulled into a tight frown. Ron grimaced as he thought about spending hours spitting up giant slimy slugs. He had to brush his teeth five times to get the taste out.

"Mr. Malfoy is a respectful student," Ron said mimicking his head of house. "I spoke with him and he said that you tried to curse him and it back fired. Mr. Longbottom told me the same story, are you telling me that your house mate is lying?" Ron looked sulky as he played with the hem of his too short Chudley Cannons pajama bottoms. "One week of detention for lying to a professor and attempting to curse a fellow student." Ron scowled as he finished his imitation. Ron was angry that all of professors continued to believe the Slytherins over him. Even when the Slytherins started it, it was him and his friends who got into trouble, and he was sick of it.

"We need to do something to get them caught in the act," Seamus said looking between Ron and Dean. Seamus looked around the empty common room as though looking for eavesdroppers. "Maybe then the professors will listen to us."

"Riddle and Malfoy are smart enough not to get caught," Dean said hesitantly. Ron scowled, even his best friend thought they were smart. He knew they were, but he didn't think they were as smart as everyone thought. And he wanted to prove it to everyone, especially his brothers who were too close to the Slytherins.

"Who says it has to be Riddle or Malfoy?" Seamus said with a shrug.

"Because they're the worst," Ron growled. "Them and that Zabini bloke." Ron shook his head, his ears turning red.

"I think I have an idea that will work," Dean said slowly. Ron and Seamus looked up at their friend, expectant looks on both of their faces.

"Well?" Ron prompted impatiently.

As Dean explained a way for the Slytherins to get caught in the act a grin spread across the three Gryffindors faces.

"Brilliant." Ron and Seamus said in unison.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"We need to tell Harrison," George said to his twin.

"We can send him a letter in the morning, he'll receive it at breakfast," Fred suggested. The twins were staring intently at where the three third years sat plotting in front of the large fireplace.

"He'll get a good laugh," George smirked.

"I can't believe Ron thinks that will work," Fred snorted as he shook his head.

"He's never been the creamiest cauldron cake in the batch," George shrugged. Fred snickered as his twin grinned. "Let's go to bed," George said as he pulled out his wand. "We'll need to get up early." Fred nodded, and his twin waved his wand, canceling the silencing charm that had surrounded them. After one last look at the third years, the twins slowly crept up the spiral stair case to their dormitory.

* * *

Harrison had his arm around Susan's shoulders as she told him about her lessons for the first week of school. In all honesty he was only half listening, because courtesy of Fred and George he knew what Ron, Dean and Seamus had planned. Harrison had always thought the three weren't the smartest people, but after receiving the twins' letter he was more sure of his opinion of them than ever. He was actually getting bored and annoyed at how easy they were to get into trouble. He would like it if they were actually a challenge, it would make things interesting. Like his father always told him, there's no point of winning if your competitor isn't worthy. His father hated Dumbledore, but even he would admit that the old wizard was brilliant. Ron, Dean and Seamus seemed to have the intelligence of Peter Pettigrew, which wasn't something to be proud of.

"It was actually interesting," Susan continued to describe her lessons. Her hands were gesturing wildly and a small smile played on her lips. Harrison glanced at Hannah Abbot, Susan's best friend who appeared to be listening to every word she was saying. Harrison didn't want Susan here if curses were flying but he knew he needed witnesses that weren't in Slytherin or Gryffindor. After all he didn't know how long it would take for the professors and prefects to get here once the spells began to fly. Especially since they were in a rarely used corridor.

Harrison could see Blaise staring hawk like at the end of the hall where the Gryffindors would be coming from. Draco, Leo and Theo were standing casually with Daphne, Tracey, Cass, Jenna and Pansy. But Harrison could tell that they were all ready to fight if they had to.

"Slytherins," a spiteful voice called out. Harrison looked away from Susan to see Ron and Seamus walking towards them. The two boys had their wands out and pointing at them. Harrison stepped in front of a confused looking Susan. The twins appeared to be right, not that Harrison doubted them.

"What do you want weasel?" Draco sneered as he leaned casually against the stone wall. A painting of an old looking wizard looked at the teenagers with pursed lips.

"You cursed me yesterday," Ron spat. "Now it's your turn to get cursed." Harrison didn't know whether to laugh or roll his eyes. Not only were the Gryffindors out numbered but there were also two Hufflepuffs present who saw the Gryffindors antagonize the Slytherins.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harrison said feigning innocence. "I didn't curse you."

"I wasn't talking to you," Ron snarled. "I was talking to Malfoy." Ron's wand leveled at a clearly unimpressed Draco.

"I didn't curse you Weasley," Draco sneered. His grey eyes shining with mirth as his lips twitched before going back into a sneer. Ron must've noticed his amusement because his face and ears turned red.

"Yes you did!" Ron yelled, his voice becoming louder.

"What is going on here? I heard yelling." A pompous voice Harrison immediately recognized demanded. Harrison looked over Ron's shoulder to see Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley walking around the corner. Harrison scowled, those two annoying Hufflepuffs weren't supposed to be here. He glanced sideways at Leo who now had his wand in his hand. Harrison looked back at the three Gryffindors who were now glancing behind at the two new additions.

"They were threatening Draco," Susan said pointing accusingly at the Gryffindors. Ernie's lips thinned when his eyes landed on Draco. Harrison's scowl grew, Ernie hated the Slytherins. The arrogant Hufflepuff wouldn't believe that the Slytherins hadn't started it.

"This doesn't concern you two," Blaise said calmly to the two male Hufflepuffs.

Ernie puffed his chest out. "Fighting in the corridors is against the school rules." Harrison heard someone scoff and knew immediately that it was Draco.

"We aren't fighting," Blaise drawled. "Not one of us have uttered a single curse."

"You can leave now," Leo added, his tone cold. While the banter was going on Harrison was watching Ron who appeared to be getting angrier by the second, no doubt because his little ambush didn't work as planned. Harrison glanced discretely at his watch. No doubt Dean would be here in a few minutes with at least one professor, and no doubt a prefect. "We won't be fighting," Leo continued, his voice taking on a tone of arrogance. "And even if we do, they wouldn't last five seconds."

"Oh yeah?" Ron said, his tone surprisingly arrogant. "I lasted more than five seconds, didn't I Zabini?" Harrison's eyes snapped to Blaise who looked furious, no doubt remembering being punched repeatedly by Ron.

"Luck," Blaise spat. Ron's eyes narrowed and faster than Harrison would've thought Ron capable of he was waving his wand.

"Bombarda!" Ron shouted. Harrison quickly cast a shield charm that covered all of his friends. A loud crashing sound echoed around the hall when the spell hit a pillar, stone clattering to the ground. "Bombarda! Bombarda! Bombarda!" Harrison strengthened his shield charm as everyone who didn't already have their wand out pulled them out and the Slytherins sent their own curses. To Harrison's shock Ron was able to dodge several curses, and cast a shield charm that blocked a cutting curse from Blaise. Ernie and Justin dove to the ground as soon as the spells began to fly across the hall. Daphne, Tracey, Pansy, Jenna, Cass did what Harrison told them to earlier and dodged behind a pillar. Tracey dragging Susan and Hannah with them.

"You are all going to be serving weeks of detention!" Ernie shouted indignantly. Ernie leaped to the side as a stray stunner came flying towards him.

Lights of every color lit up the hallway as various curses and hexes were sent flying through the air. The Slytherins knew they couldn't show what they actually knew so they kept their curses to what fourth years and under could know, after all their professors knew they were advanced. Harrison looked around at his friends. He shook his head at Draco who nodded reluctantly. Draco wanted to stun the two or knock them out, but they needed to be conscious when the professors came. If not than Harrison would've had them both out with a single spell. It would be too easy for even one of them to take on both Ron and Seamus. But they needed to keep their dueling levels to themselves. Harry cast a shield charm as a cutting curse came flying towards him. His eyes narrowed, he didn't know Ron knew that. Ron and Seamus were better at dodging and seemed to know more spells than the last time they dueled.

"You've been practicing," Harrison commented as he dodged a stunner from Ron.

"Yes," Ron said through gritted teeth. Harrison could tell the two Gryffindors were getting tired, and he sneered at their lack of stamina. It would be simple for their enemy to tire them out and then simply stun them.

"Bloody hell!" Justin yelled. Harrison looked away from where he was watching Leo laugh at Seamus' attempts to hit him with a spell. Justin was hunched over grabbing his stomach and groaning.

"Everyone stop!" Ernie yelled as he stood in front of Justin waving his hands. No one seemed to be paying the uptight Hufflepuff any attention.

"Even without trying I'm still better than you," Blaise chuckled as he side stepped a stunner.

"You bastard!" Ron yelled as he sent a entrail expelling curse surprising Blaise.

"What is going on here?" The loud and furious voice of Professor McGonagall yelled. Harrison watched as Dean, McGonagall, Umbridge, Snape and Barty walked around the corner. McGonagall looked furious, Umbridge looked a mixture of anger and triumphant while Snape and Barty both wore expressionless masks. Immediately all of the students froze, Ron shooting the Slytherins a smug look before he turned around to look at the professors. A second later Anastasia and Percy walked around the corner. Anastasia's face was etched with fury while Percy looked both worried and angry. Snape and Barty both looked at Harrison, they gave him a look that translated into 'is anyone hurt', Harrison shook his head and they both nodded.

"Well?" McGonagall demanded. "Explain!"

"The Slytherins started it," Ron said immediately, sounding like he had been waiting a lifetime to say those words. Harrison fought the urge to roll his eyes as the horrible acting done by the Gryffindor.

"That's not true," Susan said indignantly as she walked out from behind the pillar. The other girls coming out after her. "We were standing here, just talking, when Ron and Seamus starting trying to antagonize Draco." Susan frowned. "I don't know why, but he was being really mean." Harrison was internally grinning, her sincerity was obvious. After all, she didn't know that Draco had cursed Ron yesterday. "Then Ernie and Justin came and everyone was arguing," she shook her head, "but Ron shot the first curse at Blaise. Harrison blocked the spell and then I ran behind the pillar. I didn't see what happened after that."

McGonagall rounded on Ron. "Why did you curse Mr. Zabini?" Ron looked angry, all traces of his earlier smugness gone. Ron opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. "Well, Mr. Weasley?" Ron looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. Harrison was trying not to laugh, the Gryffindors plan to attack the Slytherins and have the professors come and blame it on the Slytherins didn't work so well it seems.

"I don't know," Ron said through gritted teeth. Harrison saw a smirk form on Draco's lips for a brief second before disappearing. Ron couldn't very well say that he cursed Blaise because the latter told him that Ron was only able to punch him due to luck. McGonagall's lips thinned and her eyes narrowed, in that moment she looked as though she could breath fire. The head of Gryffindor looked around the hall and Harrison did the same. Two pillars were on the verge of collapse, three portraits were damaged, and bits of the stone wall were chipped. Harrison's eyes landed on Umbridge who was looking at Ron like the cat that caught the canary. Harrison knew that Umbridge would love to get any dirt she could on the Weasley family. A violent son who attacked several children of rich, respectable wizarding officials wouldn't make the Weasley's look good.

"Are you alright Harrison?" Percy asked after a moment of silence in which the professors were assessing the damage to the hall.

"I'm fine Percy," Harrison murmured. Amusement filling him at the look of out right fury on Ron's face that Percy asked Harrison and not Ron if he was okay.

"Is he fine!" Ron yelled, his eyes wide and the hand not holding his wand clenched. "I'm your brother and you ask if he's fine? Why does it matter? He's a slimy snake! Who care's if he's hurt, he would deserve it!" At the end of Ron's miniature rant everyone was staring at him. Everyone seemed to be in shock that he would yell that in front of three professors and Umbridge. McGonagall looked angrier than Harrison had ever seen her. Percy looked torn between anger and embarrassment. Harrison knew that the embarrassment wasn't over not asking if Ron was okay, but what the professors would think of him due to that. Harrison was so busy watching everyones reactions that he didn't notice Ron pointing his wand at his chest. "Bo-" Ron began but with a flick from Barty's wand Ron's wand was flying through the air and into the History of Magic teachers hand. Harrison watched as Barty's hand wrapped around the broken wand, and he felt a flicker of anger that he hadn't noticed a wand being pointed at him.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall yelled, her fury making her Scottish accent more pronounced.

"Ron!" Percy yelled, his eyes wide.

Snape and Barty were both glaring daggers at Ron, and a sneer was on the Potions masters face. Harrison barely spared the two death eaters a glance, he knew they weren't reacting because they wanted to see how McGonagall handled it. Although he could tell they were both tempted to curse the Gryffindor into oblivion, but Harrison had spoken to them both after receiving the letter from the Weasley twins and told them not to interfere unless they had to.

"I am taking you to the headmaster," McGonagall said angrily. She rounded on Seamus. "Don't think you aren't coming too Mr. Finnigan." Her narrowed eyes moved between the rest of the students before landing on Snape. "Severus, I am sure you would like to come?" Severus' black eyes glittered with malice.

"Yes," Snape said silkily. Harrison watched as Ron and Seamus paled drastically.

"Your wand," Umbridge simpered to Seamus as Barty handed her Ron's wand. At one glare from McGonagall Seamus handed his wand to Umbridge.

"Come, now!" McGonagall barked to Ron and Seamus. "You too Mr. Thomas." Her lips thinned even further. "I have been a professor for longer than you've been born, I know there is more to this than we were told. I would like to know why you came to get me before any fighting began, since Miss Bones didn't mention seeing you at all." Dean's eyes flickered to Ron and Seamus a move Harrison was sure all of the professors noticed. "All of you go to the hospital wing," McGonagall ordered the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.

"We're fine," Pansy told the professor.

"I wasn't asking," McGonagall said, her tone brooking no argument.

"I'll take them," Anastasia said with a nod of her head as she glared venomously at the Gryffindors.

"Thank you Miss Zabini," McGonagall said stiffly, her anger palpable. Harrison watched as the professors walked away with three angry Gryffindors. Harrison allowed his lips to quirk slightly. He was wrong, it was still fun to mess with Ron and his little friends.


	18. Punishments and the Sighting

Ron glared moodily down at the stone floor of the headmasters office. While all around the large circular room, dozens of odd silvery objects whirred while emitting little puffs of smoke. The portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses stared at the occupants of the room, some looking quite annoyed, others disapproving, and one even amused. Ron pointedly ignored Dumbledore who was sitting behind a large claw footed desk, his blue and silver hat sitting precariously atop his head. Ron had been standing still for the past fifteen minutes while his head of house spoke angrily to the headmaster. Snape and Barty interjecting every once in awhile. Umbridge however had been so quite that Ron had forgotten she was in the room. Ron stopped listening several minutes ago, his angry consuming all of his focus.

_'This is all those slimy Slytherins faults.'_ Ron fumed silently, his hands clenching and unclenching subconsciously. Ron began to listen once more when he heard Dumbledore address him.

"What?" Ron asked without thinking. His brown eyes going wide when he realized he had just been caught not listening.

"Mr Weasley!" McGonagall barked. "Were you even listening?" Ron flinched when he saw the fury burning in his head of houses' eyes.

"Of course he wasn't," Snape sneered silkily. Ron had to bite his tongue to keep from speaking. Snape turned to the headmaster, his fathomless eyes glinting. Ron gulped, he knew that nothing good ever came from that look. "Mr. Weasley has been a problem since he arrived at this school, Albus. He is always stepping over the line, disrupting class and causing fights. He has sent students to the hospital wing on more than one occasion, every time aided by his," Snape paused, his lips pulling back to show off his teeth, "friends." Snape's eyes roamed over the three Gryffindors with disgust. Ron's fingernails dug into his palms. "These three boys should be expelled."

"What?" Ron, Dean and Seamus yelled simultaneously.

"That isn't fair!" Seamus exclaimed, his skin paling drastically.

"This is all the Slytherins fault!" Ron roared, his face redder than his hair. "They should be the ones who are expelled!"

"Silence!" McGonagall yelled. "You three boys are in enough trouble." The three Gryffindors fell silent. "Do not speak." She enunciated every word. Ron didn't even realize that he had been yelling so loud that he was now panting in order to catch his breath. "Albus," McGonagall said stiffly, "I agree with Severus that drastic action must be taken." Ron opened his mouth to speak but stopped when McGonagall raised her hand and looked at him sharply. Ron spun his head around to look at Dumbledore who looked much older than normal, and who was watching McGonagall, his hands steepled. "However expulsion at this point wouldn't solve the problem." Ron audibly released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. McGonagall turned sharp eyes to him. "Don't think that you aren't in trouble Mr. Weasley. You, along with Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas have disappointed me more than any student ever has, and I taught the Marauders." Ron barely noticed Snape's lip quirk into a smirk for the smallest moment.

"What do you suggest then Minerva?" Snape asked quietly.

"I suggest that these three boys lose two hundred house points each and spend the rest of the school year in detention," McGonagall said, her tone hard. Ron felt his jaw drop open.

"That's it?" Snape demanded, his face looking as though it was carved from stone.

"I think that is fair," Dumbledore interjected. Ron looked at the headmaster and immediately wanted to crawl into a tiny ball. Disappointment was radiating off of the headmaster in waves.

"That's not-" Ron began. He saw Dean and Seamus both vigorously shaking their heads and he clamped his mouth shut.

"Very well," Snape spoke quietly. His tone colder than Ron had ever heard it. The Gryffindor refused to look in the Potion masters direction.

"I will also be writing to your parents to inform them of the situation," Dumbledore continued. Ron felt his stomach drop and he closed his eyes, his mother was going to kill him. He wanted to beg the headmaster not to write to his parents but he knew that no amount of begging would change the headmasters mind.

"Hem, hem," Ron's head snapped up and he turned towards where the annoying sound came from. Umbridge stepped forward, a twisted smile on her face as she adjusted her sickening pink cardigan. "If I may headmaster?" Ron grimaced as she spoke. "I don't think that is enough of a punishment in this circumstance. From what I've heard a situation like this one has happened before and the consequences were the same. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Snape answered. Ron didn't have to look at the Potions professor to see the smirk on his face.

"No, no, that just won't do," Umbridge spoke, an odd giggling sort of sound leaving her throat. Ron didn't notice that his nails dug even further into his skin. "If the punishment doesn't help these boys to see that what they are doing is wrong, the punishment needs to change. Not only should these three boys receive detention for the remainder of this school year. They should also lose five hundred points each, not two hundred." Ron choked on air. "It does not matter that we aren't even a week into the school year. A fifteen hundred point loss from their house might make them see that their actions have consequences. However, they should also be banned from Hogsmeade for the entire school year. As well as not being able to attend any quidditch game this school year." Ron could see Seamus gaping at Umbridge from the corner of his eye, and he knew he was doing the same. He loved quidditch, and he would make the Slytherins suffer if they got him banned from the games. "And, each of these boys should have to write a note of apology to the students that they attacked."

"No way!" Ron yelled. He had been waiting since his first year to be allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Umbridge's smile grew and Ron got an ominous feeling.

"Mr. Weasley doesn't even seem to be capable of keeping his temper," Umbridge shook her head condescendingly.

"I think Dolores' idea would be appropriate," Snape said with an inclination of his head.

_'Greasy git.'_ Ron thought hatefully.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dumbledore sighed and closed his blue eyes. He had not been happy to hear about the events that had transpired between many of the third years. He knew that the three Gryffindors deserved to be punished, but he also thought there was more to the story. He highly doubted that the Slytherins hadn't done something to the Gryffindors prior to the incident. He knew that Harrison, Draco, and their friends weren't as innocent as everyone else thought they were. He got the same feeling around Harrison Riddle as he had gotten around a young Tom Riddle. He knew there was something that the boy was hiding but he didn't know what. However he knew that if he didn't severely punish the three Gryffindors that Dolores Umbridge would report so to the Minister of Magic.

Dumbledore hadn't wanted Dolores at the school but Lucius Malfoy had convinced the Board of Governors that it was best for the students. And with Cornelius Fudge backing the idea it was inevitable. He had never liked the woman, she was a racist pureblood bigot. He also knew that Lucius had a hidden agenda for why he wanted her at the school. However, Dumbledore had been too busy to give it much thought. Voldemort's death eaters were getting more and more violent and the Order of the Phoenix had recently taken heavy losses. To make matters worse the Board of Governors made him hire Barty Crouch Jr, someone he knew was a death eater. Of course, no one in the ministry would believe that Barty Crouch Jr worked for Voldemort. Dumbledore knew though, and he had told Snape to keep an eye on him. He was only thankful that he knew he could trust Remus. That was where the good news ended, Sirius Black had escaped and that made Dumbledore very worried. No one had ever escaped from Azkaban before, and he didn't know if Sirius had been reunited with Voldemort or not. According to Snape he hadn't, but that didn't mean he hadn't.

Dumbledore opened his eyes and observed the three Gryffindors in front of him. If he didn't go along with Dolores' ideas than he knew Lucius would go to the minister and the Daily Prophet. He had too much to worry about, including Nymphadora, a member of the Order who had recently gone missing. He didn't want to be so severe but he didn't appear to have a choice.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Very well." Ron took a step back as though he had been slapped, he hadn't thought Dumbledore would agree to all of that. "Misters Weasley, Finnigan and Thomas, please have your letters of apology written and delivered to all of those involved in todays altercation by Saturday morning." Ron was too busy trying to process everything that had happened to see Umbridge's triumphant smirk, or the look Snape and Barty exchanged.

_'I'll make the Slytherins pay.'_ Ron thought as he looked at his two equally angry best friends. _'I'll make them pay when they least expect it.'_

* * *

Harrison listened to the conversations around him as he stirred sugar into his porridge.

"It's been three days and all of Gryffindor are still shunning them," Pansy smirked as she looked haughtily at where Ron, Dean and Seamus were sitting. Harrison followed her gaze and smirked when he saw that Ron who normally ate like a pig was poking his plate moodily. The seats across from the three boys were empty and so were the ones to either side of them. Harrison heard from Fred and George that no one in Gryffindor would even look at the youngest male Weasley or his two best friends.

"I would shun them too if they caused us to go into the negatives," Jenna pointed out.

"I heard even the little weaselette won't talk to the weasel because he hurt you," Draco said cockily to Blaise. The former narrowed his eyes while Leo laughed.

Harrison zoned out as his friends continued to make fun of their three least favorite Gryffindors. He didn't look up again until an owl landed in front of him. It was a dark brown owl with white around its eyes, he didn't recognize it. He untied the letter and saw his name written on the front, the letters were barely legible, it was obviously written in haste. He subtly waved his hand, his wrist jerking slightly. There appeared to be nothing wrong with the letter.

"Who is that from?" Tracey asked. Harrison looked up to see that she was looking at a letter in Theo's hands. He narrowed his eyes slightly when he realized that the letter in Theo's hand was the same kind he was holding. He could tell because they were both discolored in the corners. He looked around at his friends and saw that Leo, Draco and Blaise each had one as well.

"I don't know," Theo murmured. His brown eyes were resting on the letter in Harrison's hands, he appeared to have come to the same conclusion. "It seems however, that I'm not the only one who received one." The third year Slytherins exchanged curious looks before the five third years tore the envelopes open. As soon as Harrison tore open the envelope three pieces of folded parchment fell out. Harrison reached for the first one and unfolded it quickly.

_Riddle,_

_I'm sorry for attacking you._

_Ron_

Harrison snorted as his eyebrows rose into his hairline. Ron's handwriting looked hurried and there were several dots of splattered ink.

"Is this a joke?" Harrison asked incredulously as he looked up at his friends. Leo was staring at his letter in disgust while Draco was wiping his hands on his robes, his letter laying on top of his plate.

"Why the bloody hell would Thomas write me an apology?" Blaise demanded. "As if I need one from a filthy little mudblood like him."

"Thomas?" Theo asked sharply. "I got one from Finnigan."

Harrison immediately snatched up the second piece of parchment.

_Riddle,_

_I'm sorry for taking part of the attack on you and your friends._

_Dean Thomas_

"All of them wrote us one," Harrison murmured. His eyes flicked up to the head table where Snape, Barty and Umbridge were watching them. Harrison held up Dean's apology, and Snape's lip curled into a smirk. Realization hit Harrison, and he felt like a fool for not coming to the conclusion earlier. "The professors made them write the letters."

"What?" Draco asked as he too looked up at the head table. "Why would they make them do that?"

"Humiliation most likely," Harrison answered. "I for one wouldn't want to apologize to those fools." Slowly smirks formed on the third years lips.

"Brilliant," Leo laughed as he unfolded another letter. "I'm going to keep these." Harrison shook his head as he unfolded the apology from Seamus, it was the same as Ron's. The only difference was that his handwriting was slightly neater.

"Watch this," Draco muttered. Draco raised one of his letters and waved it once drawing the attention of Ron, Dean and Seamus. Harrison could see realization form on their faces followed by anger and hate. Those who saw Draco's actions looked confused but the Slytherins paid them no attention. Blaise and Leo's laughter seemed to only anger the three Gryffindors more. Harrison watched in poorly sealed amusement as Ron, Dean and Seamus stormed from the Great Hall.

After Harrison and his friends finished breakfast they walked down to the front gates of Hogwarts. After waiting in line for Filch to check their names off the list of those students allowed to go to Hogsmeade they made their way to the little village. Harrison had been to the Hogsmeade many times before, but going during the school year was something he had been looking forward to. Hogsmeade was a picturesque little village of thatched cottages and shops. They passed Dogweed and Deathcap, Gladrags Wizardwear and Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop on their way to Honeydukes.

Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that Harrison found it hard to maneuver in. There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees, levitating sherbet balls; along yet another wall were 'Special Effects' — sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum (which filled a room with bluebell-colored bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Tooth flossing String mints, tiny black Pepper Imps ('breathe fire for your friends!'), Ice Mice ('hear your teeth chatter and squeak!'), peppermint creams shaped like toads ('hop realistically in the stomach!'), fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons.

Harrison grabbed several boxes of nougat, a few packs of Droobles Best Blowing gum and half a dozen sugar spun quills. After assuring Susan that he was fine with buying her something, she picked out several small colorful candies that made your eyes change color for a few seconds. After he paid he looked on in amusement as Blaise filled up several bags full of sweets.

"Did you buy the entire shop?" Harrison asked his lips twitching.

Blaise mock glared as he unwrapped a licorice wand. "Of course."

Harrison snorted. "Where do you guys want to go next?"

"Zonko's!" Blaise said his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Harrison followed his friends to Zonko's, walking slower than normal because Susan was staring around the small village in amazement.

Harrison walked hand in hand with Susan as they made their way to the joke shop. The outside of the shop was orange and the display was over the top, it was definitely an eye catcher. Harrison walked around the shop trying to find any new products. He may be the son of the Dark Lord but that doesn't mean he doesn't like prank items.

"Hiya Harrison!" Fred and George Weasley said walking over with their friend Lee Jordan. The twins were wearing matching bright yellow shirts that clashed horribly with their red hair.

"Hey guys," Harrison said eying the twins carefully, the twins in a joke shop was a dangerous combination.

"What's a nice young Slytherin like you doing in this place?" George asked exuberantly.

Harrison looked at the twins amused. "Blaise wanted to come in here." He looked down at the twins hands, they each had a Zonko's bag. "Dare I ask what you three are doing in here?"

The twins and Lee smiled, it was obvious they were trying to look innocent, but they failed horribly.

"Stocking up on stink bombs," Fred said smiling brightly.

"We've run out and we can't disappoint dear old Filch by not setting any off," George said as though it was a treat for the caretaker.

Harrison suppressed a snort. "Well have fun, and don't get caught by Filch."

"Get caught?" George asked looking scandalized.

"Never." The twins and Lee said before they exchanged goodbyes.

"We're going to go get butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks," Daphne said as she walked up to Harrison and Daphne. "Jenna's been craving one all day."

"Alright let's go," Harrison said as he walked out of the shop, his friends following behind him.

After lunch Harrison and his friends spent the day shopping at all of the shops. Harrison bought a new pair of quidditch gloves from Spintwitches and Theo bought several books from Tomes and Scrolls. Once the sun began to set the Slytherins and Susan began walking back towards Hogwarts, all happy with the days events.

"You all go back to the common room," Harrison said as they entered the castle. "I'll be there soon." Blaise looked between Harrison and Susan and smirked. Harrison rolled his eyes and pretended not to see the slightly annoyed look Daphne shot Susan.

"Did you have fun today?" Harrison asked Susan as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes," Susan answered, a faint blush covering her cheeks. Harrison smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad," Harrison said before leaning towards her and capturing her lips. Susan's lips moved with his and Harrison pulled her body so that it was pressed up against his. Harrison slipped his tongue into her mouth and he internally smirked when a slight moan escaped her lips.

"Harrison!" Susan pulled back abruptly when his name was called annoying Harrison slightly. He turned to see Hermione running towards him. Normally he would be glad to see Hermione, but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to curse her mouth shut.

Hermione's face turned red when she realized what they had been doing but terror quickly replaced her embarrassment. Harrison immediately knew that something was wrong.

"What is it Hermione?" Harrison asked as his eyes scanned her face. He felt Susan tense beside him.

Hermione's words came tumbling out of her mouth. "Sirius Black was just spotted in Hogsmeade."

* * *

Tom stared emotionlessly at the body of the mangled half naked body laying in front of him. Nymphadora was laying on her back, her black hair splayed around her face, dried blood clumping some of it together. Her brown eyes fluttered as she appeared to be trying to stay conscious. All she wore was a black bra and matching underwear, allowing for the recent cuts all over her body to be visible. The word _blood traitor_ that was carved into her right arm stood out in sharp contrast to her pale skin. Blood trickled down from her lips, covering her chin, neck and chest. Tiny wounds littered her body as every couple of seconds her body jerked.

"My Lord?" Tom turned to look at Lucius who was standing in the corner, looking every inch the rich pureblood.

"Yes, Lucius?" Tom said inclining his head for him to speak.

Lucius' nose wrinkled in disgust. "Shall we not clean her up? The smell is quite nauseating." Tom tilted his head to the side causing Lucius to speak once more. "Unless you prefer it this way, my Lord." Tom's lips curled in amusement as he turned back to his prisoner. His eyes scanned Nymphadora as she attempted to move her head and groaned. He had been personally interrogating the young auror for the past hour and she still hadn't answered any of their questions. He despised the woman, but he admired her bravery. He would also love to crush it. His eyes landed on the lower half of her body, a small pool of liquid was pooled around her bottom where she had released herself during the second round of Tom's cruciatus curse. He sneered, it really was disgusting, but it also caused prisoners to become embarrassed which normally worked to Tom's advantage, but obviously not on that occasion. With a flick of his wrist the urine was gone, and so was the horrendous smell.

"It seems our prisoner really will not speak," Tom murmured as Nymphadora hissed in pain. "What to do with her now?"

"If I may?" Lucius asked, taking a step forward. Tom waved his hand in Lucius' direction giving him permission to speak, while at the same time throwing up a silencing spell so the prisoner couldn't hear. "She seems overly loyal to Dumbledore and his precious Order. The only way I see to break her is time."

"You're suggesting we leave her in the dungeons, torturing her repeatedly until she breaks," Tom stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Lucius inclined his head. "She will break eventually. Anyone who endures every torture imaginable for long periods of time will eventually do so." A cruel glint filled Lucius' eyes. "You can even allow Rabastan a chance at her." Tom smiled cruelly. Lucius was correct, everyone did eventually break. He could be patient if he had to, he would wait until she broke and then dispose of her.

"Very well then," Tom said as he canceled the silencing charm. "Lucius, remove her undergarments and then take her to the dungeons. She is not allowed any clothing, and no one is to provide her with a blanket or anything else to keep warm. She will only receive one meal a day, it will consist of only a piece of bread with cheese and a slice of an apple. The inner circle will have free reign to do with her as they wish, as long as she remains alive. Feel free to use your imaginations." Tom's smile grew when he heard Nymphadora whimper.

A glint appeared in Lucius' eyes. "Of course, my Lord."

Lucius pulled out his wand at the same moment the door to the room they were in burst open. Tom turned around, a curse on his lips when he saw that it was Bellatrix.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting us Bella," Tom said warningly. Bellatrix bowed quickly, she appeared to be out of breath.

"My Lord, I've just received word from Barty," Bellatrix said hurriedly. Tom immediately stiffened, he quickly cast another silencing spell before waving his hand jerkily.

"Continue," Tom snapped. A million scenarios involving Harrison flashed through his mind. If any harm had come to his son, everyone who got in his way would suffer a horrible death.

"Sirius Black was spotted in Hogsmeade," Bellatrix told him. Tom felt the tension leave his body.

"Sirius Black?" Tom murmured and Bellatrix nodded. That wasn't good news, but it wasn't what he had been expecting. He knew that Sirius would be making an appearance he just didn't know when. He had been surprised to learn that the man had escaped from Azkaban but he wasn't a threat to him. He was more worried about everyone finding out Sirius wasn't a Death Eater. If Sirius was found innocent then the world would know Peter was the real betrayer of the Potter's, and no doubt Sirius would find out that Harry was alive. Sirius had always loved his godson, and that wasn't good news for Tom. He wanted the blood traitor disposed of. "Do you know what he was doing there?"

"No," Bellatrix answered. "He was spotted half an hour after the last of the Hogwarts students left."

"Yes, today was the first day for the students to visit Hogsmeade wasn't it?" Tom murmured to himself. He didn't want Sirius anywhere near his son. Who knew what the man was like after being in Azkaban for twelve years. But he knew that his son was safe from Sirius if he was back at Hogwarts, especially with his Death Eaters there. However, he would need to talk to his Death Eaters about watching his son more closely. He wouldn't take any chances as far as his son was concerned. And if Sirius was in Hogsmeade there was chance he might go to Hogwarts. For what reason he didn't know, but he wouldn't be surprised if getting into Hogwarts to see his old friend Remus Lupin or Dumbledore was part of the convicts plan.

When the room was silent for several minutes Lucius spoke. "Are the aurors looking for him?"

"Yes," Bellatrix answered. "Hogsmeade is filled with aurors and dementors, and John is one of the aurors assigned to Sirius' capture." Bellatrix's eyes took on a deranged look. "It would be fitting for my dear old cousin to receive the dementors kiss."

Tom was pleased that John Dawlish was assigned to the case, it would be helpful if one of his more trusted death eaters were. Tom glanced at Lucius who was watching him intently. "Go to the ministry and find out what you can."

"Of course," Lucius said before looking at Nymphadora. "Shall I take care of her first?"

"Yes, once she is securely in the dungeons you may go to the ministry," Tom told him before looking at Bellatrix. "Was there anything else?"

"No," Bellatrix said as she looked disgustedly at her niece.

"Take care of her," Tom ordered with one last glance at Nymphadora before he gestured for Bellatrix to follow him from the room.

* * *

Sirius Black pulled his ragged black cloak tighter around his body as he shivered. He wasn't cold, but he could feel the dementors all around the village. They weren't next to him but he could sense them. He figured it had to do with him having been in Azkaban for so long. His shivering increased as he pictured the horrifying creatures. Living with dementors for twelve years had greatly affected the once happy and handsome man. Sirius' skin which was once a warm tan was now pale, a slight yellow tint to it. The black hair he once was so proud of was matted and covered with sweat and dirt. His face was sunken in and his eyes looked too large for his face. He was the shell of the man he once was, physically as well as mentally.

Sirius had spent the past twelve years thinking of hardly anything besides his old friends and godson. He felt hatred and disgust towards himself for allowing Peter to be the Potters secret keeper. And he was angry that he was stupid enough to go after the traitorous rat. He should've talked to Dumbledore and explained what had happened. Instead he rushed blindly after Peter, and the man he thought was his friend escaped and was living as a free man. Sirius would give anything to go back and change what happened, but he knew that he couldn't. He had escaped so that he could clear his name and tell the whole world that Peter Pettigrew was the death eater, not him.

Sirius glanced up as he walked past a group of laughing middle aged woman. It felt strange being back in Hogsmeade, the place he used to sneak off to with the other Marauders when they were craving butter beer. He probably spent more time in Hogsmeade when he was younger than he had Hogwarts. Looking around the village it appeared that much hadn't change in twelve years. The village was still picturesque and the stores were busy.

Sirius did his best not to draw attention to himself, he knew if he was spotted a riot would ensue. He walked in silence, glancing up on occasion until something made him stop in his tracks. Walking out of The Three Broomsticks were a group of students who looked to be third years. Standing next to an arrogant looking boy who appeared to be a miniature Lucius Malfoy was a boy who reminded him of Lily. The boy had black hair and pale skin, a small smile on his lips as a pretty red headed girl said something to him. He didn't know why the boy reminded him of Lily until he saw his eyes. They were green, the brightest green he had ever seen. It was the color of Avada Kedavra. He had only seen that eyes color once before, it was Lily's eyes. Sirius blinked, his cracked dry lips parting slightly.

"Watch where you're going," a large boy who ran into Sirius sneered. Sirius quickly put his head down as the boy walked past him. He saw the end of a dark green cloak skimming the ground as the boy walked passed him. Sirius quickly looked to where the boy with Lily's eyes had just been standing but he was gone. Sirius knew he should start walking before he began to draw attention to himself but he didn't care. There was something about that boy Sirius felt that he knew, beyond his late friends eyes. Sirius looked around for another minute but he couldn't see the boy. Sirius pulled his hood down lower and began walking in the direction he thought the boy had gone.

Sirius began to walk faster when he saw the red headed girl. Sirius came to an abrupt halt when he realized that he had walked towards Hogwarts and that he wasn't almost to the gate. He watched with a feeling he couldn't quite described as the group of students walked through the iron gates of Hogwarts. He sighed and turned around, ignoring the growling of his stomach. He began to walk dejectedly back to Hogsmeade, his mind a whirl of thoughts. He didn't realize where he was walking until he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," Sirius said as he grabbed the persons arm to keep them from falling. He looked up and realized too late that he wasn't supposed to be seen. The woman whose arm he was holding eyes went wide, her mouth opened in a silent scream. Sirius' own eyes widened and he immediately dropped her arm as if burnt. For a moment neither of them moved, until-

"It's Sirius Black!" The woman shouted, her voice so loud Sirius flinched. Everyone turned to look and Sirius felt himself panic. He knew that if he was caught he wouldn't be going back to Azkaban, he would be getting the dementors kiss. He heard raised voices all around him as people started to scream and run away in terror. Sirius saw a stunner shoot passed his face and his instincts kicked in. Sirius turned towards where the village ended and the nearby forest began. He ran as fast as he could, the shouting growing louder and stunners being sent towards him. His hood fell off but he didn't care, he just ran as fast as he could.

After running for what felt like eternity Sirius ran behind a large tree. He leaned up against it and took in several deep breaths. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He could feel his heart racing fast and sweat dripping into his eyes. He straightened when he heard voices.

"Auror Dawlish go to the north with Aurors Thompson and Jones," a loud authoritative voice barked. "Auror Shacklebolt take Aurors Bates and Croft to the west. The rest of you come with me." Sirius quickly transformed into his animagus form and ducked into a large bush nearby. He watched as several pairs of feet ran by him. He waited for almost an hour before he slowly walked out of the bush. He sniffed the air for hints that anyone was near. When he detected no one he began running towards the large mountain. He would have to find a cave to stay in for the next few days.

* * *

"Everyone gather around," Snape barked as he walked into the Slytherin common room. His black robes billowing behind him. Harrison looked up from his seat in the middle of the common room. Snape looked angry and Harrison knew immediately that it meant they hadn't captured Sirius. Once all of the Slytherins were paying attention Snape surveyed the room before speaking. "As you've been told by now Sirius Black has been sighted in Hogsmeade." Murmurs broke out amongst the students, some curious and others worried. Everyone went silent after a harsh glare from their head of house. "Aurors and dementors," several of the younger students shivered at the mention of the horrifying creatures, "have searched Hogsmeade and the surrounding area. As of now Sirius Black remains at large. Due to Black being sighted so near to the school, until further notice all Hogsmeade privileges are suspended."

"What?" Blaise echoed incredulously. Everyone turned to look at the third year. Some of the students were looking at him as though he had a death wish. Harrison saw Pansy grimace and glance at Snape. The Potions masters lips thin and his black eyes glint with annoyance.

"You heard me Mr. Zabini," Snape said quietly. Harrison shot Blaise a silencing look, if Snape was using his last name than he was more than angry.

"Shut up," Leo muttered under his breath. Blaise quickly masked his expression into one of indifference.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Snape continued silkily. "I will inform you of any new developments that I deem you need to know. During this time the prefects, along with the head boy and girl will have increased responsibilities. Also, aurors," he sneered the word, "will be stationed around the school." Harrison rolled his eyes but remained silent. The aurors hadn't done much good in previous years, he doubted they would be much help now. "If there are no questions..." Snape trailed off as he spun around on his heel not bothering to see if anyone had a question. The room was silent for a minute after Snape left until suddenly conversations broke out around the room.

"Why do you think Sirius Black was in Hogsmeade?" Jenna asked as she nervously played with the bracelet on her wrist. Harrison's friends looked to him as though he would have the answer.

"He's most likely trying to get into Hogwarts," Harrison said absentmindedly. He noticed Jenna's eyes go wide and internally sighed. "He's of no threat to us. You know as well as I that he was as light as they come, he wouldn't harm children. He's one Black who isn't as dark as his name."

"He's a disgrace to the Black name," Leo spat. No one contradicted the youngest male Lestrange.

"He's probably gone crazy," Theo interjected. "After all he's spent twelve years in Azkaban with no one to talk to, and surrounded by nothing besides stone and dementors." Daphne shivered and subconsciously pulled her light blue cloak tight around her thin body.

"He can't be that crazy," Harrison amended. "No crazy person would be smart enough to break out of a supposedly impenetrable island prison."

"So what does he want at Hogwarts?" Draco asked as he glanced around at his friends.

"I don't know," Harrison murmured.


	19. UPDATE

I've received a lot of PMs and some reviews over the AN I posted. After a talk over PM with someone who has been nothing but kind and willing to give constructive criticism I've decided not to quit fanfiction. However, I need to be honest. This fanfic was written in mind to keep the readers happy, NOT me. When I write for myself I have fun and have no care for what others think, but when I write for others I do. I've decided that I need to write for me and me alone. So I'm going to completely restart my fanfics because there were so many things I wanted to happen that didn't because I was scared people wouldn't like it, and if it got too dark people would stop reading. I wanted to include other magics and a lot of plots, but I didn't because I wanted to keep things simple so people wouldn't complain. I'm DONE doing that. You can complain all you would like about me restarting but that's not my problem. DON'T READ IT if you don't like it. But it will be different and you won't get it if you start around the year I stopped with this story. I will post an AN on this story when the new story is up. It will be entitled Heir of Lord Voldemort.


	20. New Chapter

The next chapter of Heir of Lord Voldemort is up!

READ & REVIEW PLEASE :)

I appreciate all the love for my new story!


	21. Chapter 21

Good news, bad news. Good news, I got an internship I applied for and desperately wanted. Bad news, that means no time for fanfiction. HOWEVER, one of my friends who I write non fanfic stories with for fun loved the idea of dark Harry so she's going to take over! However, hers will be different because she likes the idea of Dark Harry at Durmstrang. I'm SO SORRY but this is the last time I will come onto this site, so I won't see any PMs or reviews unless by chance I log onto to check them. I hope you all give her story a shot! We write together and have similar styles, although I'll admit she's much more creative! Thank you for everyone who stuck with me! && I'm really sorry!

her url: ~voraciousreader13

penname: VoraciousReader13

story name: Son of Lord Voldemort

* * *

her url: ~voraciousreader13

penname: VoraciousReader13

story name: Son of Lord Voldemort

her url: ~voraciousreader13

penname: VoraciousReader13

story name: Son of Lord Voldemort

her url: ~voraciousreader13

penname: VoraciousReader13

story name: Son of Lord Voldemort

her url: ~voraciousreader13

penname: VoraciousReader13

story name: Son of Lord Voldemort

her url: ~voraciousreader13

penname: VoraciousReader13

story name: Son of Lord Voldemort

her url: ~voraciousreader13

penname: VoraciousReader13

story name: Son of Lord Voldemort

her url: ~voraciousreader13

penname: VoraciousReader13

story name: Son of Lord Voldemort


	22. New Story

Hello! I've been busy lately, what with an internship and getting ready for the new school year. I had originally planned to not write anymore fanfiction, however my insomnia decided to kick it up a notch so I've had many sleepless nights. I've written about a dozen chapters of a new story, a very dark take on Voldemort raising harry, with how cruel and pervertedly sick I always a imagined death eaters to truly be. I wrote two takes of it, one with harry as an only child, and one with him having a sister, an actual child of Voldemort and Lucius malfoys sister. obviously an extra character changed the story, but I have the same ending planned for both. The chapters are too long though, about 16,000 each so I'd have to half them if I ever posted. I'm considering posting, but only if I know to certain that I can finish. Would you all be interested or are you too disappointed that I didn't finish son of LV? If not, I'll just finish for myself.

thank you to everyone who sent me such lovely PMs.


End file.
